Last Sacrifice The ending
by mac0214
Summary: The day to pay for her crimes are coming faster than she thought possible.Someone unexpected comes to the rescue, but it will cost them their life, will Rose let them? Will she have a choice? Rated M for later chapters.Please read and review.
1. Preview

I own nothing. Richelle Mead is the master mind. This is my outlook on Last Sacrifice. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Workout, Kind of!

_**Workout, Kind of!**_

This stupid cell isn't really big enough to do any real exercise but I found that if I propped the nasty thing I slept on against the wall I at least had something to hit. Each time my fist came in contact with the mattress my anger for being locked up for a crime I didn't or would never do seemed to help. Letting my anger out of that uncomfortable thing was actually helping me with the darkness I had taken from Lissa and believe me because of me being in here and the courts not listening to a word she had to say there was a lot of darkness. It didn't help that she was using a lot of spirit, trying to talk to me through dreams. I hit it a few more times because of 'loves fades, mine has', but when I came into contact with that in my head I heard a snap and then the pain. But the physical pain was so much easier to deal with than the emotional. And being the person I am I would never allow these stupid guards who taunted me with doughnuts see me shed one single tear.

I don't know how long I had been hitting the mattress and really didn't care. My hand was now swollen and was bleeding but I kept hitting. The next punch would be because of the nasty food they served me each day. To say I have lost some weight was kind of a stupid to say if you didn't look at me. My curves were starting to disappear, replaced with the visible bone of my hips. I was looking a lot more like a Moroi than a strong, opinionated Dhampir. I choked down most of my meals even the ones that had visible mold, but I had a strong stomach so at least I never threw it back up. But there were times I just didn't eat because what was served to me didn't resemble any food I had ever seen before.

I paused my 'workout' when I heard yelling from the entrance, it sounded like Lissa was trying again to come see me and this time she was pissed off. I have never heard those words come out of her mouth in all the time I have known her. She wasn't alone either, I could hear Christian and Adrian yelling with her. It took about ten minutes for my friends to get the picture that they wouldn't be allowed to visit me and the yelling stopped. I would have loved to see Lissa, maybe even get her to sneak in doughnuts for me. God how I missed my doughnuts.

Maybe with the sight of me she would throw an even bigger fit and with Adrian being the nephew of the Moroi I supposedly murdered could get me some actual food. At least the water was good. Always bottled and fresh. Once in a great while one of the guards would give me his sandwich. Mikhail voiced to me that he believed I could never do an act as killing the Queen and when the backs of the other guards were turned he would slip me a sandwich he had hidden in his coat.

I decided that my 'workout' was done and replace the mattress to its original spot. I decided it was time for me to visit Lissa and take the darkness she had voiced today away from her. I slipped into her head and was shocked. She was in her living room talking with Christain, Adrian, my mom and Dimitri. Adrian was telling them that in the last dream we had he could see I was wasting away.

"Why isn't she eating?" Lissa asked and I could feel the worry she had for me. She thought that maybe I had given up and was starving myself to death. It wasn't a bad idea but anyone who knew me knew I would never go down without a fight. Was I depressed hell yeah but suicide was a weak persons way out and I might show weakness with a certain Russian God but not when it came to my life.

"Oh she's eating. She even eats the moldy food they serve her. She doesn't want us to worry about her but she wants us to know if she doesn't make it to her hearing it wasn't because she gave up." I had told Adrian not to tell them about the lack of food well at least eatable food, I did tell him to tell them the rest. I would go down with a fight.

"Can't we make a complaint to someone?" Christian asked. Ahh, he cared. I knew it! I always knew he loved fighting with me. Our nasty comments were just how we got along. If I had to describe us I'd say we were siblings that got on each other's nerves so bad that it was easier to just be semi civil to each other.

"Maybe I can get some food and bring it down. The guards trust me." Dimitri spoke and his words wrapped around me caressing me with such a strong reactions that I wanted to cry. Adrian must have seen something because he was off his seat staring into Lissa's eyes.

"Rose it's not polite to eavesdrop." He winked and sat down.

"What. Rose is here. Now?" my mother said. To say I was floored by the raw concern coming out of her mouth was an understatement. She looked scared for me even worried about me. Her guardian mask was gone and she looked like she had been crying recently.

"Yeah. When Belikov said something about feeding her Lissa's aurora got all dark. And only one person I know has that color aurora and that's Rose." He turned to look at Dimitri and said, "If you haven't gotten the clue that really pissed her off. So I don't suggest you go down there. I'm willing to bet she'd rather starve than have your company."

"Adrain why are you being like this." Lissa whined. As for me I knew, he knew I loved Dimitri with everything I had in me and Dimitri just threw it away like yesterdays newspaper. Adrian cared too much about me and as much as I loved him I just couldn't give my heart to him.

"Because cradle robber there has done everything in his power to make sure that Rose's love was nothing more than trash. You have no clue what you've done to her do you?" Adrian said with bitterness. I wish I could tell him to stop that it wasn't worth his breathe because nothing I said was worth it to Dimitri why would his words penetrate.

I slipped out of Lissa's head not wanting to know where that conversation was going. Dimitri had his mask on but his eyes were screaming hatred. Dimitri obviously knew now that Adrain knew everything.


	3. Go Adrian!

_**Go Adrian!**_

Lissa's POV

She had never heard Adrian be so rude to someone. His words were like a whip lashing out at Dimitri.

"Stop Adrain! What is your problem?" I can't believe he would talk to Dimitri that way. What did he do to deserve that?

"My problem is Rose gave him her love Lissa. Don't get all hurt she didn't tell you. You know darn well that Rose doesn't talk about her problems that much. She only told me because I can read her aurora and knew something was wrong." He told me. So that was what was wrong with Rose. She had never seen her so broken hearted but never thought it was because of a guy, especially not Dimitri.

"The things that have happened to me and Rose are our business and not yours!" Dimitri was obviously mad.

"Bullshit! You're such a jackass not to know that no matter what you did to her while you were a Strigoi she would never hold against you. For crying out loud do you really think it was Lissa who saved you? Do you honestly think for one minute that Lissa would do that without it being Rose's idea or better yet Rose putting her life on the line to save you?" Adrian was up yelling now with his hands flying all over the place. It was true though she never would have staked Dimitri if it hadn't been for Rose.

Dimitri was up and in Adrian's face before Lissa could even blink. "You know nothing! You have no idea how I feel for Rose! You weren't there when I used her as a blood whore! You know nothing!"

"Love fades, mine has." Adrian yelled back as he stormed out of the room. He slammed the door so hard that the large picture hanging on the wall fell and glass shattered everywhere. What now? I think it's time for me to have a little one on one time with Dimitri. I just hope he will be honest with me. At least tell why he had broken Rose's heart. Rose wasn't the type of person who would care or even love someone without putting her whole heart into it. Now all she needed to know was how much of her heart had she given Dimitri.

"I need to go. I'm going to try to see Rose. Maybe sneak her doughnuts. I'll come back later." Janine said as she left. Lissa had forgotten she was there. She had witnessed the whole thing without saying a word which was so not like her.

"Christian can I have awhile with Dimitri alone please?" she didn't know if by having Christian leave would help Dimitri be more open with her but she was guessing he might say a little more if they were alone.

"Yeah, babe. I'll go get us something to eat after I go see my aunt." He kissed her on the cheek and left.

"Now Dimitri its time you told me the story of you and Rose." She put all the hurt she knew Rose was feeling into that sentence hoping Dimitri would see just how serious she was.


	4. Doom

_**Doom**_

Rose's POV

"I want to see Rose please." Oh now who trying to see me. When would they all get the hint that they couldn't see me and it was a waist of their time to try.

Mikhail answered her quietly "You have ten minutes before the rest of the guards come back. Make it quick."

"Thankyou." She heard her mom say. Was that sorrow in her voice? What's going on with her mother.

So I'm standing her waiting for my mother of all people to make it down the corridor to my cell. This should be fun. I bet she's here to yell at me for opening my mouth up and disrespecting the Queen, what I didn't expect was to see her standing in front of me now with tears ready to flow down her cheeks.

"Mom what's wrong?" I ask her as a rush the bars. "Is Lissa ok? I just saw her did something happen?" never would I think that she would cry for any reason, at all. This was Janine Hathaway she was strong, hard and not very sociable. She took her job way to seriously and for all I knew she never laughed much.

"Rose. They've had the hearing. It was closed. Abe knew nothing of it as most of the Moroi world didn't either." The tears were flowing steadily now. Well shit my mom was going to tell me I was sentenced to death.

"Mom don't cry please. Everything will be ok. I need you to do something for me." I reached into my pocket pulling out the folded note from the queen. I knew my mom would do this for me. For the first time in my life my mom was openly showing her love for me. And as much as I hated to see her cry it felt good to know she was upset about my doom. "Read this." I handed her the note. She wiped the tears away then opened it. Her eyes widened when she realized who the note was from.

"Rosemarie why didn't you tell anyone about this? It could help your case!" I reached out and took the note from her. She looked hurt that I didn't give it to them earlier. In my opinion it wasn't enough to set me free and it could jeopardize Lissa's sibling.

"Mom you can't tell anyone about this. The queen made that clear. Please find Lissa's sibling so that we Dhampirs have a voice. Lissa and her sibling could give us that. Please do this for me." Now I was crying! And believe me when I say I never wanted in all my life to cry in front of this women, to let her see me weak. But hey she was showing her true feelings for me the best I could do is show her.

"Rose I'll think of something. If it means me breaking you out of her before Wednesday than I will." Now my mom looked like that guardian that would die for her Moroi. She looked mad and it wasn't directed to me, yippee. At that moment I was her Moroi.

"No mom! You will do nothing of the sort! I've accepted my fate mom. Just do as I asked and find her sibling." I expected for any number of my friends to try to break me out but my mother was never on that list, in fact she was on the list that would be dispensed to hunt me down. And she would take me back to jail. "One more thing does Lissa, Christian and Adrian know?" I didn't have the balls to say his name. Wednesday was four days away and for the rest of my life his name wouldn't slip from these lips. She shook her head to my question so now I had two things I needed her to do. "Will you please gather them and tell them?" my mom nodded.

"I love you Rose." She reached in through the bars and hugged me. I could hear Mikhail call my mom's name. Time was up. "I be back." She handed me a brown paper bag. With that she turned and left. So I did what I do when I need to release whatever it was that I needed to release. I was scared, hurt and at the minute all alone. I set the bag down on the ground next to my bed. I pulled the mattress off the stand, propped it up against the wall and started beating the shit out of it.


	5. Telling Everyone

_**Telling everyone**_

Lissa's POV

Janine had just called and asked me to gather all of Rose's closest friends. So I called Adrian, Mia (she was visiting), Ben and Christian was already with me. I debated for a long time whether or not to call Dimitri but decided that at one point he was Rose's friend. We were all waiting for Janine so when someone knocked on the door I jumped up thinking it was her. Well it wasn't it was Abe. Janine must have called him but he looked just as confused as the rest of us.

Janine walked in without knocking. She had her guardian mask on. When she was here earlier I could tell she had dropped it for a brief moment. If something was wrong I couldn't tell. I'm sure Adrian could and I would have asked him but what was the use she was about to tell us why she was here anyway.

"Sit down everyone." She said in a cold voice. She had everyone's attention. "I was able to see Rose today." I shot out of my chair happy to hear any news of Rose. Janine motioned for me to sit back down and I did, still anxious to see what Rose had told her. "She asked me to be the one that talked to you all." Ok so now Rose's mom looked hurt and not only that when apon a closer look she had been crying. Shit!

"They had her hearing today." The room burst into an uproar. Everyone yelling at Abe for not telling them. "Abe didn't know." Janine said over the yells. That got everyone's attention again and we all shut up. "It was a closed hearing. Rose will be put to death on Wednesday." And with that she broke down hitting the floor on her knees. Abe rushed to her side and engulfed her in his arms as they both cried. As for me I was numb. I couldn't move. I couldn't talk. I couldn't cry. Christian sat beside me in the same state I was in. He considered Rose his sister. Adrian put his face in his hands that rested on his knees sobbing. As for Dimitri he sprang up from his seat looking ready for a fight. "NO!" he screamed and then like everyone else in the room he sat back down tears streaming down his face. Ben held Mia as they both cried. Neither one could form a sentence to save their lives. But nobody had anything to say.

Well this was not going to happen. Not on my watch. She has done more for me, put her life on the line for me so many times I couldn't keep tract. Time for pay back. I was getting her out of there if it killed me. No way in hell was I going to sit by and watch her die. "We need to get her out." I whispered, not sure even Christian could hear me.

Janine's head snapped up. "You will do nothing of the sort. Rose wouldn't even let me do that. And I told her I would. She doesn't want any of us in her situation." Janine couldn't control her tears. "They will be letting friends in tomorrow to say their goodbyes. Bring her doughnuts, she'll like that." Janine was trying to gain control over her feelings. The mask would come up and then she would say Rose's name and the mask would disappear again.

Everyone had left, leaving me there in Christian's arms. I couldn't find anything to say. Lost for words and scared that my best friend would die. This can't be happening. I needed her in my life and for a change she needed me now. Screw what Janine said I would figure a way to get her out. I had four days to come up with a plan.

I don't know when but at some point I started crying. Christian held me tight and I eventually fell asleep.


	6. Doughnuts

_**Doughnuts**_

Rose's POV

So stupid me finally decided after getting more blood on my knuckles to open the bag my mom had left. Doughnuts! Oh wonderful, sweet not good for you at all doughnuts. So even with my doom approaching I found a little piece of heaven here in this cell. If my friends thought that my death would leave them without me they were so wrong. I planned on haunting them every day and play jokes on Christian so he didn't forget about me. As for the Russian I would leave him be. There was no use in trying to get him to love me anymore.

I ate four of the five doughnuts, hiding the last one under my blanket for the morning. Tomorrow would be a day closer to death, a day closer for my friends and family to feel my lose. Lissa would fall apart and I was glad she had Christian. He loved her so much. She would have to stop using spirit or it would end up killing her. I was thinking that maybe if I asked I could get some paper and a pencil and write notes to everyone. I would tell Christian to be by Lissa's side and stop her from using spirit so much. At least she would listen to him. I thought about what every letter would say to each of the people I loved and yes that included him. I would tell him how much I loved him and that everything I did for him I would never regret. I would tell him I never regretted anything that had to do with him even if it meant that changing him back I didn't get to be in his life. That just him being alive was worth it all.

It took me longer to finally fall asleep. I kept thinking of all the things I had wanted to do before my death. I thought I would have more time to try to figure it all out. Well like so many things that I've gone through it never goes as planned.

I was dreaming about the time me and Lissa had ran away and the good times. We were sitting on a bench laughing when the things around me changed to a large hall. Big chandeliers were hanging, the walls were covered in gold. It looked like a dance hall, when I looked down I was wearing a beautiful dark red ball gown. The neck line plunged to the middle of my full breasts and I had to laugh.

"Can I have this dance?" Adrian asked with a smile. He looked dashing. He was wearing black slacks and button up dark blue silk shirt. I reached out and he spun me around.

"How are you little dhampir?" he asked with a little sorrow in his voice.

"Adrian can I ask you a favor?" he spun me around again and I laughed. He was a really good dancer, to bad this would be the only dance we would ever have.

"Anything for you." He said.

"Stop worrying. We will meet again one day. I don't want to see you upset. I want to remember you as the suave dashing guy you are." I wished I hadn't said that. He started crying knowing I was talking about when I was gone. "Adrian please stop. I don't want to leave this as your last memory of me." I cupped his face and lightly kissed him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around me and tried to gain control over his outburst.

"I'm sorry little dhampir. This isn't the easiest thing in the world to face." I knew what he meant and the thought of it being the other way around would destroy me. At least he was trying to be happy for me and show me a good time before I was gone.

"Adrian you know I love you. Just try to remember the good times. We've had a lot. Besides you need to be the strong one. Christian's going to have a hard time with Lissa and is going to need your help. Oh, by the way you wasted a lot of energy today yelling at him like that." I emphasized the him so he knew exactly who I was talking about.

"Did you know that you're allowed visitors tomorrow?" he smiled. It was nice to see him smile. But did I want visitors, I think I do. I mean it would be great to say goodbye but I didn't want to see my friends cry for me.

"Oh, well thanks for the warning." He could hear the concern in my voice and gave me a questionable look. "I don't want to see you guys cry for me."

"Rose you mean so much to each of us in different ways you can't expect us not to fall apart. Be real, you know us all better than that." He was right. Lissa would come visit tomorrow and cry the whole time she would be here. I just needed to let her cry it out. Things started fading and I knew that was the end of our time. I'm sure I'll see him tomorrow too.


	7. The Goodbyes

_**The goodbyes**_

I woke up nervous, knowing that soon my friends would show up. I could hear someone was already upstairs saying my name. I was amazed to see Christian standing in front of my cell. "Hi, what are you doing here?" he rolled his eyes at me which made me laugh. If anyone was going to show me that today was just another day it would be Christian.

"So I brought you some doughnuts. Thought you could get all fat before you go. Maybe they won't be able to get you out of your cell and have to leave you there." He smiled at me and I was so happy to see someone wouldn't be crying. He would jab away just to give me hell, I would do the same for him if it had been his last days.

"Har, har. Not a bad idea but I don't think I have that much time to gain back the weight I lost and then some." He sat down in front of the cell so I sat down on the other side. "Is Lissa ok?" he gave me a stupid look.

"Well what do you think? She's trying to find a way to break you out." My mouth hit the floor. That was the last thing I wanted for her to do. If my mom succeeded in finding her sibling which I'm sure she would than the effort would be wasted because she'd be either in jail or dead.

"Christian you can't let her do that." He cooked his head to the side. For some reason I know he know something was up. "If I show you something you can't tell anyone." He nodded his head and I handed him the note.

"Wow Rose this is some heavy stuff. So if Lissa tries to get you out your worried that she won't get her spot because she'll be in jail." He looked back down at the note. "Who'd you ask to complete the task?" right to the point that's what she always liked about Christian.

"My mom." I told him. He smiled knowing that she would complete it. "Take care of her for me?" my eyes glossed over.

"None of that Rose Hathaway. Remember we all count on you to fight until that day. Don't you start shedding tears around me. It would give me too much ammunition." That's Christian for you.

"Thanks Christian. You know I am going to miss you. You really are a good friend. Would you do me one last favor?" I pulled out the note that I wrote last night when I ask Mikhail for some paper and a pencil. I handed Christian the envelope and he looked down at it. He took in a deep breath letting it out as he shook his head.

"You know I hate being the deliverer of bad news. I'm sure Dim-" I waived my hands cutting him off and he got the hint that I didn't need to hear his name. "Alright but only because Rose I love you like a sister. I'll miss our fights and smartass comments."

"Oh you won't have to worry about that, I plan on haunting you so you won't forget about me." We both laughed at that. He stood up reaching his arms through the bars waiting for me to hug him and I did. It was longer than I would have thought he would of held on but it warmed my heart. "I'll miss you Christian. Thanks for everything and love her like it's your last day because you never know when it's your time." He nodded his head and left. I had a feeling that he wouldn't come down here again. The rest of the visitors were going to be much more heartbreaking because I'm sure they would cry which would make me cry. Stupid tear ducts. I should find out who thought of them and kick their ass in the afterworld.

A few hours later I could hear Lissa's voice. Then I heard her running, she wasn't wasting time to get to my cell. She immediately pulled me into a hug that hurt because of the bars. She also started crying without one word spoken. Mikhail walked up, put his hand on her shoulder and unlocked the door. She ran in almost knocking me to the ground instead I hit the wall. He shut it behind her, locked it and left.

I pulled Lissa to the bed and held her as she cried. When she finally stopped the heavy water works I got a chance to talk to her. "You know your gonna have swollen eyes and mascara running down your face. Christians never gonna want to kiss you again." To my surprise instead of hearing the joke she heard the smartass she would miss so much and the water works started again. At least an hour went by and at some point she fell asleep in my arms, just like old times. When she woke up she was so mad at herself for wasting this time with me she started crying again. "Lissa stop please. I don't want this to be our last memory of each other. Please stop crying." She could hear the concern coming out of my mouth and she understood what I meant. She would kick herself after I was gone because instead of enjoying me all she did was cry.

"I'm sorry Rose. I brought you some doughnuts." She said as she handed me the bag. I laughed and she looked at me.

"Christian brought me some this morning hoping I would get so fat that I was stuck in here." I smiled at her but she looked at me strangely.

"Christian was here?" she really didn't know. Wow, maybe he needed to come alone. To say his own goodbye without someone like Lissa crying the whole time.

"Yeah, it was pretty early. You know he simply adores you. He made me laugh a lot. It was nice." Her smiled widened as she took in what I said.

"And I'm sitting here crying. Sorry." She was now upset. "No worries Lissa. You're here now and you've stopped crying. So how is everyone?"

"Rose as much as I love you I was hurt to hear about you and Dimitri through Adrian." When I jumped at his name she saw how it affected me. I was fighting back the tears that were gathering in my eyes, damn tear ducts. "I know you don't want to hear this but he still loves you Rose."

"No no no no. I don't want to hear that. Lissa I gave him everything I had to give." I widened my eyes hoping she would get the 'everything'. I could tell she knew what I was saying. "He told me love fades. That his had faded."

"Rose I'm sorry. But he still fills awful for the things he did to you as a Strigoi. He won't forgive himself. It's eating him alive staying away from you." I knew Lissa meant well but I had three days to live and I didn't want to live them hurting over him. I got his message loud and clear, he didn't love me anymore. No matter what he had said to Lissa she didn't know him that well. So I nodded not wanting to start a fight with her.


	8. Him

I own nothing. All of the characters are Richelle Mead's creation. The plot is mine. Hope you enjoy! Please review.

_**Him**_

So my whole day I spent with Lissa behind bars. Only one person at a time was allowed down here and I was grateful that it was just us. I could hear someone asking to see me while Lissa was asleep but the voice I knew all too well. He already said his goodbye to me in my opinion and the last thing I wanted was to hear his sorry excuse for hurting me.

Thanks to her company I was given an actual meal. She had told the guard very rudely I might add for some sandwiches, chips and soda. I pretty much inhaled mine and she gave me the other half of her sandwich. I would have argued with her about it telling her she needed to eat to but I was really hungry and she would be leaving here and be able to eat some more later.

She dropped the Russian subject, still refusing to say his name. So we talked about everything that was going on. When the guard interrupted us to tell her time was up she became very mad and rude. "Leave us alone." She said. And I could tell she was using compulsion. He turned on his heels and left. Mikhail came down the corridor about twenty minutes later.

"Lissa it's time for you to go." He said kindly and she decided she wouldn't compel him. She stood up hugged me and told me she'd be back tomorrow. And I had to remind her that she needed to give everyone else a chance to say goodbye. She started crying again and I held her for a few minutes. She left with tears running down her face. I was emotionally exhausted and fell to my bed, ouch, the mattress wasn't thing kind of thing one falls on.

I lay there wondering who would visit me tomorrow and was hoping Christian had given him the letter. If he read it he wouldn't be visiting me. I wasn't mean or anything but I was honest.

Dimitri's POV

I sat on the chair in my room a few doors down from Lissa and debated if I should go see Rose. If I was being honest with myself I should go down there and tell how much I loved her. But knowing Rose she would be mad that I finally told her the truth a few days before she would be dead. Thinking of her being murdered, and that's what was happening. They were murdering her as a cop out. Rose had said some things that she shouldn't have to the queen but that didn't mean she would kill her. I believed in Rose and knew she wouldn't do such a thing.

I told myself to check and see if I could see her tomorrow. Today she already had a visitor and I knew she did. I kept telling myself I tried to see her when in all honesty I purposely went there knowing she was already with someone.

Someone knocked on my door and when I opened it I was stunned to see Christian there without the princess. "Hey Dimitri, here this is for you. Man I'm sorry to be the one to give it to you but she asked and at this point I would do anything for her. Later." He turned around without another word. I looked down at the envelope and saw Roza's handwriting addressing me. I needed to remind myself not to call her Roza, she would be pissed if I let it slip. I pushed the door shut and sat down on the couch. I looked at the envelope really not wanting to open it but gave in ten minutes later and carefully pulled out the two pages.

_Dimitri,_

_Well the time has come for me to leave this world. I just wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me. Training with you was the hardest but most gratifying thing I've ever done. It's because of your training I have survived so long. I would have been a great guardian because of you._

_I don't regret a thing. Not even the cabin! Not even bringing you back even though you shut me out. At least you're alive and back to yourself. I don't hold anything you did to me while you were a Strigoi against you. At points in that time I was just glad to be with you. I know that sounds so wrong but I needed you, even in that state. You gave me a choice. Loving you would always be my first choice. _

_For whatever reason your love for me faded I am sorry for that. In my eyes true love doesn't fade. My love for you is true, maybe yours wasn't and that's ok. I hope one day you will forgive yourself for the things you did as a Strigoi but know this you never needed my forgiveness. _

_I hope you find true love one day and have a happy life. Take care of Lissa for me. Tell your family I love them and will miss them. And I will always love you. _

_Take care Comrade. _

_Always and forever, you're Roza._

I put the letter down after reading it twice. She was saying goodbye to me. That meant she didn't want to see me. What have I done? I let the most important person in my life believe I didn't love her. And why, so I didn't have to think of the things I did to her. So I wouldn't think of using her as a blood whore. I should have known better. Rose was a lot of things but uncaring wasn't one of them. It seems I have hurt her more now as a dhampir than I ever did as a Strigoi. And what for, so I could lose the one I loved. Can I be anymore stupid?

At this point would she even talk to me? Well there was only one way to find out. I had a feeling it wasn't going to be what I wanted. But that's just how Rose is, the moment she sees me she'll put her walls up so I can't hurt her anymore. I need to tell her I lied.

Rose's POV

It was early and I was already pacing my cell. Lissa promised to wait till everyone had their chance to say goodbye before she returned. I pulled the mattress off the bed frame and leaned it against the wall. I was feeling a lot better having doughnuts everyday now to fill me. The sugar rush was great, it would be a lot better if I could run but I was stuck beating the shit out of the mattress. I told myself that my beatings were actually making the thing more comfortable when I did sleep, see there is a positive side to everything.

Three days was all that was left. I had slipped into Lissa's head only once since she left and wished I hadn't. She was stopped dead in her tracks as she watched people set up the area for the seating for my execution. Yike's, that would be the last time I visited her until that day.

It was about the time when I was sure one of my friends would visit and sure enough Adrian clapped at my abuse to the mattress. The guard opened the door and let him in. He was carrying a bag and I was sure it was doughnuts. I put the mattress back so we had somewhere to sit. He pulled out Chinese food and my mouth watered. Not that I didn't love my doughnuts but they were starting to really make me hyper and nowhere to release it.

So we ate. It was so good. "Rose are you sure you won't allow us to break you out?" I could hear the begging in his voice and I would have loved to let them but I just couldn't.

"No Adrian. I didn't commit this crime but I did commit a lot. It's time to face the consequences of my actions." He knew the things I did and at that moment he looked mad at me for suggesting that my crimes were worth the punishment.

"I promised Abe I wouldn't stay long. He wanted to spend some time with you. I'll see you in your dreams." He stood up, hugged me and called for the guard. I was shocked he didn't want to spend more time with me and came to the conclusion neither he nor Lissa were listening to a word I said about breaking me out of here.

I waited. Back to punching the mattress. I was really starting to like the pain in my hands for hitting the thing. It wasn't that thick so I always ended up breaking something and having blood pour out. The guards supplied me with wound dressings so the blood wouldn't get everywhere. I was even given a mild pain killer which really didn't help but it did take the throbbing away.

I was so caught up in punching the bed I hadn't noticed someone was staring at me. When I caught the movement out of the corner of my eye I turned smiling thinking Abe would be standing there watching me. My breath caught, my smile vanished, my heart rate soared, and much to my surprise my eyes watered over.

Dimitri.

I turned back to the mattress and hit it with all my might. This time I broke not my fingers like before but my whole hand. I knew he could hear the crunch and I saw him wince.

"Roz-, Rose can we talk?" well he was standing there. I couldn't run away or shut him up by punching him so did I really have a choice? Would he leave if I said no, I really doubt that. I waived my hand not trusting my voice. I needed to gain control. I tried putting the mask on but just couldn't get the damn thing to stay there. Shit.

The guard walked up ready to open the door when I jumped towards him. "Don't you dare open that up!" I all but threatened him. He walked away mumbling something about me being crazy.

Dimitri looked hurt and I really didn't understand why. Wasn't he here to break my heart a little more? I was sure he would tell me he was sorry his love faded but that he cared enough to be upset that I would be dead in a few days.

"Rose, I lied." He all but whispered. Lied, about what. I mean come on. I didn't remark to his statement because if I asked I would probably get the answer I didn't want. "I lied about my love fading. I'm sorry I hurt you. I thought I was protecting you against me and I thought I was helping myself so I wouldn't have to remember all the horrible things I did to you."

Well shit isn't this a nice turn of events. I all but begged him for his love when he was back. Here he was telling me he loved me. What the hell was I supposed to do with that. "Why? You tell me why if you truly did love me why you would lie about it?" was this just his last way of hurting me or was it his way of closer before I was gone.

"Roza, please. I can't bare it any longer. I'm tired of hiding from you. When I look at you I see what I did to you. I am so ashamed of myself. I'm sorry I said my love had faded, I lied." He reached through the bars but I took a step back. I wanted to go to him but I was afraid the moment I did he would change his mind again.

I pulled the mattress down and sat down. My hand was hurting pretty bad by this point, so I wrapped it up tight so I couldn't move it. I didn't realize I was crying and I wouldn't turn to look at him.

All of a sudden weight pushed down on my mattress. When I looked up the door was shut and locked and Dimitri was sitting next to me. Well it took me a few minutes but I finally decided that I might as well let him off the hook. I mean what did it matter anyway I'd be dead in two days. So I turned to look at him. He had tears running down his face, I reached up and wiped them away but more fell.

"Are you here because I'll be dead in two days and you didn't want me to hate you?" my voice was barely above a whisper but he heard me. "No Roza. I'm here because I can't let you go. I won't let you die. I will find a way." More tears fell from his eyes.

"No you won't. Please don't jeopardize yourself or anyone else. Please." He reached up and when I didn't pull away he cupped my face. He moved slowly as he came closer asking for permission to kiss me. I didn't look away, I didn't move but I waited for our lips to touch. When his softly brushed mine I lost all control. I wrapped my arms around his neck and crushed my lips to his. He reacted by pulling me closer to him, wrapping his arms around my waist.

We kissed hard and long. He pulled back gasping for air and kissed my neck sending chills down my body. "Roza, I love you." He whispered in my ear. All this time he had told me he didn't want me, need me or love me anymore was just a stupid lie. To think of what could have happened if he just let his true feelings show from the moment he was back. Damn things could have been hot and steamy. I giggled with the thought of him making love to me.

"Something funny." He asked. He really was a god. Even with the red eyes from crying. "I was just thinking about if you hadn't been such a jerk we could have had some hot steamy fun." I didn't see the point of trying to keep my wits about me, I mean I'd be dead and at least he would know that I wanted him.

"I still remember the cabin." He said and his cheeks turned pink. We sat there for god knows how long, just holding each other. He twirled my hair around his finger while I listened to his heart beat. The guard told him my dad needed to see me and was done waiting for his turn. Dimitri promised to visit again.

"Hey dad. So what's up?" I was in such a better mood. I guess I really didn't realize how much I wanted Dimitri. Time was up for me and he would have to move on. "Well it's nice to see you finally made up with him." I just smiled as the guard opened the door and let him in.

He pulled me into a hug then whispered in my ear, "we have a plan. You'll know it when it's time." I shook my head. "No dad I don't want any of you trying to get me out." He pulled back shaking his head. "I was approached by someone you wouldn't expect. Just know you won't die. I've got to go now."

"Dad wait. Please don't." he waived me off and called for the guard. Shit, shit, shit. This wasn't good. My dad even looked scared. So nobody else showed up thinking I was with my dad. It gave me time to think about what he said. I wanted to be rescued but I didn't want anyone of my friends to get caught and then in trouble because of it. Damn I really didn't know what the hell to do.


	9. It's Time Rose

Again I own nothing. I'm trying to get as much posted before my classes start back up. In this chapter you'll meet the rescuer. And I'm sure it will stun a few of you. But this was the whole reason I started writing this. All because I came up with a great rescue! Enjoy and please review. Thanks.

_**It's Time Rose**_

I've spent the last few days hanging out with the people I cared about. Lissa spent a lot of time with me but when she got a phone call from Dimitri asking if he could have a turn she laughed and went on with her day giving me and Dimitri some time together. On the day before my time was up both my parents spent most of the day with me. They told me how they met and how they both even though they kept a distance knew everything that was going on in my life.

Mikhail was on duty so he let Dimitri come down and hold me for awhile. I had convinced everyone not to go through with a rescue hoping that one of them was who my dad had warned me about.

I woke up early, the sun was just setting and I knew within about two or three hours I would be gone. I paced my cell knowing that everyone I loved had said their goodbyes and they were giving anyone the chance to say goodbye. The asshole guard, who didn't know me, thought I was the murderer and had to tell when I had an hour left and then when I had half an hour left.

"You have a visitor that wants to say goodbye." Asshole laughed. God I'd love to break his nose. He opened the door waiting for my visitor to enter. I was confused to say the least at who walked through the door. Standing with a smile was Ambrose. There's no way in hell I would have expected to see him.

The guard left and it looked like he had been waiting until he was gone. I had about twenty minutes before my time was up what in the world could he want with me. And then it clicked, my dad saying he was approached by someone that I would never guess.

"No you can't do this. You'll get caught. Please Ambrose don't." he just smiled at me, pulled a ring out of his pocket and slipped it on. I was staring at myself. I mean I was staring at myself. I then registered what that meant when he-me handed me a ring. I could only guess this would change me into him.

"My queen left me a letter stating to do whatever it took to help you. I'm sure she didn't know you would be blamed for her murder but that really doesn't matter. Take your clothes off quickly and give them to me." He was pulling off his clothes handing them to me. I stood there frozen. "Rose move now!" His voice was demanding and to be honest a bit scary. I had been pacing when he showed up, so scared to face the death sentence. He on the other hand looked proud and ready. He was going to die for me, no die for his queen. I knew I couldn't argue my way out of this one. Ambrose would do anything for Tatiana including die for her. I started pulling my clothes off as I cried. We exchanged clothes, dressed and I slipped the ring on just in time for the asshole to say it was time for him/me to go.

I hugged me hard. I had no clue what to say. As the guard closed the door I reached in and squeezed my hand. "Thank you." He nodded and I was pushed down the hall by asshole. When I got to the stairs they handed me his back pack he had brought with him. I was sure if I opened it up I would find everything I needed to start my search for Lissa's sibling.

I walked around the corner and saw the gathering that was waiting for my sentence. I saw all the people I loved in the back all holding hands. That warmed my heart. As stood there looking at all the people the gathered. This was ridiculous; everyone came to see my death. I guess because she was the queen they would allow whomever wanted to watch me die be present. The crowd got loud when I/him was brought out. My/his hands were bond behind my/his back and he/me was led to the microphone for my/his last words.

"I didn't do the crime I am accused of. If the queen was here she would not be happy about this. To all of my friends and family know I will always be with you and that I love you." He/me took a step back letting everyone know I/he was done. I could hear Lissa crying. Christian had a firm grasp on her. Next to her was Adrian who wrapped his arm around her waist for his own support. My parents were holding each other as they cried, Abe's tears looked forced of course. Dimitri had each arm wrapped around a female. I wanted to cry when I saw Olena and Viktoria wrapped around him for support. Standing next to Dimitri's mom was Yeva. I had no idea they would come here to witness this. The other me was seated in a chair while the doctor prepared the injection that would stop his/my heart. It was quick and painless. There would be no thrashing around or throwing up. It would look like I had fallen asleep.

I couldn't move. I stood about twenty feet away from the one's I loved watching them watch the other me waiting to die. I even started crying. That would have been me. I really would have died if it wasn't for Ambrose's dedication. I would think of him every day for the rest of my life. When the doctor moved forward my loved one's cried more others clapped while the ones who believed I didn't do it yelled. There was such a mixture of responses. The needle went into my arm. I heard people yell 'Farwell Guardian Hathaway', 'you were a great person', 'we believe in you' and 'we'll never forget you'. Those were the ones that would warm my heart every day. I

I could also hear people yell 'go to hell', 'murderer', 'you got what you deserved' and a bunch more very ugly things I would rather not remember. It didn't take but two minutes and my eyes shut. The doctor checked my pulse and nodded signaling I was gone.

Lissa passed out and I wanted to rush forward and pull the ring off but I knew none of them could know yet. The crowd went there ways leaving my group alone. They were allowed to kiss me and send me their blessings. As they walked to the chair one person turned around, looked straight at me and smile.

Yeva made her way to the real me. "Hello Roza." That damn woman knew way too much. I put my finger to my mouth to let her know not to call me that.

"I should have known you of all people would see through me. But please call me Ambrose for now." She nodded her head. The rest of my group slowly made their way to where we were standing. It took all my strength not to hug them and tell them I was ok.

"Oh, hi Ambrose. How are you?" My mom asked. She had tears running down her face and my dad still supported her. I had always wanted my mom to show me she loved me but this was beyond that. I could honestly say she felt hurt that she didn't involve herself in my life more ofter.

"Ok. Sorry for all this. My queen would be very mad at this." What else was I supposed to say? This was just so confusing. Dimitri wouldn't even look at me, he kept turning to see the other me being taken away.

Yeva saved my ass when she told me that everyone was returning to Russia with them. Nobody wanted to stay in a court that would murder their loved one. They were leaving in two days. Before she turned to walk away with the others she slipped me a key and I'm sure it was to the Belikova's front door. My dad winked at me as he pulled my mom away. That was my clue to get the hell out of here.


	10. Russia

So what do you think? Disturbing in a happy way, isn't it. So now we're on our way to Russia. I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah. I had to laugh at the next chapter, you'll see why. Enjoy and review.

_**Russia**_

I caught the first plan out and I would arrive and get to the Belikova's house about a day before they did. This was going to be so much fun. I can't wait to see their reactions. Dimitri is going to have a heart attack. I would have to get Lissa to charm the ring so I could continue to be Ambrose at times. I didn't know how long the charm would last and I really didn't want to find out in a group of people.

The road to Baia was dangerous and I should have called for a cab or gotten a rental but I needed some time to think and walking seemed the best way to get that accomplished. I needed to find the best possible, raise hell kind of way to surprise my friends and family. It's just the normal Rose thing and they knew me well enough that I hope they wouldn't be pissed when I made my appearance. I was about half way there when I felt the nausea hit my stomach. I pulled out my stake waiting for the attack. They were getting closer. When the Strigoi came into few there was three of them. Great this wasn't good. But I let my good mood help me. There was no way I was going to die for real after everything that everyone went through especially Ambrose.

I let the darkness creep in me. I let it go completely engulfing me and started running forward as I jumped into the air and came down landing my stake into the first Strigoi's chest. The other two advanced on me but something was happening to me. I don't know if it was the darkness or the joy I had for being alive but I was moving faster than I thought I was ever capable of. I was faster than they were and in a blur I had killed them both. When things slowed down I stood back and looked at my kills. I had no idea how I killed them both within seconds of each other but I was grateful that I did.

So back to feeling now even better than I did before I reached the house. I unlocked the front door entering quietly, not knowing if anyone else was at home. There were two people outside watching a little boy. I opened the sliding glass door quietly but before I could scare the shit out of them Paul screamed my name. Sonya and Karolina turned to look at me. Paul was wrapped around my leg while Sonya and Karolina hugged me.

We sat outside as I told them what had happened in the last four days and they were both happy I was alive for Dimitri's sake but they couldn't wait to see the look on his face either. They came up with the brilliant idea to give me a makeover just so the wrong people wouldn't recognize me. We laughed our asses off during the whole process. It was Sonya's idea to put in extensions. She said if anyone ever thought to look for me cutting my hair would be obvious. So now my hair was down past my ass. They dyed my hair a blonde color with brown highlights. My bangs were cut to swoop across my forehead and at the last minute Karolina wanted to put some red highlights in. Once we were all done I have to say I was fricken hot, not that I wasn't hot before but this was over the top.

Sonya ran over to a friend's house and when she returned she had a pair of turquoise contact lenses for me. They decided that they wanted them to take the family out for dinner where there was dancing and let me cut in when one of them were dancing with him. Perfect.

The four of us (me giving Paul a piggyback ride) made our way to Mark and Oksana's place. One of the girls had called and asked if I could stay at their place until the dinner which I was hoping they could swing tonight. I didn't want to wait long to let my loved ones know I was alive.

I opened the bag I had forgotten all about and started looking through it. There had to be fifteen credit cards, a check book and debit card. There was a pair of pants that would fit me and a button up red shirt. The girls were waiting downstairs for me to change so they could take me shopping and get new clothes. I knew they pulled as much money as they could together and I felt bad that I would be spending it for clothes. I found a letter at the bottom of the bag and opened it up.

_Dear Rose,_

_ Don't be sad that I took your place. Tatiana needed you to complete your mission more than she needed me to mope around upset about her. When you return to court check into the secret camera's in her room. I couldn't get in there but knowing you, you'll find a way. I don't understand why they were never brought up. That's kind of scary. Anyway so I am dead, you can run these cards up to the max and then forget about them, I won't need credit where I am. So have fun, dress nice and finish what we started. Oh and just so your mind is at ease it was an honor taking your place. You will do great things. We'll meet again. _

_Good luck, Ambrose_

So I had a free shopping spree. It seemed he was really proud to take my place and I'm pretty sure he was. He fulfilled his duty now would be my turn. I changed into a pair of washed jeans and cleavage showing red shirt. I ran down stairs with the credit cards in hand.

"I charmed your ring so you can be Ambrose when you need. What a brave boy." Oksana said as she handed me the ring. The clothes I was wearing would look good on Abrose so I wasn't worried about looking like a guy wearing girl's clothes. We had a blast shopping. I gave each of the girls a credit card and told them to go wild. They were picking all me clothes because if I had choose them it would be something Rose Hathaway wore. I bought Paul a big swing set for the backyard and he jumped up and down wanting to go home because the store was going to deliver it and set it up for him. Karolina thanked me like two hundred times.

When we made it to the naughty store the three of us went nuts. Paul was ewing everything which made us laugh. I think Sonya had more fun picking out outfits she thought her brother would go crazy for than picking out things for herself. Karolina was so happy to finally buy a bra worthy of her chest. She told me the last time she had bought a bra was almost a year ago and it cost her ten dollars. As most women know cheap bras are crappy. Not just crappy their unworthy and pieces of shit.

I woke up knowing that my friends and family and my love were home probably arguing with Karolina and Sonya about 'going out on the town'. The phone I bought rang at my side and there was laughing on the other end. "Hey, so you have like an hour to get your butt ready and to the restaurant. Zmey's sending a car for you. Oh, Tasha's here too. And she is really getting on my nerves." Sonya said. "Why? She's not all that bad." I wasn't by any means one of her friends but she wasn't too bad.

"Oh I think you'll change your mind when I tell you she has none stop throwing herself at Dimitri. But don't worry he's still heartbroken about your death." When she said throwing herself at Dimitri I lost all control. What the hell. Dimitri wasn't going to get over me in a few days maybe not in a year and she was already putting her claws in him. Something didn't seem right.

"Ok, I'll be there." I jumped into the shower, dried my now long hair and gave it a few loose curls. Karolina had asked me to wear the one piece jump suit. It was black slack material that hugged every curve. Speaking of curves I found that the weigh I lost actually made my body smokin'. My waist looked smaller, my boobs looked bigger and my ass was just awesome. I put the contacts in then gave my eyes the smoky look. I had a thin red belt that went around my waist and a matching pair of heals. I took one last look in the mirror and ran downstairs.

"Wow Rose you look great." Oksana told me and Mark nodded his head. That made me blush. They would be at the restaurant too; they just couldn't sit by when all this came down. My dad had booked the whole restaurant so we would be the only one's there.

I arrived at the restaurant maybe ten minutes before everyone else. Once they were seated my dad searched for me and passed me over at twice. He laughed he was shocked at my new appearance. Everyone at the table looked at him, Sonya gave him a dirty look. So I watched them as they ate. I had a little but I was so nervous I couldn't eat much. I did have a drink to help calm me. I don't know if Dimitri's going to like my new look like I do. The thought had never crossed my mind. But watching him across the room I knew he wasn't happy. He forced a smile every now and then and when Tasha tried to talk to him he completely ignored her. I had noticed Tasha had been drinking a lot. She was getting refills every time Dimitri did. But she didn't understand that it takes a lot for a dhampir to get drunk especially one the size as Dimitri.

Lissa looked like she had been crying before they showed up and it never occurred to me to check in. They all raised their glasses and all but yelled, "To Rose". Tasha was the only one that didn't toast and she had a very nasty look on her face. Something was up with her. I might have to keep my identity quiet from her. Karolina pulled Dimitri on to the dance floor. I was about to get up when I watched Tasha cross the room and tap on Karolina's shoulder.

"Can I cut in?" she said as sweet as pie. Uggg she was really starting to piss me off. I thought Karolina would answer her but instead Dimitri did. "Would you leave me the hell alone! I am not and never will be interested in you for anything more than a friend. At this point you're pushing your luck on that!" Dimitri wasn't saying that because he had a few drinks he was saying it because he wasn't over me.

"So I get rid of Rose and I still can't have you." She said in a slur than realized what she just said and covered her mouth quickly.

"So it was you. You framed her for what so you could throw yourself at me yet again. How many times will it take for you to get I love Rose." Dimitri let go of his sister and I knew that look. He was going to kill her. As much as I thought she deserved it that was the last thing I wanted him to do. So I moved. And that same speed caught me by surprise. No sooner did I think the thought I had her pinned against the wall at the other side of the room. Her feet were dangling three feet off the floor. I had her by the neck as I shook my head. "Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?" I whispered. Her eyes grew huge! I would have laughed but I was so mad. I couldn't help winking at her. She tried yelling out my name but my grip was cutting off the circulation. My dad came up behind me put his hand on my shoulder and told his guardians to take her and lock her up.

I turned around and everyone was watching me. I don't think anyone realized who I was but the speed I had shown was a little strange to say the least. So me being the Rose Hathaway I am I walked over to Dimitri and asked, "May I have this dance?" he looked stunned. I knew he still hadn't put the pieces together. Karolina put his hand in mine and we started dancing. I don't know if I would call really dancing more like me pulling him in circles.

"So did she really piss you off, Comrade?" priceless, priceless and priceless. He stopped dancing frozen when he heard my nickname for him. He slowly, real slowly pulled away and looked at me. I smiled. "Hi Comrade, miss me much?" I just couldn't stop throwing him curve balls. I wish I had a camera.

"Roza?" he whispered his eyes watering. "The one and only." I replied still smiling. Now I knew I was faster than anyone I knew and I really didn't care why at that point, I also knew how fast Dimitri is but I was amazed how slowly he was taking to process that I was standing in front of him.

"Dimitri. It's really Rose." I heard Adrian say behind me. I'm sure he was looking at my aurora. Little did I know everyone was standing behind me, starring. Karolina, Sonya and my dad couldn't hold back the laughter. Yeva smiled like she knew the whole time.

It was my mom who surprised me the most. "Rose is it really you?" without giving her an answer she engulfed me in her arms crying. "Mom, it's ok." I rubbed her back. I took two steps back now standing in front of everyone. Dimitri still starred at me in disbelief. I was really getting tired of nobody believing what they saw so I spoke up. "Ok does anyone have a doughnut." I giggled knowing that would break the tension. Dimitri rushed forward pulled me up in his arms and crushed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. It was filled with so much love, passion and relief.

When he set me down I was attacked from every angle. Lissa was crying so was Adrian. I kissed them both on the cheek. Christian had his hand on my shoulder so I laid mine on top and gave it a squeeze. Viktoria was crying, she had moved faster than anyone else so she had her arms wrapped around my waist. Olena had wrapped her arms around her daughter having her hand rest on the small of my back. I don't know how long we stayed like that but now that my nerves were gone my stomach was screaming at me for food. Mark and Oksana joined the girls and my dad as they watched everyone hold me.

"Can we eat? I'm starving." Everyone laughed it was so a Rose thing to say. Dimitri grabbed my hand as we walked back to their table. He pulled and asked, "How Roza? We all saw you die?" he almost seemed to think he was holding a ghosts hand. "Let me tell you with everyone else." He nodded his head.

The waiter brought over my barely eaten plate and I started eating. I looked up and everyone was still starring at me. "What? I don't look bad with my new makeover do I?" I knew I didn't but I still had to hear it from them.

"Roza you are beautiful. You always have been." Dimitri said. I got the impression he had more to say by the way he was looking at me but I'm sure he'll tell me when we are alone. "I think we all want to know how?"

So I dived into the story watching their expressions when I told them it was really Ambrose who died. I know nobody could understand why he would do such a thing and I also knew I would have to tell them all about the queen's letter.

'_Christian told me about my sibling after you were dead. He wanted me to know you even after death thought about taking care of me. It's ok. You might as well tell them.' Lissa thought. I was so relieved. I looked at her wondering if she was really ok with this._

'_Of course I'm ok with this. Wait a minute you didn't talk. What's going on?" she sent me through our bond._

'_Lissa something's happening to me. Did you see how fast I moved? And now you can hear my thoughts.'_

"What in the world is going on between you two?" Adrian asked. "It's like your aurora's stretched out and combined in the middle for a few seconds."

"Apparently she can hear my thoughts now. Something's changing in me. It started on my way here. I was attacked by those three Strigoi, it took me like three seconds to kill them all."

Conversation turned to why's and how's could that happen and I just sat back and watched my loved ones. Dimitri's hand rested on my leg and he kept looking at me with so much love in his eyes. I would guess it's hard to finally tell someone you love that you lied, then for that person to die in front of your eyes and then reappear. I leaned over and whispered, "did you make up with me because I was going to die? Do you still want me?" I know it was a stupid question but what if he had said all those things to make sure I died in peace with him. What if this wasn't what he wanted.

"Roza, I could never love another the way I love you." He kissed my cheek then continued, "I'll be by your side for the rest of your life. I will never push you away again and everyday you will know how much I love you, adore you and want you."


	11. The Glow

**So here's another chapter. I had fun writing this one. Don't worry the next time I post there will be some juicy stuff going on. Heads up!**

_**The glow**_

"So Roza, you know how much I love your hair? This new do tops that hundred times." Dimitri spun me around as we danced on the dance floor. He leaned down to kiss me tenderly but I wrapped my arms around his neck crushing my lips to his. He forgot where we were as his hands roamed down the sides of my waist around to my ass where he squeezed letting out a moaning sound. It sent chills through me but I laughed remembering we weren't alone.

We all decided to walk home and enjoy the night air. "Ok you two let's have a race." Christian challenged us. He threw Lissa on his back and she wrapped her legs around his waist. I handed my heals to my mom and jumped on Dimitri's back. About fifty feet in front of us was a great big oak tree we would be racing to. "On your mark, get set.." he took off and then said go when he had about five steps in front of us. Dimitri took off, I was laughing the whole time as I watched Lissa hold on for dear life. When we passed them Lissa tried grabbing me but I moved to Dimitri's side. We won of course but as soon as we stopped I got nauseous.

"Dimitri there's Strigoi coming our way." He set me down and I ran back to the group while Dimitri waited. I grabbed Lissa from Christian (I could run faster with her than he could) and ran. I could feel that speed again but I didn't want to leave Christian alone. I told our family and friends that Strigoi were coming our way. "Christian if any get by us you light them up. Not before, you need to use your strength in case any get through."

"Which way are they coming from?" my mother asked. A raised a finger and listened, I could tell my hearing had also gotten better. They were coming from in front of Dimitri. I pointed and started running there. I reached him in two seconds having let the speed take me to him faster. My mom, Viktoria and one of my dad's guardians joined us fifteen seconds after me. Within a minute about twenty Strigoi came into view. Most of them looked like males with maybe one or two females. The male closest to us decided to address us. "So what do we have here? Well isn't that Dimitri. Doesn't look like you're on our side anymore. I could change that for you. You are a great fighter."

An odd feeling came over me. It was like a blast of power and not the darkness. It felt more like the magic that I feel when Lissa heals me. I could feel it pulse through my veins. It ached to rid these abominations from the earth. Dimitri crouched forward ready for the fight. The voice in the back of my head told me to touch Dimitri. I reached out my hand to stop him and when my hand touched his I thought I might have killed him. He stood straight up arching his back like he was in pain. I looked at my hand to find why this happened and I was glowing. It didn't hurt and I could feel that I gave some of it to Dimitri. He turned looking at me and smiled and winked. I knew what he was feeling, that same power pulsing through him. Giving him the invincible feeling. He was also glowing. The Strigoi didn't seem to notice our pause and I thought maybe it was because of that speed. What happened between me and Dimitri took a matter of a few milliseconds, I'm pretty sure that it was so fast to everyone else they didn't see a thing.

Dimitri ran forward me on his heels. My mom and Viktoria stayed a few feet behind us waiting for any that got through. But I watched as Dimitri killed five in a matter of two seconds, maybe less. I was right with him taking the Strigoi down like pesky flies. The rush was amazing. I was moving towards one when another one came from behind, the moment he grabbed my throat my power peeked. He screamed like no scream I had ever heard before and a moment later he fell to the ground.

It took me and Dimitri a matter of twenty or thirty seconds to kill all the Strigoi. I also noticed that we really didn't need our stakes. Dimitri had staked one and with the other hand punched one in the chest, his hand went through the Strigoi and when he hit the heart it was just as good as or better than using a stake.

"What did you do to me?" he asked as he examined his hands noticing the glow. "I gave you a piece of me, of my power. You'll always have it now." I don't know how I knew that but I did.

"I have never felt so strong and fast. I didn't even break a sweat." He pulled me up in a hug than gave me a quick kiss. "Thank you." He whispered in my ear. I giggled, at first I thought he was scared of me or mad for doing something to him.

"What happened? You two moved so fast I didn't see you." My mom told us. "You both are glowing." She sounded really concerned. Something in the back of my head told me she could take a piece and it wouldn't affect me. I did know or have the feeling if I gave to random or not someone I loved or cared about it would hurt me. It would even kill me if I gave too much away. But Dimitri and my mom were people who occupied parts of my heart, giving them some of my power would only strengthen me.

"Come here mom." She walked towards me nervous to get to close. "It's ok. It won't hurt you." I reached out my hand waiting for her to touch me.

Yeva was the one who made my mom feel a little easier about the whole thing. "Janine touch you daughter. It will make you a better guardian." She sure did know how to seal a deal. My mom would do anything to be the best. This power was meant for a person like her. She reached out and touched me. Her body stood as straight as a board and then her back arched. When her body relaxed she was glowing like Dimitri and I.

"Oh my. I can see how you two killed them so quickly. Not only did you give me power but I don't know how but I feel like it came with instructions." We laughed knowing just what she meant. I don't know how to explain it but it was like reading an instruction manual and knowing everything in it. The three of us snapped our heads around facing our friends and family. I know what they were hearing, I was hearing the same thing, more, a lot more Strigoi.

The three of us were on the other side of our group before anyone could blink. The weirdest thing happened when the Strigoi reached us, smiling that we were outnumbered, the three of us knelt down on one knee, at the same time we punched the ground with all we had. You could see the glow pulse through the ground up the Strigoi and out their chest. Leaving a baseball size hole through their hearts. It was so quick that one of the Strigoi a tall man who looked like he was a Moroi before he was turned looked down at his chest before falling to the ground.

"This is unbelievable." My mom said. We watched as our glow faded, knowing that we were no longer in any danger. Our family and friends were all starring at us. Yeva started clapping wearing a huge smile across her face. "With you three we will never be in danger again, ever." Everyone nodded their heads.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number that was imbedded into my head. "Hello." Sydney said on the other end.

"Hi Sydney. How are you?" I couldn't help but giggle. She knew there were few reasons for me calling.

"What did you do now Rose?" she paused then said, "Wait I saw you die. What the hell is going on?"

"First off we were just attacked and there are about seventy five bodies in the middle of the road. And second I need to speak to you." I could almost hear her groan.

"I'm presuming you're not alone. How many guardians and did you lose anyone?" there was no way she was going to believe me but then again she knew I was different.

"Just get your butt over to the Belikova's and we'll talk." I waited for her to answer me. It seemed like it took forever.

"I'll be there in an hour." She said and then the line went dead.


	12. The Shower

**I don't own a thing, lalalala. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. And like I promised here comes the juicy. Remember I'm a 33 year old single mother of three kids. Things in this chapter can get a little raunchy. Thanks guys especially Dimka's chick. **** Mandy enjoy and review.**

**The Shower**

Sydney called me back and cancelled. She wasn't very happy with the mess she had to clean up and decided to wait till tomorrow to see me. I understood. I'm guessing the last thing she wanted to do is be rude and nasty to me. Abe put my mind at ease when he told me Sydney was on his pay roll and my secret was safe. I hadn't even thought about her betraying me.

Everyone sat down talking about the plan. We were arguing about where to start the search for Lissa's sibling. I was so lost in my own thoughts I hadn't realized Dimitri wasn't there anymore. I looked around the room and still didn't see him.

'_He went upstairs to take a shower.'_ Lissa told me through the bond. _'You know you have blood on you.'_ She giggled.

'_When did you get such a dirty mind?'_ I asked when I saw what she thought I should do. Her mind wondered to her and Christian. I jumped out of my seat. Everyone was staring at me. "Um excuse me but I need to change." Then I realized I didn't have any of my clothes here. Great.

I left the table headed for the shower I was sure Dimitri was in. I silently opened the door to the bathroom and had to cover my mouth, holding back the laughter. He was singing some country song I had heard before but didn't know who sang it or the name of it. I pulled my jumpsuit off kicked my underwear to the corner and snuck up to the door. Luckily his back was to me still singing so he didn't hear when I opened the door or shut the door.

Damn his ass was nice. I wrapped my arms around his waist. He jumped surprised to find me there. Then he turned to face me. He looked down before looking into my eyes. There was a devilish look in his eyes and I knew what he wanted. I ran my hands up his chest and around his neck. He pulled me up off the ground to kiss me tenderly but I had other things in mind. I slipped my tongue into his mouth and when he slipped his into mine I sucked on it then bit it pulling on it with my teeth, not hard of course. He groaned and pushed me up against the shower wall. He kissed down my neck making the hairs on my body stand straight up. His hands roamed to my breast as he massaged them. My head was tilted back as I enjoyed the feeling of his hands and mouth on my naked skin. His mouth moved down until he had my nipple in his mouth. I wrapped my hands in his hair holding him where he was. He moved back up to my neck than to my mouth.

I hitched my leg around him holding him to me. I pulled on his hair causing his head to go backwards as I trailed my tongue from his collar bone to his ear. Pulling on his lobe I pulled back an inch, hitching my other leg around him. I could feel his hardness press against me and all I wanted was to feel him in me. "I want you in me now." I whispered in his ear. I leaned against the shower wall and started moving my hand down my wet slender, fit body starting at my breasts. He watched as my hand traveled down my wet body, I heard him growl when my hand disappeared between us. I grabbed him and using the muscle in my legs moved up than down taking him into me. His eyes rolled to the back of his head with a moan. I had forgotten how large he was and gasped when I came down on him. He grabbed both my hands and shoved them above my head pinning them against the wall. Little did I know he was a bitter. Let me tell you when a guy knows how to bite it can be really erotic. We moved slowly at first but I was feeling the pressure against my walls screaming at me to release. I rocked a little faster, his hands moved onto my ass helping me move on him. When I reached my climax I all but screamed as my walls quivered. His reaction to my orgasm was immediate, he pulled me away from the wall while slamming into the opposite wall. I rocked on him harder and faster as I felt him swell in me. The pressure restarted in me again and when I released he did too at the same time. Our moans and groans mixed in our own little song of its own.

He set me on the ground and I wrapped my arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "I had forgotten what is was like to be with you." He said. He reached down, put his hand under my chin and pulled it up so he could look at me. That's when I noticed we were both glowing again. "This feeling is so alive." He said.

"It's a lot like when Lissa heals me but this is so much more powerful. I'm beginning to think were not done knowing what this power is."

We got out of the shower. Viktoria had left some clothes on Dimitri's bed for me. I was guessing everyone was going to bed. The day had been long and full of emotion. When I pulled the tank top she left me, it must have belonged to Dimitri because it was long. I looked like I was wearing a mini skirt. It was one of those wife beater tank tops. My breasts were visible through the material as was my black thong underwear.

Dimitri was lying in bed when I came out of the bathroom. He looked at me, his eyes grew as well as his smile. I ran and jumped on the bed tackling him. "Ah, Roza. You are so damn sexy." He had wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him.

"Do you really like the new look? Be honest." I kissed his lips biting one when I pulled away. "No Roza, I don't like the new look," he paused smiling at me, "I love the new look." His hands wondered down the side of my body. He kissed me quickly. We were both propped up on our sides looking at each other. "You know word is going to get out about our abilities and then we'll be hunted. Not just by Strigoi but Dhampir and Moroi too."

"Yeah I was thinking about that earlier. I don't know why but I feel that when we are in the defensive our powers will guarantee us that nobody can harm us. It will kill the Strigoi but shock, as in electrify the others." I kissed his forhead. "Don't worry love we'll never be separated again."

"Oh I would never let that happen again Roza. But in order to protect ourselves, one of us will always have to be with our friends and family that we care about the most. They'll try to use them as a way to get what they want out of us."

"Dimitri don't you ever try giving a piece of what I gave you away. In time your own power will grow but I think it would kill you." I had a thought. "I think because of earlier you and I are neck and neck with power now."

"I didn't mean to take it from you." Dimitri said. He felt bad. But I was glad he had it. My powers would grow faster than his but at least now I never had to worry about him.

"I have this feeling no matter what you would end up with more. It's like what my mom was saying, knowing something. I do have a feeling we need to worry just a little about spirit users. But like I said if we are on the defensive and protecting ourselves the power won't let us down."

"Yeah, I was feeling that too. The only spirit user we know that we have to worry about is Victor."

"You know I could have gone a lifetime without hearing that name again." Before he had a chance to respond I flipped him over. Straddling on top of him I pulled the tank top off. I was ready for round two.

"Черт ваше тело ужасно жарко" I loved it when Dimitri spook Russian to me. It was just so damn sexy. But I had no idea what the hell he said. "It means damn your body is fucking hot. I don't like cussing in English it doesn't sound right."

"Dimitri your going to have to teach me one day." His hands reached up to my breasts, he pulled himself up to suck on my nipple. My head tilted back enjoying his tongue working its magic on me.

"Я люблю тебя" I knew what that meant. I love you. I removed his boxers and teased him a few times by acting like I was going to sit on his hardness than pull back to kiss him instead. He could feel the smile on my face and flipped me onto my back. When he plunged into me we both started glowing again. Having sex with Dimitri was the best feeling I have ever had. We were so aware of each other. I flipped him back over, rocking back and forth on him. His hand wondered from my breasts down until he was massaging my clit. Oh damn that made everything sensitive and I felt the buildup. I felt like I was on the edge of exploding but every time I was there he would pull back.

So just to be me. When he pulled back I started rocking faster, letting my hand roam down my body as I massaged myself. He grabbed my hips completely turned on, I could feel him swell and we exploded together. I fell to my side still feeling the tingle of my organism.

"You do things to me that I have never felt before." He kissed my lips and wiped the bead of sweet rolling down my face off.

"So you have no complaints?" we were both glowing but we were also getting pretty used to it. It only heightened things. Every touch, every kiss, both our orgasms were that much intense because of the extra senses.

"Never Roza, never." He wrapped his arm around my naked waist as we finally let sleep take us.

**The song he was singing was George Strait I Cross my Heart. I also hate it when people don't update for weeks or months. I know that I can't stay away from my story because I feel it. I already know where it's going, I just need to fill in the blanks. The longest I might go without updating would be three or four days, promise. And it's likely that will not happen. So even with my classes starting, writing relaxes me and helps me with my school work. Enjoy and please review, I love hearing how you guys are enjoying my story. Thanks again. Mandy**


	13. Explaning the Obvious

**I don't own a thing. Hope you liked the last chapter. Thanks for your reviews!**

Explaining the Obvious

I woke up in the morning to the smell of bacon frying. I love bacon. I rolled over expecting to see a Russian God but the bed was empty. I noticed all the bags from the other day with my new clothes on the floor. I jumped out of bed hoping to find something to wear. I remember buying a pj set that was modest and that meant I could wear it downstairs without looking half naked.

I pulled the pink tank top on and the black and pink pj pants and headed downstairs. Dimitri was sitting at the table with the rest of the crew going over a map. Olena was cooking, pilling pancakes on a plate, bacon on another, and a big bowl of scrambled eggs. "Good morning Roza. Help yourself." She told me. I piled on the food. It smelled so good I couldn't wait to dig in.

"Rose did you sleep well?" Christian asked snickering. Lissa laughed and covered her mouth when I gave her a look.

'_You guys were a bit loud' _Lissa told me through the bond. My cheeks blushed and she just had to rub it in. _'Is the big bad Rose blushing?"_

'_Ah, shut up. I'm sure I wasn't the only one having a fun night. I got sucked into your head once."_ I told her sticking my tongue out at her.

'_Take a look at Adrian. I think he has a thing for Viktoria. They would be cute together. What would Dimitri think?" _I looked over to Adrian and he was talking to Viktoria with a big smile. They both laughed at something when he whispered in her ear.

'_It doesn't seem Dimitri is paying much attention. I'm gonna go out on a limb and say as long as I keep him happy he'll be ok with just about anything. But I'll ask him later." _We both laughed.

"Would you two stop. It's annoying!" Adrian whined at us. Little did me and Lissa know everyone was watching us.

"Oh, you just can't stand not to be included." I sat down next to Dimitri. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. "Good morning my Roza." He whispered in my ear giving me goosebumps.

"How long have you been up? I woke up all alone." I stuck my bottom lip out and gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes I could.

"I've been up for a few hours going over these maps. Sydney called she'll be here in a little bit." Dimitri was wearing a pair of loose sweat pants and a white tee-shirt. His hair was pulled back tied at the nape of his neck. I reached up and walked my fingers from his shoulder to the back of his neck. He pulled away laughing. "Stop tickling me unless you want to get it back. I won't stop till you pee your pants." I loved when he threatened me.

I started eating my food while looking at the maps. I didn't matter what anyone said until I talked to Sydney. The information I needed from her would tell us where to start our search. Dimitri put his hand on my knee under the table. He leaned to me then whispered, "You're not going to believe this. I know you have information from Las Vegas but when I moved my hand over this last map, it glowed above one place." I turned and looked at him. He nodded at me than to the map. His hand was glowing.

When he moved his hand from the area his hand stopped glowing. I looked down and was pretty shocked to see where we would most likely be going, Hawaii. I reached out my hand just to see if I would get the same reaction. I started in California, nothing, I moved it to Las Vegas, nothing I then moved it over Hawaii and there it was the glow. "This is so cool. But how do we know its right?" I asked.

"Can't you feel it? Put your hand over Hawaii again and wait." Dimitri pulled my hand over the state, I closed my eyes and could see the back of a girl. She had the same color hair as Lissa, she had the same build and she was noticeably a Moroi. But when she turned everything was gone. Damn it.

We were pulled out of our little experiment by a knock on the door. Yeva had been sitting in the living room and opened the door. Sydney walked through the living room following Yeva until they both were in the kitchen. I don't know what possessed me but I jumped up and hugged her. She pulled away raising an eyebrow at me. "Are you ill?" she asked.

"No. I guess I missed you." I returned back to my seat, Dimitri wrapped his arm around me. "So how long did it take to clean up our mess?" I took a bite of my syrup drenched bacon.

"Over an hour. And by the way there was one hundred and five. There was twenty four about five miles down the road that you forgot to tell me about." Sydney wasn't happy about that. Me and Dimitri exchanged a look. How in the world? "So where'd all the guardians come from. I mean you had to have a lot in order to beat them all. Me and Dimitri, along with everyone else in the room were shaking our heads.

"What?" she was obviously confused at why we were shaking our heads. It was kind of funny, we looked like bobbling heads but shaking instead.

"It was only me, Dimitri and my mom." I had to laugh. She looked so deer in the headlights look. I know what was going through her head, there was just no way we could do that. "It's hard to explain but we have new powers. Look I'll show you." I moved my hand over the map nowhere of importance and then over Hawaii where my hand glowed. "This is a part of that power. We are super fast, strong and overly confident."

"So, this power came from where? It just magically appeared out of nowhere?" I could tell she really didn't believe me. Even with the glowing hand. And I guess if it had been me I would think someone was trying to pull a quick one on me.

"Well you know how Roza is shadow-kissed. Her powers or abilities started changing. She could move extremely fast and her strength was more than doubled. Instinct told her to touch me yesterday when the Strigoi came. When she did she transferred some of her powers to me. Then she gave some to Janine." Dimitri was so good at putting things so simple.

"So the three of you killed all those Strigoi together without anyone else?" Sydney was asking Dimitri and not me.

"So you believe him but not me?" I had to ask her. "Well duh. Have you met Dimitri? I know you well enough to wonder." Sydney looked back to Yeva. Who gave her a nod. "Wow. So how did you kill all those Strigoi? They had holes in their chests that looked like they had been burned."

"We hit the ground with all our strength." I told her, she looked at me like I was nuts. So I turned to Dimitri. She believed him. "You tell her, she seems to believe you." I gave my breakfast my full attention, shuffling food into my mouth. Dimitri kissed my cheek and laughed lightly.

"This power came with what can only be described as instructions. I don't know how we knew to do the same thing or how we knew to punch the ground but when we did the glow went through the ground and out the Strigoi's chest. We didn't know about the twenty four Strigoi five miles away." When Dimitri was done he let Sydney process it.

"I guess that could come in handy. Now Rose what did you need from me?" I had to swallow what I had been chewing on before I could answer. "Well I need that file on Erik Dragomir."

Sydney looked at me like I was an alien or something. "You know I can't do that." I had no idea how I was going to convince her to get me the files.

"Oh yes you can and quickly." Abe said from the living room. I didn't even know he was here. But when he stood up my mom stood up too. Alrighty that's a little weird. He walked into the kitchen and smiled at Sydney. You could actually see her cower away from him. Whether it be because she was on his payroll or just afraid of him I was sure she could get the information we needed.

"Janine will be going with you." Abe told her. We all were a little confused. "There are a lot of people out there that know you have a relationship with Sydney. She is no longer safe."

"What do you mean I'm not safe?" Sydney asked.

"I mean that word is going to spread about the three of them having power and then they will be hunted. Moroi will want them for protection, Dhampir's will want them for the powers and Strigoi will want to change them so they have the power on their side. You could be used against them. So for now on you're with us or you have one of them go with you. It's that simple." He paused then looked over to Janine. "I'm not willing to lose Janine or Rose because we were foolish not to protect them." I noticed the look he gave my mom. He loved her still. She smiled at him and I realized she still loved him too.

"Hey what about Dimitri?" I asked my dad. "Dimitri has always been able to take care of himself with or without his new powers." That was a compliment. My dad actually liked Dimitri or he would never have said that.

Sydney left with my mom while we all sat around the living room. Lissa had fallen asleep on Christians lap, Adrian and Viktoria were somewhere out back. Yeva sat down beside me and patted my leg. "He loves you very much." She told me.

"Yeah Dimitri does, I love him too." She shook her head at me. Dimitri had his nose buried in a book and wasn't paying attention to us. She put her hand on my stomach and said, "Oh! My mistake, they love you dear." She stood up and walked into the kitchen.


	14. Protect Us

**See I give you small cliff hangers but I update pretty quick. I'm just irritated, a story I've been reading hasn't updated for over a month now. UGGG! Anyway I don't own nodda! Richelle Mead is the master mind of these characters that we all love so much (especially Dimitri). Hope you enjoy! Thanks for your reviews, Mandy**

I sneaked up to Lissa's room where she disappeared to change after her nap. I lightly knocked on the door not wanting anyone to know what I was up to. Dimitri was still buried in his book. She answered her door surprised to see me. "Hey Rose, come in." she shut the door then turned to me. "What's wrong?" she rushed to my side. She must have seen the look, I was scared.

"Yeva touched my stomach and said they love you, and then she walked away." Lissa was trying real hard not to smile like an idiot. "Let it out." She screamed and started jumping up and down. "Are you done, this is serious."

"Oh my god, the bad ass Rose Hathaway isn't going to have just one baby but two. What's wrong?" she was still dancing around the room. I loved her so much when she acted like a dork, it was just so cute. "Is Dimitri mad that your pregnant, I'll kick his fucking ass."

"Yesh, cuss as much as you can. No Dimitri doesn't know yet. I was hoping you could get me a pregnancy test." She patted the empty spot on the bed after she sat down.

"What's bothering you Rose? Aren't you happy?" she put her hand on my leg.

"I am happy just scared. It's bad enough that we'll be hunted what happens if someone finds out about the babies. What happens if they have different powers?" I put my head in my hands trying to hide the tears that fell.

"Rose, we are all in this together. Everyone in this house is now a family for, forever. Nobody would let anything happen to you or these babies. Don't forget your powers, nobody can touch you. It's all going to ok." She rubbed my back trying to calm me. She was right we were all stuck with each other no matter what now. It was also nice to know we were a family. There was bound to be arguments but we would have to work through them for the safety of us all.

"Get dressed and we will go to the store together." She pushed me out the door. I wondered to my room. To find Dimitri changing into pants and a tee shirt.

"Hi love. What are you doing?" I asked putting on a happy face. "What's wrong Rose?" damn it he could read me like a book. So I thought for a moment, I knew what I needed to say.

"Can I ask you something without you wanting to kill someone?" he raised an eyebrow at me then narrowed his eyes at me. "I think Viktoria and Adrian are falling in love." I gave him the biggest cheesy smile I could.

"Um. Are you sure?" he asked me, I nodded my head. "Well if it's true love whom am I to deny it." I jumped up hugging him. He pressed his lips to mine. I relaxed and slid my tongue into his mouth. He kissed me back passionately. I pulled away, "Lissa needs to go to the store so I'm going with her for some protection and girl time." I threw the last in so he wouldn't think about coming with us.

"Ok, you be careful and call me if you start glowing. I mean it Rose. I thought I lost you when they executed you, I won't lose you again." He hugged me and I squeezed him back. What was he going to do when I told him I was pregnant, I wouldn't be going anywhere without him. He was going to be an overprotective fool.

"Oh settle down, I'm not going anywhere. Just to the store with my best friend. Now get out of here. I need to change and I have a feeling if you stayed and watched we'd be glowing in about five minutes." I laughed when he gave me a sad look. He turned and left. I pulled on a pair of faded blue jeans and a tight tank top. I pulled my jacket on and headed for the living room where I was sure Lissa would be waiting. She smiled and we left.

"I ran in to Dimitri in my room and he knew something was up so I told him I thought Adrian and Viktoria were falling in love." Lissa turned to me.

"What did he say?" she asked. "He said who am I to deny true love." She was just as surprised as I was.

"Are you kidding? That's great. I haven't talked to Adrian since we got here other than saying good morning." Lissa seemed a little sad that she hadn't spent any amount of time talking to him.

"Lissa he still loves us. He's in love, you know how that feels. It's like nobody or anything else really matters." She nodded agreeing like I knew she would. Christian was her everything was I upset that I didn't get a lot of time with her, yeah but I know how it feels to be in love. We talked about going to Hawaii, both of us hoping to enjoy it while searching. I told her we wouldn't have a hard time, the glow would make sure we found her. Then a had to tell her she was a her. We laughed a lot to the store and back.

"Rose it's been three minutes, let me in." Lissa yelled from outside the bathroom door. We had bought three different kinds of tests and every one of them said I was pregnant. How was I going to tell Dimitri and would he react like I did at first or would he be happy. And then I would have to tell him Yeva said 'they'. I opened the door and she hurried in the shut it behind her.

"You're pregnant there's no doubt about that. When are you going to tell him?" I looked up and saw the love she had for me and it really warmed my heart that she was excited. "I'll do it at dinner with everyone there. I'll send you a message when it's time. Ok." Dinner was already being made and me and Lissa decided we should really help out. Olena loved the extra help even though Sonya and Karolina were helping. To many girls in one kitchen ends up being a lot of laughing and too much talking. I told them I was pregnant and they squealed making everyone in the living room that was waiting for dinner to look at us strangely. Olena called everyone to the table.

My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest, I was nervous. Yeva smiled at me warmly and she seemed so happy. I was worried about her. When we went searching for Lissa's sibling we would be dragging everyone with us for their safety as well as us that had the power. She was old and I didn't want to harm her with all this travel but I wouldn't leave her here alone.

We were eating a big meal. Steak, mashed potatoes, green beans, and gravy to smoother it all in. Well at least that's the way I like it. We had also baked three apple pies and I couldn't wait to try a piece.

'_Are you ready Lissa'_ I asked through our bond.

'_Tell me what to do.'_

'_I'm going to put more potatoes on my plate. I want you to say 'Rose you're eating for two not a thousand. Then I'll say no I'm eating for three. Does that sound good?"_

She was holding back a smile. This was going to be great. I just hoped Dimitri caught on. Yeva winked at me like she knew what was about to happen. Olena, Sonya and Karolina were on the edge of their seats trying to hold the excitement in. They also knew the plan and had been not so patiently waiting.

'_It sounds perfect, so get to it. I can't wait to see the look on Dimitri's face.'_

I grabbed the spoon that was in the potatoes and took a huge heap, plopping it on my plate. Those that knew the plan all stopped eating, waiting to see how Dimitri would react.

"Yesh Rose your eating for two not a thousand." She said. Dimitri dropped his spoon.

"Not two Lissa, three." His head snapped up. A tear ran down his face. He turned to look at me smiling. His look was full of love and that was it. No worry, no being scared just happiness. He pulled me into his arms letting more tears roll down his face.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

"There are two in there Dimka. At first I thought there was only one until I touched her stomach earlier." Yeva told him. Olena was crying so was Lissa. Christian looked stunned and Adrian looked happy for me.

"Twins. We are going to have twins?" he didn't seem to concerned how I got pregnant and I guessed that with this new power we would all be pretty used to surprises. Nothing was impossible.

"Would you like to know the sex?" Yeva asked. I looked at Dimitri letting him make the decision. He looked at Yeva and nodded. He was being very quiet, but I knew it was because he was so happy he didn't know how to voice it. "There's a boy and a girl." She paused then continued, "They are going to be very special. Beautiful and smart but very special." Yeva let a tear escape her eye. Everyone was so happy for us. Now I just needed to tell my parents who were missing.

"Where's Abe and Janine?" I asked. It's not like I really ever called them mom and dad but still everyone gave me a weird look. "Ok, where are my mom and dad?"

Olena was hiding a smile, "They went out to dinner together." She looked away pretending to be interested with her steak. So they did love each other. Than I thought came to me. "Where is Sydney?" everyone looked around, nobody seemed to know the answer to that. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed the familiar number.

Her phone rang three times before someone answered. "Hello." It was Sydney so I relaxed for a moment. "Where are you?" I asked her. "I'm packing my things to come over there."

"Why are you not with my parents?" I was mad that they would leave her. "Don't be mad I was at the restaurant but decided to leave. I needed to pack. I'm at my apartment not four blocks from you. I'll be there soon."

"Sydney did you not understand that you can't ever be without me, Dimitri or my mom?" I waited for an answer. "ROSE!" I heard something break on the floor. I was up out of my seat running for the door. I heard Dimitri behind me. I turned, "You have to stay here with them." I turned back around but he grabbed my arm. "You stay here. I'll go." He took off running, he was glowing even before he hit the door.

I picked up my phone to listen to the fight on the other end. I heard Dimitri come through the door, breaking it into pieces. "Dimitri. Come with us and we'll let her go. The new queen wants a word with you." I recognized it as the asshole guardian that stood outside my cell. I was pretty sure there was more than just the one but I wasn't too worried. I heard Dimitri laugh, "I won't be going anywhere with you and you will let her go!" at this point because nobody said anything I was thinking that they couldn't see the glow.

"Come on Dimitri, you don't want her hurt do you?" I heard Sydney whimper. "Let her go and no harm will come to you and these other guardians." He sounded so sure of himself and had every right to. I could almost see what he was doing, he was getting ready to hit the ground or the wall whatever was the closest.

"I don't think you could take us all Dimitri." Asshole was still the only one talking so I had no clue who was with him. Enough guardians for them to think they had him outnumbered. "Last chance." Dimitri warned. The only thing I could hear was Sydney crying out of pain. "I warned you." Then I heard him hit the ground. Screams echoed off the walls. I heard the guardians hit the ground screaming for Dimitri to stop.

"You send this message back to your new queen. If she sends anymore guardians after me and my family or friends I will come to court and show everyone why they should stay away." I got chills listening to his threats. He meant it to. He would go to court, show his power than leave making sure they got the message loud and clear.

Someone picked up Sydney's phone. I could hear someone's feet hit the ground and judging by the speed I was sure it was Dimitri with Sydney in his arms. "Everything's all right Roza. I'm on my way. And then I must go get your parents. We need to leave immediately. Start packing, tell everyone and quickly." The phone went dead.

"Pack quickly everyone we have to go." Everyone jumped from the table gathering the things we would need. "Lissa I think Sydney is hurt can you heal her?" she nodded and waited in the living room for them to arrive. Christian ran upstairs with everyone else and started packing, I knew I should have ran upstairs and started packing mine and Dimitri's things but I needed to see him.

Not ten seconds has passed when Dimitri came through the door he set Sydney on the couch. He rushed to me. Kissed me lightly on the lips, "Roza are you ok?" he asked worried about me and the babies.

"Overprotective fool I'm fine. Hurry back." I kissed him and watched as he ran out the door. I didn't know how long we had until the guardians would come here or would they wait for more help. It really didn't matter we needed to leave. Paul wrapped his arms around my leg.

"Rose I'm scared." I picked him and pulled him into a hug. "You know I would never let anything happen to you right?" he nodded his head. "You believe me right?" I asked. He nodded again. "Then be a big help and go pack some of your clothes for me, ok." I set him down and he ran for the stairs to do what I asked.

"Rose I'm so sorry. I didn't understand the importance of us sticking together." Sydney was crying she had put not only herself but us in danger. It was lucky she was so close. This was the reason we would be keeping people we cared about close. And then I thought of Eddie and Mia. I pulled my phone out and called Mia.

"Hello." She sounded tired. "Mia it's Rose. I need you to get Eddie and leave. Hide somewhere until I call and tell you where to meet us." I talked so fast but I knew she heard every word.

"Rose what's going on?" she sounded more alert now. "Mia you and Eddie are in danger. Please go get him and get out of court, now. Without anyone seeing you."

"Rose your scaring me. Why are we in danger?" damn what was it going to take to get her to listen. Someone grabbed the phone from my hands. When I turned around I was relieved to see Dimitri putting the phone to his ear.

"Mia get your ass out of bed. Beat down Eddie's door and get the fuck out of court before you're tortured. Do you understand me?" Dimitri's voice was scary and I knew she would listen to him, just like everyone else. He was my sexy mad Russian God at that moment and nobody would argue with him. He shut the phone and I'm guessing she got the clue.


	15. On the Run

**I own nothing! I hope your enjoying my story. I know it was kind of quick for Rose to get pregnant but I needed it in there. I'm a twin so I thought it would be fun to make Rose pregnant with two. Anyway, please review. Thanks, Mandy**

Abe had five long limo's waiting outside the house for us all. At first I was thinking he went a little overboard but when the limo's got filled with the needs we had to take with us there was almost no room for people. We all managed to squeeze in. Dimitri had told us they sent twelve guardians after him. He also told us that in front of them he didn't glow but could still feel the power.

Abe was taking us to one of his many mansions. "Won't they be able to trace us to this house?" Dimitri asked my dad. "Yes Dimitri they will but they won't be able to trace us to the compound under the house." Dimitri gave him a weird look so he continued, "When I was younger I was paranoid about an A bomb being dropped, then when technology created the nuclear bomb I updated the compound to withstand any attack. I was also afraid of little green people." Everyone laughed.

"So we can stay there until I get everyone fake ID's and passports. We can live upstairs until the house is searched, then we go down to the compound. It's no small little room either. It has bedrooms, bathrooms, a kitchen or two, living room space, and an indoor pool. It's always stocked with non perishable foods and water."

"Dad why did you put an indoor pool in an underground compound?" I asked. Why would that even come into someone's mind when building a safe house?

"Because I thought swimming would be a good way to stay in shape while the world was falling apart. There's also a gym down there. It's also where Tasha is being kept. I had jail cells build down there a few years ago."

I looked over at Christian knowing he had been upset about his aunt murdering the queen for a guy. Maybe she had other reasons but the main reason was to get Dimitri to himself. "Christian are you ok?" I asked. I cared about Christian and this had to be hard.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go down there to record her telling me why she killed the queen. Hopefully it will be enough to clear your name. I would hate for us to stay on the run for a long time. And the further along you get, the more dangerous it is for you to travel." He was really a good guy. I got out of my seat and went to Christian. I sat next to him and wrapped my arms around him, squeezing him. I kissed him on the cheek and went back to my seat.

"Are you already going soft?" Christian said as he acted grossed out that I kissed him. He wiped his sleeve down his cheek I kissed. I laughed. He always was good for a laugh. So it was me and Dimitri, Lissa and Christian, and my dad in one car. My mother was with the others. The rest of the limo's we had stuffed full of clothes, blankets, fresh food, and anything else we could think of. My dad had told everyone there was no need to bring so much, the house was fully stocked. But we all knew as soon as more guardians were called the house would be ransacked and probably burned to the ground.

Before we left Yeva and Olena walked through touching the walls and the things they had to leave behind. It was sad walking away from that house. I think anyone would agree that it always made you feel comfortable and safe. I fell asleep in Dimitri's arms. It would take us five hours to get to where we were going. When we arrived to the house it was getting dark.

When I got out of the limo I was surprised. The mansion must have been three stories tall, every window on the first two floors were covered in bars and dark tint. The big front doors looked solid and heavy. The house was completely surrounded by woods. My dad opened the large doors to a huge opened area. I could see rooms on both sides of me and the grand staircase that led upstairs.

"Come on lets go pick our rooms before the good ones get taken." Lissa grabbed my hand and started pulling. She was also pulling Viktoria with us up the stairs. When we reached the first floor on both sides was a long hallway with doors everywhere.

"So Viktoria what's going on with you and Adrian?" Lissa asked. It was funny, Viktoria was trying not to smile. "I like him. And he makes me laugh. But I'm scared that my brother won't be too happy because of Adrian's past." She sounded sad. I could tell she really had a thing for Adrian. And I already knew he had a thing for her.

"Your brother is totally fine with it if it's true love." I told her. She looked at me confused. "I asked him would he kill Adrian for being with you. He said 'who am I to deny true love'. I think he'll be happy with just about anything."

"Yeah because of you. First you come back from the dead. Then you go and get pregnant with two of his kids. Dimka's in happy land. I've never seen him so happy. I've never seen him cry and when you told him you were pregnant I was floored to see tears on his face." Viktoria really was happy for them.

"A bit of advice, don't go making out in front of him. Other than that I think he'll leave it alone." I told her. We reached a door and when I opened it we all caught our breaths. The room was huge. It had its own little sitting area, a huge bed, and its own oversized bathroom. Even the closet was ridiculously large. And there were clothes in it. My dad had said the house was fully stocked. I bet there was a size for everyone in each closet of the house. This room was decorated in all shades of brown. The next room we went in was almost the same except it was done in dark purples. I called this room. The next room was in blues and Lissa called that room. Viktoria chose the room on the other side of Lissa. It was done in reds. I had a feeling she wouldn't be rooming alone. Thankfully the walls were thick.

"Roza, where are you?" Dimitri called out for me. "Second door to your right." I yelled back.

"Purple. It's nice." His arms were covered in suitcases. I went to grab one to help and he shook his head, "I've got it." He was going to be so overprotective. I better nip this in the butt before it gets out of hand. He set the luggage down and looked around.

"Dimitri, you can't do that." He turned from the bathroom to look at me. "Do what?" he asked. I knew darn well that he knew what I was talking about.

"You can't be so over protective. I can carry luggage you know. I'm still the same me only with two very small babies in me." He came over and sat down on the bed. I sat next to him.

"I know. I just don't want anything to happen to you or the babies that can be prevented." He pulled me into his lap wrapping his arms around my still small waist. I mean hello I was like two days pregnant. Most people don't even know their pregnant till a month.

"Have you forgotten that when I'm in danger I glow? Comrade everything will be fine with the babies. I wouldn't do anything to hurt them. So you need to relax." I kissed his cheek waiting for him to argue with me.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really happy. I never thought about having a family because we weren't supposed to be able to. Now you're pregnant with my babies and you're also giving me two. I just don't want anything bad to happen."

"Dimitri bad things are going to happen. At some point I will have to fight. These powers won't let anything happen to the babies. Do you remember when you said it feels alive? Well I think you were right. It feels almost like the power already loves these babies too. It won't let anything bad happen."

"You're not fighting Rose. Your mother and I can do that." My Russian god was sweet but that was just stupid. I didn't want to argue with him anymore so I just nodded my head. Overprotective fool. This was going to be a long nine months.

Adrian popped his head in, "Sorry I guess this room is taken." He went to leave but Dimitri had other plans. "Adrian come in for a minute." Oh boy here we go. He was going to say something about him and his sister dating.

Adrian looked a little scared. "Are you in love with Viktoria?" Yesh he wasn't beating around the bush. "You were right about me being a jackass for not seeing the obvious. I wanted to thank you for being so blunt. If you're in love or falling in love with my sister I won't stop it from happening. But I need to know that you won't hurt her and that she's not one of your many toys."

"Well thank you Dimitri. I'm glad you finally woke up to see that she loved you so much. I am in love with Viktoria. It's a little early to tell her that but I give you my word that I would do anything to make her happy. I can't promise that I will never hurt her. But I can tell you that I don't ever want to." All I could do is sit there with my mouth on the ground. Dimitri stood up and closed the distance between the two. He reached out his hand, Adrian grasped his hand and shook.

"Well then I hope she can return the feelings." Dimitri could see his sister standing in the door way listening to the whole conversation. "I already do." She said. Adrian turned around surprised that she had been there. He turned back to Dimitri, "You knew she was there."

"Yes. It was just my way of thanking you. Now go settle in." Dimitri walked him to the door and shut it. He pulled me into his arms and on the bed. He kissed me making me aware of my growing need for him. I pulled his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. My hands roamed over his perfect chest. He shivered under my touch. I then pulled my shirt off showing the black lacey bra. His hands reached around to my back as he undid my bra, removing it and tossing it away.

Before we knew it we had completely undressed. I was on top of him kissing his neck while his hands caressed my body. I kissed down to his chest, then down to his abs and then further down till I was above his erection. I looked up to him keeping eye contact as I licked the head of his penis. His eyes rolled but then returned to mine. I teased a few times licking the whole shaft and then without warning I wrapped my mouth around his dick. A groan escaped through his mouth. I went further down then pulled back. He started moaning more the faster I went. When he started getting larger I slowed down. He grabbed hold of my arms pulling me up to him. Then he flipped us over so he was on top. But before he could plunge into me I turned over and pressed myself against him. On my hands and knees, he grabbed my hips a drove into me. My walls tightened as I felt him grow bigger. When the buildup came to its peak I screamed out having the best orgasm. I pushed myself up, Dimitri wrapped one arm around me grabbing my breast as he moved faster. His mouth was on my ear when he exploded in me letting the most sexy growl escaped his mouth.

He pulled me down still holding me from behind, "Roza you are amazing." He said out of breath. Of course we were both glowing. I was really glad this glow came to us when we had sex, it made it so much more erotic.

"Comrade I would stay in bed with you all day long if it meant we could do that." I laughed because at that moment my stomach screamed at me for food. We had missed lunch trying to get here as fast as possible. He laughed and pulled away. I turned to see him going to the bathroom. "Can I join you?" I asked in a sexy voice.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I jumped out of bed and got in the shower with him and we started the process of great sex all over again.

Lissa's POV

I unpacked with Christian. He looked a little said and I could only guess he was thinking about his aunt being in the same building. "Christian?" he turned to look at me, "Why don't you go talk to her. Maybe it will make you feel better."

He walked to me and pulled me into his arms. "Lissa nothing she says to me is going to make me feel better. I'm only really ashamed of my family. My parents turned Strigoi by choice and now my aunt is the murderer of the queen."

"I'm sorry. It can't be easy. But we all are behind you." He kissed my forehead. "I love you Lissa. Everything will be fine. I'm going to go down there and talk to her." He kissed me then walked out the door. I waited about ten seconds when I knew he would be going down the grand staircase. Abe had showed us all the entrance to the compound. There were also crawl spaces within each closet that would take you closer to the entrance. The guy was pretty paranoid back in the day. I watched as Christian entered through the door. Abe had told us normally it would be shut but his finger print was the only way to open it from the inside or outside. He said to give him three days and he'd bring us to the door and program in our finger prints. The compound was purposely made to be a maze just in case someone that didn't belong down there did get down. Each of us was given a map to keep on us at all times. I waited and then made my way to the cell area.

I hated sneaking around but I didn't trust Tasha. I made it to the corner when I heard Christian say hi to her. I sat down on the ground to listen.

"Aunt Tasha why?" I knew he had his tape recorder set up to catch everything she said. He really did care about Rose and wasn't happy to see her die. And to top it off she died because of his family. If it hadn't been for Ambrose she would really be dead. We tried coming up with a rescue plan but nothing would work.

"Christian when you fall in love with the girl you'll know why I did it. I wanted Dimitri, I always have." She sounded so proud that she would kill for the one she loved, including an innocent girl.

"Tasha I am in love with Lissa and I plan on marrying her as soon as I can. But I would never frame someone to be with her. If she didn't want me what would taking the other guy out of the picture do but hurt her more?" his voice was raising as he became very emotional about the whole thing.

"Dimitri just needed to remember I was there. With Rose he was blind. He thought he loved her. He still thinks he loves her but he doesn't he loves me. You'll see he'll come down her and rescue me and we'll be happy." Was she really serious? Talk about fooling yourself in believing something.

"Tasha did you not see him when they killed her. What about the plane ride over here you think he was crying for no reason? Dimitri isn't one to cry he was really hurt, thinking the girl he loved was dead."

"Christian he was just putting on a show. He would have declared his love for me sooner than later." Yesh she was so sure that Dimitri loved her.

"Why did you murder the queen? Couldn't you just have easily killed Rose instead?" Christian was trapping her in order to get the evidence to clear Rose.

"I murdered her for the sake of everyone. Guardians like my Dimitri didn't believe sixteen year old novices were ready for that kind of responsibility. Rose made her feelings clear in front of a room full of people. That just made it easier. I wanted her out of the way, I wanted to help the young kids from becoming guardians too young and I wanted Dimitri and I to be happy with each other. It would have happened. Dimitri would have eventually come to me as a friend and it would have moved quickly from there."

"Tasha he was never your Dimitri. Even when he didn't talk to Rose he was in love with her still. It destroyed him when he watched them execute her. Why don't I go get Dimitri right now and see if your right?" he was almost yelling now. I stood up ready to run around the corner just in case he came this way.

"Christian you got to get me out of here." She paused. "Come closer and open the door." She was using compulsion on her own nephew. I rounded the corner and knocked Christian down to the ground.

When he looked up at me he knew immediately what had happened. "Thanks Lissa for following me. I love you for your heart." We both stood up glaring at Tasha.

"I'm sorry Christian I'm just so scared. Rose has threatened me earlier and I'm afraid Abe will help her. Please help me." Tasha cried.

Well that really pissed me off because I knew for a fact that Rose not only didn't come down here, Dimitri wouldn't let her go. "You are the biggest liar I know. Rose hasn't come down here, she's been in her room all day fucking Dimitri's brains out." Ah, take that and swallow it.

"No he hasn't. He wouldn't do that to me, he loves me." Tasha was mad, really mad. She kept trying to convince us and herself that Dimitri loved her.

"Aunt Tasha Rose is pregnant with twins. Dimitri couldn't be any happier than he is now. I am ashamed to call you family. Oh and by the way I have been taping this conversation so I can clear Roses name because I love her too." Christian grabbed my hand and walked away to her screaming for Christians help. She also begged for Dimitri. I knew what he meant when he said he said he loved Rose too. He really did care for her.

When we got out of the compound we found Rose and Dimitri in the kitchen making lunch, well Dimitri was making Rose was watching. Adrian and Viktoria were sitting at the table talking about the trip to Hawaii. He told her he was going to buy her a pretty bathing suit. Dimitri flashed him the stink eye and everyone laughed.

"Hey Dimitri. I just got done recording Tasha confessing to the murder. She still thinks you are going to rescue her and ride off into the sunset. She also didn't believe that Rose was pregnant and that you were happy. Can you believe she even used compulsion on me to get me to open the door?"

"Nobody can open that door but Abe. I guess it was another one of his paranoid things. He thought if there was a mutiny they would use the prisoners against him. So he made it where only he could open it." Dimitri laughed. "He really is a strange guy."

"Did those guardians know Rose is alive?" Adrian asked from the corner.

"No they never said her name. I think they thought it was someone else. They also for some reason didn't see the glow. They don't know which three besides me has the power, so we need to be very careful to stick together."

Dimitri made enough sandwiches for everyone and pulled out a bag of Doritos.

Rose's POV

We were all sitting at the table having our lunch. I was so distracted thinking about what Tasha had said. I really wanted to go down there and pretty much say Dimitri was mine. When I told Dimitri what I wanted to do he all but ordered me to stay away from her. Overprotective fool. I just wanted to be the one to tell her he was mine and never was in any way hers.

"Don't even think about it Rose." Lissa said. This brought everyone's attention to me.

"What is she thinking about doing now?" Dimitri asked. He was looking at me like I was caught. Damn this bond thing was now a pain. For my own good I know Lissa will rat me out every chance she gets. She too was going to be way overprotective.

"Thanks Rose I love you too. She was thinking of going down to the cells to talk or rather rub it into Tasha's face that you are hers." She smiled at me.

"Tattle teller." I said to her. She laughed knowing I wasn't mad at her. I should be but the overprotective thing was sweet. They loved me so much and didn't want me getting into any trouble.

"Roza, if it's that important to you I'll bring you down there after lunch." He knew me well enough that if he didn't take me down there I would eventually sneak off. "I'm going with you guys. She tried compulsion on Christian I wouldn't put it past her to try with you two." Lissa said. I already knew that Christian would go with her.

I finished lunch first of course. I was waiting for everyone else and I hated it. "Rose you never have been the patient type." Adrian so nicely pointed out.

"You better be nice. It was because of me and these babies that Dimitri didn't freak out that you were in love with his sister." I leaned on Dimitri's shoulder wanting him to hurry up.


	16. Raid and Wait

**So I'm supposed be doing a thesis on diseases right now but I can't concentrate. So here I am writing another chapter for you. I don't own a thing. Hope you enjoy, please review, thanks Mandy.**

I swear Dimitri thought it would be amusing to take his sweet time eating. I was about to get up and say I was going to the bathroom just to escape and sneak down to the compound, but Lissa shot me a look.

'_Don't even think about. I will tell on you again. You know this is a lot more fun now that I can talk to you this way.'_

'_You just get a kick out of finally knowing what my trouble making thoughts are. Why is he stalling?' _I really got the feeling he was taking his time because he thought I would forget.

'_He's not stalling, he's worried you'll do something stupid. I can't read his mind and I know what he's thinking because I'm thinking the same thing. She'll piss you off, you'll get to close and then she could hurt you or those babies.'_ Damn it she's right.

'_What if I promise to keep my distance?"_ I frowned knowing she could still read my mind and that I had no intentions of keeping my distance if the bitch pissed me off.

'_Ah, you better stop thinking about what you want to do or I will tell on you.'_ She was smiling at me like she beat me at my own game. Damn it.

'_Lissa, you're supposed to be supportive of me. You're my best friend not his.'_ I gave the best whining voice I could.

'_Nice try, but I wasn't born yesterday. I don't want anything bad happening to you or those babies. So behave for me please."_ She stuck out her lower lip at me and gave me the biggest puppy dog eyes.

"Will you two please stop that, it's weird." Christian was shaking his head at us. "You two go all disconnected from the world starring at each other."

"Comrade I'm done waiting. Let's get this show on the road." I stood up and Lissa stood up with me. When Dimitri finally stood up he didn't look very happy. We all started walking towards the entrance when Dimitri and I could hear my dad yelling. He rounded the corner with my mom, Sydney and his two guardians. "To the compound now! There's about ten black SUV's pulling through the gates." We all took off running. Paul was almost screaming as he ran. Karolina picked him up when they got through the door. Those SUV's could hold about ten guardians a piece or more.

"Where's Olena and Yeva?" I asked. I turned around to go find them but my mom put up her hand. "I'll go, if I'm not back in two minutes lock the door." She took off without a word.

I hate waiting more than anything in the whole world. Standing there waiting for my mom to bring Olena and Yeva to the compound while I could hear doors lightly shutting on the SUV's. I know Dimitri could hear it too and took a step to go find them. Luckily they came running around the corner. My mom was carrying Yeva in her arms and Olena was attached to her back. Good thing she had the glow.

My dad and Dimitri pulled the heavy door closed. On the outside it looked like a fire place made out of brick. We made it down the long slope to the main compound. My dad took an immediate right and we followed. Our clothes were nicely folded in our drawers' up above and everything we owned was put away. It was the one thing that Abe said was a must. Nothing could be out of place. Trash went down a shut so there was no evidence of people living in the house. He had a master switch on the opposite side of the door that would shut down the power, making the house seem inhabited. The room he led us to was a room full of monitors.

We all watched in horror as the front doors burst open and at least fifty guardians came through. The monitor facing the back door showed another fifty breaking the glass of the door to enter through the kitchen. The outside monitors showed at least another twenty securing the perimeter. Adrian got bored at looking at the monitors and pulled Viktoria to the biggest living room down here. Lissa and Christian, Olean and Yeva followed behind.

So us guardians and my dad were the only ones left watching what the other guardians go through every room in search of anything. One of the guardians had one of those high tech listening things. My dad just laughed. "I thought of that a long time ago. You could scream down here and nobody up there would hear you. You could knock on the walls and there would be no vibration for them to pick up." He kept laughing. He really was an odd one.

"Look they even have a metal detector." He laughed some more and I was guessing unless you knew where the entrance was or that there was a compound down here nobody would find it. It really was a good thing that he had been so paranoid.

"What happens if they try setting the house on fire?" my mom asked. I was sure she knew all about this place but evidently she didn't.

"Automatic sprinklers throughout the house. And if they manage to bring the house down, that weird pocket right as we started going down is filled with dirt. I push a button and the entrance is covered." He signed, "But I really like this house so I hope they leave thinking we are somewhere else."

"If I was on that crew, one or two guardian will be left to hide and wait. After a few hours or days he would be picked up. If he found something he'd call the squad in that will probably be only a few miles away, camping and waiting. We might be stuck down here for awhile." Dimitri knew how things worked and it was good that we needed to keep count of the guardians coming and going.

I turned to walk out of the monitor room. There was no point in all of us staying. My dad already told us the cameras would keep count and that we could relax. He would stay watching with one of his guardians. "And where do you think you're going?" Dimitri asked. Damn it I was caught.

"Oh, for a walk. I want to check this place out." I knew he could see right through me. He shook his head grabbed my hand and started walking to where the map said the cells were located.

'_Lissa we are headed down to the cells. If you want to meet us get your butt moving."_ I knew I would probably see her in just a few second. I could see through the bond that her and Christian were running to catch up with us.

We came to the corner where if you turned you'd be walking down the corridor of cells. Dimitri stopped me, "Promise me you won't lose your temper no matter what she says. She'll tell you anything she can to upset you and make you miss trust me."

"Dimitri is there anything I should know before we talk to her?" I knew they dated. I'm pretty sure that included sex, no biggie. But if there was more to it than that then I needed to know.

"No I've already told you everything about Tasha and myself. We dated, it didn't work. Only because she wasn't the kind of women I wanted to be with. She was always around, she never let me breathe and to be honest after having sex with you she wasn't good at it. So we stayed good friends for years, me always knowing that she was trying to get back together with me." He put his hand on my cheek and smiled down at me.

"Dimitri I know you love me and I love you too. Don't worry I will try my hardest to stay calm." He made a funny grunting noise. We walked around the corner hand and hand. Christian and Lissa waited around the corner just in case.

"Oh Dimitri you've come for me." Tasha was looking right at him and didn't even notice me holding his hand.

Dimitri's POV

"Tasha I'm not here to break you our or even tell you I love you. I love Rose. Always have, always will. You need to stop this obsessive need for me." I stayed at least five feet away from the cell bars still holding Roza's hand. I felt bad for Tasha. She was my friend for all those years but now looking at it, it was just to convince me that I loved her and I didn't.

"Get your filthy blood whore hands off my man." Tasha said. I could feel the power rise in Roza and I pulled on her hand to remind her to keep her cool. "He was happy with me. You stole him from me. Dimitri I'm carrying your baby." I knew she was lying it had been years since the last time we had been together. Before I could remark on that Rose spook up.

"Are you seriously so stupid to think either one of us would believe you. Tasha I knew you were stupid but I didn't think you were a fucking moron. I can see I was wrong." My Roza was mad. I could feel the glow grow and I needed her to calm down.

"Roza please calm down. Tell her what you came to say and let's get out of here." She looked at me and I know she saw the pleading in my eyes. She rolled her eyes at me and gave me a slight nod.

"Dimka please. I love you. You have to see she's a lying whore. She trapped you. I bet those aren't even yours, if she really is pregnant. You love me." She was trying everything she could to get Roza to snap.

"Let me tell you this Tasha. Dimitri yells out my name when we make love, have sex, fucking, whatever you want to call it. These babies are his and he knows it. I gave him everything you could and more." Roza was just getting started but at least she had a firm grip on my hand just to keep herself to me and away from Tasha.

"What could you give him that I couldn't? Those aren't his. You're just a blood whore! He loves me. You had Lissa use compulsion so he'd stay." Tasha smiled at Roza egging her on.

"Not only did I give him a baby I'm giving him twins. I understand him. I love him more than you ever could. And I know that it was because of that love that I gave him another gift, power." Roza was really keeping her calm, I was a little impressed. I was also waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Blood whore what on earth are you talking about? The only power you have is to fuck up a good man's life by trapping him." Tasha spat at her.

"You call me a blood whore one more time and I'll show you that power. Dimitri is mine and never will you have him." She was getting mad again. Roza was so beautiful when she was mad she was also very dangerous.

"BLOOD WHORE!" Tasha yelled. Roza didn't make any attempt to move away from me. She stuck out her other hand. It glowed brighter than the rest of her and when she flexed her fingers open a shot of the glow flew from her palm and straight at Tasha. When it hit her she crumbled to the ground screaming. I could feel the glow but could also feel the darkness. I stepped in front of her, cupped her face and kissed her with all the love I have for her. Her arms wrapped around my neck, she jumped wrapping her legs around my waist and crushed her lips to mine.

I loved kissing Roza. She tasted so sweet and kissing her always gave me butterflies in my stomach. I knew Tasha was staring at us because she had stopped screaming, exactly what I was trying to do. I pressed my hand on the back of her head crushing into her as I walked away. Lissa got what I was doing and guided me out of the cell area and to a bedroom. I didn't stop kissing her until the door was shut.

I pulled away for just a moment, "I love you Roza. More than anything." I crushed my lips back to hers and we fell to the bed ripping each other's clothes off as fast as we could.

Lissa's POV

The glow that shot out of Rose's palm was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. But it didn't take long to see the dark streams within the glow. The darkness was there controlling her. Thanks to Dimitri's quick thinking Tasha didn't suffer for too long. She deserved it but Rose was out of control at the moment.

For some reason Dimitri could always distract her when she lost control. I'm hoping that the darkness doesn't hurt those babies. Rose did say that the glow felt alive and that it loved the little ones. Maybe they would be ok.

The rest of us were sitting in the large living room playing cards and becoming really bored really quickly. We have been down her for now six months. Trapped like rats. Three guards were hidden, one in the house, one in a high tree and another one at the gates. Dimitri said we'd be down her for a long time but this was ridiculous. We had things to do and places to be at. The only problem is once we left we would be hunted, we wouldn't have a moment of peace and we would have to be on alert at all times.

Dimitri, Rose and Janine trained with us every day. I was learning how to throw my strength into a Strigoi when I staked them. All of us enjoyed the training. For one thing it gave us something to do, second we could actually be of some use when we finally got out of here and third it felt good to defend ourselves. Dimitri tried putting Rose on light training but she never listened. Well that was until one afternoon she moved weird and got a shooting pain in her stomach.

Yeva was the one that told everyone the babies were just letting her know it was time for her to slow down. After that Dimitri only let her help us by showing the moves in slow motion so we could learn it better. She wasn't very happy about the whole thing and finally decided she couldn't take it anymore. So when we were all in training Rose went and swam laps in the pool. She didn't want to sit around and get fat.

Everyone got along pretty good but it was hard to see the same people every day, doing the same things every day and not being very productive. We needed to find my sister and get things fixed at court. Everyone would take turns going down to the cells and give Tasha food. We would also try to talk some reason into her. She now thought we were keeping Dimitri tied up so he couldn't come free her. Someone always had to be around the corner waiting for her to try compulsion. Dimitri refused to give so much as a sideways glance. Maybe she would finally understand he didn't want her.

Rose came down only once when everyone thought she was swimming. She rubbed her swollen belly in front of Tasha. I acted quickly. Tasha was trying to use compulsion on her. Little did I know that Rose was strong enough not to fall for it. But the damage was done, I ran from training calling out Rose's name while Dimitri ran with me. Abe was pissed to say the least. The heavy bared door was shut and locked so Rose couldn't go back down there.

When Christian would go talk to Tasha she would tell him these horrible lies about seeing me down there kissing Adrian or screwing him. She just wouldn't let up. She even resorted in telling Christian I had a thing for Abe.

One of our favorite past times was to play hide and seek. At first when Paul begged us to play we all did after groaning. Now it was one of the funniest things to do. We would have to have teams because the compound was so big and there were hiding places for us if someone got down here that shouldn't. Dimitri, Janine and Rose couldn't be the seekers because the glow would automatically give us away.

Everyone was ready to get out of here. Not that it wasn't nice, it was beyond nice but we were still rats in a cage. We all sat down one day and decided to come up with a plan to leave no matter what was waiting outside. That date was only three days away.

Dimitri's POV

I woke up before Roza like I always do just so I could watch her sleep. She's six months pregnant now and has a very noticeable bump protruding from between her hips. She was sleeping on her side facing me with a tee shirt on that made its way up to the bottom of her breasts exposing her belly. I watched as her belly moved, one of my little ones was awake and I was sure Roza would wake up soon. I reached out and rubbed the spot that was misshapen. The little one kicked so hard my hand popped off her stomach. I laughed to myself.

When I brought my hand back to her stomach I started seeing a glow. I could actually make out the babies shapes. Rose woke up and looked down. "They love you." She said with a yawn.

"Is everything ok? Why are they glowing?" I was really scared something might be wrong but Rose laughed and shook her head at me. "Don't you glow when you're happy Comrade?"

In fact I do. Within these last six months my powers have grown. I could move faster, I was stronger and at times I could hear not only Roza's thoughts but my little ones as well. I was sure in a few more months that would grow to me being able to hear them all the time. Roza hated it. It was bad enough that Lissa could, she used it every time Rose thought to do something stupid. Rose couldn't get away with anything reckless.

I was really worried about the coming day when we said to hell with what's out there we were leaving. I tried to convince her to stay here with my mother, Yeva, Karolina, Sonya and Paul but she refused. They would be safe down here with Abe and his guardians. Abe had told us there was one way in and that was through the fire place but there were two ways out. The fire place being one and a secret tunnel was the other. The moment we went through that tunnel it would collapse so nobody could go back. I didn't like that at all.

The only reason I finally let it go was because Roza hadn't seen a doctor since she got pregnant and I wanted to make sure everything was ok with my babies. Yeva knows what she's doing and reassured me that they were fine but I still wanted today's technology to ease my worry.

Rose learned to control the glow and could light the way down any dark tunnel. I hadn't learned that trick yet but was sure I would eventually. Rose could also shimmer like a ghost. She put her arm through a wall when she was seeing what the shimmer meant. Now I thought it was cool that she could pass through walls but I asked her not to because we didn't know what it would do to the babies. She rolled her eyes and told me the glow would never let anything happen to the little ones.

When that day for us to leave came I was so nervous I had a slight glow the whole time we said our goodbyes. At least I knew my family would be safe. I also tried everything to get Adrian and Viktoria to stay but they both refused. Neither one of them wanted to leave Rose. Those babies of mine already had everyone wrapped around their little fingers. Whenever someone put their hand on Rose's belly the babies would always kick pretty much saying hi.

They only glowed for me and Rose. Rose looked great pregnant, her breasts were bigger and damn I loved touching them. She stayed in shape too, so the only noticeable change was the belly and the boobs. Her hair had grown so fast because of the hormones that Karolina had to take out the extensions or Rose would be walking on her hair. My mom cut her jeans and added a piece of stretch material to the front so she would have clothes that fit. Rose knew how much I loved looking at her body and never once stopped being sexy through my eyes. She would wear my button up shirts with boy shorts when we were in our room and I couldn't keep my hands off her.

Roses POV

Dimitri was staling again. Taking his time saying goodbye to his family. I was ready to get the hell out of her. No matter how big the place was I still felt like I was in a four walled small room. Abe showed us to the exit and wished us luck. We knew we would run into some guardians just not sure how many. Dimitri entered first followed by Viktoria, Adrian, me, Lissa, Christian and then my mom.

The tunnel was small but we all managed to fit through it. Dimitri's shoulders kept hitting the walls causing some dirt to be knocked loose. We could see these tubes that led to somewhere on the walls. My guess was somewhere was some sort of mechanism that sensed us passing then those tubes dumped dirt into the tunnel. Everytime my mom passed the holes the tunnel would collapse behind her. When he reached the opening almost an hour later he pushed it open really slow. His body started glowing more and I noticed so was mine and my moms. There definitely was someone out there. Dimitri used his new power and jumped from the hole. Viktoria waited till he told her to come out. I was so irritated, we needed to be up there.

It was Adrian that told her to move. As Adrian and Viktoria came out of the opening they were grabbed. I could hear Dimitri fighting and I couldn't tell if it was guardians or Strigoi. When I came out of the hole and was grabbed, I let the power flow through me. The two guardians that had a hold of me lost their grips and fell to the ground in pain. I shocked the guardians holding Adrian and Viktoria. For a moment I stood in awe of Dimitri. He was moving so fast he was a blur. Guardians were dropping to the ground and passing out so quickly that I was left with nothing to do but watch. My mom hadn't moved from our sides either. There were about twenty guardians and Dimitri single handed took them out within about fifteen seconds.

"Let's move before they wake up." We made our way to the road where the guardians had left two of the SUV's parked. Dimitri wouldn't leave my side till we were in the SUV. He sat down next to me while Adrian hotwired the truck. My mom jumped in the driver's seat as soon as it was started and we took off. We needed to get as much space from them as possible.

"Are you alright Roza?" Dimitri asked. He put a hand on my belly and it started to glow. Anyone could see the glow even through my clothes.

"You're an overprotective fool. I'm fine. I told you this power won't let anything happen to these babies. Stop worrying." I placed my hand on top of his and gave it a squeeze. The phone that was attached to Dimitri's side went off. We didn't have any reception inside the compound. There was a land line down there but who would we call. He pulled it out and listened to the messages.

"Shit, Mia and Eddie were detained. Nothing bad has happened yet and the guards haven't found the cell phone Mia was hiding." I knew that look. He was thinking a way to find them and set them free. If they were in court things could get very ugly.

Then my phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered, "Hello."

"Hello Rosemarie. How are you?" Ah, why was he always the first one to rattle me.

"What do you want Victor?" Dimitri turned to me. Through the bond I could feel that Lissa was scared.

"The new queen is pushing the age decree. And any Moroi that isn't a royal is getting their guardian taken away so that they can guard more important Moroi's. I need your help and you need mine." I could only guess that he knew about the sibling and had information that would help.

"What is it you want from me?" I could hear the worry in his voice, it caught me off guard. But he really was and always has fought for the dhampir's. He was one of those that believe Moroi should use their magic.

"I need you to help me find Lissa's sibling so she can become queen and stop this madness before there are no Moroi's left."

"Victor how did you know I was alive?" duh this really should have been my first question. He wasn't surprised that I was alive.

"Who do you think charmed those rings?" damn it. I had always wondered who it was that gave Ambrose those rings.

**I know cliff hanger. But remember I update within a few days, not like a lot of other people. Now it's time for me to work on my thesis. Uggg, wish me luck. Please review and thanks for your compliments. It really made my day. HELP So I tried submitting this chapter and it said I was over my limit. I had to delete the first chapter. Can someone tell me what it means when it says I need to convert my story? I have the next chapter almost finished and I won't be able to submit it.**


	17. Victor

**I don't own a thing. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. And in Rose's world everything can't go easily. So sit back and enjoy the ride. Please review. Thanks, Mandy**

Victor had charmed those damn rings. What did that mean? I could hear the concern in his voice and he did sound genuine but could I trust him? Did I owe him the benefit of the doubt for saving my life? I didn't know if I could talk to anyone about my concerns. I also know to some extent Dimitri is getting pieces and Lissa is getting it all. Neither one had the answers for my questions so neither one of them brought it up. Victor said he'd call in a few days with a meeting place. He had no collateral to wave in my face, but if we all went would he try to hurt one of us to get his way. I was pretty sure he had no clue about our powers and I planned on keeping it that way. Which meant I was going to have to give more to Dimitri and my mom so they could control the glow better.

We made our way to a hotel close to the airport so we could stay hidden until our plan departed. I was so tired all I wanted to do is lie down and never wake up. But as soon as I did someone opened the door to our room and I could smell Chinese food.

"Food!" I got up and headed over to the table as my mom emptied out the bag full of delicious Chinese food.

We had three rooms adjoining to one another, we would also be leaving the doors open in between them. Which meant no funny business for any of us.

"Roza what do you want to do about Victor?" Dimitri asked as he started putting noodles on his plate.

"Why do you always have to bring him up?" I knew we would have to talk about him sooner or later but I was really hoping later.

"Because he's eventually going to call and want to meet us somewhere. We need to have a plan." Dimitri was right but there was one thing he didn't understand. Victor was probably going to only want me there and plans don't work when it comes to Victor.

"Comrade he's not going to want everyone there at the meeting." I shoveled some sweet and sour chicken into my mouth avoiding eye contact. Instead of him blowing up, everyone did.

"There's no way in hell I'll let you go alone." My mom yelled. "It's all of us or none of us." Adrian said. "NO Rose! I won't let you. Remember last time?" Lissa yelled. Dimitri hadn't said anything but shook his head.

"Calm down everyone, it's just how he works. He protects his self from being at the wrong end. He always has to have the upper hand. That's why I think he really wants to help. He has no leverage to taunt us with."

"Roza, if he is serious and genuine about helping each other than us all being there won't be a big deal." Dimitri said calmly. How could I argue against that? He had a point, if Victor really wanted to help us and us helping him then it was beneficial for everyone.

"Let's just wait to see how things go when he decides to call." I was done talking about this subject. So many things were happening that I just wanted two minutes to relax. One of the babies kicked really hard making me gasp and reach down to my belly.

Dimitri's hand was on my belly in a flash. "Is everything ok?" when the baby kicked again hard I gasped again. Dimitri's hand was kicked off my stomach. "Wow someone's not happy with you." He laughed lightly knowing why. Of course my babies would side with everyone else. Dimitri rubbed the spot you could see a protruding foot trying to relax the little one. My belly started glowing under their daddies touch. "They don't want you going alone either. So listen to your babies and do what's right."

The hotel phone rang and we all jumped. We were waiting on standby for the first flight out to the states. Lissa answered the phone. "Hello."

There was a long pause and then she said, "Thank you." As soon as she hung up we all waited for the news. "It seems we don't have to wait for a plane. Abe has his own jet. The lady was given a list of names that if they came to the airport needing a ticket to offer the jet."

"Cool so when can we leave?" I asked. "

"Anytime you want to. The jet is always fueled and ready to go. Abe I guess was a spur of the moment kind of guy." I saw something flash across my mom's face. Everyone decided to take showers and eat before we left.

My mom was outside looking at the night sky when I went to stand next to her at the railing. She looked over to me and smiled. "Mom what's wrong?" it's been weird with my mom ever since she told me I was going to be executed.

"Rose, it's been a long time since I let my guard down. When my Moroi told me about your hearing it hit me so hard I couldn't control myself."

"It's alright mom everyone has to once and a while have a breaking point. I know I've had my share."

"It's not just that Rose. I've been trying to come around you more to build a better relationship with you. When I was told you were going to die I thought I lost my chance for my only daughter to know me on a personal level and the chance to know you." She paused and I could tell she really thought she had lost her daughter. No matter how we got along I could understand where she was coming from. I already felt protective of my little two miracles. "So letting those emotions to finally release I found that I still loved your father. He's loved me for so long but as you can see he's not your average Moroi."

"Mom don't worry about them, they are safe. And you know it's alright to let your guard down to feel for someone. I mean look at Dimitri, he's so by the book kind of guardian. A lot like you. He couldn't keep the mask on when he was around me. So he gave in and he hasn't been happier."

"Your right but it also means you risk the chance at getting heartbroken. I'm not sure I like showing all this emotions. It's not good for my reputation."

"Mom you can't always worry about your reputation. I know I'm known as reckless but in most of those cases I followed what I believed was the right thing to do. It's been one of the only things that have kept me and Lissa alive for so long."

"Thanks Rose." We stood there for a few minutes looking up at the stars. We both noticed our skin starting to glow. Both of us controlled the glow so nobody would see it and slowly made our way back inside so we would not draw to much attention to ourselves.

"Something's coming." Everyone came to one room. The doors were shut and locked as we waited to see who was here for us now. Dimitri grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. Then he pulled me so he was slightly in front of me.

"Dimitri." Shit that was Mia's voice. She sounded hurt and scared. "Run! Don't look back!" Eddie yelled and then I could hear him get hit over the head. Mia yelled his name but she started crying out in pain. I was so mad. The darkness was pulling at me to confront them. When the two powers combined I became rather scared. A ghost like figure pulled away from my body and I knew it was me detaching from myself. Dimitri called out my name but I didn't turn. The ghost me floated through the door and as soon as I was out there face to face with our attackers my body came back to me. I stood in front of them as a whole. The asshole was in front with a nervous look on his face.

When he looked at me more closely his face became murderous. "Rose Hathaway! You'll die tonight for escaping." The door burst open and my whole family and friends stood close to me. I smiled at asshole, most of the guardians I did recognize as the ones that guarded my cell. Asshole pulled out a gun of all things and just had to laugh. We didn't know what would happen if he shot one of us who did have the power but I had a feeling it wouldn't be pretty.

"Come with us and the rest of your crew can go free." I looked down at Eddie who still didn't move. I could see the blood flowing out of his head and I was really scared he might be dead.

'_Lissa, Eddie needs your help."_ I saw her nod her head out of the corner of my eye. When she started moving forward the front two guardians moved too.

"Keep your distance from her or you will get hurt." I said as I felt the darkness grow bigger. At first I was scared and then it seemed that the darkness was taking orders for the glow. Asshole moved forward two steps towards Lissa. I reached out my hand holding it open. The ball was growing bigger, it was mixed with bright colors and almost black strings floating within. "Asshole, you get any closer to her and I'll give this to you."

He had been looking at Lissa as he advanced on her and when his head looked up at me he could see what I would throw at him. He moved back. Lissa put her hands of Eddie and the bleeding stopped. He looked up at her and smiled. Lissa pulled him up and wrapped one of his arms around her neck for support. She had really learned a lot in training and didn't show any scared feelings.

"Rose. Come with us and Mia will live. If not I'll break her neck right in front of you." Asshole was really starting to piss me off and then I remembered I own him a busted nose. He had the gun pointed at Mia but I wasn't worried. I put my hand down like I was giving up but instead my ghost reached out stopping right in front of his face. Once there I let my body come to me. I punched him with all my strength and I could hear not only his nose breaking but somewhere else broke. My guess would be both facial bones and his jaw. He swayed before falling to the ground. I grabbed Mia and moved back to our group.

I pulled her into the room and slammed the door. Now I could hit the ground and send them all to lala land but I was more worried about Mia and Eddie at the moment. At that moment my cell phone rang. "Hello."

"Rose have everyone jump out the bathroom window. You have more guardians coming, I mean a lot more." Victor was really concerned. He didn't know about the glow, he didn't see it. I looked down and saw the glow in my belly and felt the oddest feeling. I could trust Victor at this moment.

Dimitri's POV

Victor had been waiting on the ground with two guardians holding a blanket for us to fall in. of course myself, Rose and Janine didn't need it. He rushed us into a dark SUV. When we slowly went around the corner so we wouldn't attract any attention I was shocked to see almost eighty guardians swarming up the stairs. Victor stopped suddenly. Standing in the way of the car was Mikhail. I got out on the side that he couldn't be seen.

"Dimitri. You need to get back to court. All hell has broken loose. Dhampirs are being arrested for never becoming a guardian and refusing to become one. And then when someone tries to say anything about it, that person if it's a dhampir is getting thrown in jail. I've heard you have powers we need your help." I did want to help but what good would it be if I went back to court without Lissa's sibling so she could take the throne.

"Mikhail I can't until we complete something else first. Don't go back to court, come with us." If anyone was worth adding to our happy little group in would be Mikhail. He shook his head at Dimitri, "I can't. The Moroi have threatened us all saying they'll hurt those closest to us."

"Mikhail just lay low help will come soon." We pulled away from Mikhail. I watched him turn and run to the hotel. I knew he was just playing the part.

Christian told Victor to go to the airport and that a jet was waiting for them. Mikhail told everyone that the guardians that came for us where on the Moroi's side. Some guardians had compulsion controlling them and they were at court protecting the new queen. How in the world had all hell broken loose in such a short time?

"This was what I was afraid of." Victor said. "Rose when you were executed a lot of dhampirs said they had enough. Guardians who knew you refused to protect Moroi's who would kill one of the best of them. When you were dead they lost three of the best guardians. You, Dimitri and Janine. Others followed. Some of them got out but others didn't." He was right too. Just our small group had been a blow to the Moroi. None of them had the guts to ask me to stay or even order me to stay and the same thing was for Janine. There was a revolution about to start or has already. The scary thing is Victor knew this would happen, he had warned Roza years ago.

"Victor what kind of information do you have on Lissa's sibling?" I knew I should have waited for my Roza to ask but at the moment she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

"Well I'm glad one of you see's the importance of this. I know her name. I also know that money has been deposited into an account set up by Erik. And then a dead end. I've gone to Las Vegas and knew she would visit every few years but nothing gave me any glue where to find her." I had to actually side with Rose, Victor did sound very concerned. The power rose in me and I pushed it back. The feeling I got was that Victor really did care.

"Well we have a location." I turned to look at Rose and she waved her hand giving me the go ahead. "She's in Hawaii." Victor looked at me like I was crazy. I know he had heard Mikhail say something about my power but Victor still hadn't asked.

"I looked all over for information on her whereabouts. Where did you get this information?" he really was interested. Again I looked at Rose. I thought the secret of our power was her's to inform others.

"Why do you keep asking Rose for permission? She was the one that found her wasn't she?" he really hadn't taken a good enough look at Roza to notice she was pregnant.

"Victor I will tell you that as soon as you tell us her name." he studied me for as long as he could keep his eyes of the road. "I trust you Dimitri. I have heard you are an honorable man. Her name is Bailey. From my understanding she looks a lot like Lissa."

"Well in order for me to tell you how we found out where she was I need you to pull over." I didn't want him wrecking the car when he saw the glow.

"I think we can wait till we are on the plane." I was really surprised that he believed I would tell him, and I will. Roza had fallen asleep and I noticed Victor look at her, his eyes looked down and he had just realized she was pregnant. "Rose is pregnant?"

"Yes. She is a little over six and a half months along. We're having twins. One boy and one girl." I knew that look he gave me. It was the we're that threw him off.

"We're? Dhampirs can't have kids together." I shook my head, "Apparently being shadow kissed means she doesn't fall into that category." I could see him thinking of it.

"Well then congratulation. She is a special girl isn't she? Lissa was lucky when she found her." Victor looked like he was remembering the times it was Rose that beat him. It was always Rose in the way of Lissa.

It only took us about ten minutes to get to the airport and we knew the guardians that were sent for us would be shortly behind us. I didn't want to wake Rose so I gently scooped her up in my arms. Lissa was waiting for me inside and pointed to the rear of the plane. There was a nice sized room back there with a bed. I lied her down, covered her up and let her sleep. It took the pilot only five minutes after we got in to start down the runway.

I returned to the small table on the jet and spread out the maps. "Victor you want to see how I found her?"

"So you found her, not Rose?" he sat down across from me looking at the maps. I moved my hand over the maps over New York, Las Vegas and California before hovering over Hawaii and my hand started glowing.

"So it's true. You have powers? How do you know that's where she's at?" Victor looked up at me to meet my eyes. I couldn't see any mischief in them.

"Because I was thinking of Lissa's sibling. Then Rose tried wondering the same thing and she had the same reaction. We both could see her too." I told him.

"So you and Rose have these powers. What else can you do?" I really wished Rose was awake she could read Victor and she knew him.

"Janine has it too. Rose gave it to us. I think she should be the one to tell you. It's only right." I stood up and walked over to where Lissa and Christian were sitting and sat down. "Did I tell him too much?" I asked Lissa.

Rose's POV

I woke up in an odd room. I remember making the power ball and then feeling drained. I don't remember falling asleep or how I got where ever the hell I was. I looked out the small window next to the bed and saw clouds. We were in the air. One of my little miracles pushed on my skin, I was sure it was a hand. I rubbed the spot wondering if it was my little girl or boy. I sat up and immediately felt like I was going to puke. Thank god there was a bathroom back here, I ran to it and vomited all my Chinese food up. I hadn't gotten sick in months. Feeling light headed I laid back down instantly lost in fog.

Lissa's POV

I was almost asleep when a wave of nausea hit me. I was pulled in Rose's head as she vomited. She wasn't feeling well. But it was more than that. I could feel the darkness taking her when she lay back down. I jumped out of my seat nearly knocking Christian over as I sprinted to the back room. Everyone was soon following me. I sat down softly on the bed and tired to get Rose to wake up but she wouldn't move. Her face was pale, her heart rate was slow and her belly was glowing. Something was wrong. Dimitri went down on his knees by the bed and started rubbing her belly whispering something in Russian.

I looked over to Adrian to ask what he saw in her aurora but the horror look on his face told me what I needed to know. Rose was dying. Janine lightly pushed me out of the way and made eye contact with Dimitri. He nodded at her and they put both of their hands on Rose. Dimitri put his hands on her belly while her mother put one on the top of her head and the other over her heart. They both closed their eyes and they became so bright I had to look away. I don't know what they were doing but I could feel the dark cloud in Rose's head lift.

I hadn't noticed but Christian was holding one hand and Victor was holding my other hand. On Christians other side Adrian was holding his hand and Viktoria held his hand. It was like it took all of us to help her and the babies. Yes it was Janine and Dimitri that did the work but the love that surrounded them gave it the little something extra.

Roses's face returned to a pink color. Her eyes fluttered before opening. A tear ran down her face and Dimitri wiped it away. She was confused, she had no idea what had just happened but I was sure she could feel the love and concern swimming in the small room. I don't know how long we all stood there holding hands but nobody moved.

"Roza are you ok?" Dimitri asked her still rubbing her belly. She looked at Dimitri when he asked her but I could feel she was confussed.

'_Rose can you see anything?'_ I asked through the bond. More tears fell from her eyes.

'_No. what's happening?'_ I pulled loose from the hands and sat close to her. I put my hands on her to heal her but nothing happened. I slipped into her head and could see she could see nothing but white and where people were she saw black blobs. She was blind. Tears started falling down my face. Dimitri reached out and touched my hand, concern written all over his face.

"What's wrong?" he hadn't noticed I tried healing her. Rose was crying too hard for her to answer.

"She's blind." I told them all.

**I know a cliff hanger. But rest assure I'll update in a few days. So please review. Thanks, Dimka's chick. Mandy**


	18. Blind

**I know you're upset that I made Rose blind. How many of you got mad when reading the books and wanted to throw them across the room? I know I did especially when Dimitri was taken. My point is shit has to hit the fan to set up for a happy ending. So relax in time Rose will be ok. Thanks for your reviews. Mandy**

Dimitri's POV

"Mr. Belikov?" the doctor said. I was waiting in the office while Rose had her eyes checked. Our next stop would be to a pediatric doctor. I had never seen Rose look so upset then when she realized she was blind. She cried while I held her for a good hour.

"Yes, I'm Dimitri Belikov. Is Rose ok?" I could tell by the look on his face that something wasn't right.

"Well I've run every test I could think of and still can't find a reason why she would all of a sudden go blind. I suggest you give her some time. Maybe her vision will come back and maybe it won't. I've given her some drops to help the stinging she complained about."

I held Rose's hand as I left the doctor's office. I helped her into the car and sat next to her. Christian and Lissa had gone with us, leaving everyone else at a hotel by the beach. Rose hadn't said much at all and I was starting to really worry about her.

"Roza, honey everything will be ok. The doctor said your sight could come back." silent tears were running down her cheeks. I reached up to wipe them away. When my hand came into contact with her skin she jumped. She didn't see it coming. She turned and gave me a quick smile. Looking at her you wouldn't know she was blind besides her not having eye contact.

"Where are we going now?" she asked and I could hear the sorrow in her voice. I wish she would talk to me. If I knew what was going on in that head, wait a second, I can. I closed my eyes and thought of my Roza. Now I could see why she was upset. She was scared that if her vision didn't come back she would never get lost in my eyes again and she wouldn't be able to look at her little miracles. Nothing I could say would make her feel better, in fact I'm sure she'll break down when she can't see the ultra sound she would be getting in twenty minutes.

Lissa turned around in her front seat to look at me. Then she looked at Roza. "Rose all you have to do is ask and I'll give you a view of anything you want. Slip into my head during the appointment so you can see you babies." I hadn't thought of that. Rose didn't say anything she just nodded her head

Lissa's POV

'_Thank you Lissa.'_ Rose told me through our bond. She was broken. This was worst than her facing execution. I reached out and placed my hand on hers, trying again to heal her, still nothing. It was like she was blocking my power, I could only assume there was a good reason why. Only time will tell.

'_I love you to death Rose. I'll do anything for you.'_

Rose's POV

I hated this. I wasn't holding Dimitri's hand because it was a gesture of love, I was holding it so I would fall over and crush my little miracles. When we landed everyone went to their rooms to get some rest. I slept for an hour with Dimitri's arms wrapped around me. He reached over and put his hand under my chin to pull my face up to his. He lightly kissed me lips. I hated not being able to see him. Lissa showed up and did my hair and picked out what I was wearing. Dimitri would have but Lissa stepped forward.

We pulled up to the doctor's office and made our way to the office. Dimitri would tell me when to step up or what was coming in front of me and I was thankful. I could feel the warm Hawaiian sun on my cheeks. God how I wish I could see it. I already missed it so much.

My name was called pretty quickly and I was guided to a room. "Please put this on and the doctor will be right in." a young voice said.

"Let me help you. Christian can you wait outside?" I heard the door open and close. "Roza lift your arms." I wished I could see the look on his face when he undressed me. I knew for a fact that he loved my body even with this big belly. I smiled thinking of his wondering eyes. "Now there's the smile I love so much. Where did that come from?" he pulled my shirt off. Lissa told me she dressed me in a real pretty green colored button up shirt and a pair of faded jeans. Dimitri reached down and started pulling off my pants.

"I was just thinking about your wondering eyes." I smiled again when his hand ran down my hips as he pushed my pants down.

"You know me all too well." I could hear the smile in his voice. He pulled on one leg letting me know to lift and then the other as he pulled my pants all the way off. On his way back up he kissed my belly and then my lips. No matter what changed with me this Russian god was always going to love me. Maybe this won't be too bad, not good but I'll deal.

He lifted my arms in the air running his hands up my side. He pulled the gown on and without a warning picked me up and set me on the bed. "Hey. You scared me." I reached out wanting to touch his beautiful face. He grabbed my hand and guided it to his cheek. "Thank you for taking care of me." I leaned forward to where my hand was and kissed his soft lips.

"Any time Roza. We will get through this together. I'm going to get Lissa and Christian." He pulled away from my hand and I heard the door open.

"Well Mrs. Hathaway are you ready to see your twins?" an older ladies voice asked me. I nodded my head. I would look through Lissa's eyes but wished it was with my own. I felt as Dimitri place a hand on the back of my neck and then lightly pushed on my chest urging me to lay back. I heard the hum of the machine and waited for the goo to be put on my belly.

'_Lissa?"_ I asked making sure she was by my side. _'Yes, Rose I'm right here.'_ She squeezed my shoulder. Dimitri was holding my hand and I was guessing Christian was on the other side of him. _'Watch Dimitri for me please.'_ She squeezed my shoulder again and I slipped into her head. I was right Christian was down by my knees. Dimitri was looking at the wand about to be put on my stomach. Lissa watched him like a hawk. When the doctor squirted the goo on my belly I jumped, I didn't see it coming.

"I'm sorry dear. Did I scare you?" the doctor asked. I didn't have the guts to say the 'b' word so I turned my head to Lissa. "Rose is blind. You just caught her off guard." Lissa sounded so to the point and like it was no big deal, that made me feel better.

"Oh, sorry about that. Rose I'm going to put the wand on your belly. You'll be able to hear the heart beats." I knew the rest of that sentence 'but you won't be able to see them.' I just smiled.

Lissa didn't once look away from Dimitri once. When the wand hit my belly she moved it around until she stopped on one spot. Christian put his hand on my lower leg and gave it a squeeze. Dimitri's eyes were glued on the monitor. His faced nearly glowed, I gave his hand a squeeze and the glow faded before the doctor could notice.

"Well do you want to know the sex?" she was under the impression that this was my first ultrasound and I had no clue what was in there. Everyone said yes. "This little one is a son." Dimitri's hand tightened around my hand. Through Lissa's I could see the smile and the tear that fell down his cheek. "And this little one is a daughter." Dimitri still smiled but he started to glow again. Lissa smacked him real quick on his shoulder, no more glow.

"Are they both ok?" Dimitri asked still watching the monitor. "They are doing just fine. You can see the girl is a little smaller but that's normal for twins."

'_Ok Lissa can you look at the monitor now?'_ she turned her head from Dimitri and looked at the monitor. My little boy was the closest but he was wrapped around his little sister. His foot was the one foot that kept pushing against my belly on my right side. My little girls hand was stretched out pushing on the area around my belly button. Lissa switched places with Dimitri to get a better look. They looked like little people and they were doing good.

Dimitri brushed the tears off my face. We could hear the heart beats, it all made it so real. Dimitri bent down and whispered in my ear, "You have made me the happiest man on the planet. Thank you Roza for loving me."

Lissa looked over to Christian for a moment and he was so sweet. He actually had a tear run down his cheek watching the monitor. _'Lissa kiss Christians cheek for me.'_

'This is from Rose." She kissed his cheek and he realized he had tears. "Yeah, yeah I love you too." He said. The doctor printed a few pictures for us and we made it back to the hotel.

Dimitri's POV

We had four rooms connected together. The last room on my left was shut and locked. Janine and Victor were sitting at a table going over some places on the islands map that made Janine's hand glow. There was at the least fifty places she glowed at. I really didn't matter, the doc said Roza couldn't fly until the babies were born. I had my arm around her waist as I pulled her into the small kitchen. We had gone through a drive thru. Roza wanted tacos so I had a huge bag of tacos and burritos now spread out on the counter.

Rose reached out her hand and I was going to help her but I got the impression she wanted to try on her own. She let her hand move over the wrapped food until she found one that was taco shaped. I then realized the only people missing were my little sister and Adrian. I could only guess what was going on behind closed doors.

"Comrade what's wrong?" she asked. Even blind and she could read me like a book. "Viktoria and Adrian are locked in a room." She started laughing so hard she choked on her taco. I had missed her laugh. So many things were happening that weren't pleasant and I hadn't heard her laugh for a while now, well not like that.

"Dimitri, leave it alone." She said in a serious voice. I knew she was right but it still was my little sister.

"I'm going to call the compound and see if everyone's alright." I sat down in one of the seats next to Roza and dialed the number Abe gave me. It rang four times before a little voice answered, "Hello." Paul said. It was really good to hear his voice. "Hi Paul, it's your uncle Dimitri. How are you?" I pulled the phone away from my ear when he started screaming.

"Uncle Dimitri where are you?" I heard Abe asking for the phone in the back ground and Paul running away. "I'm in Hawaii looking for Lissa's sister. Can I talk to Abe?" out of the corner of my eye I saw Janine's head snap my way. "Ok." Paul said disappointed.

"Hey Dimitri how is everything? I thought you would call sooner." He sounded irritated. "Yeva, Olena, girls Dimitri's on the phone get in here." Abe yelled. Girls? Was he calling Sonya and Karolina, girls.

"Is everything ok there?" I asked. "Are there still guardians outside?"

"Nope they left when they found the guardians you beat the shit out of. We've been living it up in the real world." I had never heard Abe sound so weird before.

"Are you alright?" I couldn't help asking. "You're the only male in a house full of females, I think you know if I'm alright." I couldn't help laughing. It's rough living with nothing but women. They whine a lot and always need your help to do anything. "Thanks for laughing at me."

"What about your guardians, they're men?" I already knew the answer to that. They were scared stiff of him and probably didn't talk too much with him.

"Shut up Dimitri." Abe was really loosing it. That's what too many girls can do to a guy. "I'm putting you on speaker phone."

"Hey everyone. We made it to Hawaii." My mom made a ah, sound. I know she would be upset that she didn't come with us. "Victor's with us, don't worry it's a good thing." I then heard Abe and my grandmother arguing. "Fine take the phone, but I want it after you're done." Abe said. Never fight with Yeva, she always wins.

"Dimitri you should have called earlier. It would have saved Roza the headache of losing her vision. Now you must wait." Why did she always do this to me?

"Yeva what does that mean?" I waited. "It means boy that you must teach her to see without her eyes until she is healed."

"But Lissa and Adrian both tried and tried together to heal her, it didn't work." Roza's face looked stunned. I put my hand on her leg to comfort her.

"She can't be healed by them. Rest assure she will see again. Now give the phone to Janine before Abe decides to get mad." I laughed and said good bye.

"Janine, Abe's on the phone for you." She used the speed to make it to my side in under a second. She pulled the phone from my hand and walked to a room and closed the door.

"Roza, Yeva said you'll get your vision back. She wouldn't tell me how but that you would. In the mean time I'm supposed to teach you to see without your eyes. Whatever that's supposed to mean." She laughed at me.

"It means you have to teach me with my other senses. You'll have to blind fold yourself to understand what it feels like." She was right. Was she ever wrong? She didn't seem as irritated as I was about Yeva's cryptic message but I could see she was happy to get the news. She wouldn't be blind for the rest of her life. "You'll have to use your hands." Her hand grabbed mine that was on her leg and moved it up lightly brushing it against her pants. Other senses, this could be not only educational but fun.

**I'll update in a day or so. Please review and I hope you liked the chapter.**


	19. Searching

**Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews. Again I do not own anything but the plot. Please review.**

Rose's POV

"Where did Eddie and Mia go? Are they still around?" I was so wrapped up in my own drama I had completely forgotten that they came to Hawaii with us. I hadn't heard their voices for a while but I also hadn't heard Adrian and Viktoria's either.

Adrian being the way he is decided to rent a house on ocean front property. Hotel life was nice and all but we were fifteen floors up. Nice view but not a lot to do in a hotel. Each room in the house had its own bathroom and a huge tub in them. There was a gourmet kitchen where Dimitri and my mother of all people cooked most nights. We were on human time for now.

"Oh they wanted to do the tourist thing and said we attract too much attention. So they changed their appearances and names and are planning to visit every island." Adrian answered for me. I hadn't known he was even in the room.

"Adrian, you finally came out of your room." I heard Viktoria laugh and Dimitri make a small growl. I was sitting on the couch with my mom, she was gently rubbing my sore back. We have been here in Hawaii for almost three weeks, always a step behind Bailey.

One of the most interesting things was when Victor had a bad day. He was feeling like crap and he really wasn't looking good. He had stayed locked up in his room. We could hear him vomiting every now and then. Lissa had grabbed Adrian's hand and pulled him to the room. They both healed him without a word spoken. That's one of the things I loved about Lissa, she's forgiving and can't stand to see people in pain. Victor was keeping his distance from her till that point. He didn't want to give her another reason to hate him.

"Well I thought I would be some use to you guys for a change but if you don't want my help I can go back to my room." I knew he meant with Viktoria.

Dimitri had been working with me on using my hearing and touch to get me around the house. I was left here with Victor (they were still looking for him because of the jail break) while everyone else went looking for Bailey.

"Well it's about time." I told him. I stood up to go to the bathroom and felt my mom stand with me taking my hand.

"Janine she needs to do it for herself." Dimitri told her. He had gone out and gotten me a walking stick so I wouldn't fall over and hurt his babies. It took me awhile to get used to using the damn thing.

"I know but I can't help not wanting to help her." My mom said. I knew she was missing my father. It was hard for her to finally let her walls drop just to be without him.

"We'll be leaving in ten minutes. Rose is there anything you need before we go?" Lissa asked. I turned to her voice. I hated not being able to look at people. I slipped into her head to see how I looked, she was still dressing me. She had bought a few Hawaiian wraps for me in a variety of colors. The material clung to my body showing my curves. The way she wrapped it on me today she had made it strapless. Material was gathered below my breasts and it flowed down from there. It was a bunch of pretty blues with dark blue Hawaiian flowers. I looked pretty good even pregnant. She had pulled my hair into a messy ponytail. I was also wearing a pair of white sandals that stayed invisible under the long fabric. She always knew how to make me look good.

'_Lissa would you look at Dimitri for me?"_ she stopped staring at me and moved her eyes to my Russian god. Damn he looked good. He looked so casual and laid back, something I thought I wouldn't see outside of our bedroom. He was wearing a pair of black board shorts and a white tank top that hugged his chest. I turned around expecting to look at my man and realized yet again it wasn't my eyes looking at him.

He walked forward and pulled me into his arms. He reached up and ran his hand across my wet cheek, "No more tears Roza. Remember you'll get your vision back." he leaded down and kissed my lips lightly.

I stayed wrapped in his arms for a little while longer. He would be taking me out to dinner later and I really needed to stop the tear works. Dimitri whispered he loved me before they all left, leaving me with only Victor yet again.

"Rose would you like me to help you with your other senses?" at every turn Victor would surprise the shit out of me. I had nothing better to do so I shrugged my shoulders. "Ok come sit at the table." I made my way over and sat down,

He reached for my hand and lightly set it over something. "Now don't think about your eyes. Think about the object you have your hand on. Hold it in your hands and then try to picture it in your head." I did as he asked. It was some kind of fruit, round and heavy. I brought it up to my nose but Victor pulled my hand back. "Just your touch for now." I squeezed it softly.

"Is it an orange?" I asked. "Rose I want you to focus on the orange. Remember what it looks like, when you have that picture look down at it." I could clearly see an orange in my head but what shocked the shit out of me was when I looked down and could see the orange in my hand. I could see my hand too. But the image wasn't coming from my eyes it was coming from my head.

"I don't understand." I said truthfully.

"I have a theory about your power." I waited. "I think your power gives you what you need or what at the moment. For example when Dimitri was going over the maps. He was thinking about Bailey and how you guys were going to find her. The power answered by making his hand glow where she was." Victor made perfect sense. It did seem that when we were stuck with something and put our minds to it, it just came to us.

"Now with that in mind look straight at me and try telling me how many fingers I have up." There was no point in me closing my eyes so I remembered what he looked like, thinking of only him staring straight at him. When the image invaded my head I could see he still didn't look all too well and he was holding up four fingers. "Four!" I was so happy. It wasn't the same as seeing with my own eyes. The image was faded and fuzzy but it was still there.

"Yes Rose that's right. Now let's go outside and try something you haven't seen." He placed his hand on my elbow and guided me outside. I think he didn't want to wait. "Victor, why are you helping us and being so nice? I mean you and I have butted heads for a long time now because of what you did to Lissa."

"Rose I know I hurt her and it might sound wrong of me but I would do it all over again. Everything happens for a reason. I'm here helping because if this chaos isn't stopped with dhampirs winning some rights the Moroi's will soon be gone from this world. I think your powers along with your miracles there will end this mess." He paused and I hated not being able to see his face. I could read a face but language was easily faked."You see if Moroi don't learn to use their own powers and the dhampirs keep throwing themselves in front of them the dhampir race will soon be gone. When that happens the Moroi will soon follow. And then the world would be overrun by Strogoi." I always hated when he was right, it was spooky.

"So where's Robert now?" I asked and I could almost see his face. I wanted to see if he was lying but the fuzzy look made it hard to get a clear image.

"I told him to hide without telling me where and when this was all over to find me." I could hear the sorrow in his voice and it actually made me feel sorry for him.

"I'm sorry Victor." I said knowing how much it would pain me to be without Lissa and we weren't related. "Do you have a theory why I lost my vision?"

"Well that day you used a lot of power. I think when you detached from yourself you left your body unprotected for a few seconds. I think those babies took what magic that caused you to do that and when they did it made you blind." Thinking of it that way I could understand. The ghost thing was a way of seeing what was on the other side of the door. If my little ones took that power, magic whatever it was of course I would go blind. Yet another reason to give me the heebee jeebeez. Why did Victor always have the right answer? And sometimes it was just him guessing but he hit a home run when he did.

Dimitri's POV

As we loaded into the care I always felt guilty about leaving Roza with Victor. I still wondered if he would hurt her but she reminded me of her power. We had changed our sleeping so now we were on human time. Maybe if she was a Moroi which was pretty likely we could find her because she'd be sleeping. This island was beautiful and I wished my Roza could see it. I was hoping her vision would come back before the babies were born. Yeva still gave me only cryptic messages and I ended up hanging up on her once. I called back five minutes later to apologize for being rude. I guess I was just going to have to wait.

The first place we pulled up to was a gated community with a guard manning the gate. He asked us why we were there and wouldn't give us any information on a girl named Bailey. Lissa got irritated and used compulsion on him to let us in. When we found the house that my hand glowed over I was pretty sure we were in the right place. Janine and I checked the perimeter for any problems. Lissa got out of the car followed by Christian. I looked into the car to see what was holding up Adrian and caught him lip locked with my sister.

"Adrian get your hands off of my sister." I tried sounding only a little pissed but it sure as hell didn't come out that way. They pulled apart quickly, both avoiding eye contact with me. Now I know Roza said leave it alone but I just don't want to see it, hear it or have the images stuck in my head. For crying out loud I am her brother. I turned back to Lissa giving her the ok to knock on the door. "Everyone ready?" I asked. Janine and I both had put our hands on the map and this was the location we light up to. Lissa reached her hand up and knocked. We heard a girl yell hold on.

When she opened the door there was no doubt in my mind that she wasn't Bailey. "Hi. How can I help you?" her hi sounded warming and friendly but the moment she looked at Lissa her friendly composure slipped with question. She could see the resemblance, we all could. From the information that Victor found, Bailey was only two years younger than Lissa. She was obviously a Moroi and I wondered how she got away from people noticing her pale skin in a place like Hawaii.

"Hi. My name is Lissa. Lissa Dragomir and you are Bailey?" she knew the answer to that she just wanted to see if the girl knew the Dragomir name. Bailey's eye grew huge as she took in Lissa.

"Who's at the door Bailey?" we heard an older lady say from the back ground. I could hear her footsteps getting closer and hoped this wasn't going to turn bad. She rounded the corner and looked at me. "Can I help you?" Bailey hadn't moved or spoken as her and Lissa stared at each other.

"My name is Dimitri Belikov, this is Janine Hathaway, Viktoria Belikov, Christian Ozera, Adrian Ivashkov and Lissa Dragomir." I watched as the mothers face recognized most of our names but when she heard Lissa's, you could feel she was scared. "We mean you no harm. Can we come in and talk?" I asked. I gave her a small smile hoping she would see I at the least meant her no harm.

"I've heard of you." She said pointing a finger at me. "You were turned into a Strigoi and changed back. And you are the mother of a murderer, and you are the spoiled brat of a royal family, and you are the child of two Moroi who went Strigoi by choice. What do you want with me and my daughter?" I had to put my hand out to stop Janine from advancing on her. I was upset that she called my Roza a murderer but acting on it wasn't going to anyone any good.

"Maim, my I ask your name?" Adrian said with royal bullshit dripping off it. He meant to make her nervous that he would tell his family about her rudeness. He had taken a few steps forward leaving Viktoria behind.

"That's none of your business now leave here before I call the police." She went to shut the door until Lissa put her foot in the way. "I came here to find my sister, I'm looking at her now and I have to intentions on walking away." I had never heard Lissa sound so, well scary. "Now will you please let us in?" Bailey's expression changed when Lissa announced their relationship. She was either very upset that she wasn't told or very happy she had a sister. I couldn't read her very well.

Lissa's POV

Looking at Bailey was like looking at myself a few years ago. Rose was going to freak. The mother finally let us in. we weren't going anywhere until this was settled. We needed to get back to court to straighten out this mess. By now they knew Rose was still alive and that she was one of the three that had powers. Dimitri already had a target on his head and it was obvious that Janine was the other. The mother still seemed nervous when we followed her to the living room to sit down. "We aren't going to hurt anyone. The reason we are here is because Rose was given a letter from the queen saying we needed to find you."

"Is that why she murdered her?" I needed to do something quick, Dimitri and Janine were out of their seats ready to move on her. "Sit down now!" I yelled to them.

"First let me make this clear Rose did not murder the queen. In fact we have the person responsible locked up. We needed to get more evidence that Rose is innocent. The letter was given to her after the queens death." This was going to take forever to explain.

"Tatiana was my aunt and I know without a shadow of doubt that Rose would never harm her. Rose's only downfall is she speaks her mind in the wrong places." Adrian said. He was pissed off. "My aunt told Rose in the letter that if she was receiving the letter something went horribly wrong."

"Can you please tell us your name?" Janine asked with a bit of cruelness.

"My name is Sandy. Why would the queen want Rose to find Lissa's sibling?" well at least we were getting somewhere.

"Because she knew Rose was the only one capable of finding her and keep it quiet. Rose is never one to put Lissa in any kind of danger."

"If she trusted Rose so much than why was she convicted of killing her?" Sandy just couldn't comprehend.

"Sandy do you know what's happening at court?" I asked her. She shook her head. "All hell has broken loose. A law was passed that made sixteen year old novices guardians." Surprised flashed across her face. "They won't allow us Moroi to use our magic to protect ourselves. Guardians that age will die and when all the guardians are dead Moroi will come next. Can you see a world ruled by Strigoi?"

"How and why would they make novices become guardians so young?" Sandy asked me. She would only look at me for the answers.

"Because Rose at sixteen had already killed two Strigoi. They think that all novices should be like her. But Rose was a special case. She was taught by the best, that would be Dimitri here and she was always trying to prove herself, like her mother." I paused taking a deep breath.

"Rose is one of the best fighters I have ever had the pleasure of training. I knew the moment I saw her she was different. She threw herself in front of anyone that needed protection. She is the one who came after me when I was a Strigoi. Rose is an honorable person you have no reason to fear her." Dimitri said. He loved her so much. Janine was watching as he explained Rose to Sandy and her look was proud.

"So why did the queen said her to find us? And why if she was sent I don't see her?" sandy seemed to what to know everything. Not that I wouldn't be like she is but the sooner we got over this the sooner we could go to court and set things right.

"We need Bailey because if Lissa had a sibling she would be the queen. For both of our races, Lissa needs to be the queen." Dimitri answered.

"Rose isn't here because she is now a little over seven and a half months pregnant and she is blind. Something happened, she wasn't blind before. So for her protection she can't come with us." I told them. Bailey was still staring at me. I think she was happy she had more family than a mother.

"Mom we have to help. If me being by Lissa side means we can fix the problems of our world than we should do it." Bailey was smart. She didn't argue or ask questions she just knew that this was the right thing to do.

"Bailey this will put you in danger." Sandy told her daughter.

"Sandy we don't know who else found out about you. It's just a matter of time when the wrong people will come looking." I told her.

"Did you not know that Danialla Ivashkov is the new queen? Sandy told us. Something was very wrong here. Danialla must have helped or was single handed the one who convicted Rose.

"Are you sure?" Adrian asked. Sandy got up and grabbed a newspaper and handed it to Adrian.

"Fuck!" Adrian said when he saw the picture of his mother being crowned.

"Adrian what's wrong?" I asked him.

"A week before the closed hearing I walked in on my mother and Tasha speaking. The only thing I heard was 'than it's planned'. When I walked in they both became very nervous and quiet." I could see the anger raising in Adrian, his own mother had framed Rose. He would never stop caring for her but even if he hated her for the pain she caused him, he would never agree to framing her for murder.

"Then it wasn't just so she could have you. I'm betting that's the reason she agreed to it though." I told Dimitri.

"So things are more screwed up than you guys thought?" Bailey asked. I nodded my head at her. "How are we going to get them to even listen to us?" I smiled.

"Because Rose is shadow kissed. I saved her life when my parents died in a car wreck. She can see my thoughts and when I use spirit she takes the darkness." Sandy seemed surprised to hear of my parents passing. Bailey just looked sad. She probably thought she would be able to meet her dad. "Her powers have grown. She is pregnant with Dimitri's twins." They both looked confused. They knew like all knew that that was impossible.

"But that's impossible." Sandy said.

"It's an effect spirit had on her. She can have kids with another dhampir. When her powers grew she gave some to Dimitri and Janine. With the three nobody can touch us or harm us as long as we have one of them with us." Just listening to myself I found it hard to believe.

We spent the next two hours telling them everything that had gone on since Rose's execution. They were both willing to come with us and stay at the beach house after telling them they were in danger. So by the time we went to leave it was dark outside.

We were getting in the car when both Dimitri and Janine light up. Trouble was coming. None of us knew if it was Strigoi or guardians but whichever it was they had plans on doing us harm. Dimitri pushed us into the SUV, slamming the doors closed as they waited for the attack.

**Hope you guys enjoyed. Please review. Thanks again. Mandy**


	20. Captured

**I don't own anything but the plot. Hope you enjoy.**

Rose's POV

"Rose, you're starting to glow." Victor whispered.

"Shit, get behind me." I pushed him behind me but he grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards one of the closets. "Victor what are you doing? I'll get rid of whoever it is that's about to attack." I tried to pull away but he just squeezed harder.

"Rose did you not hear a thing I said. You can't use your powers. It will either kill you or those babies." I started shaking my head at him. "Think for just one second and tell me I'm wrong." I did as he asked and damn it my belly started glowing. That same feeling of trust washed over me.

I looked up to Victor so astonished that he cared enough. Whoever was out there was going to capture us if everyone else didn't show up in the next few minutes. Victor tugged on my arm again pulling me to the large closet at the end of the hall. He pushed me in the back and started throwing clothes on me. When he was sure I was covered he sat close to me pulling clothes over himself. I guess the best thing that could happen now would be that it was guardians out there instead of Strigoi.

"Rose don't you move. If they come in here I'll show myself but if they don't see you make sure it stays that way." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Remember it's you and those babies that are going to put an end to the madness." We could hear movement in the rooms and footsteps coming down the hall.

I slipped into Lissa's head to let her know what was going on. She was inside the SUV with the doors locked. Guardians outside were surrounding my mom and Dimitri. This must have been orchestrated. We were in trouble. No matter how fast Dimitri and my mom could subdue the guardians advancing on them they couldn't make it here before we were gone.

'_Lissa guardians are in the house. Victor told me not to use the glow. He said he thinks it will kill me and or the babies. My stomach glowed so I know he's right. We are hiding in the closet.'_

'_Rose get out of there. They can't take you.'_ I knew she was scared for me but right now there was nowhere to go.

'_Lissa they won't hurt us. They want the power. Tell my mom and Dimitri to find us.'_ I pulled out of her head when I heard footsteps stop in front on the door we were hiding behind. When the door opened Victor stood up so they would see him. He was pulled out of the closet and then the hand reached in and grabbed me.

Dimitri's POV

Janine and I hit the ground when the guardians were close enough, they fell to the ground unconscious. When I jumped into the driver's seat I looked into the rear view mirror to see Lissa crying. "Lissa what's wrong?" I asked. I was thinking that maybe she was happy to have her younger sister sitting next to her. That gut feeling told me I wasn't going to like what she was about to tell me.

"Victor and Rose have been captured." She wailed some more, tears streaming down her face. Christian wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her. I sat there frozen. I couldn't understand why she would allow herself to be captured. "Victor had an idea that if Rose used her powers again it would kill her or the babies. She told me he was right." FUCK. Oh I would get my love back and if she had so much as a scratch on her I'd use this power to kill them all. I drove as fast as I could hoping to catch them before they were gone.

Obviously that was the last thing they wanted was to go up against me and Janine. But when we all ran into the house the emptiness cut at us all. Our Rose was gone. Something about her and those babies made it almost impossible not to be pulled in and love her. Lissa continued to cry. Her sister wrapped her arms around her whispering a lullaby I didn't recognize. My attention was pulled to a movement on the couch.

"Dimitri I tried delaying this. I'm sorry." Mikhail said as he stood up walking to me. "They think I'm with them. I'm supposed to bring you in, they don't think you will hurt me. Now listen we have to act quickly. Danialla Ivashkov plans on inducing Rose, taking the babies and executing her." I felt the bile rise in my throat. I swallowed it back down. I could feel the glow radiating off me, I was so mad.

I walked up to him and looked him straight in the eyes, "Mikhail can I trust you?" I reached out my hand for him to shake. When he grabbed my hand that feeling in my gut said he was trust worthy. Now all we had to do was to find a great plan to get my Roza back. "What do you have planned?" I asked him. My plan would be to storm into court and get my Roza back and take out whoever got in my way.

"Ok first we need to get a flight back to court. I slipped Victor a homing beacon so we could find Rose and they wouldn't have a heads up. They will be moved a lot so nobody knows where they are but the ones that are housing them."

"Mikhail how long do we have until the induce her?" god I wanted to throw up. This could endanger my babies. Lissa pulled her phone out and started setting up the jet to take us back. The only way we would get through the gates was to act like we had been captured.

"A doctor was called yesterday that would induce that early and he won't be there for another two days. That doesn't leave us much time." Mikhail had a grave look on his face. He really did like Rose and believed in her innocence. I turned because I hadn't even thought how this was affecting Adrian. And no matter how I feel about him he has always been there for Rose when I wasn't and he was a good guy. He had this lost look on his face. Viktoria was trying to get his attention but he was just staring off into nowhere.

"Adrian." I said as I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder. "Adrian it's all going to be alright." I tried to comfort him.

"The hell it will. My mother wants to kill her. She wants those babies. I can't let her do this." He never moved his eyes and silent tears rolled down his face. Viktoria put herself in his arms trying to break him out of his train of thought. "I'm going to call her. Do you think that would be ok?" I was so surprised when he met my eyes.

"Couldn't hurt but you need to sound like you've been captured." Mikhail told him. Adrian pulled out his phone as we all sat down to listen to the conversation.

"Hello mother." Adrian said. His voice was full of hate. He had put the phone down on the table and put it on speaker phone.

"Oh Adrian. Honey are you alright?" she sounded worried about him. I resisted the feeling of cussing at her.

"Mother if you do anything to harm Rose I will put you in your grave." Since I first met Adrian I had never heard him sound so disgusted in being a royal.

"Adrian, come home. We can all share the power. The babies will grow up being on our side. We will have complete control." She sounded so happy that she would be all powerful.

"I don't want the power. If you were smart you wouldn't force it mother. And just so you know the only one that can give you that power is the one you plan on murdering." I knew that it was true, we all did but the reason he was telling her this was to prolong her from harming Rose.

"How do you know the babies won't be able to?" Adrian now held her attention.

"Because it was Rose that gave it to Janine and Dimitri. They also have to have her recharge them all the time." Adrian was really smart. This would help ensure that Danialla would delay her inducing Rose.

"Now Adrian are you lying to me?" she asked. I wondered what he was going to say in order to convince her.

"No mother. I'm not lying. But if you don't believe me continue with your stupid plan and see where it gets you." Adrian was holding a lot back. Holding his tongue looked to be one of the hardest things he had ever done.

"Adrian do you think you could convince her to give it to me?" Adrian rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"No. But you had Mikhail cuff us all and blind fold us. I'm sure if Rose knew that she would be willing to help."

"I've missed you so much Adrian dear. We'll talk more when your home and away from those criminals." She hung up.

I patted him on the shoulder again, "you did good Adrian. You gave us more time."

Rose's POV

When I woke up I could feel that I was in a big bed. I concentrated to use my inner vision and could see I was in a small room. There was a little table with two chairs and a small couch at the end of the bed. The one problem with this vision was the blur so when I 'saw' something or someone move on the couch I wasn't sure who it was.

"Hey Rose." Victor said as he got up and sat next to me on the bed. "I thought you would never wake up. They gave you a shot after they pulled you from the closet."

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"Back at court under lock and key." He smiled at me.

"Victor we have to get out of here. What do they want?" I tried getting a better view of the room but I could feel that I was weak and my head hurt.

Victor embraced me which took me by complete surprise. "You behave. Mikhail is acting like he is on their side. He's bringing everyone here as prisoners." He let me go and sat back down at the couch. I got up putting my hands in front of me. I made it to the table and opened the lid covering a plate. On the plate were some muffins and rolls. I grabbed one of the muffins and started eating. I was really hungry.

"Have we had any visitors?" I sat down at the table trying to get a better look around. My head hurt so bad like I had a hangover. I gave up and let myself drift back into seeing nothing.

"Danialla came in and rubbed your belly for awhile. She wants you to give her your power." My hand immediately went down to my belly. One of the babies kicked my hand. No sooner than the words left his mouth the door opened.

"Well Rose it's good to see you awake. Do you need anything?" The bitch asked sweetly.

"Yeah, let me out of here." I smiled in the direction of her voice.

"Can't do that Rose. You see you have something I want. I can get it easily or not so easy. Doesn't matter to me one bit." Even though I wasn't looking at her or even using my weird vision thing I knew she had an evil smile across her face. The women always hated me because of Adrian and wanted to make me hurt for my involvement with him.

"You want the power. What makes you think I can just give it to you?" I could feel her get closer to me. She grabbed my face in one hand and the other went to my belly.

"You give me any problems Rose and I'll take those babies right now and find out if I can get the power from them." She pressed on my belly causing me to groan in pain. When Dimitri comes I'll tell him to rip her apart one limb at a time. The pain made me want to throw up.

"Danialla, please. Hurting Rose isn't going to get you what you want. Let me talk to her. Please." Victor said from across the room. The bitch let go of my face but her hand still was putting a little pressure on my belly.

"I've tried for so long to have another baby. Yours will live a great life with me. They will be royal because I will be queen. The doctor will be here in two hours to take my babies from you." She rubbed my belly lightly as if it were her own. When the rubbing stopped and she left my side I heard the door shut. I had never been so scared in all my life. My babies were at risk with her around. I broke down crying as I rubbed the sore spot on my belly.

Victor wrapped his arms around my shoulder and held me for a few minutes. Everything that he had done to me and Lissa was so bad but now he was the one comforting me. "Rose the next time she comes in here you agree with whatever she says. I don't know when your friends and family are coming but they are, you just have to hold out till then."

As he held me I set my hand on his knee, "they're yours now too Victor." He helped me back to the bed where I laid down and fell asleep thinking of my Dimitri and being safely wrapped in his arms.

Lissa's POV

I had never seen Dimitri so angry before. He blamed himself for leaving her alone when he knew he shouldn't. Adrian was reassuring him his mother would pay the price for hurting Rose. It did help Dimitri focus. Mikhail put the cuffs on us and the blind folds when we got to the gate to court. The guard at the gate congratulated him in a job well done. As soon as we were through the gates Mikhail took us to the jail cells. He knew we could get out but he needed to look at his device to tell us where Victor and Rose were. He couldn't do it in front of everyone so he told us he'd be back in about an hour.

"Dimitri she's going to be ok." I told him from the cell next to his. We were all put in separate cells.

"Can you go into her head yet?" Rose must have been very weak. Since she was taken I haven't been able to enter her head. I did get pulled in when Danialla hurt her. I had felt her fear, felt that she was beyond scared for herself, she was worried about her babies. Dimitri swore she would hurt for it in the end.

"No. I think she's weak." The doors to the cell entrance opened up and Mikhail came down.

He put his finger to his mouth when he came into view. Standing behind him was Danialla. She walked up to the cell with Adrian in it and proceeded to open the cell. She pulled him into an embrace kissing his head. He tried to pull away but she just held him tighter.

"Mother let them go. Please." He looked at Viktoria hoping nothing would hurt her.

"Adrian we could rule with their power. Now be a good boy and run along." She turned to me and gave me a smile. "Hello princess. It's too bad you will never get to know not only your sister here but those babies as well. You see I have no intentions of allowing Rose to live. Those babies I know will have powers and in an hour they will be born." She smiled at Dimitri.

"Mother you can't do that. She's my friend and I love her along with those babies. Please mom let me talk to her. Maybe I could find a way to get what you want without hurting her or the babies." Adrian held his mother's hand as he pleaded with her.

"Adrian Rose will not live. I refused to have her breathing. Those babies will belong to us. I've always wanted more and never could get pregnant. They will be powerful and think of me as their mother." When Danialla's eyes light up I knew she meant what she said. She was going to take those babies and keep them. It broke my heart to think of Rose not around for her babies.

Danialla pulled Adrian out of the cell area. Mikhail stayed and faced Dimitri. "I'm glad she came to get him. My tracker isn't working. He'll be able to tell us where they are. Until then I will see to it that you are informed on everything going on." He went and got us all something to eat as we waited for any news about Rose.

Adrian's POV

Walking out of the jail cell with my mother wrapped around me was the hardest thing I ever did. Viktoria was down there. I needed to find Rose and tell the others where she was. My mom told me as soon as we left that I tracker was found on Victor and was smashed to pieces. That meant nobody knew where they were.

"Mom you'll let me try to convince her won't you? Rose will probably listen to me. Just let me try." I knew she would give into me.

"Alright. She's in the west wing. In the room you stayed in when you were fifteen and causing me problems." She kissed his cheek, turned and walked away.

I waited till she was out of sight and then took off in a run. I have never fan so fast in my life. I had to make sure she was ok. Get back to the cells to tell them where she was and stop the doctor before he cut her open. There were four guards posted outside the room. I walked up casually and noticed they all had every kind of weapon they could fit on their bodies. All different kinds of guns and some ninja looking throw darts.

"I'm here to see the prisoners. I have permission from Queen Danialla." They studied me for a while and I was worried I might not get in.

"Lord Ivashkov, it's good to see you home. You're here to try and convince Rose to give over her power. Remember she's violent but she's very weak." They all smiled.

"Thank you." I said as I opened the door. Victor was sitting on the couch reading a book and Rose was sleeping in the bed. I closed the door and walked over to Victor. "Is she ok?" I asked him.

"No, your mother put a lot of pressure on her stomach. She was in a lot of pain." He put the book down to face me. "What are you doing here and what do you want?" it looked like Victor didn't know what side I was on and was playing naive at the moment.

"Victor your tracker was broken. Nobody knows where you two are. I had to play nice with my mother. The doctor will be here in less than an hour to take those babies." I walked over to Rose and ran my hand down her cheek. I still loved her but not in the same way. She would always be special to me but Viktoria was the one who held my heart.

"Rose wake up." I whispered in her ear. Her eyes opened up and I was shocked. She had been crying.

"Adrian? She hurt me so bad. It stills hurts." Her voice sounded like it was on the verge of tears. I laid my hands on her belly and let the magic heal what was causing her pain. I think she'll be having these babies one way or another in the next few days.

"Rose I need to go tell everyone where you are. The doctors going to be here soon. I'll be back with Dimitri, I promise." I kissed her cheek as her eyes closed again. She fell asleep.

"She's been sleeping for a long time. She needs Dimitri." Victor told me.

"Keep her safe till we return." I pulled open the door and shut it behind me.

"So did you give her a few lashings?" one of the guardians asked me. I wanted to yell back at him but knew I had a role to play. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders at him as I walked away.

Dimitri's POV

Rose must be so scared right now. Why didn't I listen to myself when I knew she shouldn't be left without me or her mother. She was so stubborn and I was so stupid. If anything happened to her or my babies I don't know if I could live with myself. Adrian has been gone for almost forty-five minutes now and feels like a lifetime has passed. All I want to do is tear the stupid door of its hinges and search for my Roza. We had all noticed Roza's belly had dropped, her timer was out and she was sleeping an awful lot. My little ones were coming early is what Yeva had told me. Her damn cryptic message didn't tell me it would be by the hands of a control freak.

Danialla was single handedly destroying our world. She would force Roza to give her the power and then Roza would die or worse she would live but the babies would die. I knew she couldn't survive that. We had all planned on getting back to the mansion in Russian after all this shit was settled. Lissa would have to stay here at court to get things in order and Janine planned on staying with her to make sure nobody tried to kill Lissa. Abe said he couldn't stand to live at the mansion while she was at court and planned on coming here to be with her.

All those plans were made before Roza was taken. I would get her back, I couldn't think any other way. The thought of her not being ok was torture. I could hear Viktoria lightly crying, she had been so worried that Adrian had been found out and they were doing horrible things to him. So when the door opened to the entrance of the cells we were all up on our feet trying to see who it was.

Mikhail looked relieved when he looked down the corridor so I was pretty sure it was Adrian.

"We need to move now." He said and with that the door to my cell was laying on the ground in front of me.

"Is she alright?" I asked him.

"Dimitri she's weak. She was in a lot of pain when I saw her. I healed what I could but I don't think she's doing too well." I pulled the door off my sisters and Bailey's cell while Janine removed Lissa and Sandy's cell doors. "She's in the west wing in room 120. Victor is with her and says she's been sleeping almost the whole time. There are four guardians guarding her door with guns and all other sorts of weapons." I made a grunting noise, guns were no match for a pissed off Russian with powers.

"Adrian where is your mother?" I asked the last thing I wanted was to run into her and put Roza's life at risk.

"She's meeting the doctor at the air strip. She's probably on her way back to Rose's room." Adrian said in a rush.

"There are eight guards outside the jail entrance so you'll have to find another way out. We can't let anyone be alerted to our escape." I shrugged my shoulders and walked down the corridor in the opposite direction of the exit. I punched the wall that would lead us into the back of the jail building. It was where food, towels and other needs were delivered so nobody would see us. As soon as there was a large enough whole I climbed out to look around. It was light outside so not too many people would be out and moving around.

"Adrian I need you to take Viktoria, Lissa, Bailey and Sandy somewhere safe." I started walking off when someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Dimitri we can't separate. Besides she might need more healing." Lissa said to me. I really didn't want them all to see what I was about to do to Danialla and her guardians.

"Lissa it's not going to be very pretty." I gave her a small smile trying to hide my anger.

"I don't care how pretty it won't be we are not separating." I just shook my head at started walking towards the west wing. I wasn't going to win this fight. I needed to get to Roza and all this arguing was just stupid.

"Let's get moving then. Adrian you do realize your mother will pay for hurting my Roza?" I didn't know how he would feel with me inflicting pain on is mom.

"Oh I know I have my own little pay back for her." He gave me a sinister smile.

We made our way to the west wing without being seen. As we came to the corner that would lead us to the hallway where the door to Roza's room was I put my hand on the ground allowing the power to generate through my hand to the floor and then to the guardians. We could hear them fall to the ground, just like they had fallen asleep. We made it to the door and I could hear people talking inside the room. Danialla's voice was sharp and angry.

"I told you I don't care how weak she is I want those babies out now!" she yelled at the doctor.

"You do realize it will kill her? It's very risky and the babies might not do to well being delivered this early." The doctor told her.

"She's due in about a month, that's not that early. Now do it or you will be thrown in jail!" I could hear the doctor going through his medical bag. Probably looking for something to knock Roza out or help with the pain.

I hit the door with such force it flew apart in pieces. One of the pieces hit the doctor knocking him to the floor. Danialla grabbed Roza around the neck pulling her in front of her. Roza was barely moving she was so weak. Danialla put the sharp scalpel she had in her hand to Roza's throat. I stopped dead in my tracks. She had put enough pressure on her throat that a few drops of blood ran down her neck.

"Mother let her go." Adrian yelled.

"You traitor! You will die for this Adrian. I don't care that you are my son, I will have this power." She moved to her side trying to get closer to the door. Victor was on the floor close to her with blood flowing from his head. Someone must have hit him hard.

"Danialla you hurt her and I will kill you slowly." I said really calm.

"Dimitri you could never hurt a Moroi." She said. She didn't understand that I'd kill just about anyone to make sure my Roza and babies were safe.

"Last warning Danialla. I will kill you if you hurt her anymore." Roza's eyes fluttered open, they were red from crying. She was pale I would have mistaken her for a Moroi if I didn't know her. "Roza, honey are you alright?" I asked taking a step forward.

Danialla moved the scapel from her neck to her stomach. She made a small cut over her belly button letting the blood flow out. Roza was so weak she didn't fight and she didn't cry out, only tears ran down her face.

"Dimitri" Roza said in a whisper. "I love you." She whispered again.

"Roza, I love you too sweetheart." I took another step forward. My heart was pulling me towards her. But with every set Danialla cut a little more. "Stop Danialla!" I yelled at her, she laughed at me. She brought her hand with the scalpel up like she was going to stab it into Rose's belly. When she came down Victor grabbed her arm swung her around and the knife came down on Victor's chest. Blood sprayed out, he collapsed to the floor taking Danialla with him.

I rushed forward to grab Roza before she hit the floor. Adrian pulled his mother off Victor throwing her to the side. Janine grabbed Danialla in a head lock while Adrian and Viktoria pulled Victor off the floor and laid him on the bed. Lissa put her hands on him and healed the long cut that ran across his chest. He was soaked in blood but his eyes looked at Lissa and he smiled at her. "Thank you Lissa. I don't deserve your healing touch." He said then closed his eyes. He probably needed blood.

I held Roza in my arms bridal style. She laid her head against my shoulder still crying. Lissa came over and healed the cut that she had but something was off about Roza. She cried out in pain then grabbed her belly. Before I had a chance to lay her down on the couch I could feel the warmth of fluid cover my arm. Roza's water had broken.

**Hope you like this chapter. I know it's long but I only had two days before I have to concentrate on class work. I will update in a few days. Please review. Thank again, Mandy.**


	21. The Sweetest Cry

**I don't own a thing. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy**

Dimitri's POV

Roza held on to her belly as I laid her on her side on the bed. Viktoria went and got a feeder for Victor while the rest of us rushed around the room finding things that could help. Janine had taken Danialla to the jail cells and the only person allowed to enter was Mikhail. Janine would relieve him once the babies were born. I did not trust the doctor in the room so he was also brought down to the cells. I have seen and helped deliver babies before but I never thought it would be my own. I had no idea how to deliver twins, I didn't know if there were any differences but I didn't want to find out.

Roza cried out again and I rushed to her side. "Roza your going to have to start pushing soon." I wiped the hair off her face. "Roza darling what can I do?" she searched for my hand so I put it in hers. She squeezed hard while the other hand held her belly. She screamed out again as another contraction took over her. When her belly started to glow I knew my little ones were coming. I used my other hand to rub her belly hoping to help her with the pain. My hand started glowing and I could feel the energy move from my one hand to the one that was holding Roza's hand. She arched her back just slightly and I pulled my hand away from hers. When she relaxed back down on the bed she opened her eyes and looked directly into my eyes.

A tear ran down her face that lit up. "Hi brown eyes, god how I've missed you." She said to me. It took me a few seconds to understand she was talking to my eyes. She could see my eyes.

"Roza can you see me with your eyes?" I know the question sounded almost stupid but I needed to ask. She nodded her head and then screamed out again when another contraction hit.

"Damn it! This hurts like hell." She yelled. I hated seeing her in such pain but I had no idea how to help her.

"Of course dear, what did you expect?" everyone whirled around to see Yeva standing in the doorway. My savior! My mother and Abe were standing behind her.

My mom came over to me and kissed my forehead. Yeva was moving faster than I had ever seen the old women move in my life. She had Roza undressed with a white sheet wrapped around her upper chest another sheet was covering the rest of her. Yeva moved so she was between Roza's legs and checked her.

"Dimitri I need a tub of warm water, a pair scissors, and a rubber band. Someone get some towels and blankets." She moved so she was in a sitting position at Roza's legs. "Roza I need you to start pushing." She told her.

I moved so I was next to Roza holding her hand as she bore down and pushed with all she could. Yeva was watching between her legs as my mother pulled her hair into a bun so she could see properly. Roza relaxed for only twenty seconds when another contraction hit. She pushed harder crying out when she did. "Dimitri sit behind her and help her push." Yeva told me. I kicked off my shoes and climbed into the bed. My legs were pushed up against hers, her body now supported by me.

"Dimitri when she pushes I want you to push her into almost a sitting position." It didn't take long for another contraction and I did as my grandmother told me. "Oh, a heads crowning." I pulled my Roza's hair off her soaked forehead.

"Come on Roza. You're doing great." I told her as I kissed her cheek. Her hand reached up and cupped the side of my face. She started crying out again, "Push Roza, push hard." She did and Yeva's hands disappeared under the sheet.

Lissa and Christian were both on Roza's right side standing towards her chest area. Bailey was sitting with her mother on the small couch that had been moved to the other side of the room. Janine, Adrian and Viktoria were on Roza's left side. My mother came over to give me a damp washcloth and then stood behind Yeva.

"One more push Roza and the first baby will be out." Yeva told her. When the contraction came I sat up a little so Roza was almost in crouch. She pushed with all her might, yelling at the top of her lungs.

"I can't give anymore." She said out of breath. She relaxed into me exhausted. I pulled her hair out of her face as I wiped the sweat running down the side of her face. It was then that I heard the sweetest cry I had ever heard. One of my babies was born.

Rose's POV

That last push was so painful but I forgot all about it when I heard my little miracle cry. Yeva was suctioning the baby's nose and mouth out before she wrapped it in a white blanket and set it on my chest. Dimitri's head was next to mine as we both looked down on our son. With my other hand I reached up and put my hand on Dimitri's cheek. He kissed my cheek and reached out to touch his son's cheek. The little boy had hair on his head that was almost black. I was sure after it was all cleaned up it would be dark brown. His eyes were a soft warm brown just like his dads.

My mother looked at me and smile lightly. "Good job Rose. Now what's his name?" she asked me. Dimitri and I had already come up with the names months ago but refused to tell anyone.

Dimitri smiled at my mom before answering, "Nicolai, but we'll be calling him Nick for short." I handed Nick over to Viktoria who took him over to the couch and sat down with him. Adrian followed her and they both made baby noises.

Lissa grabbed my hand, "He's so cute Rose." I knew Lissa was waiting for the little girl. She planned on spoil them rotten, but she wanted to play dress up with my little girl. It wasn't but a few moments later that I started having another huge contraction. Yeva checked me again and smiled at me when she was done. "Child you need to push again."

"No kidding." I bore down and pushed hard. Leaning into Dimitri helped and just having him that close felt like he was an actual part of delivering the baby.

"Now there's no need to get smart." Yeva said making everyone laugh. "I see the top of her head Roza, push hard." I did as she asked me, her head was out now all I needed to do was to push her shoulders out and the hard part would be done. Yeva suctioned her nose and mouth before I could push again.

"Come on Roza only one more push and our daughter will be here." Dimitri whispered in my ear sending a shiver down my spine. I laughed lightly. After all I was going through at that moment he still made me want him by just whispering. Damn was I in trouble. "What are you laughing at love?" he asked me.

"Nothing." I said as another contraction pulled me under. I pushed and then heard the cry of my baby girl. Yeva cleaned her up and handed her to me. Her eyes were a little lighter than her brothers and the small about of brown hair had small little curls in it.

"So what's her name?" Olena asked. She looked at her with love and reached out for her. I handed her to Olena, she tucked her into her arms rocking her. Olena was cleaning her and wrapped a blanket around her.

"Her name is Tyrla." I answered. (pronounced tear-la). Dimitri pulled himself out from behind me and took Nick from Lissa. She had just gotten him and was pretty reluctant to give him up. He held Nick, his head in his hand, his body across his forearm. He reached out his other hand to his mother, she put Tyrla in the same position his brother was in. The tears running down Dimitri's face touched my heart. He looked at his children before looking at me.

"Marry me Roza." More silent tears fell down his face. He began to glow as well as our little ones.

Olena spoke before I could answer, "boy I know I taught you better than that. Do you even have a ring?" he shook his head without looking away from me. I know why it suddenly came to mind, it was love. Neither one of us had thought about marriage because guardians don't get married. Dhampirs seldom get married, dhampirs don't have children with other dhampirs. His mother might have thought it to be the wrong timing but I didn't. Everything that has ever happened between us has been a little unorthodox. Why not go all the way?

He walked over to me setting the twins in each of my arms. We never looked away from each other, he bent over and kissed my lips so softly, so loving. The both of us covered in sweat, blood, and fluid but it didn't matter. He pulled away from me never looking away.

"Yes." I said keeping eye contact. He reached out his hand to cup my face and then he closed his eyes and smiled.

Dimitri held the twins while Lissa helped me to the bathroom to wash up. She was washing my hair when I felt the warmth flow through my body. "Lissa you didn't have to do that." I told her.

"Oh, I know but I heard that the recovery time takes so long and it's not very fun. Besides you don't have to worry about it harming the babies now and your glow thing changes it to something else. No more darkness, well maybe not no more but you know what I mean."

"Thanks." I said. And I was thankful. She healed the things that would cause me pain for the next few weeks. Lissa left so I could put on a dark purple v-neck night shirt. When I was done and was back into the room to see everyone had gone, Dimitri had taken a shower somewhere else and was lying on the cleaned bed with the twins lying next to him. He looked up when I came into the room and smiled at me. He was wearing a pair of black pajama pants and a thin white tank top. I lay down on the opposite side so we were looking at each other with the twins between us.

"They are so beautiful, just like their mother." Dimitri said.

"Ahh, sweet but I think they look more like you." I told him. Someone had cleaned and dressed the two in a white onezee. Tyrla's hair was lighter than Nick's and so were her eyes.

"So Yeva weighed and measured them. Nicolai weighs six pounds and two ounces. He's twenty-two inches long. Tyrla weighs five pounds and twelve ounces and is twenty inches long. They both have all ten fingers and ten toes each. Yeva said they are healthy little bundles of joy. Those were her words exactly. She also said they are rather long for twins but assured me that was normal for babies." his hand went down to Nick. My little boy wrapped his tiny hand around Dimitri's finger. "Did Lissa heal you?" he asked me.

"Yeah, how did you know?" most women after having a baby bleed for awhile after and are really sore, from what I heard.

"I take it you haven't looked down. You look like you were never pregnant. And that shirt is showing off your sexy curves." He wagged his eyebrows at me before laughing at my horrified face.

"You are not getting any until we have protection. Did you really want to marry me?" I asked.

"More than I've ever wanted anything. You gave me a family now I want you to be my wife. I can't see my life without you in it. Roza I'll always adore you, love you and need you. So why not make you my wife?" I leaned over and kissed his soft lips.

"Dimitri I never thought I would or could love someone so much and I can't wait to be Mrs. Belikov." I know it sounds sappy but that's the way that he has always made me feel.

"Can I ask you something without you getting all worked up?" I gave him a questionable look and then nodded my head. "Why did you love me still after what I did to you when I was a strigoi? How could you still love me?" never would I have thought this was where our conversation would lead to.

"Dimitri did you stop loving me?" he shook his head. "Then you understand why I didn't. You mean a lot to me. When you were gone I felt like I was missing a piece of myself. I went to find you for my own selfish reasons. I left Lissa because I would be a mess if I didn't know your soul was at peace. The love I have for you sent me into the unknown. When I found out I might be able to save you the only thought was to try. It was only after I had broken Victor out of jail when I found out it would have to be Lissa that staked you." I let my eyes fall to my little ones between us hoping he wouldn't see how close I came to allowing her to do it. She loved me enough to know how much he meant to me to make the final decision for herself.

"You know I always thought myself lucky for loving someone so much the way I love you but to hear that you love me the same way is amazing. I'm sorry I ever pushed you away. It started at the academy and then when I was back to a dhampir. I will never push you away again Roza."

"You better not. That wasn't a very good time for me." The moment that came out of my mouth I wished I could take it back. Dimitri's face was covered in pain and sadness. I didn't mean it the way he was taking it so I reached my hand out and traced it down the side of his face. "Comrade don't be upset. All that matters is we are together now" I could just kick myself in the ass.

"Roza I am sorry I hurt you. You know I thought you had forgiven me while you were in jail just to put my mind at ease. When I thought you were dead I couldn't believe what an ass I had been to deny my love for you."

"You said ass." I started laughing. He joined me as we let all the crap from the past dissolve with the fresh beginning of our little family. I couldn't wait to get back to the mansion. The space, the privacy, the pool and if anything went wrong there was always the compound under the ground.

"Get some sleep Roza, we're going to need it. I can't believe I'm a father to the children of my beloved." I rolled my eyes at his cheesy comment and kissed both of my babies then kissed Dimitri before I closed my eyes.

**Sorry for the wait. This was one of those sweet chapters. Now right around the corner is the battle to set things right. Hope you all are enjoying the story. Please review.**


	22. The Truth

**I don't own a thing but the plot. Hope you enjoy. Sorry for the wait but my computer had a worm and I had to buy a new tower.**

Dimitri's POV

I watched as Rose fell asleep then got up to put the babies in the basinets Lissa had dropped off. I first wrapped Nick in a blanket then set him in the blue basinet. When I picked up Tyrla her eyes opened. She really was a very pretty baby and I wasn't saying that because she was my own. Her brown hair curled at her neck, her bright brown eyes stared at me and her pink cheeks were so cute. They were chubby but not to chubby. I knew she was hungry so I walked over to the small kitchenette area. I found the bottles on the counter and read the directions for making a bottle for her. She took it quickly and fell back to sleep in my arms. I couldn't help but want to hold her for awhile. She smelled like a baby, that sweet scent that reminds you of mom. As I held her I rocked her.

Roza wanted to breast feed but her milk would take a few days to come in and I really didn't want to wake her up. As I rocked my little girl I couldn't help and look at the women I loved. She really did give me everything I had ever wanted and more. She looked as close to an angle as I could imagine one looking. Her long shirt had moved up and showed off her great ass. I couldn't help smiling, she did things to me that still shocked me. After putting Tyrla in her basinet I laid back down on the bed pulling Roza closer to me. She instantly wrapped her arm around me and fell back to sleep.

Several hours later Nick woke up and Rose got up to feed him. "Hey Comrade you gonna get up?" she asked me. I knew it was time for me to start the day or rather night. The sun was just setting and we all had work to do. I rolled over to watch her breast feeding Nick. Tyrla was waiting patiently. I got up and kissed Roza on the head and picked Tyrla up.

"I think you better give her a turn. I'll feed Nick formula for now." It was different holding the two. Nick was solid and long but Tyrla was small and delicate. Maybe I only thought that way because she was a girl but she still was smaller.

"Did you sleep alright?" she asked me. She yawned and I had to smile at her. While I waited for the milk to warm I started making coffee for the both of us.

"Yeah, I got up once to feed Tyrla but she fell asleep pretty fast. I will be taking Lissa and Bailey to the doctor to have the blood work that will prove they are related in a little while. Your mom will be hanging out with you." There was no way I was leaving her alone again. I didn't care her powers could no longer hurt the babies I didn't think she needed to over work herself. "I also have some unfinished business with Danialla."

Rose's POV

My Russian god smiled at me with a devilish look in his eyes. "What do you have planned?" he looked so handsome holding Nick and so happy.

"Oh just a little pay back. She's lucky she didn't harm you or the babies. Lord Ivashkov has disappeared and we have no idea what he has planned." Wow I hadn't heard that Adrian's dad took off. He was out there somewhere probably planning some kind of war. "Roza your only duty is to enjoy being a new mom and relax for awhile." He could read me too well.

"Are you locking me in this room Comrade?" I pulled my shirt over my exposed breast. Tyrla had fallen asleep with it her mouth so she didn't need it anymore. Dimitri was pacing in front of the bed with Nick in his arms. I crawled across the bed with a smoldering look on my face. He stopped pacing and watched me make my way over to him. When I was at the edge of the bed I lifted his shirt up and kissed his sculpted abs. I could see the goosebumps rise on his arms. I pulled myself up onto my knees, I put my hands on his hips and pulled him closer to me. "It's no fun being locked up without you." He leaned over and kissed me softly on the lips.

"You are trying to seduce me." He said in a mumble as he kissed my neck.

"Trying?" I pulled away from him and jumped on the ground. I circled him letting my hand trail behind me. When I got to his back I quickly pulled my night shirt off without him noticing and pulled his shirt up enough to expose his back to me. I pushed against him and kissed his back. A growl escaped from his lips as he shuttered under my touch. "Can you watch the babies while I take a shower to cool me down?" I could only imagine the look on his face. I giggled.

"Roza you better watch out because you're about to be pinned to the bed." he turned around to look at me. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and shook his head at me. "You're so deliciously sexy." His eyes traveled up and down my body. I was back to my regular size thanks to Lissa but my breasts were a lot bigger.

"Oh, no not until we have some kind of protection." I knew it was mean but I just couldn't help teasing him.

"Ya we'll see about that." he laid Nick down in his bassinette. He moved so fast I didn't have a chance to get away. He pulled me into his arms and planted a passionate kiss on my ready lips. I wrapped my arms around his head and ran my hand through his hair.

"Alright comrade time to settle down." I said after I pulled away.

"I don't think so. You started this now you'll finish it. Protection is in the drawer next to the bed." he literally through me on the bed. He hovered over me like a predator finally catching his prey. His shirt was off and thrown to the floor. My hands wondered from his shoulders to the waist of his pajama pants. He was kissing my neck when I grabbed hold of his erection. When I pulled on it letting him know just how much I wanted him he bit down on my neck. I let out a gasp of pleasure, he moved down my neck to my plump breasts. My hand was still wrapped around his hardness. I pushed his pants down and he removed them. I didn't even notice he had torn my underwear off.

"Oh god Dimitri I need you now." I said in a moan. I heard the drawer open but his lips never left mine. I heard the rip of the condom wrapper and felt him pull up away from for a second, still never leaving my lips. When he plunged into me I was surprised. It wasn't like I had forgotten how large he was I just thought it would feel different after having babies. Lissa must have fixed that problem too because right now I could feel every bit of him in me. My nails dug into his back. I wrapped my legs around him pulling him closer to me.

"Roza…" he growled in my ear sending chills up my spine. I bit lightly on his ear before whispering into it, "Dimitri, oh harder. I'm going to explode." He growled again. My walls tightened and quivered. I could feel his heart beat pulsing from his hardness inside me. Just so I wouldn't scream out when I exploded I sank my teeth down on his shoulder. He pulled me so he was sitting on his lower legs and I was sitting on him with my legs wrapped around him. He wrapped his arms around my body pulling me close to him. His mouth was occupied with my breasts and his hands drifted down to my ass where he helped me move on him. My walls quivered before releasing and I moaned while I kissed his neck. Feeling the warmth of my orgasm sent him into a frenzy, he moved me faster and groaned when he released. He shook for a few seconds after still feeling his release. We collapsed to the bed still holding each other breathing heavy.

"Roza you do things to me that I never felt before. I love you so much." He kissed my forehead then relaxed.

"Comrade how many times do I have to tell you we are meant for each other?" I put my hand on his cheek.

"I should have listened to you all along." We both laughed knowing how stubborn he was and how I kept breaking down his walls. I kissed him softly on the lips before getting up.

"I'm going to go take that shower. Do you need to use the bathroom first?" I looked down at his condom covered penis and held back the laughter. It didn't look very comfortable and looked like it was about to bust. He nodded his head and went to the bathroom.

When he came out he said, "Not that I didn't love that because I did a lot but you need to get on the pill or something. I like the skin on skin contact more." I knew exactly what he meant. I smiled at him, "I have to take the twins to the doctor to have them checked out, I'll ask then ok."

"Roza are you going to want more someday? If you don't its fine but one of us could get snipped." I laughed when he cringed at the snipped comment.

"No, someday I will want more. So for now I will figure out something." As soon as I walked into the bathroom someone knocked on the door. I listened from the bathroom to see who was here.

"Dimitri, Danialla was broken out of jail. Mikhail is in the infirmity with a lot of broken bones. Janine asked me to come get you and to stay with Rose until one of you return." I knew that voice, it was the newest addition to the family Victor.

"Thank you Victor. Rose is in the shower she'll be out in a few minutes and the babies are sleeping. I'll tell Rose you're here. Once I leave lock the door and call me if you hear anything odd outside the door."

Dimitri's POV

I don't know when it happened but somewhere along the way I started trusting Victor. Odd seeing how he had tried numerous times to rid the world of my Roza, but he was a part of us all. I didn't realize Viktoria and Adrian were behind him but they all entered the room taking seats in the small living room area.

"I'll be right back." I told them as I went to the bathroom. Roza purposely left the door to the shower open so I got a great view when I walked in. Her body really did look great, nothing about it said she was a new mother. Just standing there watching the mother of my children covered with water made me realize just how much I wanted her to be my wife.

"You know if you leave your mouth open for too long flies are bond to fly in there." She said with a giggle.

"Half the gang is here to watch over you and the babies. Danialla was broken out of jail. Lissa is gathering everyone so she can announce all that has happened and take her place as queen. I need to be there." No matter how hard I tried my eyes could never look at hers for more than second. She had her hands on her hips making little movements just to make it harder for me to look her in the eyes.

"Roza are you listening to me?" she stepped out of the shower coming towards me. I put my hands up trying to get her to keep her distance. The last thing I needed was a hard on and to get all wet.

"Yes I heard you. Can you hand me the towel?" she wrapped it around her giving me a chance to finally look at her. "I really want to be there. This is Lissa's big day. I should be there for her."

"Roza, Lissa doesn't want anything bad to happen to you so none of the gang is going. It'll be just me and your mother for protection. Other than that they're all here to make it fair." I leaned down to kiss her and when our lips met she jumped up wrapping her legs around me.

"So Comrade there's no way you'll change your mind." Why in the world did she have to be so damn sexy? She released me, standing on her own two feet she said, "I guess it's important for someone to be with her. I just wish it was me." I knew how this would affect her. This was her best friend's day, the most important day. Roza has been by her side for everything. But this was too dangerous. The court room would be full of people believing we are the enemy. And if my Roza was there it would just make people angrier. There are those that believe she was the queen's murderer. Reports were given to Danialla that Rose was alive. This only made more people believe she was the murderer.

"I'm sorry Roza. It's important for you to stay safe. I won't let anything happen to Lissa. I give you my word love. I will be back soon." I pulled her up into a kiss, set her down, turned and left without another word. I couldn't stand leaving her unprotected. I knew she could use her own powers but what happens if her powers were different since she delivered the twins. I kissed each of my babies head before leaving. This wasn't going to be an easy thing trying to convince everyone that this was a set up. Tasha had been brought by Abe and his guardians to the court room. She was still in chains when I entered the room.

It was packed like rats. I had to squeeze through down the aisle way just to make it to Lissa and Janine. People were yelling at them both. Some were trying to get through to harm Lissa but Janine knocked them back with a glow ball. That's what we named it, the glow ball. It was smaller than hitting the ground and it was to only take out one person. The others that were trying to advance decided they didn't want to get hit with the ball and backed off. They were still yelling and throwing their hands in the air at Lissa. I made my way finally to Janine's side and readied myself for a fight.

"Is Rose ok?" Janine asked me. I nodded not taking my eyes off of the angry mob. This was ridiculous, I looked over at Lissa and Bailey for a split second. Lissa was trying to yell over the crowd, telling them to settle down. I looked over to Janine and when she caught my eyes I nodded towards the mob.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP NOW!" we yelled at the same time. Both of us had a power ball in each of our hands ready for someone to think they could come near. Nobody seemed to want to mingle with the famous Janine Hathaway or myself. It didn't take long but everyone finally started taking their seats, while others stood in the back of the room.

"Thank you. Now the queen named me as the next queen and in order for me to be able to take my place as queen I needed another family member. Well we have found my sister. Thanks to the note the queen left for Rose Hathaway. I have made copies to pass around the room. If you don't believe it come up and look at the original at the end of this meeting." Lissa sounded so sure of herself, it was really impressive. She was going to make a great queen and I wasn't just saying that because with her as queen Rose and I could be together and she would be free, I honestly thought she would do both sides well.

"Now there has been a huge misunderstanding. Danialla and Tasha framed Rose so that Danialla would become queen. She broke out of jail today seriously injuring guardian Mikhail. You may ask questions in an orderly fashion and you will stay seated. Anyone who talks out of turn or lets their emotion get the best of them will be escorted out of the court room. Now, all dhampirs have been released from jail and no criminal charges will be filed." There was a small cheer from all the dhampirs while other just sat still looking disgusted at the whole thing.

"Dimitri please. You know you love me. Help me." Tasha cried above the crowd. Janine took a step towards her and Tasha sank back into her seat.

"Tasha you tell the people what you have done or I will call forward the evidence we have against you." Lissa said with bitterness.

"But I didn't do anything. You have used compulsion on Dimitri so he thinks he's in love with Rose. Does everyone know she's alive, and has given birth to two babies she says belongs to Dimitri? The little blood whore is ruining the best guardians we have. I suggest we put a stop to it before they rule over everything." Tasha looked like a fool. Sitting there trying to convince everyone that Rose was still guilty. "You will all regret this. Danialla will be queen again and then all you guardians will learn who the boss is!"

The room erupted in screams. I was really surprised to see more than half of the Moroi's in the room up off their feet yelling at Tasha. Something didn't settle right with me the way she said Danialla will be queen again. The pit in the stomach feeling told me we were in trouble. At first when Mikhail told me he swore he saw Strigoi in the jail I thought it was because he was drugged to help with the pain. Lissa would be healing him in time, Adrian did what he could in the mean time. But now I knew I should trust my gut. This meant that Danialla had broken out of jail with the aid of our enemy, probably becoming one. Power did stupid things to people. We still didn't have a count on the people that followed her but it wasn't good.

"Tasha I gave you the chance to be honest. Please play the tape recording of her." Lissa asked Janine. Tasha knew what was on that tape and must have forgotten all about it. The court room turned silent as they all listened to the tape. I even saw a few Moroi tear up. This was the worst thing anyone could have done and to think it was one of their own was a hard hit.

The doors to the court room opened up and everyone's attention was grabbed by Adrian walking up the aisle. I knew why he was here. He would tell them all what he had heard from his mother. The looks from the crowd were surprised and worry. Everyone had known that he traveled with the group that protected the supposed killer of the queen. A thought just occurred to me. Roza had shown me the letter Ambrose had left her. I got closer to Janine.

"Do you think you can hold them back for a few minutes? I think I might have found some very incriminating evidence against Tasha and Danialla. I'll be right back." she shook her head and moved in front of Lissa.

I sneaked behind the large podium Lissa was talking from. It was normally where the judge would sit during trials. The entrance to the queen's chamber was only a few feet from the rear exit. Standing in front of the door where two guards. This was odd. Why would they still be protecting a room that nobody occupied? I recognized the two as ones that came for Rose when she was accused of the queen's murder. They both greeted me nervously, obviously they had heard the rumors of the power I now had.

"I need in the queens chambers." I went to open the door when the guard on my right put his hand on my shoulder. "I don't know what you have heard but if you don't get your hands off me you'll be on the floor in pain before you can blink." I said coldly. Stupidly the guard on my left mirrored the one on my right, grabbing my shoulder. I let the glow shot through my shoulder knocking them both to the ground unconscious.

When I entered the chambers I was surprised to see it was spotless. Maybe Danialla was staying here. I started moving around the room thinking of the video camera Ambrose had told Rose about, hoping that when I found it I would light up so to speak. Sure enough as I made my way on the opposite side of the room where a huge flat screen television was I got a light glow. This told me I was in the general direction of the camera. I found the camera disguised as a large book. I pulled the book out and opened it to pull out the camera. It was a really small camera that fit in the palm of my hand.

When I turned it over and pushed play watching through the little window. Surprised to see just how many people were in the room at the time of the queen's murder. The two guards outside each held one of Tatiana's arms while Tasha pulled on white gloves. Danialla was ransacking the room probably looking for the camera I held. The stake in Tasha's hand wasn't Rose's, but I did see hers in a clear bag on the floor. The last face to appear on the screen made my heart sick, I pushed stop not wanting to see any more at the moment.

I stepped over the two guards again on my way out to the court room. Once back in the crowded room I made my way over to Lissa. I whispered in her ear what I found, she nodded her head giving me permission to play it for the room.

"Everyone shut up, and sit down. I have something to show you all that will prove Rose's innocence and the real ones responsible for the queen's murder." I searched the room for that last face and saw the nervous scarred look. Everyone sat down waiting for the large screen in the corner of the room to show them the real evidence. Nobody moved, not even the person I had my eyes locked on.

The screen showed Danialla going through the queen's things, this made the room mad but when I raised my hand to quiet them they all settled down. Next it showed Tasha pulling on the gloves, the room went completely silent. She picked up the false stake and shoved it through Tatiana's chest with the help of Sandy.


	23. What a mess

**Hi everyone. I don't own a thing but the plot. Hope you all are enjoying. A few of you had forgotten that Sandy is Bailey's mother. Please review. Thanks again, Mandy.**

Lissa's POV

It's been almost a minute since the screen went blank. Nobody said a thing or moved. Bailey was sitting next to me starring at her mother in disappointment. She had been so shocked she didn't seem to realize that she was crying. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders to comfort her. She turned to look at me, "Lissa I'm so sorry. I had no idea, I swear." I couldn't believe she would think I would blame her for any of this. If Christian and his parents taught me anything was that family doesn't always stick together or make the same mistakes.

"Bailey, I know you didn't do this or were involved." I hugged her feeling bad that she now was going to have to watch as the people in the room finally started coming around and moving on Tasha and Sandy. "She wanted you to be queen. I'm sure that's why she did help."

We both watched as Janine stepped in front of Tasha and Dimitri stepped in front of Sandy. This was my time to set things right. "Everyone please have a seat." I waited and to my surprise many bowed then took their seats. "These two will be jailed for their crimes and charged with murder. Until then all of us need to focus on the fact that Danialla and her family have left with Strigoi. Adrian is not a part of them so please do not hold his family against him. He has been of great help to me. I am also dropping the charges on Rosemarie Hathaway." I paused, relieved that I could drop those charges on my best friend. "Now I would like everyone to know that Queen Tatiana left Rose a letter telling her to find my sibling. She also left a letter to Ambrose to do whatever it toke to help her. It was Ambrose that we all watched die that day. I would like to have a plaque made for him and his devotion to the queen." The room applauded my proposal. It was amazing to see the room change from mad, murderous people to understanding and not screaming at me. I needed to wrap this up, I needed to go help Mikhail.

"Now I would like for the queen's guards in the hallway behind me also taken to the jail cell. And this time I want more than ten guards on duty at all times. As queen my first change will be that Moroi can use their magic for defense. Those of you who are fire users can seek out Christian Ozera for instruction. If anyone knows of a person willing to teach the other elements please come see me." Some of the guardians moved to the hallway to retrieve the unconscious guards. I looked over to Janine for the security issues.

"All guardians need to come see me for assignments. With Danialla going to the Strigoi we are bound to get attacked. The borders need to be guarded at all hours making sure the wards are not taken down. If you can't find me, please seek out Dimitri or Alberta. She will be here in a day." The room started moving as everyone thought of the things that needed to be done. Dimitri along with a few guardians I didn't know escorted Tasha and Sandy to the jail. Janine would have gone to help but she told me I was not to be without one of them.

She walked with me on our way to heal Mikhail. "Are you going to be upset when Rose leaves for Russia?" Janine asked me.

"Yeah. I really depend on her when I don't know what to do. It's worse now that she'll be leaving with those babies and I won't see them for a few months." I really didn't want her to leave but she was safer at the mansion and the compound. We all knew she could use her powers to fend off anyone who would hurt her or the babies but we didn't want her over doing it again and loose her sight or worse. I hated that I couldn't go with her and that she couldn't stay.

"She'll send us all pictures. I don't like it either but in order to set things right she needs to leave. I'm afraid if she stayed dhampirs would be knocking down her door trying to get her to make it were they could have babies with other dhampirs. They might even try taking the twins, so this is just safer. Abe had wards put up and hired more rough guardians to guard the grounds. She'll be in the safest place on the earth. Dimitri will be with her and they can start raising those babies without the worry of an attack."

"I know but it leaves just you watching over the rest of us. You're never going to be able to rest." I told her.

"The only ones staying here with us are Abe, Bailey and Christian. The rest are going to Russia with Rose and Dimitri." There was a bit of a smile playing on Janine's mouth when she mentioned Abe. It was nice to see her happy and not the hard ass guardian she was known for. She never let anyone but us that knew her see her this way but it was a treat to see love blossoming with them. We made it to the hospital and the doctor looked relieved when I walked in. He bowed then led us to Mikail. He was a wreck. Blood was still seeping out of a cut on his cheek and he had a lot of bruises. Adrian had done what he could so I knew he looked at one point worse than he did now. Healing him took a lot out of me but I didn't mind. He was a great guy and a great guardian, he deserved the healing.

I went back to my room to find Christian lying on the bed waiting to hold me. I climbed into bed with him, planting a kiss on his lips.

Dimitri's POV

As I walked a cuffed Sandy to the jail the guardian next to me was guardian Johns and he was escorting Tasha. She would look over at me like I was about to go nuts on them all and run off with her. I really couldn't understand what happened to make her change so rapidly and not in a pleasant way. Johns opened the entrance to the cell and the first cell was opened and Sandy went in. I was holding Tasha's cuffed arms while Johns unlocked the other cell. It was then while my guard was down that she turned on me and I lost where, what and who I was. All I could think about is how much I loved her and should not let her go to jail. She whispered in my ear and I swung around knocking Johns to the ground. He didn't move so I bet down to retrieve the keys Tasha had told me to get.

While I tried finding the right key she was making it extremely difficult to concentrate. She was kissing my neck and rubbing my now erect penis. All I wanted to do is take her right there. I stopped trying to find the key for a second and kissed her hard letting my hands go up her shirt and grabbing forcefully on her breast. And then something yelled in my head. 'Daddy, daddy remember your Roza.' I heard a sweat little girls voice. An image of my little girl flashed across my mind and I turned angry. More angry than I ever had before.

My hand went for Tasha's throat her thinking we were about to do something I would end up hurting my Roza for. When I lifted her off the ground she could see the murderous look in my eyes. This feeling was just like the one I got when I was a Strigoi and at this moment it felt so good. With my other hand I hit Tasha across the face hard enough to hurt real bad but not hard enough to make her unconscious, I wanted her to feel my anger. She went flying across the room and hit the wall inside the cell she was supposed to be in. I could remotely hear her begging my name but I didn't care.

"You think you could make me hurt my Roza and my children. Вы чертовски сука. Позвольте мне сказать это просто, вы трахались со мной на вашем пути теперь я буду ебать с вами на моем пути!" she was sitting down trying to move away from me. When she tried yet again to compel me my anger grew. I back handed her hard and blood burst from her nose. I stood over her waiting for her to try something or do something to give me a reason to hurt her more.

'DADDY STOP' this time I heard both of my children. When I looked down and saw the blood on my hands I moved away from Tasha. I pulled the door shut, locked it then went and sat down in the chair at the entrance.

"Guardian Belikova, are you alright?" I looked up from my hands to see guardian Johns standing in front of me. The side of his face was swollen with a cut that had dried blood around it.

"I don't know what happened. She compelled me to hit you and then when I figured out what she was doing I just couldn't control it." Leaving out he parts of Strigoi feelings and his children talking to him through some kind of bond like Lissa and Roza's bond. I could still hear Tasha crying down the corridor and it took all my effort not to go back down there and inflict more pain. That's when it clicked, this was what Roza felt when the darkness took over but I was there to help her through it. I didn't use one ounce of my powers I didn't need to but the pleasure I got from hurting Tasha was not normal. I wonder if I had taken some of the darkness with the power.

"Hey Dimitri." Christian said coming down the stairway that led to the jail. My anger turned to quilt when I saw him. I had just beaten his only family member to almost death. Johns walked off rubbing his cheek. "It's ok Dimitri, she's no longer my family. All of you are. Now come on so we can get you cleaned up."

"How did you know?" I asked and why him to come get me. "Adrian pulled me aside and said that Tyrla's aurora went odd shades of black and then a few minutes later they both did. It was stretching out but Adrian couldn't tell where. He knew neither Rose nor Lissa saw a change so he thought of you."

"I heard they're voices Christian. It's what pulled me out of Tasha's compulsion and from killing her. Oh, god what do I tell Roza. Tasha had me making out with her, we almost, oh no she's going to hate me."

"Look me and Lissa where going out to dinner tonight. Why don't you two and the twins come with us so Rose can hear it from me?" Christian offered. "She'll understand Dimitri, she loves you." He left me sitting there for a few minutes while he went to look at Tash's beating. I could hear everything he said to her and it really amazed me that he cared more for my Roza than he did for his aunt.

"Well see what happens when you try to steal things from Rose Hathaway? Rose is more caring, loving and sexier than you could ever hope to be. Why in the world would you think Dimitri would choose you over her? I won't be sending Lissa or Adrian down here to heal you, you can live with your wrong doing." He turned to leave while she begged for me and him to come back.

Rose's POV

I was watching as Victoria fed Nick as she rocked him. Adrian had returned and was watching her with a smile on his face like he couldn't wait for it to be his baby with her. Tyrla was on the floor with the rest of us surrounding her. She was kicking her little legs. Even Victor was sitting on the floor watching her. He really wasn't looking well. I had heard him when he excused himself to the bathroom throwing up. He looked whiter than any Moroi I had ever seen and he was getting really thin. I wished there was something I could do to help him or at least help with the pain you could see across his face.

Viktoria lay Nick down with his sister. I don't know what came over me but I reached across the space and grabbed Victor's hands. I then placed one hand on each of my little miracles. It was like I was getting directions from them. They had been the reason I trusted Victor in the first place. He looked at me confused but when his hand came into contact with my babies they started glowing. Victor closed his eyes as we all watched the glow travel through him. Once the babies stopped glowing Victor opened his eyes. He wasn't pale anymore, he looked healthy.

He looked up at me and smiled. Tears started falling down his face. "Thank you Rose." He said quietly.

"Victor, you deserve to be healed. Besides you're thanking the wrong person. Those two really do love you." I knew it was true too. My two little babies still glowed as they both kicked their feet. They were so happy.

"It looks like instead of fighting with you all these years I should have been helping you." We all laughed knowing that probably would never have happened.

Christian was sitting on the floor with Tyrla and said, "That would have been a lot better than always wondering when you were going to hurt my girlfriend." He looked up to Adrian who nodded his head t the other side of the room. Christian excused himself and when I went to object because he would be alone he reminded me that he knew how to use his element and would set his attacker on fire.

We could hear a commotion outside the door. It sounded like a fight to me. I scooped up the twins and darted into the bathroom. I could hear Victor on the phone and the rest of them moving in front of the door. I then heard the sound of my mother's voice yelling at someone and telling the guards outside to take whomever was out there to the jail. This was exactly why I was leaving, to take away the temptation of others. I opened the bathroom door to see my mother and Alberta.

"Hi, so is everything taken care of. What happened at the meeting?" I asked my mother.

"Well Dimitri found the camera in the queens chambers and when we played it for everyone it showed two guardians holding the queen, Tasha wearing gloves killing the queen with the help of Sandy. Bailey is really upset but had nothing to do with it." She walked over taking Tyrla from me and sitting down on the couch with Alberta sitting next to her to get a better look. "Abe has arranged for you to leave tomorrow. What just happened outside is only going to get worse and we would rather try to get people to work together instead of going to extremes and attacking any of us." My mother was sad to see that I was leaving and I could understand why. After everything's we had all been through separating seemed stupid and dangerous. But it was for the best. Yeva, Karolina, Peter and Sonya were already at the mansion waiting for us to arrive.

At this time it wasn't clear if Dimitri was coming with me and I was worried about him staying. It was my dad who finally put a stop to the argument and told Dimitri he was staying by my side. Abe said if he was staying with my mom he wanted to know his only daughter and grandchildren were safe. Everyone was escorted to their doors in the same hall way to pack for the journey. Once everyone had left Lissa showed up to hang out with us until we had to go. I still hadn't seen Dimitri and was starting to worry. Lissa told me he had to take the Tasha and Sandy to the jail and that only worried me more. I thought that maybe Tasha compelled him into kissing or worse with her. After a few minutes of me pacing the door opened up and my Russian god walked through the door looking like he was upset about something.

"I've been worried sick about you. Don't do that to me again." I said as I kissed his cheeks. He hugged me tight and I melted into his strong arms. He looked over at Victor who was now lying on the floor making baby talk to the twins. Dimitri looked back to me raising one of his eyebrows.

"He's their new fan. They healed him." I told him. He smiled as we watched Victor play with the babies. Victor looked up at Dimitri and nodded his hello than went back to the twins.

"So you're feeling better Victor?" Dimitri asked.

"Your amazing children graced me and healed me. I haven't felt this good in years. Anything you need me to do for them please tell me." Victor was serious too. That was weird.

"Right now they seem pretty happy. It's weird since the beginning they liked him." Dimitri bent over and picked up his little girl. I knew he was going to be wrapped around her finger. He whispered to her in Russian and kissed her cheeks. Nick didn't like that his sister was gone and started fussing. Dimitri picked him up in the other arm and walked around the room. He looked so cute with his kids, he was going to be a great daddy. Probably way to protective of Tyrla and teach Nick at a young age how to fight. I was hoping that he wouldn't expect our boy to be a guardian. I wanted him to be whatever he wanted to be. I also wanted the same thing for Tyrla but it wasn't expected for her to be a guardian.

"Rose you need to get ready. We are going out to have dinner with Lissa and Christian." I really hated that we were leaving them behind. I tried without success to convince my mom, dad and Lissa that we would be safe here. It wasn't like anyone could get near us with the extra powers I had but nobody would listen. They didn't want the temptation sticking out like a sore thumb. We would be taking the twins with us so Lissa and Christian could spend time with them before we had to leave. The other thing I learned before we went out for dinner was that everyone else would be left in one room with my mother.

I got ready as fast as I could and when I got out of the bathroom Dimitri wouldn't stop smiling.

**Translation: You fucking bitch. Let me put this simple, you fucked with me in your way now I will fuck with you in my way. **

**Sorry for the wait. I had finals. A's in both. Hope you enjoy and I'll update in a few days. Please review. Mandy**


	24. Behind locked bars

**Here's another chapter for you. I don't own a thing. We now have less than one month until the real Last Sacrifice comes out! Keep your calendars marked for December 7! Thanks for the reviews.**

It was a nice warm night as we walked from our room to the restaurant inside court. There was no way we would put the twins in any kind of danger. I had worn a dark blue spaghetti strap dress with a chiffon outer layer. I left my now ass long hair down and reminded myself that when we got back to Russia I needed to dye my roots. Adrian had bought us a really nice stroller that could fit both the babies. It dawned on me that I hadn't spent any time or seen much of Adrian in awhile. Then I started thinking he was there in the background during everything, but he was too wrapped up in Viktoria. I laughed at myself knowing exactly how he felt.

I pushed the stroller while Dimitri had his hand wrapped around my waist. Once in awhile when I looked at him he would seem distracted. Lissa and Christian were holding hands as we walked swinging them between them. People would stop and stare at us but nobody made any attempt to come close. We finally got to the restaurant and sat down at a table in the far corner where not too many people could see us. Tyrla and Nick were asleep in the car seat thing that attached to the stroller.

"Rose there's something I need to tell you." Dimitri said while I took a drink of my soda. Christian stuck out his hand stopping Dimitri then looked at me. My eyes were still locked with Dimitri and I could see the sadness in them.

"Dimitri what's wrong?" I asked as I reached out and took his hand in mine.

"Rose," Christian said demanding my attention. "Tasha compelled Dimitri earlier today. She made him do things that he's not happy about. Tyrla stopped him but then darkness took Dimitri over and he beat the shit out of Tasha. It was Tyrla and Nick that stopped him from killing her." I heard every work he said but my eyes were still locked with Dimitri. I know I really shouldn't be mad at him but he knew he couldn't relax around her, what was he thinking.

"Rose, he was thinking of getting home to you and the twins." Lissa answered. I had forgotten she could read my thoughts now.

"How far?" I asked. When Christian tried cutting in I almost yelled, "How far?" again. It was Dimitri that answer me this time, "Kissing, grabbing and all I wanted to do was take her then." I could feel the bile rise in my throat but I also knew he was being honest with me and he hated himself for doing it. "Roza I am so sorry. You know I love you and would never do such a thing to you. Please." He said. I sat there motionless.

'_Rose you know he would never do this on purpose. Christian told his aunt she could deal with the pain of the attack and won't allow her to be healed, not that I would anyway. Dimitri really lost it.'_ Lissa said through the bond. I know I wasn't mad at him. But the picture of him touching another woman sexually made my stomach turn.

"I know you didn't mean to Dimitri. It's alright." I said with no emotion. I looked down at my food and started picking through it. "Roza what can I do. I'm so sorry." Dimitri knew me way to well to know I just let it go like that.

"Dimitri I know you wouldn't. I just can't think of you touching other women other than me. It's going to take me a few days to process this." I reached up and cupped his face, "I love you, so just let it be for now." I excused myself to the bathroom. When I got there I threw up every wall I could think to keep Lissa out of my head. I pulled out my phone and dialed.

"Hello" Adrian said on the other end. "Adrian I need a favor and I need it now." I said to him.

"What's up Rose? You sound upset." I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Adrian go heal Tasha right now. Take Viktoria with you so she can't compel you and bring a pair of my shorts and a tank top. Tell Tasha I'm coming for her." I hung up knowing that Adrian would do this for me. I jumped up on the sink in the bathroom pushed the window open and pulled myself through to the other side. Then I took off running letting the power take me faster. I knew Lissa or Dimitri would start wondering where I was.

I only had to look at the guards for them to let me by. I was beating they could see my glow and the anger in my eyes. Adrian was rounding the corner with my clothes in hand. "What are you going to do?" he asked me. I pulled the boy shorts on turned around and pulled my dress off and pulled the white tank top on. When I looked down and realized he brought pretty reviling clothes I gave him a look. "Hey I'm still a guy."

"Thanks. Now lock that door and tell anyone who wants to pass if they do I'll tear their head off. If Tasha wants Dimitri she's gonna have to go through me." I said walking down the hall.

Dimitri's POV

I knew she would be upset but she closed down. Or more like turned off. She excused herself to the bathroom and I was afraid she was in there breaking down. I waited three minutes before asking Lissa if she could read how Roza was feeling.

"She's blocking me. All I get is black and nothing else." She told me. That worried me. Roza would only block Lissa if she was up to something.

"Lissa will you check the bathroom please." She nodded her head and ran to the bathroom. My phone at my side went off and when I picked it up it was Victor of all people.

"Dimitri, Rose is at the cell challenging Tasha. I know you have to go to her but don't bring those babies down there please. Abe and myself can take care of them." I actually laughed. I just couldn't help it. Two grown men pretty much begging me to bring my children to them.

Lissa came running back and before she could tell me Roza was gone I spoke up. "Roza is at the cells. She's challenging Tasha. I knew this would happen. Roza can only deal with this kind of stuff with actions." Christian made a funny grunting noise that sounded like a held back laugh at my 'stuff' comment. We all got up leaving the restaurant to drop the twins off and make our way to Roza.

When we finally arrived at the jail cell Mikhail was standing on the opposite side of the jail door. He was watching as Adrian healed Tasha and Roza started moving around ready for a fight. Mikhail and Adrian came through the gate pushing it closed behind them and locking it. They both were in the corridor of the cells ready for battle. When Adrian was done Roza asked him, "Is she healed all the way? I want this as even as it can get."

"You bet your man ruining blood whore ass I'm healed." Tasha said with a smile. Roza turned to look at me once and winked. Damn she looked hot. I'd have to thank Adrian later for this. I had no doubt that Roza would win but Tasha didn't play fair and would use her fire element against my Roza. If she did anything to hurt her I knew that same anger would kill her this time. Roza pulled her hair up in a pony tail then started moving.

"What's wrong Tasha? Did you find out that Dimitri purposed to me? Is that why you tried one last time to force him on you?" Roza taunted her. "Believe me when I say he loves it when I scream out his name when he brings me to an organism. Me being a guardian makes me very flexible and he loves it." My faced blushed when Mikhail looked at me shaking his head. If I was being honest with myself any guy would fantasize about my Roza. I couldn't be mad at one point I was one of them, just wishing to see her naked and in action.

"He doesn't love you. How could he love a child? Nothing more than a blood whore." She said taking a swing at Roza that she dodged. Roza hadn't hit her yet and I knew why, she liked this game and she would make Tasha pay for making me touch her.

"Tasha I love Rose. She's more women than you'll ever be. And sex with her is amazing." I said. I blushed again but that was for my love. She needed me to say that in front of her and Tasha. That one comment made Tasha furious she screamed and lounged for Roza. My love moved fast and moved out of Tasha's way sending Tasha to the ground with a thud. She jumped up quick and faced Roza. Tasha swung at her again this time Roza caught her fist in mind air, twisted it and punched Tasha in the ribs. Tasha staggered back.

"I see you can't fight fair. You have to use your powers to take me on. Probably the same way you made Dimitri believe he loves you." Tasha moved giving herself a clear shot at Roza.

"The only power I used on Dimitri was showing him my naked body. I didn't need anything more. And I'm not using my powers this is how good I am naturally." Roza laughed. Roza was close to the bars so I grabbed her arm swung her around and planted a kiss on her lips. "Patience Dimitri you'll get me naked when we get home." She said trailing her hand down my chest. She had her back turned to Tasha but that didn't matter. Tasha tried to kick her but Roza jumped up completely out of the way. She flipped in the air landing on the other side of Tasha. Tasha was only a few feet away from me now and after everything I couldn't help myself, "She's sexy and amazing isn't she Tasha. She'll have fun riding me later." Horror flashed across her face and everyone behind me laughed.

Tasha raised her hand making a fire ball and waiting for a good shot. She threw it at Roza but she moved out of the way. Roza swung her body around kicking Tasha across the face. I knew she could take her out any time but she was having too much fun. Tasha threw a fire ball at Roza as she fell to the ground. The fire ball hit Roza setting fire to her arm. Roza grabbed her dress she wore to dinner and put the fire out.

"Is that how you want to play?" Roza asked her. With that Tasha got an even bigger fire ball and threw it at Roza. She dodged that one but Tasha had one hidden behind her back and threw it at Roza. Roza went up in flames. And for the first time I honestly thought she was in trouble. I stepped closed to the door to pull it off its hinges when Adrian's hand stopped me. He shook his head at me then stepped away.

The flames turned a bright green as they started glowing. It moved from her whole body to her hand. The only noticeable fire damage was to her top which now hung by only a few pieces. The bottoms of her breasts were showing and I could almost see one of her nipples.

"Don't you ever stay dead? You fucking blood whore!" Tasha screamed throwing another fire ball at Roza. Roza threw the power ball at the same time aiming it at the fire ball. When they collided sparks flew everywhere. Roza rushed forward grabbing Tasha by the neck and pinning her up against the bars that we were on the other side of.

"Aunt Tasha you should give up while you're still alive. My feelings won't be hurt if Rose kills you." Christian said holding Lissa in front of him.

"Christian how can you say that? I'm your only family." She tried sounding sad but I think she was just stalling thinking of some way to get the upper hand.

"My family is everyone else here but you." He said coldly. I think he was trying to give Roza permission to take it all the way. As much as I knew Roza wanted to kill her she wouldn't. Roza let go of Tasha's neck setting her back down on the ground and took a few steps back. I couldn't see what Tasha was doing but Roza's face told the story, she was trying to compel Roza. Little did she know Roza would never let that happen.

"Really Tasha? You really think you can compel me. What would you have me do?" Roza punched Tasha on the side of her face causing Tasha to stagger back and spit blood out of her mouth. Roza did a round house hitting Tasha in the ribs sending her to the floor. Then she was on top of Tasha and punched her yet again in the face. Tasha's hands went up to protect her face while she made a fire ball in her hand. Roza reached out and took the ball from her. Roza jumped off Tasha's chest still holding the fire ball.

"You want to know what it feels like to burn bitch?" Roza threw the ball at Tasha setting her legs on fire. Tasha danced around screaming trying to put out the fire. Roza was on her again and Tasha swung not even coming close to contact Roza's face. She tried pushing Roza over but my love had finally had enough of games. She punched Tasha in the side and we all cringed when we heard the crunch. Tasha collapsed to the ground holding her side.

Roza squatted down to Tasha, "You ever come within an inch of any of the people behind me and my other family I will kill you without hesitation. You touch my soon to be husband ever and you'll beg for me to kill you."

"When Daniella and Nathan come back you will pay blood whore. At that time Dimitri will be with me whether he wants to or not." She spit at Roza. Roza hit her hard across the face knocking Tasha out. She stepped over her so she could drag Tasha to the cell she would be locked up in until her trial.

"You all will die." Someone said from a jail cell further down the corridor. "A war is coming and there are not enough dhampirs to protect all Moroi." Roza stepped in front of Sandy's cell.

"Sandy your daughter is one of those you talk about. Do you wish her dead?" Roza asked.

"She should have trusted me. She's no longer my daughter." Sandy yelled. Roza must have had enough of the arguing with crazy people. She made a power ball in her hand and threw it at Sandy. I could hear Sandy hit the ground in her cell and watched as Roza walked my way, sexy dripping off her. I always loved it when we used to spar but this was so much more. Watching her was the most amazing thing I had seen. She was controlled which was awesome but I thought the darkness would take over. Not once did she lose her grip. Not once did she show any weakness or rage towards Tasha for the things she had done.

Mikhail opened the door allowing Roza to make her way out. She walked right up to me while everyone watched. She grabbed my face and pulled it down to hers. "You ever forget to be on guard with anyone again and you'll have me to deal with. You might be a Russian god when you fight but I'm a pissed off mother and that you cannot beat." Then she kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her up to me. The weird thing was I could feel the darkness float between us and it only fueled the need for her. I pulled back and looked down remembering I owed someone a thank you.

"Hey Adrian, thanks for the outfit." I said as he was walking away with his arm wrapped around my sister's shoulders. He smilled and then got slapped from Viktoria. "Sorry, but I am a guy. Your welcome Dimitri. Take her home." I was pretty sure he could see the darkness that surrounded us.

Rose's POV

Damn that was fun and rewarding. I really did want to kill Tasha but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I hadn't noticed my clothes until Dimitri thanked Adrian. When I looked down I was surprised to see I wasn't covered very well. In fact one of the top of my nipples was showing. I covered myself then looked at Dimitri who was smiling down at me.

"I am very sorry I let my guard down. I will never disappoint you again, I promise." He said then he dropped to one knee. "Rose Hathaway will you marry me?" this time he held out a ring. A beautiful princess cut diamond ring. He slid it on my finger than kissed the top of my hand. A flash brought me out of my little moment and saw Lissa holding a camera.

"What you look so, what's the word I'm looking for?" she asked. "Naughty!" Christian said. Lissa hit him in the chest and he said, "What Adrian's right I'm still a guy." Everyone laughed while Dimitri grabbed one of the blanket used for prisoners and wrapped it around me.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Dimitri asked.

"Oh don't give me any puppy eyes, I already said yes the first time. So yes I will marry you." I kissed him lightly on the mouth then wrapped my arms around his waist as we all walked out of the cell area.

'_Why don't you two spend a little while together? Let us watch the twins for a bit?"_Lissa asked.

'_Are you sure?'_ I asked.

'_Of course. Today's been crazy and you two need some time together. And I need some time with those babies before you leave tomorrow. Tonight watching you fight was so cool.'_ I looked over at her and she nodded her head.

'_Thanks Lissa. We will be only an hour.'_ She rolled her eyes at me seeing what I had planned and knew damn well it would be more than an hour.

"Hello you two what's going on?" Christian asked. He pulled Lissa closer and kissed her cheek. I sure was going to miss those two when we left tomorrow. Christian really did show his commitment to this family of weirdo's. That's what I decided to call use.

"Shut up Christian. There's a reason why we didn't involve you two." I said then punched him in the arm.

"Oh Rose be nice. We're going to watch the twins for awhile. Give those two time alone." Lissa told them.

"Ahhh, they don't need any more babies." He laughed then took off running pulling Lissa with him when he saw me look at him. He was laughing the whole way until I no longer could hear them.

"So what would you like to do Roza?" I knew he knew what I wanted to do. We were in the middle of the court yard. It was dark so a lot of people were moving around, some of them noticing us and some stopping dead in their tracks. I'm guessing most of them were wondering about the powers the whole court had been told about. Or maybe they were looking at us because we were the only two known dhampirs to have children together. Then I realized I had dropped my blanket when I reached up to kiss Dimitri so they might have been looking at my not to covered body. Dimity seemed to notice and pulled his tee shirt off offering it to me. Instead of taking it I took off running letting the power flow through me. The wind hitting my body felt so refreshing all I wanted to do was to keep running. I could hear Dimitri behind me but I kept running faster.

I rounded a corner where nobody ever went. It was a small area between buildings that had a small garden. I hid behind the wall and put my foot out when I heard him coming. He tripped over my foot but gracefully turned it into a tuck and roll. He jumped off the ground flipping in the air to land in front of me. I think we both wanted to just play with this power. He lunged at me and I dodged him laughing. I turned around jumping in the air landing on his chest knocking him and myself to the ground me sitting on top of his chest.

I leaned forward and kissed his neck. His hands grabbed my waist causing him to make a grunting noise. I pushed up and straddled his chest. He didn't put his shirt back on so my hands wondered up and down his chest without my command. "Do we really have to leave tomorrow?" I asked him letting my hand trail over his abs. He shuttered under my touch and looked up at me.

"Yes Roza. We can't risk the twins. The people at court need to get used to the idea of us, the twins and that you're innocent. It's going to take some time. Don't worry you and Lissa will be fine without each other." His hands moved up what material was left of my shirt. Then without warning he tore the damn thing off. "I have wanted to do that all night."

"Oh, really?" I asked running my hands up over his shoulders bringing me down so that my plump breasts were pressed against his chest. "So you enjoyed watching burn." He flipped me over hovering over me.

"You know darn well that I didn't enjoy watching you up in flames. But the moment it stopped I sure did enjoy it after that point. You were so controlled which for you is very rare." He lay down by my side propping himself up on one elbow.

"I don't know what happen. Every time I could feel the darkness it would all of a sudden disappear. Thank you for the things you said. It really did make me see that I'm the one you want." I knew he always wanted me and not her but there is always that little voice of doubt in the back of any females mind in that kind of situation.

"You should never have to doubt my love for you. Roza I am sorry." He said then kissed my lips softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him back on top of me kissing him harder.

"I don't want to hear sorry. I want you to show me just how much you want me." I was real thankful that I knew nobody ever came to this garden. Lissa and I had found it once while we were talking and we just came upon it like it was beckoning us. So under the bright stars in a beautiful garden Dimitri and I made love. I could only assume someone as in Christian slipped him a condom because he had one in his pocket. We lay there naked afterwards looking up at the stars, enjoying the silence and the presence of each other.

**So I couldn't sleep and I couldn't stay away from this story so you all got two chapters in one day. I'll update again in a few days. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Thanks, Mandy.**


	25. Pissed off

**You all rock! Thanks for the reviews! Here's a treat another chapter earlier than I had planned. I don't own nadda! I hope this pulls on your heart because it did mine. Enjoy, Mandy.**

Everyone in the room and was sitting around while I was on the couch as they all watched me cry holding Lissa close to me. I didn't want to let her go. What if something happened because I left? What happens if she needs me because I'm the only one who can read her, hear her thoughts and react when necessary? We were leaving in two hours. I had two hours to try to change everyone's mind. I had two hours to think of some way to show everyone that we should stay. Just when I thought I had them second guessing their decision some idiot went and ruined it for me by trying to break through the guards outside our door, yelling for me to see them.

"See Rose. It's just safer for you to leave. Things will be alright here. I give you my word that nothing will happen to Lissa." My mother said as I slumped over defeated. Lissa wrapped her arms around me and squeezed and for the first time she was trying to comfort me rather than the other way around.

"Why don't you come with us Lissa? You know let someone clean the mess up and then return with us all?" I knew I was stretching but I was desperate for anything.

"Rose. I love you to death. I have to stay. Everyone needs to see me lead not run away. It's going to be hard enough with the trials coming up and I don't want people to have no faith in their queen." Lissa was sounding so sure of herself, so confident. It was great and all but it just proved that she didn't need me here. I can't believe how bad I'm pouting about this.

Dimitri was out making sure our trip to the plane strip was safe seeing how it was dark outside and there had been reported spotting of strigoi around the area. My dad was carrying around Nick, who had his little hand wrapped around his big finger. I had never seen my dad like this and wondered if he was this way with me when I was an infant. Adrian was sitting on the other side of me holding my hand. He was coming with us but he knew how hard this was for me and was just giving me support. Viktoria was holding Tyrla but decided that she would get more time when we were in Russia so she handed her to my mother.

Christian had gone with Dimitri. I guessed that Dimitri was showing Christian some ways to escape if Lissa was in danger. I thanked my lucky stars that Christian was a fire user. Someone knocked on the door and I was sure it would be someone that would just prove further that I needed to go. Instead it was Victor, he was caring a bag of what smelled like Chinese food. When he entered I could see the group of people trying to get a look into the room from the hallway. Damn people were seriously screwing my plans up.

I sat crossed legged on the floor while I ate my food. My mother traded my dad for baby rights and they didn't sit down to eat. I guess they wanted as much time with the babies as possible. When Alberta came through the door I was sure it was close for our time to leave and I really didn't know how I was going to let go of Lissa.

Two warriors entered with her that I had never seen before. I almost fell over laughing when one of the men looked at the babies and Victor stepped in front of him blocking his view. "I meant to harm. I just wanted to get a look, sorry." The guardian said as he grabbed four luggage cases. The other guardian grabbed the rest and when they were gone I broke down again. When Dimitri and Christian got back I got worse, it was time to go. Everyone walked us to the gates to the plane strip.

The only ones to escort us to the plane were my mother, Alberta and two more guardians. The plane strip was outside the wards and Lissa could not put herself in danger. I walked towards the plane stairs every once and a while turning to waive. It was at one of these times that Lissa's face went completely white. _'Rose look on the other side of the strip!'_ she yelled in my head. I didn't need to look because as soon as she told me I felt the sick felling I get when there are strigoi around. This time it was bad. Dimitri turned to see what was wrong with me when I made a gagging sound and when he caught my stare he knew what was wrong. He rushed forward, took the twins from my arms and handed them to Adrian and Viktoria. Viktoria handed Adrian Nick and told him to get on the plane.

Victor was behind Adrian making sure nothing came up behind him, protecting his back as they ran up the stairs to the plane. Dimitri, Viktoria, my mom, Alberta and myself stayed making sure the plane stayed safe until take off. I could hear the plane warm up but the strigoi were coming faster. My mother, Dimitri and I knew what we would do if they got too close and waited till we had them closer. When we kneeled down to hit the ground that's when I heard someone whisper behind us, "Robert."

I looked quickly and saw Victor standing in the door way of the jet waiting for us when he caught sight of one of the strigoi in the front line coming at us. Victor ran down the stairs and he tried passing us but I grabbed him around his waist and held him back. Robert and the rest of the strigoi stopped fifteen feet in front of us and I knew we couldn't kill them like we had planned. Dimitri must have felt the same was because he stood up with me putting his hand on Victor's chest.

"Well brother I see you changed sides. That's too bad. But you still have time to come back to this side." Robert said. Victor stopped trying to escape my grasp but instead of stepping away from me he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I honestly thought he would walk away from me and accept Robert's offer.

"I was wrong Robert." Victor said tears running down his face. It was because of Robert and Victor that I had my Dimitri back and if there was any chance of returning that favor it was now. I couldn't kill Robert, I knew what Victor was feeling looking at his brother who now didn't have a soul. The gut wrenching hurt that made you want to hurl and crumble to the ground. The heart ache that seemed to touch every corner of your heart making it burn with hurt.

Dimitri had put his hand out stopping my mother from advancing or taking any kind of defense against the strigoi. We started backing up the stairs never turning our backs on them. That's when I realized we would be taking my mother on the plane leaving no protection for Lissa and the others. "Mom you have to go, now." She stepped around me and took off running. Two strigoi tried to catch her but they couldn't come close to her speed. Robert took another step forward and I stopped dead in my tracks. I didn't want to hurt him but I didn't want him getting any closer. I was the last one standing just outside the door. Dimitri tried pulling me in but I just couldn't leave Robert like that. Victor was standing right behind me pleading with Robert to let us be.

I don't think Robert was in charge but I was sure he was up there in ranks. The strigoi to Roberts left looked between Victor and Robert and I could see the resemblance click in his head. I went to rush forward but Victor and Dimitri pulled me into the plane. I watched as the strigoi to Roberts left reached over and grabbed Roberts head, snapping it off and throwing it to the ground.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. I still struggled in Dimitri's arm as I watched Victor fall to the ground on his knees crying. At that moment all I wanted to do was to rewind time, to take it all back, but I couldn't. But there was something I could do.

"Let me go Dimitri." I said coldly. I walked down the stairs and stopped only three feet in front of the strigoi that did the damage. There was about I would guess forty strigoi standing in front of me smiling, thinking I was a crazy lunatic for coming back. I could feel Dimitri coming towards me and said to him, "Stay right where you are. I got this." The evil pitch in my voice I didn't even recognize. I let every bad feeling I ever had creep in me letting it fuel my hatred. I wasn't even scared that it would disappear this time because I was the one calling for it.

"I've heard of you Rose. My name is Jason. Do you want to join us or die?" he asked. I had been looking at the ground but let my eyes make their way up to look Jason in the eyes. I don't know what he saw but his face expression changed into fear.

"I've already died once and my next time won't be because of you." That's when all hell broke loose. I don't know how many of them rushed forward and I really didn't care. I also wanted to fight them one on one and not use the power to take them all out at one time. I would kill them all for taking my chance away to pay Victor back. I would make them feel the pain I did when Dimitri was first taken, the pain I knew Victor was feeling now. As Jason rushed forward I dodged him wanting to leave him for last.

I flipped over him and punched the strigoi coming at me. The force of the blow to his face made his head fly ten feet behind him, leaving his body standing in front of me before it finally hit the ground. I did this a few more times liking the darkness and the power that flowed through me. Jason still came after me but I kept my distance from him. A strigoi I knew was once a guardian but I couldn't remember his name came at me. I fell to the ground landing on my hands and kicking with all my might at the strigoi's mid section, it shattered like glass on impact. I then flipped backwards taking two more strigoi's heads off in the process. I grabbed one around the neck using his body as a tool. I hurled him like a javelin striking down five more strigoi as the body went through their mid sections. I punched, kicked and smashed the strigoi that came at me with ease. The ones that started running for the woods were surprised when I flipped in the air landing in front of them stopping their escape. I hit the ground taking the ten out in one move. When I turned back around the only strigoi left was Jason. I smiled as I walked towards him. He thought he could out fun me and stopped trying when I cut him off every time. I grabbed him by the neck lifting him off the ground.

"Victor would you like to do the pleasure of killing the piece of shit who killed your brother?" I asked and I still couldn't recognize my own voice. Victor walked down the stairs and when he reached me he pulled the stake I had forgotten I had on me out of its holder on my side. I set the strigoi down holding his arms behind him.

"Thank you Rose." Victor said as he plunged the stake into the chest of the strigoi. I let him go and watched as he crumbled to the ground. But before I walked away something caught my eye, a letter sticking out from his outer pocket. I pulled it out and opened it.

_Rose,_

_If you are reading this than you have killed the strigoi I sent for you. How does Victor feel about you now that you killed his brother? I will find a way to defeat you and when I do you will watch as all your loved ones are either changed or killed starting with Lissa. Happy trails, Danialla._

I was so mad all I wanted to do was hit something, someone, anyone. But as soon as I decided to hit the person closest to me is when two strong arms wrapped around me stopping me from hitting one of my own. Thanks to Dimitri I didn't hurt Victor. I didn't want to hurt him but the darkness let all those old feelings he had caused come forward and impair my judgment. The last thing I remember was looking into Dimitri's eyes when everything went black.

Dimitri's POV

The voice coming out of Roza's voice was nothing I had ever heard. I released her quickly knowing she wasn't in total control. Watching her fight was a rare treat. She didn't take the easy way and hit the ground, she took them on one by one. I stood there watching my love fight forty strigoi on her own without breaking so much as a sweat or a finger nail. But there at the ending when she read some letter I knew that look and it didn't matter if it was me or even Lissa standing in front of her she was about to hurt someone she cared about. Holding her felt odd, like she wasn't really there or like holding a corpse. I could feel her darkness and was worried when she collapsed in my arms that the darkness had finally won.

Lissa was attached to Janine's back when she approached us. She jumped down and put her hands on Roza. Roza's body glowed under her touch but what we all saw was the darkness swirling around like a snake trying to get the upper hand. Adrian ran down the stairs and also put his hands on Roza. Together they chased away the darkness for now. What concerned me was where it had gone. Roza's eyes fluttered open.

"Is Victor ok?" she asked in a whisper. "I'm ok Rose." Victor told her. I set her down on her feet but didn't let her go. She looked so upset and I knew she was worried that she had somehow hurt Victor's feeling by thinking of attacking him.

"Rose, it's ok. The darkness only brings up things that are unpleasant. And for a major portion of time I wasn't pleasant to you or Lissa." I mouthed thank you to Victor as we all walked up the stairs leaving Janine and Lissa behind.

I pulled Roza into the back room knowing there was only one way to return her to herself. I threw her on the bed and hovered over her. Her hands went up tearing my shirt off and throwing it to the ground. The dark look in her eyes made me know I was right, that this was right. I tore her clothes off with the same force and then kissed her hard on the mouth. Roza's hands grabbed my shoulders pulling herself up to me to bite and kiss my neck. When her hands tangled in my hair I myself could feel the darkness coming from her. She flipped me over and pulled my pants off kissing me from my toes to my groin.

Holyshit the feeling of her taking me into her mouth was unreal. She pumped up and down on me forcefully while her hand rubbed my shaft. Thankfully jets have a hum to them that never goes away and this room was almost sound proof because I groaned loudly when I felt I was going to explode. She pulled back and kissed up my chest sending chills through my body. I grabbed her arms and pulled her all the way and kissed her hard again. My tongue tangled with hers so naturally. I flipped her back over and kissed her neck and loved it when I heard her breathing hike with my tongue on her. I kissed down her collarbone and to her breasts. I grabbed one and put as much of it in my mouth as my tongue twirled around her nipple. She arched her back bringing her close to my erection.

I went to put a condom on but she wouldn't release me. "I want your skin." She breathed out on my neck. When I plunged into her the warm and tightness of her had me groaning.

"ебать меня!" she screamed. My language coming from her mouth was sticking and sweet. Not caring how she knew such words I did as she asked and slammed into her hard causing her to scream out.

"Я люблю трахать тебя, сложнее!" she screamed. When I obeyed she dug her nails into my back. Her breath and moans were coming faster so I moved faster feeling her tighten around me. She screamed out when she reached her orgasm causing the heat to bring me to mine. I pulled out a second before I exploded. Rubbing on the outside of her while I released all over her belly.

I collapsed by her side breathing heavy. "Where did you learn Russian?" I asked her.

"What are you talking about?" she said out of breath.

"You were speaking my language to me during that. Damn it was hot." She looked over at me and smiled.

"I had no clue I was speaking Russian to you. What did I say?" odd but sexy.

"First you said, ебать меня. Which means fuck me. And then you said, Я люблю трахать тебя, сложнее. That means I love fucking you, harder. You don't remember saying any of it?" I asked a little disappointed. I loved that she knew some words in my language and the words were sexy during sex.

"Um, I thought I said that in English. Cool." She said jumping up and pulling on my hand towards that bathroom. She smiled and nodded to her belly when I gave her a strange 'where are we going' look. She was pulling me to the shower. Shower sex is so much fun. The slippery skin the different positions and come on seeing water cascade over a body like Roza's was a major turn on. I let her pull me in and we picked up from the beginning.

**Hope you enjoyed! Review please. I'll update again in a few days I think, it might be earlier. Can't seem to walk away right now!**


	26. Surprise after surprise

**Hey everyone. I don't own anything but wished I did. Hehe. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for the wait, I had a real hard power point on cancer due. Thanks for the reviews, Mandy**

Dimitri's POV

Rose fed our little ones while I made something for her to eat, I guess she had worked up an appetite. There at the end of our shower her breasts started leaking milk and she said they hurt they were so full so I went and got the twins so she could feed them and relieve the pain.

Adrian and Victor were playing a game of chess while Viktoria watched. "Is Rose feeling better?" she asked me with a giggle. I couldn't wait to get into a house that was so big we could scream during sex and nobody would hear us. We both were trying our hardest to keep it down but let's face it when you're having great sex with the women you loved there were bound to be noises.

I left the room and walked to the back of the jet to find Roza had fallen asleep with Tyrla still feeding and Nick was asleep on the other side of Tyrla. Roza looked so peaceful and beautiful that I just stood there for a few minutes watching them. I couldn't believe I was here with the women I loved and the children she gave me. How did I ever get this lucky? All those months I spent pushing her away because I thought she was better off without me and now here she loved me more than she ever had.

The nights I would watch her sleep when I was a Strogoi after taking her blood always made me feel like she belonged to me. But now it was me that belonged to her. I couldn't wait to make her Mrs. Belikova, my wife. I never thought I would get married, I was married to my work for so long it just seemed to be whom I would always be. That was until she walked into my life, until she opened my eyes. I set the plate of sandwiches down than laid next to her, my chest pressing against her back and wrapped my arm around her waist.

"Well where's the food?" she asked me. I kissed her neck, got up and brought the plate to her. She pulled away from Tyrla who didn't even stir when her mother removed her breast and sat up. "Thanks." She said. "How long before we land?"

"We have about three hours. You won't believe how paranoid your father is." I shook my head at the memory. Abe had told me what would happen when we landed and I honestly couldn't stop laughing.

"How paranoid is he?" she asked me as she took a bite of her sandwich. She had pulled her shirt over herself covering her plump breasts and watched me.

"He has a helicopter waiting for us to take us to the mansion. I guess there's a landing pad on top of the house. This time we will be living on the third floor all alone." I told her. Abe had finally finished the construction up there and was giving it to us. From my understanding the third floor was designed like a house. So at the top of the stairs was double doors with a lock and door bell.

"I've never been in a helicopter. Is it safe for the twins?" she finished her first sandwich than picked up her second.

Rose's POV

"It's not like those helicopters that are open. It's actually a military one." Dimitri told me. He was so sweet, getting me food and letting me sleep for a few. That battle had done me in, the darkness had taken control and conquered me. Not that I wasn't thankful for it but it was really scary. The one nice thing about the darkness was that it took Dimitri to bring me back and the only way he knew to do that was rough sex which I loved. Don't get me wrong I loved making love but rough, dirty sex is so incredible. Let's not forget that it's with a Russian god. I was still worried about the evil voice that I didn't recognized.

Dimitri kissed me cheek bringing me out of my train of thought and picked up Tyrla. "Are you going to be one of those dads that are way to protective of their little girls?" I asked. He narrowed his eyes at me then rolled them. I guess I already knew the answer to that one. I had a sandwich in my hand when I was sucked into Lissa's head. She was sitting at a table with the members of the council. One of them, a female was looking at her with murderous eyes.

'_Rose why does she hate me so much? She's been screaming at me like I was a child. What do I do?'_ I knew Lissa didn't want to be a bitch but she was the queen and disrespecting her was out of line.

'_Lissa you need to remind her who you are. If that doesn't seem to get through than dismiss her from the meeting. You all are there to make things better, not point the finger or hate.'_ I could see her come to reason with my advice and watched what she did next. The older lady again asked why Lissa had dismissed all charges against me and the rest of the dhampirs that had been thrown in jail. Lissa hit the table with both hands, standing up and squaring herself with the old women.

"You will remember who I am and who appointed me to be queen. I dismissed the charges because those people were never guilty of the crimes they had been thrown in jail for. That will be the last time I remind you of any of my decisions." She sounded so strong and sure of herself. It was nice to see her stick up for herself instead of it being me.

'_It feels like you're here by my side and the words that came out of my mouth were from you. Thank you Rose. Tell everyone hi for me and please send me pictures.'_ Lissa said in my head.

'_Of course Lissa. Now you need to get things going and don't be scared of the way people will react. This is a time to heal, to stand up for the rights of all and to make sure everyone knows of the danger to come. I love you and I'll talk to you later.' _She smiled in my head and I left her to rule by herself. I was glad my mother was standing behind her because I had a feeling the old women wouldn't like to be talked to like that.

"So how's Lissa?" Dimitri asked with a smile. He was burping Tyrla while he walked around the room.

"She's alright. She needs to remember that she is queen and nobody should talk to her anything less than respectful." I got up to stretch my legs and was surprised how stiff they felt. I hadn't been working out so the fight I had gotten into before we boarded the plane must have really worked those muscles. I picked up Nick as we all walked out into the main part of the plane.

Viktoria pulled the blanket off the couch and laid it on the ground so I had somewhere to put Nick down on. I sat on the floor playing with him and Viktoria. She reached up when Dimitri passed by wanting Tyrla on the floor too.

"Ah, check mate!" Adrian almost yelled. I looked over to see Victor shaking his head looking like he was amazed that Adrian could beat him. "What's wrong Victor?"

"Well I used to play professionally when I was a kid nobody could beat me. How do you know how to play so well?" Victor looked back down at the chess board.

"I too played when I was a kid. That stopped when I started noticing long hair, long legs, and boobs." Everyone started laughing when he said 'boobs' like some little kid getting a look at someone's breasts for the first time.

"Do you mind if I go lay down on the bed back there. I'm really tired." When Viktoria said that Adrian's face lit up but not in the sexual sense. There was something else there. The twins also got a faint glow when she got up after I nodded my head. I wasn't going to sleep until I knew we were in the mansion and safe. She pulled the door closed when she went through the door.

"Dimitri would you like to play me?" Victor asked him. Dimitri sat down while Victor reset the board. Adrian sat down on the floor with me and the twins.

"So what was that look?" I asked him. A smile grew across his face that touched his eyes.

"What look?" he asked obviously knowing what I was talking about. I gave him a sideways look and drummed my fingers on the ground.

"If I told you would you keep it to yourself?" he was trying to hold back a devilish smile. I nodded my head and waited for him to answer. He looked over to make sure nobody else was listening than leaned in, "Vik is pregnant." And then he smiled even bigger.

"Does she know?" he shook his head. "Why haven't you told her?" I asked.

"Rose, I wasn't born yesterday. I'll tell her and everyone else when I have Yeva and Olenna there to protect me. Besides she's only three weeks and most girls don't know that soon with the exception of you." Adrian reached down to run his hand across Nick's cheek.

"Your that worried about Dimitri?" I asked and laughed when he nodded his head. Adrian was happy, happier than I had ever seen him. He was truly excited about having a baby with Viktoria. "So I know you can tell if it's a boy or girl, so?" he shook his head at me.

"I'm not telling anyone. Not even Vik." It was so cute the nickname he called her. We sat on the floor for about an hour until Nick let everyone know he was hungry. I picked him up and sat at the couch while I breast fed him under a blanket. Dimitri was still playing Victor and hadn't won a game yet making Victor feel better about his one lose to Adrian.

Nick fell asleep so I laid him down in the carrying basket Dimitri had bought before we left. Adrian brought me Tyrla who always seemed to fall asleep faster. "She's a special little girl Rose."

"What do you mean?" I asked a little concerned.

"Her aurora is so many different shades I would guess not only does she have strange powers but a connection to all elements including that darkness of yours." I looked down at my little girl wondering what she would become when she grew up. Dhampirs didn't have special abilities and she wasn't a Moroi so what would everyone think of her. "Nick is special too but more along the lines of some super dhampir. He calms Tyrla even now."

"They are ok right? I mean you could see if something was wrong?" Adrian could hear the worry in my voice and reached out to hold my hand.

"Little dhampir they are healthy, happy and much loved little babies. I just wanted to you know in time you will see the difference. It's weird, it's like she's a moroi and he's her guardian. For now don't worry your pretty little head about it." Easy for him to say. I would bet when his child was born it wouldn't have these gifts. They already had the fact that they were born to two dhampirs, with powers and now when they grew up they would be even more of a miracle. Would they be accepted by anyone other than the ones that have been here since the beginning? At some point in their lives someone was going to hurt them and on that day both Dimitri and I would be guilty of murder.

I looked over at my Russian god to see him concentrating hard on the game. Victor was really enjoying beating him and drummed his fingers on the table waiting for Dimitri to make a move.

"Rose, hello are you listening to a word I say?" Adrian asked. I looked over to him and shook my head. "Well I was telling you we will all protect those two." He looked down at my little ones. "Don't worry about the future, things will work out." We sat there on the floor of the plan watching Tyrla and Nick moving their hands and legs.

When we finally landed was when Viktoria finally woke up. I couldn't help but smile at her knowing she was pregnant. She gave me an odd look then started picking up suitcases to make our way to the helicopter. The thing was huge! I sat in the very back with the twins each in a carrying basket. It only took us a little over an hour to get to the mansion. We all looked out the windows when we got close enough to see the huge house.

We could all see the guardians walking the perimeter and looking up to see the helicopter coming in for a landing. There's nothing more that I hate than landings. Dimitri wrapped his arms around me trying to calm me down. Four guardians met us and took our baggage to the rooms. Dimitri and I wanted to see the 'house' my dad had made just for us. We walked up the flight of stairs and at the third floor there were two big wooden doors that opened into a big welcoming area.

Dimitri set down the luggage pulling me into his arms. I set the baskets holding the babies down so I could wrap my arms around his neck. He kissed me causing me to forget where we were and the whole house I wanted to explore.

"Boy, put her down." Yeva said from the doorway. We both separated and laughed.

"Привет бабушке. Как поживаете?" Dimitri said as he hugged his grandmother. And the weird thing was that I understood what he had said, 'Hello grandmother. How are you?' I wanted to see if I wanted to speak Russian if it would come out Russian.

"Я уверен, сделал скучаю по тебе бабушка." The look on both of their faces made me laugh. I knew what I had said but how I got it to come out of my mouth I had no idea.

"Ну Роуз, когда вы узнали Россию?" grandmother asked me. Dimitri was still looking at me like he had just won the lotto. The grin grew on his face as I continued my conversation with Yeva in Russian.

"Я думаю, Димитрий передал его мне, как я передал ему свои полномочия" I told her. She nodded and I wondered if she knew something I didn't.

"Well isn't this nice. I guess I won't be able to talk about you without you knowing anymore." Dimitri said. I smacked him on the shoulder and we started walking through the house while Yeva stayed with the twins. When we walked into the nursery I thought I would cry. The walls were painted a soft off white color, the floor was made out of wood that was covered with a large fluffy rug. There were two white dressers on opposite sides of the large room and above each of these dressers was a picture of Dimitri and me holding the child that belonged to the dresser. Tyrla's crib was white with pink all over the thing. I guess I would have to live with pink but Nicks bed was done in a dark blue, not that blue that everyone used for boy baby's.

I opened one of the closets and was surprised to see the thing full of clothes. This closet was Tyrla's and it had sizes up to a year old. It's then that it hit me we were pretty much in a prison. We couldn't go outside the wards, we couldn't go shopping or out for a romantic dinner, we were stuck here until all the shit was solved. Well I guess I really didn't have a choice but to endure my prison for now.

We all made our way to the kitchen were Olena was making dinner. The smell of home cooked food made my mouth water. It was then that Adrian thought was the best time to spill the beans. Just before he sat down and was about to say something Yeva sat in front of him blocking Dimitri's line of attack.

"Vik, I have something to tell you and your family." He said. I squeezed Dimitri's leg when I felt him tense

"What's up hun?" Viktoria asked. She was on the other side of the counter helping her mother with tonight's food. I really wished he would wait until I at least got to taste the meal but as luck would have it that wasn't going to happen.

"Vik," Adrian said nervously. He swallowed loudly then continued, "Vik you're pregnant."

I didn't see Dimitri move and neither did Yeva because not even a second later Dimitri had Adrian around the neck up against the wall lifting him off the ground. That's when I moved. The moment I put my hand on his shoulder I could feel my darkness in him. "Dimitri, love if you hurt my friend I won't be marrying you." I said in a cool voice. He turned his head and the angry look that was there first was replaced with worry. He let Adrian go and Viktoria rushed forward and started hitting Dimitri. I looked over at Olena and she nodded her head suggesting me to get him out of there for a bit. I pulled on his hand but he resisted me trying to get to Adrian again. "Dimitri if you don't come with me now and cool down I will be too scared to let you around your children." That did it. He let me pull him out of the kitchen and towards the workout room. It was time for some pay back.

I pushed him down on one of the benches then turned and found the stereo. I found a station and the song playing was perfect. I hadn't heard it in a long time but the beat and the words were beyond sexy. It was the Pussy Cat girls singing Don'tcha wish. I turned it up load and when he moved to get up I pushed him back down. I started moving my hips to the music and rolling my body with the beat. I pulled to tee shirt I had on off slowly still moving my hips to the music. I then moved in front of him turned around and bent over pushing my pants all the way down. His hands went up to grab my ass but I moved away too quickly. He growled loudly watching me roll my hips with the music wearing nothing but a black bra and black hip hugger underwear. The lace of my panties cut across the middle of my cheeks and the front was real low.

I did a dance to the music as I moved closer to him. When I got close enough he grabbed my hips and pulled me to him. I straddled his lap still moving to the music. My lips found his neck as I kissed up and across his throat until I was pulling on his ear lobe and making a moan. I pulled back to lean as far back as I could. My hands went in the air circling around until they found my clasp to my bra. In one quick movement I undid it and started rolling my body on my way back up letting my bra fall when I was once again right in front of Dimitri. His hands went right for my breast taking one into his mouth causing me to moan loud. His other hand snaked around my back as it caressed my ass.

"Oh, Roza." Dimitri all but moaned. I pulled back again and moved my hands under his shirt pulling it up and off slowly. I jumped off his lap and continued dancing even though the song had changed but I must have found the naughty song station because Def Leppard's Pour some sugar on me started playing. I pulled Dimitri up as I moved around him trailing my hand across his abs. When I was back in front of him I undid his pants and rolled my hips down as I pulled his pants down. He stepped out of them and on my way back up I rubbed my breasts against his erection.

I grabbed his hands and moved them down my sides catching my panties on the way forcing them down. This is where things got dirty. We were directly under a pull up bar so I grabbed it pulling myself off the ground as I moved my body to the music. Dimitri's hands moved across my abs and then grabbed a hold of my ass lifting me up and throwing my legs over his shoulder. When his tongue licked at my wet waiting throbbing core I moaned. He kissed and licked me until I could feel my walls tighten. I started moaning loader causing him to move his tongue faster on me. I all but screamed when I exploded, he lightly ran his teeth across my lips sending me into convulsions I had never had.

I pulled my legs off his shoulders and around his waist pulling him into me while I still supported myself with the pull up bar. He pulled a condom on that he had obviously hidden in his pants for occasions like this. When he pushed into me I could already feel my walls tightening again. I used the muscle in my arms to move me up and down on him while he kissed and bit at my breasts. One of his hands was pushed up against my back while the other massaged my breast. His hardness started to swell bringing me to another mind blowing orgasm. His own release came shortly after that and he groaned loudly. When he was done I let one leg drop and slowly moved down him as I released the bar. Still having one leg wrapped around his hip and him still inside me I planted the most erotic kiss I could on his wanting lips. His tongue danced with mine as we both breathed hard. When I finally pulled away he set me down and held me in his arms kissing the top of my head and his hands wondered around my waist and to my ass where he squeezed.

"The things you do to me Roza are not worthy of words." His hand ran down my face where he lifted it from the chin to kiss me quickly. "Thank you." I smiled at him then kissed his chest letting him walk to the bathroom. At least it was a great view as I watched his well defined ass walk away from me. When he returned I got yet another great view because he had forgotten his clothes. The smile that spread across my face had him smiling too. I on the other hand started to do actual pull ups on the bar still in my birthday suite.

"I better go apologize to Adrian. He really does love her doesn't he?" he asked me taking me into his arms and setting me on the floor. "Get dressed it's time for me to take my medicine."

"Oh, I won't let them hurt you. You might get a good bitch out but I don't think they want to see your darkness again." He turned to me while I pulled on my panties and raised an eyebrow. "I think you were really going to hurt him. We need to do something about this darkness shit."

"I don't want to do anything with it. We have way too much fun bringing each other out of it." I hit him in the arm and laughed knowing he was so right.

"I love you Roza." He said then kissed my cheek. "Oh, I know." I said then I took off running knowing he was right behind me.

Я уверен, сделал скучаю по тебе бабушка-I sure did miss you grandmother.

Ну Роуз, когда вы узнали Россию?"-Well Rose when did you learn Russian?

"Я думаю, Димитрий передал его мне, как я передал ему свои полномочия"- I think Dimitri passed it to me like I passed him my powers.


	27. Sorry

**Hello everyone. Thanks for the reviews. No copyright intended, I don't own a thing. I hope you enjoy.**

Dimitri's POV

I followed Roza out of the gym area with a rather large smile on my face. Sometime soon I would be able to tell the sexy creature in front of me was my wife, the thought thrilled me. I wasn't a virgin the first time Roza and I sex but I might as well been. This beautiful woman knew how to use her sexy and the right ways to use it with. Never in all my life not even at bachelor parties had I seen a strip/lap dance as the one she just did. I didn't think there would ever be a time that I would grow bored of our sex life. I guess that was the benefits of loving someone younger, fun, alive and have a body like hers. The only way I knew to get that kind of body was to work out like she did. She loved fighting and watching her fight was just as sexy as the damn dance. Roza wasn't conventional, no pole for her she uses lift bars.

She must have known I was lost in thought because she stopped abruptly and I almost ran over her. "What's going on in that head of yours?" she asked me wrapping her arms around my waist.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her. My hands lost themselves in her thick hair and deepening the kiss. But she hadn't forgotten the whole reason we had stopped, she put her hands on her hips waiting for my answer. I laughed then answered her, "Just thinking about your dance back there." She narrowed her eyes at me reading what was on my mind. "What? Ok, I've never seen any women perform like that and I've been to a few bachelor parties in my life, most of the time as a guardian but still." She shook her head laughing at me.

"Come on you have some being nice to do." I rolled my eyes and walked with her until we got the kitchen. The moment I entered Adrian was up and heading for the other door and Viktoria was blocking my way.

"Adrian please don't go." I said before he could leave. "I'm sorry about earlier. I wish you would have come to me first. And I guess I lost it. I really am sorry." I could see the red long finger marks around his neck and felt really bad.

"Why in the world would he go to you first big brother of mine?" Viktoria asked obviously very angry with me.

"Because he knows how protective of you I am and because it would have been the right thing to do." I said to her. "I am the only man that has been in your life and I think he should have, I don't know asked my permission." Olena and Yeva doubled over in laughter and not even Adrian could help laughing along.

"Dimitri what makes you think that you have the right to act like my father?" Viktoria said.

"Виктория, никто из нас не знает нашего отца. Я просто думал, что я был хорошим substitue для одного." I said to her. Her shoulders sagged a bit and her head went down. I stepped forward lifting her chin so I could look in her eyes. "I'm sorry Viktoria. I love you and don't want to see you hurt. I remember when he left you behind and how it made you feel. Ever since then I've been making sure you were taken care of." I told her remembering the day her ass of a father had decided she wasn't worth sticking around for. She was only three at the time and he was in and out a lot but that day he told her he wouldn't come back ever. I was a little over eleven years old and watched as my little sister cried for the first time from her heart hurting. I ran after him and hit him a few times before he back handed me sending me across the yard. I swore if I ever saw him again I would hurt him bad.

Viktoria's hand came up and cupped my face. I reached out mine and did the same thing but wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. "Dimitri you have been an overprotective brother and I love you for that but you're not my father because you unlike him would never leave me." The room went silent as we exchanged our words and then I wrapped my arms around my little sister.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Roza said behind me. I looked over to my mother and saw the tears falling down her face. Yeva stood next to her with a loving smile across her face. "Can we eat now, I'm starving?" Roza whined. I laughed and sat down with her as my mother warmed us both of a plate food. Roza picked up Tyrla, covered herself and let her feed.

Rose's POV

That was the sweetest conversation I had heard in a long time. Dimitri was so protective of the women in his life and to extent I could understand why he expected Adrian to ask him. But Adrian hadn't known about Viktoria's father and it wasn't fair for Dimitri to think he did. Adrian hesitated thinking twice before sitting down. "Adrian, if he try's anything, this time I'll hurt him." I said. Dimitri made a grunting noise that caught the attention of his mother.

"You two are nuts! You know that right?" Olena asked. We both laughed. Dimitri picked up Nick and waited to swap so I could feed him. Nick's eyes were open and Dimitri was looking down on him. Nick started making really cute noises and I guess Dimitri couldn't help himself and started baby talking to him. That made the room erupt in laughter. Big, bad guardian talking baby talk.

Olena placed the plates in front of us and Victor walked into the room and offered to burp Tyrla while I ate. Nick fed while Dimitri and I swallowed down our meal. It had been a long day and I was so ready to go to our floor and relax.

The kitchen we were in was in the far corner of the mansion so when we heard a commotion outside we all knew there was danger out there. I pulled Nick off my breast and he didn't mind, he had fallen asleep. I handed him to Yeva while me and Dimitri ran out the back door.

Standing on the other side of the wards was none other than Danialla. "What the hell do you want?" I asked and I could hear that same evil voice starting to show its presence.

"You know damn well what I want. I just was stopping by to tell you right about now there's an attack on court where your precious Lissa is. You sure didn't leave her any protection by coming here." She said then disappeared into the woods. I took off running after her but before I could get close to the wards I was tackled down to the ground. I struggled against Dimitri as he wrapped his strong arms around me and wouldn't let me go.

"Roza! Stop! You need to warn Lissa!" he yelled at me. I stopped and he let me sit up. I slipped into Lissa's head and could tell she already knew there was an attack going on.

'_Lissa are you ok?'_

'_Rose there's strigoi everywhere. What do I do?'_

'_Where's my mother?'_

'_Outside the door, making sure nobody comes through.'_

'_Where's Christian?'_

'_I, I don't know.'_

Fuck, this is one of the reasons I didn't want to leave. If something happened to Christian you might as well kill Lissa because she couldn't breathe without him. So I did the one thing I knew I could do. I detached concentrating on standing next to Lissa. My ghost detached and I could see the land below blur by. The moment my ghost stood next to Lissa my body joined me a second later. I could lightly hear Dimitri screaming my name but I had to do this. I had a feeling Christian was in trouble.

"Rose, how did you?" she asked without finishing.

"Stay here." I said quickly then opened the door. My mother had already stopped five strigoi from entering the room and they all had holes in their chests. "Mom go inside and watch over Lissa, Christian's in trouble." She nodded her head and I took off running as fast as I could.

I ran through the court watching guardians fight strigoi. I stopped for half a second and hit the ground sending them to their deaths. "Go protect the wards!" I yelled and took off running again. How I knew where Christian was I don't know but he was in the church pinned against the wall by a strigoi. There were two on the ground screaming while they burned and five more standing behind the one that had Christian. The damn thing went for his neck and I moved, letting the speed take over. I ran right past the others and used my hand to slam the strigoi's face into the stone wall. My stake was out and threw his chest before the other five knew what was happening.

"Rose?" Christian said then for some reason he pulled me into a hug.

"Damn it Christian we don't have time! Light them up!" he did what I asked him and I easily staked them all within ten seconds. I grabbed his arm and swung him onto my back and took off running again. We made it to the chamber that Lissa was in and she cried when she saw Christian. They collided together falling to their knees in an embrace.

"Stay here mom!" I said and took off out the door. Now I needed to find my father. I tried concentrating to find him but nothing was coming to me and that was a major problem. I ran to the open court area hoping to find him and sure enough I found him. My dad's guardians were on the ground being fed off of and my dad's pale face was among them. He too was being fed off of and he was near the point of death.

I grabbed the back of the strigoi's head and snapped it off throwing it across the court. My dad didn't move and he wasn't breathing.

'_Lissa I need you!'_

'_What's wrong Rose?'_

'_Concentrate on your healing power and move it through me, please.'_ I begged as tears ran down my face. I couldn't lose my dad, not now and I couldn't let my mother hurt from his loss.

'_Ok.'_ She started crying when she noticed why I was so upset. But she concentrated and I could feel the warmth of her healing powers move through me. My hands pressed against my father than they started glowing with her power.

My father looked up at me, "Hey kiddo." I forgot where I was and what was going on around me until something grabbed the back of my hair and flung me to the ground on my back.

I sprang up with the same darkness I had the first time we left and seized the strigoi by the neck. He smiled thinking I just got lucky. But I drew my hand back and punched him in the heart watching my hand go through his chest. He fell to the ground and I had forgotten about my dad's guardians until I saw one struggle against the strigoi. He was almost dead and was giving it one last effort. I had had enough and punched the ground causing a ripple through the whole court area. I waited two seconds then hit again and again until I heard absolute silence. I watched as other guardians went running for the wards to put them up before another attack.

"I have to go dad. Mom's in the queens chamber tell her, Lissa and Christian you all will get on a plane and leave now." I bent down and kissed my father on the cheek than concentrated on Dimitri and the mansion.

Dimitri's POV

I stood outside to afraid to move. I knew where my Roza went and wasn't moving until she returned. I couldn't face the family inside and tell them she was gone. I only waited a total of five minutes but it was the longest five minutes of my life. I didn't know if the same thing would happen and something bad might happen to Roza on the other side. When she reappeared I pulled her into my chest, kissing her cheeks.

"Damn it Rose! Don't you ever do that again!" she looked up at me and smiled. Damn women was going to be the death of me.

"Dimitri they were in trouble. Lissa was protected but Christian and my dad almost didn't make it. My dad was dead for a few seconds." Then she started crying. I pulled her over to the bench and let her cry it out holding her close to my chest. We were interrupted by my mother running out the door.

"Dimitri? Dimitri?" she yelled. Roza lifted her head and wiped the tears away. She sat up so my mother couldn't tell she was upset.

"Over here mom." I called to her. She rushed over and pulled Roza out of my arms hugging her hard.

"Oh, Rose. Honey are you alright?" she asked her. Rose pulled back to look at my mother. "Lissa called after you left her room. She thought Dimitri would be going crazy with worry."

"Well she was right about that. Roza did her ghost disappearing act. Scared the shit out of me." I said then got slapped by my mom.

"Don't cuss it's not attractive. Come inside everyone wants to know what happened." My mother said pulling on Roza's hand. When we entered the kitchen Yeva handed Nick to Viktoria. She pulled Roza into her arms.

"Child can't we go one day without all hell breaking loose?" she asked. We all laughed knowing when it came to Roza there were no promises.

"I'm sorry Yeva." My Roza said as she hugged my grandmother back.

"Sit and tell us what happened." Yeva said pulling her to a chair.

"Ok. Well Danialla was out there goating me and then Dimitri tackled me and then I visited Lissa. She was ok but I knew Christian was in trouble and without him you might as well take Lissa out of the picture. So I went and helped. No big deal." That was a real short version of the facts and we all knew it. So we all sat there starring her down until she gave in and told us every little detail. Again when she talked about her father she had tears run down her face. I told the family it had been too long of a day and was taking Roza and the twins to bed. We passed out our hugs and kisses for us and the twins and finally made it to our floor of peace.

We both put the little ones down for bed and then made our way to our large bathroom. I turned on the hot water to the huge jet bathtub on. Roza stripped her bloody clothes off and slipped into the bubble filled hot bath water. I pulled my own clothes off and joined her pulling her back to my chest. She relaxed into me while I used a sponge to clean off the blood. Her hands were on my bare legs gently touching me. I lifted one of her arms and ran the sponge from her hand down to her shoulder lightly scrubbing away the fight. I gently pushed her forward and poured a cup full of water over her hair and then I washed it.

I stepped out of the tub when she was all clean and picked her up and wrapped a towel around her. I set her down on the bed and pulled on some pajama pants for me and a long night shirt for her. I again sat behind her but this time I brushed out her hair. When I was done I did something I had done for my older sisters for years, I braided her hair.

I got up, turned out the lights laid down in bed and pulled her against my chest holding her. She cuddled up to me holding me back. "I love you Dimitri." She said than kissed my chest. I stroked her back singing a Russian lullaby for her until she fell asleep.

"Виктория, никто из нас не знает нашего отца. Я просто думал, что я был хорошим substitue для одного."- "Viktoria, none of us know our father. I just thought I was a good substitute for one"


	28. Mark me

**Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I don't anything. I hope you enjoy, please review. Thanks, Mandy. If you didn't know Richelle Mead is supposed to put an excerpt on Monday the 29****th**** of The Last Sacrifice! HAPPY THANKSGIVING**

Rose's POV

When I woke up the next day I was so terrified to open my eyes, I thought surely I would be blind again. But to my disbelief when I opened them the room can into view. Dimitri wasn't in the room but I could hear him with the babies. I stretched and was very sore. I really needed to start working out on a daily basis again. Not that I wasn't but before the twins were born I was on really light training. I really wanted to get back to the hard core stuff.

I stood up walked into the bathroom to take my pills, the birth control pills would be in my system by now and that meant skin! Whoa! I was pretty sure Dimitri would love to hear that. So I walked out to find him in the twin's room feeding Nick. He was a big eater so we decided that he could have more formula and less breast. Tyrla on the other hand was so much smaller she needed the extra stuff that was in breast milk.

When I walked into the room Dimitri looked up at me. "Hi beautiful. How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"Not blind, so I guess pretty good. I really need to start training again. My damn muscles hurt from my escapades yesterday, all of them." I said and winked at him. I picked Tyrla up out of her crib and sat down and fed her.

"So when do you want to start?" Dimitri asked as he pulled Nick to his chest to burp him. He really did look cute with his son.

"Today, please." I told him. He nodded his head at me than got up to change Nick.

"Wait a few minutes and we'll go bathe them together." He sat back down and put Nick on his lap. "So have you heard anything about Lissa, Christian, and my parents whereabouts?" I really wanted to hear they were in the air somewhere on their way here. Someone rang the door bell to our floor. Dimitri went to answer with Nick in his arms.

"Auntie Rose!" Paul said running up to me. He hugged me around his shoulders as Karolina and Sonya walked into the room.

"Where have you guys been?" I asked a little upset that they weren't here yesterday. I had never thought to ask either but I did have a lot of things on my mind.

"Well we were shopping. Don't worry we all went in disguises. Sydney is down stairs too. We got everyone bathing suits and other essentials." Sonya said taking Nick from Dimitri. "Oh my he looks like you Dimitri."

"Yeah. Tyrla looks like her beautiful mother." Dimitri told them. Paul was standing behind my back starring down at Tyrla. Thankfully I had covered my breast with a blanket before they had walked in. her face was slightly covered but not all the way.

"So what is everyone doing today?" Paul asked.

"Well Dimitri is going to start training me again and I have to get a hold of Lissa. Other than that we are all stuck with each other." I don't know why I was still bugging about that. Maybe training will help with that stupid caged feeling. Dimitri was already dressed so he changed and dressed and took the twins downstairs with everyone else. I pulled out a pair of yoga pants and a tank top after taking a hot shower.

I stopped dead in my tracks when some old looking man was standing in the open front door of the mansion. "Are you Rose Hathaway?" he asked me.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked ready for a fight. Not that I thought this old man could do real damaged to me but I couldn't figure out what he was doing here.

"Rose, this is Grey. He's a tattoo artist. I called him so your and Dimitri's marks could get put on your back." Yeva said walking up to Grey placing her hand on his shoulder. Behind him was one of the guardians from the mansion carrying a large metal case. I was guessing that was all the stuff he would need to tattoo me and Dimitri. I hadn't even thought of getting any but was grateful that Yeva thought of it. The only problem was we have had a lot of kills since the last time we were marked. This was going to take some time.

Everyone was sitting in one of the several living rooms talking. When I walked in of course half the conversations stopped and I was pretty sure some secret stuff was going on. I would investigate later, right now I wanted to get some of the tattooing down so I could go train with Dimitri.

"Hey Rose. Vik didn't want to wait till the baby was born to know what it would be so it's a girl." Adrian told me smiling. He leaned over to Viktoria and kissed her on the cheek. Yesh they kissed a lot. I looked over to Dimitri to see his reaction and he was purposely ignoring them and talking to Victor about something.

"Roza, will you promise we can go one day without any hell?" Yeva asked. I smiled at her then shrugged my shoulders. Dimitri would be training me so who knew what could happen. Grey with the help of Olena and Sydney set up the table and tattooing stuff.

"Sydney." I pulled her into a hug. "How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine Rose. But because of you I have to be here so thanks." She sounded a little upset and I could understand. She was a lot like me when it came to our jobs. Doing was something we did, not sitting back and waiting. I hated waiting, I really would like to be out there tracking down Danialla. I was a mom now so I had to be responsible. I wondered how long that would be a good enough of an excuse. Dimitri looked over at me and I just realized when I have strong feelings like that he could pick up on them a little bit. I just smiled then thought of the arm lift bar watching as his face turned a little red.

"Rose, what are you doing to Dimitri?" Adrian asked. Damn it he could see our auroras and probably knew I was being dirty. My face turned a little red, so I turned to Oleana who was holding both babies.

Dimitri was looking at Adrian smiling like a kid on Christmas. Then then a thought struck me, I can't get a tattoo while I'm breast feeding. "Yeva I can't get tattooed while I'm breast feeding."

Grey was shaking his head at me, "The stuff and technique I just will not harm your milk." And that's when I saw this long wooden stick with a bunch of needle looking things on the end of it. It looked painful and old.

"What is that?" I asked. There was no way I was letting him use some homemade tattooing gun on me.

"It' an old Samoan Technique. The ink is made of natural elements and the method is to beat it into your skin." Grey said looking pleased with himself. Beating in the ink sounded like it hurt, but I was pretty used to pain by now and shrugged my shoulders. On closer inspection the needles were made out of bone narrowed to resemble a sharp needle.

"Is it sterile?" I asked looking at the old equipment.

"Yes it is. Please have a seat." He motioned for me to go first and Dimitri chuckled from the look on my face.

"Shit." I said when I took a seat. I really would have liked to see how it was done on Dimitri before doing it on me. "Wait I need to make a call." I was trying anything to get out of going first.

"Roza you take on strigoi all by yourself, you had two children without any pain meds and you're scared of getting a tattoo?" Dimitri said smiling like an ass.

"Oh shut up Dimitri. I need to call Lissa." I moved to get up but Yeva's hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Lissa called this morning and they are trying to get out safely. There are still strigoi surrounding them. Abe is having his helicopter pick them up within the wards. She also wanted us to be on the lookout for Tasha and Sandy. When the attack happened they were released." Olena told me. Great just what I needed was to worry about Tasha coming for Dimitri. I should have killed her when I had the chance, well next time and believe me there would be a next time I won't hesitate and I won't be playing with her either.

"Well isn't that just fantastic! More great news." I said heavy on the sarcasm. "Is my life every going to go smoothly? You know damn well the first thing Tasha is going to do is come for Dimitri." I pulled my hair out of the way for Grey to start working on me. Maybe the pain would help.

"Roza I won't let my guard down again. I promise. So just relax." Dimitri told me. The chair I was in was almost like one of those massage chairs where people lean forward. Grey pulled his chair over and when he started hitting the stick with the bone needles it really didn't hurt as bad as the machine one. If fact the rhythm is which he used relaxed me more than I would have thought possible.

I didn't remark to Dimitri because I just didn't feel like arguing and bringing up things I would rather not remember him doing. Even thinking about it made me want to drive my stake through her psycho heart. I wonder if I snuck away and did my little ghost thing if I would get caught. I would just like to know where they were right now. On top of that I wanted to check in on Lissa. Well stupid me wasn't protecting my thoughts, I really didn't think I would have to.

Dimitri's phone rang at his side and he answered it. "Guardian Belikov" He said and turned to look at me, "Yes." There was a long pause while he starred me down. "Of course." He said and then he paused, "If I have to hand cuff her to the bed I will to keep her from doing her detach thing. Thank you Lissa. Are you in the air yet?" another pause. "Ok so you soon. Thanks again." Then he put his phone in his pocket.

"So Roza, do you have something to tell me?" he watched me trying to keep the devilish smile off my face and I tried looking innocent, key word there 'tried'. Nobody spoke, all their attention focused on me.

"Um no. I'm just sitting here getting a tattoo. It doesn't hurt as bad as the machine, did you know that?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Roza, you can't fool me. You know that was Lissa on the phone telling me where your thoughts were." Dimitri squatted down so we were face to face. "Promise me you won't." those damn eyes of his penetrated through to my soul making melt.

"Fine." I said. He leaned forward and kissed me sweetly but I slipped my tongue in his mouth and pulled on his lower lip when I pulled away from him.

"Черт возьми. Клянусь, вы будете моей смерти." I laughed as he stood up and sat down on the couch with his mother.

"Dimka, I think she'll be the death of us all if she doesn't stop looking for trouble or putting herself in dangerous situations." Yeva said shaking her head at me.

"You know Rose they are right. You do throw yourself in some bad situations." Victor said.

"Ok that's not fair Victor. If you hadn't been such an ass before I wouldn't have had to." I said laughing. He just smiled back at me. I wasn't really surprised that he took everyone else's side. He was looking so much better and I think he would do anything to make sure my babies stayed happy and that meant that they had their mother around. I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed.

"So what was she planning to do this time?" Adrian asked. He was sitting on the floor with Viktoria sitting in front of him pressed up against his back. His arms were wrapped around her while they both looked at a book of baby names.

"She was going to do her little disappearing act and go after Tasha." Dimitri told him.

"Rose when are you going to get that you can't be running off to be the hero when you have babies here that need you? Besides nobody here wants to see anything bad happen to you." Adrian said pointing at a name in the book.

"Oh shut up Adrian. You're supposed to be on my side." I told him.

"After what happened in the kitchen yesterday I'm on Dimitri's side. I'm not pissing him off again." Adrian said. Everyone started laughing but me, I was pouting. So I was stuck in this chair for a while and I hadn't talked to Lissa for a while so this was perfect timing to give her hell for tattle telling on me.

'_Hey traitor how's your flight?' _

'_Rose, don't be a pain. One of these times you do that disappearing act you're going to end up hurt or worse dead.'_ Lissa said. I could feel how worried she was but what concerned her most was the time it took my body to rejoin me. It gave someone the perfect opportunity to attack me. I hadn't thought about that. It only took two seconds for my body to join me but I couldn't see what was going on, on the other side. Damn it! _'See what I mean. You've been lucky so don't push it.'_

'_Ok Lissa I won't unless I really have to ok?'_ I hated making promises I really didn't know if I could keep but I did mean it.

'_Rose. Don't forget I can hear your thoughts. Anyway we are in the helicopter about half an hour away. I'm beat tired as is everyone else. Bailey's still really hurt that her mother went to the bad side. God it sounds like she's gone to the dark side with Dark Vador. Pour girl. Is Victor ok?'_ I could feel that she was uncertain if she should give Victor her trust. She hadn't said much to him since he joined the crew and she did keep her distance from him. She thought he could go back to his old ways at any moment. She was scared for my babies that he would take them with him and that he would kill me because I had my guard down around him.

'_Lissa, you need to give him a chance. I think he knows if he leaves to be bad the twins will take back what they healed. He loves them Lissa. I know it's hard to trust him after everything he has done but even when the twins were in my belly they loved him so I have to trust my gifted little ones.'_ I thought of all the things Victor had done and was doing that she didn't see or feel when the twins were around him. He was a part of us and it was going to stay that way.

'_Victor is hurting but he's not showing it. I think the twins calm him. I think they are giving him a new way of life, love. I can't imagine how it feels to watch your own brother die but I can tell you this they've healed his heart of that hurt that never goes away. Yes he's still hurt that he's gone but the hole was closed by my children. Lissa it's something that even you and Adrian together could not have done.'_ My two little miracles were so different than any other living person I knew. Nick was some super dhampir who calmed Tyrla who at this point we knew could heal, speak to someone inside their head, use all elements and bring people together. I didn't know if that last one was a gift but I think it was something she was doing with all of us now.

'_I'm sorry Rose. It's just hard for me to see the change. I thought it would be you but this time it's me that's all not trusting people. Give it time. You know we are going to have to teach the two little cuties that they can't go around showing their powers. So what are you doing right now?'_ she asked. I let her see through my eyes and she cringed from the wooden thing.

'_Don't worry. It doesn't hurt as bad as the machine. It also is relaxing. It's some tribal way of tattooing and from here on out this is the way I want it done.'_ We both laughed and Lissa said goodbye but would let me know when they landed on the roof.

I opened my eyes to see Olena on the floor playing with my babies. Adrian and Viktoria were playing Monopoly with Victor. Yeva, Sydney, Sonya, Karolina and Paul were nowhere to be seen. Dimitri was next to me getting his tattoos. I guess I hadn't noticed he was finished with me for now.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked stretching my arms.

"They all went swimming. Sonya left you the bathing suites she picked out for you inside the door to you floor. She bought you quite a few." Olena told me. I kissed Dimitri on the face then grabbed Viktoria's hand.

"Come on. Let's go swimming."I pulled her up with me. I went to pickup Tyrla first when Olena told me she wanted to spend some time with them and that I needed to go. So Viktoria and I walked away.

"So are you excited about the baby?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Do you think Dimitri would freak out if Adrian and I decided to get married?" all I wanted to do was scream out of happiness for her but more for my friend Adrian. I never thought he would move on and here he was head over heels in love with a beautiful girl.

"Let me talk to him. He'll see reason." We parted and I grabbed the bag of suites and went into the bedroom. When I dumped them on the bed my face blushed. What were those girls trying to do? There was a dark blue one piece that had a v neck to the center of my breasts, a small piece of material ran down to my belly to my hips. There were no sides to it and it was cut so low in the back that you could see the top of my ass. The white suite wasn't any better. It was a two piece string bikini top and the bottoms had a tiny skirt around it. The bottoms couldn't be any bigger than the width of Dimitri's hand. Then there was the leopard print one. It was the smallest bikini I had ever seen. To top it off it showed my whole ass. There was a wrap that went with that one and I wondered where they thought I would wear it.

So I decided to wear the white one. When I looked in the mirror I was so shocked, I looked smoking hot. My hair was so much longer now that it hit the lower part of my back. I could only guess what this would look like wet. I giggled knowing Dimitri wouldn't be able to get out of the water once he saw me in this. Maybe that was the whole point.

We all swam, playing marco pollo with Paul. When Dimitri showed up I stayed covered by the water. He said that the twins were sleeping in their baskets while Olena made dinner. Yeva excused herself to go help, along with Karolina, Sonya, and Paul. Leaving just me, Dimitri, Adrian who had just showed up and Viktoria. Dimitri pulled his shirt off and I couldn't stop starring. He cannon balled into the deep end sending water everywhere.

When he was under the water Viktoria told me to get out when he came up and dive off the eight foot board. He came up smiling at me. Damn he looked good all wet. So now it was show time.

"You know I used to dive when I was a kid." I said as I climbed the stairs. I knew what he was looking at. The skirt didn't cover much and the material cut across the middle of my ass. When I turned he wouldn't look me in the eyes while he soaked up my look.

He followed me to the diving board never once taking his eyes off me. When I jumped off the board doing a flip and landing perfectly I knew when I came up for air he would be on me. And sure enough he was waiting. I swam over to him and pressed up against him. I could feel his hardness pressing against my belly and I couldn't help giggling.

"This is what you call a bathing suit." He asked while his hands found their way to my ass.

"No this is what your sisters call a bathing suit." My lips found his and we kissed hungry for more. Adrian and Viktoria excused themselves probably on their way to a bedroom to do the same thing that was on my mind.

Черт возьми. Клянусь, вы будете моей смерти.- Damn it. I swear you'll be the death of me.

**I know a cliff hanger on a love scene. I promise to make it up to you at the beginning of the next chapter. Review please and have a wonderful Thanksgiving, Mandy.**


	29. Just stupid!

**Hey, did everyone stuff themselves silly? I sure did. Anyway I don't own VA. Enjoy!**

Dimitri's POV

The cannon ball was pretty fun, it was nice to act like an idiot. I had planned on telling my Roza that Lissa, Christian, Bailey and her parents arrived and decided they needed some rest but when I came up for air Roza made a comment about diving. I was really interested at how good she really was but the moment her body started emerging from the water was the same time my swim shorts started getting a little too tight. I could only see the back of her top at first and all it was was two strings tied together in the middle of her back. The bottoms on the other hand was a skirt, I wouldn't call it a skirt it looked more like a head band to me. The bottom of the skirt cut across the middle of her ass and the French cut of the underneath showed that firm ass I loved grabbing so much.

I watched her body move out of the water and towards the diving boards. The water still dripped from her bare skin glissading off her movements. Where she thought she needed training I had no idea because that body was god sent. Her long hair clung to her like a part of her skin, she flipped it over her shoulder showing the side of her breast to me I could have come right then. My eyes never looked at hers, knowing she was starring I still couldn't take my eyes from her body.

I faintly heard someone giggle and I was sure it was my sister. I had completely forgotten they were here and at this point I really didn't care. I watched Roza climb the stairs and then her standing on the ledge of the diving board. The top of her bikini was two small triangles that covered only her nipples which I could see were cold. She jumped once causing her breast to move with her as she flipped in the air and executed a perfect dive. When she came up I was on her like a bee to honey. She was my honey, sweet and sticky.

I pulled her into my arms planting a hard kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck deepening the kiss as she grabbed my hair. This only turned me on more. I left her mouth to find her jaw, kissing my way down to her neck where I bit her. She moaned loudly tilting her head back as she enjoyed my touch. My hands went for her neck and pulled on one of the strings releasing her breasts. Then I moved my hands to the other tied pieces and pulled them apart. Her top floated away.

Roza's hands roamed down my chest sending chills through me. This whole time I'm pushing her closer to the stairs at the shallow end of the pool. Once there I picked her up and set her on the second step so that her top half was out of the water and the rest of her under. She pulled the Velcro apart on my shorts pushing them down then grabbing a hold of my shaft. My hands roamed down to her bottoms hooking a finger on both sides I pushed hers down. My hand moved up her leg feeling the smoothness of her skin until my hand was at her core. To my surprise she had shaven the hair off leaving a triangle patch at the top. She had always kept it trimmed but this was beyond trimmed and I loved it. All I wanted to do was to taste her. My kisses moved from her neck down her chest as I twirled my tongue around her nipple.

Her hands were on my shoulders digging in with every touch. When I proceeded down her belly still kissing she arched her back. My head went under the water as I moved to her clit, lightly licking her making her buck. My hands wrapped around her thighs keeping her in place as I continued to press my tongue against her. I knew it wouldn't take her long to reach her peek, it never did. She started bucking harder letting me know she was there. I moved my hand and inserted one finger into her tightness and moved in and out bringing her to her orgasm. She shook under my touch as I kissed my way back up her body.

Roza grabbed my hair when I reached her mouth and I pressed against her. She moved us so that she was now on top of me while my back was pressed against the steps. I sat up burying my face into her chest as she moved and sat on my hardness. She moved hard and fast screaming out again when she went over the edge of yet another orgasm. The skin on skin contact was my pure heaven causing me to swell when she moved faster.

"Roza," I moaned. "I'm going to come." She moved her face to my ear pulling on my earlobe.

"No need for condoms anymore love." She purred in my ear making me shiver. So the birth control was working and I could have Roza without worrying about protection. I grabbed her hips feeling her move on me. Her head fell backwards, her walls tightened on me and together we plunged over the edge, both moaning as we released. But she wasn't ready to quit.

She started kissing me on my neck. "Come with me." She said as she pushed off me passing me on her way out of the pool. I turned around to see her beckoning me with her finger. She led me to a sauna room, pulled me in and shut the door. The room was hot of course but I was too interested in what Roza wanted. There was a wood bench that she got on top of and then went down to her knees on. She pulled me forward and started kissing me on the chest. Sweat started dripping off both of us as we explored each other's bodies. She hungrily kissed me on the mouth making me feel like an animal about to get its treat. What treat it was didn't matter. She started kissing down my chest to my abs and then on her hands and knees she took my shaft into her mouth.

She pumped on me while I watched her fine ass move back and forth. I couldn't stand it any longer and just wanted to be inside of her. Not even thinking about being gentle I grabbed her wrists pulling her off of my dick and swung her around. I pushed her down so that she was now on her hands and knees but her ass was facing me. I grabbed her hips and thrust into her. She screamed out my name as I slammed into her. Her moans and screams became louder as her walls closed around me. She moved up so that her hands were pressed against the wall in front of her while I moved in and out of her. The tightness of her always caught me off guard and I knew some of her screams were because of that hurtful pain women feel when having rough sex, it only made me more of an animal. I knew she could feel me swelling in her as I could feel my release coming. She pulled away from me and all I wanted to do was force myself on her. That same feeling of ownership crosses my mind, the same one I had when I was a Strigoi. But as soon as it came it was gone again.

She pulled me down onto the bench than straddled me facing away from me. I grabbed her hips watching her roll her hips while moving back and forth. The buildup was screaming at me to release. I sat up wrapping my arms around her waist as she moved on me. Her moans sounded like music in my ears. While one hand stayed wrapped around her waist the other found its way down while I gently massaged her clit. One of her hands covered mine that was rubbing her and her moans became faster. Her walls closed around me even tighter and when she screamed out from her orgasm the warmth wrapped around me bringing me to mine. We glowed brightening the room as we sat like that for a few moments. Than Roza turned to face me and the love generating from her face brought me to tears.

"What's wrong?" she asked out of breath placing one of her hands on my cheek.

"I can't believe your mine." I said. She smiled at me then leaned forward and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

"Always will be." She said. I still at times had a hard time believing she fully forgave me for the things I did to her as a strigoi and than after I was changed back but it was moments like this that made me realize she loved me unconditionally. She truly never gave up on me.

"I'm the luckiest man in the world." She rolled her eyes and when she stood swayed a bit. It was pretty hot in this room so we walked out hand in hand butt naked. I didn't think it was a good idea to jump into the pool to retrieve our clothes because of the climate change. So we found some towels and walked back to our floor.

When we made it to the second floor was when my mother opened her door and laughed at us. She had the two baskets that held my children and passed them to me. We said our goodnights but she just shook her head at me muttering something about us being crazy in Russian. Once we got to our floor we fell to the big cushy black sofa in the living room. I looked around and was surprised I hadn't noticed the double doors that led to the balcony. In the room were also two equally fluffy recliners, a small love seat that matched the couch and against the wall was a huge flat screen television. I honestly do not remember the last time I sat down and watched a movie.

Roza pulled out Tyrla and fed her while I made a bottle for Nick. "Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked her.

"No I want to go to bed. We should have a movie night some other night." Roza said yawning. I guess I hadn't noticed just how late it was and that I too was tired. It took about an hour to get the little ones down and when we hit our lush bed I wrapped my arms around my love and we fell asleep.

Rose's POV

I thought when I woke up I could hear someone yelling outside my window. Dimitri heard it too and sprang from the bed and out the door. I was on his heels in a second, he was leading us to the balcony. He pulled the doors open and the wind rushed in reminding me that all I had on was the silk robe I threw on before jumping into bed last night. Standing on the other side of the large mental fence that stretched around the mansion was none other than Danialla, Sandy and my favorite person Tasha. I knew this day was coming and all I wanted to do was to jump off the balcony and stick my fist through her head and out the other side. Dimitri grabbed hold of my arm stopping my course of action.

I laughed at Tasha's as she saw Dimitri in only his boxers. Her eyes met my smile and her face distorted into hate. She went to take a step forward and was stopped by Sandy. She pointed at the electric fence then let her go. I would have loved to see the bitch fry!

What I didn't expect was to hear a familiar voice beneath me. "Aunt Tasha I know you don't see it but Dimitri doesn't want you! What do you want here?" Christian said in a strong, filled with hate voice.

"Oh he wants me make no mistake about that. You'll see in time." She said and I tried pulling away from Dimitri but his grip on me was firm.

"Tasha that's enough. We're not here for your lover. How are you Princess? We missed you at court." Danialla said. That's when I noticed Sandy moving something around at her feet. She must be using her element, earth. It looked like she was digging a hole as quietly as she could but it didn't escape my detection. I could do my disappearing thing and stop her but I had promised not to and this just wasn't that important. My mother walked forward smiling directly at Sandy.

"Mother how could you? All this time you wanted to hurt my sister, why?" Bailey sobbed. I felt so bad for the girl. The person she thought she knew wasn't real. This twisted cruel person was a complete stranger other than her appearance.

"So you could be queen dear. I only did it for you, for all of us. Do you understand that with Lissa as queen she will allow the dhampirs more choices than they have ever had? She plans on passing a law that allows Moroi to use their elements against Strigoi. This isn't right. Dhampirs were created to protect us not vote or help teach Moroi to battle. Come with us and we will make you queen." She reached out a hand keeping only a few inches away from the fence. "I love you Bailey, please come with us."

"No mother. I think Moroi learning to use their element is a great idea and giving dhampirs more of a voice only makes them more of a part of us. It's the right thing to do, it's the smart thing to do mother. Please open your eyes and see that." She still cried but her words were strong and confident. She knew where she would stand and it didn't matter that it was without the one person that had been there her whole life. Bailey was a strong girl.

"Rose come with us or everyone you know and love will suffer. Every Moroi or Dhampir that you don't know will become Strigoi to help bring you down. Come willing and this doesn't have to happen." Danialla said. She already knew my answer but it seemed she really couldn't grasp that no matter how many times she asked the answer would not be no but no fucking way in hell.

"Danialla you should know by now that I would rather gouge my own eyes out then to join you. Sandy if you don't stop trying to get under the fucking fence you'll see just why Danialla won't let me be." Danialla's head snapped over to Sandy with a look that said damn you for getting caught.

"You can't hide here forever Rose. Sooner or later you'll walk out those doors and I'll be waiting." She laughed at me like she knew how I felt about being trapped anywhere.

"You know Danialla there will come that day. The only reason we have not walked out of these walls is because we don't want to have to hurt innocent people. Don't tempt me to come down there now and kick your ass." I again tried moving but Dimitri wasn't going to let me go.

"Dimitri do you remember that night we spent drinking under the stars? The way my skin felt against your touch? The way we made love on the grass under the stars. I know you think of me while your with that." She said pointing a finger at me. I had had enough! This time a yanked away from Dimitri but I had no intentions of disappearing or even going down there to kick her ass. I let my anger and my power flow to my hand and threw the ball at her. It moved so fast she didn't have a chance to dodge. It hit her right in the chest sending her flying backwards about fifteen feet.

Sandy's face dropped when she realized this was the reason Danialla wouldn't let me go. The whole reason why they were here was written all over her face. She turned to look at Tasha and could see she was in pain. I was pretty sure the ball had hit so hard that it broke a few ribs. Sandy stepped away from the hole finally realizing what had Danialla so interested in me.

"Adrian, it's time for you to come home with your mother." Danialla said in a loving voice.

"Danialla," Adrian began. "I wouldn't come with you if offered me a million dollars. I wouldn't come with you even if you promised me the world. I won't be your puppet. I'm where I belong." He finished, wrapped his arm around Viktoria's shoulder and walked back into the house.

"You will pay for that Adrian. Do you hear me you will pay!" she screamed.

"I've had enough of this, get rid of them." I heard my father say from the first floor. It really was good to hear his voice and to know he was safe.

Dimitri grabbed my hand and together we jumped from the third floor balcony landing on the ground with barely a thud. He let go of my hand and when I looked over at him I smiled. The all powerful Russian was making two power balls in his hands in his boxers. It really was a sight to be seen. My mother came forward and together we all held power balls in each hand. We started throwing them at the three on the other side causing them to scatter.

"You will be mine!" I heard Tasha yell. I knew that weren't going too far. They were waiting for me to break out and confront them.

"Ugg, can't we just go take care of them now? I mean what's the point in letting them wonder around hurting people?" I aksed.

"Rose if we go around riding the world of Moroi, people are going to be afraid of us. We can't afford for them to be afraid of their queen. Dhampirs and Moroi need to see we only use our power when it's called for. Until they trust their queen we are stuck here to protect her. As said as it sounds we have to wait until they prove themselves an enemy to everyone." My mother told me as we all started walking back to the house.

"Mom that means that dhampirs and Moroi have to see them take someone's life or change them into a Strigoi. It's not right to let that happen when we know we can stop it." I hated this! There was no point in letting those three and whoever else was on their side to continue with their plans.

"I know Rose none of us like the situation." My mother told me.

"This is just plain stupid!" was my last remark as Dimitri and I headed back to our floor.


	30. Souls

**I hope everyone enjoyed The Last Sacrifice! I did. No copyright intended. Hope you enjoy. Sorry for the wait, I ended up in the hospital. Girls when a guy try's to own you get out before it's too late! I finally got the nerve and he let me know how he felt about it! But I'm good now and stronger than ever!**

Rose's POV

I flipped through the air trying to dodge Dimitri's attack and landed softly on the other side of the mat successfully dodging him. Nick clapped his hands together excited about watching the fight. He was learning just by watching. The little boy was like a sponge, absorbing everything he saw. A smile played at his lips as he took in my flip and landing. He stood up and jumped once to feel what it was like to be in the air. He was only three but the little boy was advancing like no other dhampir I had ever seen. Dimitri thought the same and loved teaching him how to use his unique gift to becoming the best guardian out there.

"Mommy look!" Nick said pulling me out of my thoughts. I turned to catch him doing the same flip in the air I had just done. His flip was flawless, perfectly executed. Dimitri lifted him into the air throwing him high and Nick took advantage of the height and did two flips. He landed into Dimitri's arms laughing. Tyrla jumped up from the floor clapping her hands and laughing. She proceeded to do a summersault on the mat.

"That's a good job you two." I said watching as Tyrla's face showed she wasn't happy about her small little summersault.

"Nicky does it gooder." She said. I had to laugh. She really thought she could do anything he did. Nick walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. They did this a lot and it always seemed that they were having a conversation when they did. They never said anything but directly after the touch she tried the flip again executing it perfectly.

"Tyrla that was perfect." Dimitri told her.

"Yeah Tears you did it." Nick told her. Nick always called her Tears. It started when she would cry because he learned to walk first and would walk away from her. Dimitri or I would tell her to dry her tears, she would learn too.

"Ok you two training is done why don't you go out back and play." Dimitri told them taking me into his strong arms. We watched as they ran out of the training room leaving us alone. Dimitri pulled me to his chest and planted a kiss on my waiting lips. "So are you excited about Friday?" he asked.

"What's happening on Friday?" I asked reaching up and grabbing hold of his hair. I pulled so that his neck was exposed. Dimitri loved it when I kissed his neck. I kissed it hard and twirled my tongue on the spot I had kissed. I felt him shiver.

"Don't act innocent. You know damn well that this Friday I will make you Mrs. Belikov." He lifted me so I wrapped my legs around his waist. He loved calling me Mrs. Belikov or wife whichever one would fit the sentence at the time.

"Do you think it will go without any interruptions?" I asked. He knew I was hoping that the dynamic trio didn't decide to crash my wedding. Abe had hired almost a hundred rogue guardians so that everything would be perfect. I hated that he told me I was not allowed once to think about security on that day. It had been almost a month since their last visit and at that time Danialla was missing which really did concern me. Tasha did her normal 'Dimitri you love me not her' thing. Sandy was trying to get under the fence again using her earth element. My mother threw a power ball at her causing them to flee. If it wasn't for the fact that Abe had guardians on guard day and night they might have been able to get through. Another thought occurred to me maybe they wanted us to know they could show up at any time.

"Roza, calm down. Nothing bad is going to happen on our wedding day. Abe won't let that happen. You should be happy. Lissa will be here tomorrow." Lissa stayed with us after the attack for about a month and then decided she couldn't hide any longer. She returned to court with Christian, Abe, Bailey and my mother. At this point the Moroi world was being rebuilt. Lissa had sent out notices to all Moroi, dhampir and guardian urging them to go to any court for better protection. It took losing a whole royal family before people understood how bad things were. Courts all over the world were packed full.

I talked to her almost every day. She would pop into my head just to see the twins. She hated not being around to watch them grow but she had to stay at court. She visited every Christmas and the twin's birthday but her stays were only a few days and then she was gone again. She spent every waking moment with my children. I was very happy she was coming, there was something she had been keeping from for the last six months and I was dying to know what it was.

"Roza?" Dimitri said. I looked at him and smiled. "What are you worried about?" he asked me.

"Just thinking about the secret Lissa's been hiding from me." He held my hand as we walked towards the kitchen. I was going to make lunch for the kids and whoever else was hungry.

Dimitri walked past me to open the door to the backyard and that's when I heard a scream. It pierced my heart as I recognized the voice, Tyrla.

We both ran outside to see Danialla holding my daughter in her arms. Sandy had dug a large enough hole to snatch my daughter. Nick was standing on the other side of the fence in front of Danialla. "Put her down now." He said commanding her attention. Tasha stood frozen for a moment as she looked at the little boy who looked so much like his father. When she moved to grab Nick, Tyrla stretched out her hand making a quick movement. Tasha was hit by a gust of wind throwing her twenty feet away. Sandy stepped forward and she did the same thing to her. Danialla grabbed her hands pinning them to her sides.

"Danialla, let go of my daughter." I said. Dimitri had a hold of my arm not letting me move.

"Watch Rose." He whispered in my ear. I stopped struggling against him and watched my little boy leap into the air. While he did that Tyrla broke free from Danialla. Nick came down on Danialla's chest, his hands wrapped around her neck. Tasha took this moment to go after Nick but was faced with Tyrla. She smiled up at her.

"Stop." Tyrla said softly. Tasha stopped dead in her tracks. "Kneel down." Tasha obeyed. Most people when compulsion is used on them don't know what's happening. Tyrla had found a way to control people and let them still know what was going on. It made it scarier for the person under compulsion but it served its purpose. "Do you mean to hurt me?" she asked. Tasha's head nodded.

Nick at this point had Danialla still under him. He hit her hard across the face again and again. She struggled against him but nothing she did could get the boy off her. Sandy had decided she would rather stay out of this fight and started backing up to the forest. Nick flipped backwards letting Danialla get up. When she was standing he jumped into the air and kicked her across the face causing her to fall backwards.

"I warn you now, you touch my sister ever and I will end your life." Nick said calmly. Tasha was still standing in front of Tyrla obviously scared as to why she couldn't move. Nick came up behind her, put his hand on her shoulder making her relax. Tasha stood before them on her own will. As she starred down at my little miracles Danialla dove for Nick. The two went flying to the ground. Tyrla let every connection to the elements burst out of her. Tasha grumbled to the ground screaming. Danialla stop moving all together without so much as one word. Sandy had been hiding behind a tree that now grew long limbs encasing her in a trap.

There had been a point in time awhile back that we all noticed that Tyrla if connected to a person in any way could actually feel what someone was feeling. Whatever Tasha was thinking and I was pretty sure it had something to do with Dimitri loving her and not me it made the little girl mad. With a flick of her wrist Tasha slammed against a tree. With another flick of her wrist Tasha sore through the air and slammed against another tree. Tasha was screaming every time she smashed against a tree. "Dimitri love, help me!" she yelled. This comment only made Tyrla madder. Tyrla stood over a crumpled Tasha with her hands on her hips. Tasha looked up at my daughter, her expression looked scared. I could only guess that what she saw in my little girl's eyes was death.

"My daddy never loved anyone but my mommy." She said calmly. Tyrla threw her up again at a tree, this time she used her earth element to wrap a rope sized branch around Tasha's neck. The branch tightened around Tasha's neck cutting off her air way. I didn't want my little girl to live with the death of someone so not worth it. Nick was behind her again in a flash. He reached out his hand and touched the side of Tyrla's face. She turned to look at him and relaxed into him. He pulled her close to the fence trying to calm her. Tasha was struggling against the branch that still kept getting tighter.

"Tears, let her go." Nick commanded her. Tasha fell to the ground crying. The guardians that had shown up in the middle of the scene opened the door to the fence letting my children through. They took Tasha down to the cells but somewhere in all the confusion Danialla and Sandy slipped away.

"Tyrla are you ok?" I asked her taking her into my arms. She nodded her head but said nothing. Dimitri picked Nick up and hugged him.

"Nick you controlled yourself, that was impressive." He told him. "Tyrla honey, you did well too. It's hard controlling all those emotions. Your mother is a pro at letting the darkness take over." I glared at him for a moment but he was right. She somehow had that same darkness I have. And just as Adrian had said it took Nick to calm her down. As soon as we got into the house Tyrla took off running, probably to her bedroom.

Dimitri's POV

My little girl was so upset with herself. She had never let the darkness consume her, but then again she hadn't been in the situation that made her lose control. She ran past me crying. Roza went to go after her but I grabbed her arm, "let me Roza." I said then took off after her. I looked in her room and was surprised to find it empty. I sat down on her bed to think of where she might go. I got up and headed for the one place I knew she would be. It was a beautiful night, all the stars shown down on the little rose garden in the far corner of the back yard. It was surrounded by a tall hedge that made the garden invisible to anyone that walked past it. I entered slowly looking around for my little girl.

When I found her I stopped to watch her making a rose vine grow around her arm. It gave the appearance of her wearing a long sleeved shirt made of roses. Her long light brown hair glistened in the moonlight like liquid. When she heard someone behind her and the roses turned black and fell off her arm dead. I sat next to her and pulled her into my lap. Just holding her I could feel the darkness that I could feel in Roza when she was angry. But I didn't know what to do for my daughter to release that darkness.  
"Tyrla, honey it's ok. Your mommy still hasn't found a way to control the darkness. You have nothing to be ashamed of." She turned in my arms and the blackness of her eyes took me off guard. They were the most frightening thing I had seen in a long time.

"Daddy why does that lady think you love her?" she asked me in a whisper.

"Because long ago we were friends. We tried having a relationship but I just didn't feel that way about her. She was too needy and never gave me a moment to myself, so I broke up with her. This happened a very long time ago but it seems Tasha still doesn't want to face that I don't want her." I looked down at her. She seemed to be thinking it over.

"Her mind is sick daddy. She is full of so much hate I don't understand why she thinks she loves you." A tear fell down her face.

"What's wrong honey?" I asked her.

"I wanted to kill her daddy. Not only because she wants you and wants to hurt mommy but because her heart is ugly." She paused whipping off the tears that fell. "She wanted to take Nicky and hurt me, why?"

"Because Nick looks a lot like me and well you look a lot like your beautiful mommy." I smiled at my little girl as she looked at me. "Tasha thinks your mommy stole me from her."

"Daddy, I want to go talk to her." I knew who she meant and for the life of me I couldn't understand why.

"Tyrla that isn't a good idea. Your mommy will be very upset." I had no clue what to tell the determined girl who always seemed to catch me off guard.

"You don't have to come with me daddy. I have to do something." She was determined to do whatever she had planned. I didn't want to go down to the cells and give Tasha any reason to think I was there for her but I couldn't let my daughter go alone. So I stood up and took her hand leading her to the cells. Luckily we didn't pass anyone on our way. Roza was going to be furious with me.

When we came to the corner Tyrla asked me to wait behind the corner. I thought it over and decided if I did that then Roza would probably call off the wedding. Tyrla laughed when I told her why I couldn't as we held hands walking towards Tasha's cell.

"Oh, Dimitri you finally came for me." Tasha said running up to the bars.

"My daddy came with me." Tyrla said in a demanding voice. I hoped to god she wasn't letting her darkness get the best of her. When Tasha looked down at the girl holding my hand she stopped in her tracks. I could tell by the look on her face that Tyrla was now controlling her. Tyrla pulled away from but when I wouldn't let go she said, "Daddy you have to let go." I did as she asked not knowing where all this was going but I trusted Tyrla that there was a good reason for it.

"Hello again Tasha." Tyrla said softly. Tasha's face looked scared, not knowing why she couldn't control her actions but still obvious of them. "Kneel down." Tyrla told her. Tasha obeyed. "What does Danialla have planned?" she asked. Wow, my daughter was a little over three but extremely intelligent to be asking such an obvious question.

"Three days from now we are to become Strigoi so that we can take your mothers powers." Fuck! In three days I would standing at an alter marrying the only women I could ever give my heart to. "Some of the guardians hired for the events are working for us. I would have my Dimitri again." Tasha said so sure of herself. I'm not sure but I was even betting that Lissa couldn't get this kind of information from compulsion.

"Where are your headquarters?" Tyrla asked and again I was shocked at how smart she was. Tasha tried shaking her head but Tyrla just snapped her fingers and she had complete control again. "Where?" she asked.

"Deep in the woods there's an abandoned mansion. We live there with friends." Tasha was trying very hard not to give all the information but no matter how hard she fought the more control Tyrla demanded from her.

"What friends?" Tyrla asked.

"Hundreds of Strigoi." She whispered. This was a huge problem. A hundred or so were easily taken care of.

"Who is leading them?" my little girl asked. But I wasn't prepared for the answer she gave. It hit me like a ton of bricks and made me very sad.

"Mikhail." Tasha said. "And Sonya." She whispered. The only thing that made me see some light at the end of the tunnel was that the two were together. But I didn't want any harm coming to Mikhail. He was my friend in some ways. Tyrla turned to look at me when she heard the breath escape my mouth letting Tasha out of her hold. Tasha sprang up reaching for my daughter. I grabbed Tyrla pulling her out of Tasha's grasp.

"I will kill you little girl, do you hear me!" Tasha screamed. Tyrla pulled away from me and turned back to Tasha in a blink of an eye. She walked right up to the bars putting her hands on them. I went to move but she shook her head. The closeness of Tyrla caught Tasha off guard.

"I warn you, if you touch one little piece of hair on my head I will kill you ugly lady." Tyrla said calmly. Tasha stood for a moment scared of a three year olds threat. But she got over that quickly and grabbed Tyrla's wrist. With the other hand she made one of her damn fire balls. I took a step forward but was stopped when the brightest light I'd ever seen blinded me. When the light was gone and my eyes came back into focus Tasha was lying on the floor dead.

"Tears what did you do?" I asked. She turned around and smiled a pretty little smile for me.

"I released her soul daddy. Why none of you killed her yourselves is beyond me. She would have become the Strogoi and her soul would be lost anyway." With that she turned and skipped out of the cell area.

Rose's POV

I was waiting for Dimitri to come back from talking to Tyrla. I sat at the table with Nick asking the questions I needed answers to. "Nick how did you get on the other side of the fence?"

He gave me a cocky smile, "I walked through it." He said like it was no big deal.

"How did you know how?" I asked.

"I remembered the feeling." He told me. Now what the heck was that supposed to mean but as soon as I thought of a clever way to ask Dimitri walked into the room. He nodded for me to come with him and I knew something bad was about to be told to me.

"Nick stay here and eat. I'm going to go talk to your daddy." Dimitri reached out his hand and messed Nicks hair up before we left the room.

"What's wrong Dimitri?" I asked when we walked out the front door. There was a bench not too far from the door that he pulled me to and sat down.

"Tyrla asked me to take her down to the cells." He paused when I went to object. "Just hold on and hear me out." He asked. I gave a wave of my hand letting him proceed. "I didn't know why she wanted to go down there but as soon as Tyrla demanded Tasha's attention she put her under compulsion. How she knew to ask the questions she did is a mystery. She asked what were Danialla's plans and where their hideout was." He looked down at his hands for just a split second.

"There's more isn't there?" I asked. He looked up at me and nodded.

"Tasha threatened Tyrla when she let her go. Our daughter walked right up to the bars and held them telling Tasha if she hurt her she would kill her. Well Tasha at first looked scared but then she grabbed Tyrla's hand and made a fire ball with the other. That's when I moved but I was stopped by a blinding light Rose." He took a quick breath then continued, "When I could see again Tasha was dead." My hands instantly went up to my mouth as I shook my head.

"Is Tyrla ok?" I asked nervously.

"Yes. I asked what happened and she smiled and said she freed Tasha's soul. Roza, Danialla plans on becoming a Strigoi with the rest of them. Tasha said they live in a mansion in the forest with hundreds of Strigoi. She also said that some of the guardians hired for the wedding were working for them." I wanted to scream. I told my father that they were planning to ruin my wedding, why couldn't he just listen to me.

"Roza." He said looking sadder than I had seen him in a long time. "Mikhail and Sonya are leading them. Mikhail is Strigoi now." After everything that man had done for me there was no way in hell I was going to leave him like that. We would have to find a way to save both of them.

"Dimitri we have to help them. He wouldn't want to be a soulless being of the night. You know he wouldn't." I hadn't realized that tears were falling down my face until he wiped them away. This was way too close to my journey to release his own soul and pulled on every corner of my heart.

"I know love. I know. But how? How are we to save them both?" Dimitri asked.

"I can do it." My soft daughter's voice rang out. We hadn't realized she was outside playing with the flowers. She loved making them grow. She always made them grow in such a way that she looked covered by them. That was probably why we both hadn't seen her.

"No Tyrla you can't. It takes a lot of magic from a spirit user to turn them back." I told her.

"Mommy I know souls." She said. At first I didn't understand her but then Dimitri's story seemed to creep into my thoughts. The blinding light was the same light I saw when he was turned back. But this was taking a soul was it just as easy for her in giving one back?

"Mommy trust me." She said. How in the world did my children ever become so confident and strong? Every turn was a great surprise with them.

"Mommy trust her. She can do it." Nick said from the door. I threw my hands up in the air. There was no privacy anywhere on the grounds!

I looked over to Dimitri for some help and he shook his head at me. "Sorry Roza but after what I just saw I have to trust her." Great, so now what were we supposed to do? We couldn't let that crazy lunatic Danialla become our enemy. We would have to take action before they did.

"We need to talk to Abe. He has to know someone he hired is not what he thought." I stood up but was tackled by Dimitri onto the grass.

"Right now all you have to do is enjoy me and our kids." Dimitri whispered in my ear. Tyrla must have agreed because as soon as Dimitri moved off me she had beautiful roses encircling my arms.

Nick jumped onto Dimitri's back as he gave him a horse ride. Tyrla kept making roses grow everywhere. We were interrupted when a very mad Adrian walked outside. We all busted up laughing at his bright pink hair.

"Have any of you seen my little hell raiser?" he asked. Renee, his daughter was only two but the little girl loved playing jokes. She didn't really know how but she would ask someone for help and she was just so darn cute nobody denied her. Most of the time it was Abe that gave into her. He was grandpa to all the kids.

"No. Is that going to be gone by my wedding day?" I asked choking on my words, I was laughing so hard my sides started hurting.

"Ah, ah Rose! She'll get you eventually." Adrian said as he turned around and walked back into the house. Renee had played tricks on everyone but me. I think it had something to do with that she didn't want to upset grandpa Abe. For now she needed help but the day she figured out how to pull a prank without help I was sure I would be first on the list.

So the four of us sat on the plush grass in the front yard enjoying each other's company. The smell of dinner was rolling out the door and I knew when it was called we would have to tell everyone what happened and was going to happen.

**I'll update in a few days. Thanks everyone for the reviews. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	31. Strength comes in all packages

**Is everyone how was the holidays? I know it took more than a few days but this was a real long one. So enjoy and let me know what you think. Thanks everyone for the comments!**

Rose's POV

We all sat down at the large table for dinner. This was one thing that Olena and Yeva said would never change. Anyone who didn't make it to dinner could wait till breakfast the next day. It was nice all of us around the table talking and laughing (mostly at Adrian's new hairdo). Tryla seemed unaffected by the day's events and was not so patiently waiting for the turkey to be put on her plate.

"Tyrla, you had a busy day today didn't you?" Yeva asked as she loaded Tyrla's plate with turkey. Why couldn't anyone wait until I at the least had half of my meal gone before starting conversations like this I just couldn't understand?

"Yep." Was all my little girl said than stuffed some turkey in her mouth. We all eyed her with curiosity, wondering what was going on in her pretty little head. Nick on the other hand watched her like a hawk. He wasn't so sure that she wasn't feeling something about the events.

"Tyrla." Yeva said giving her a look. "Child you are by far the most dangerous of us all." Yeva said with a smile. Tyrla looked up from her plate and smiled. She had never thought she was strong or very good at anything, Nick was good at everything and at times it really made her sad. But with Yeva praising her the way she was she looked full of life and happiness.

We sat at the table telling them all what was going on and what Tyrla had done. Grandpa pulled her into his arms holding her tight. Both Tyrla and Renee had him wrapped around their little fingers. Nick always told grandpa that he was silly for letting the girls get away with anything.

"Tyrla don't you ever do that again. Do you want to give your grandpa a heart attack?" my dad asked her.

"Grandpa you worry too much." She told him giving him a kiss on the cheek. She pulled herself away from him and back to the turkey on her plate.

"I don't think I worry enough. She shouldn't have gone down there in the first place." Abe said shooting a glare at Dimitri.

"Abe, she would have gone anyway so I thought it was smarter if I went with her. She is so much like her rebellion mother. Oh, by the way Tasha said there are guardians that you hired that work for them. That's how they were going to get in on the day of the wedding." Dimitri said as my father's face twisted into anger. He knew Dimitri wasn't accusing him of anything he was mad that he trusted someone he shouldn't have.

"I think I might have an idea of a few of them. For now I think it would be best if we sent out a message to the people who are coming that the wedding is postponed due to security issues." He said and he must have known how that made me feel. "Rose we'll still allow your closest friends but no one else."

Dimitri's POV

Roza was fast asleep when I pulled my arm out from under her head. I couldn't sleep, the thought that we were only days from an attack had my nerves fried. I walked down to the training room to blow off steam. What I didn't expect was to find Janine there punching a hanging bag.

"Janine, guess you couldn't sleep either?" she looked at me giving me a small smile. She was sweating from her workout and I wondered how long she had been down here.

"Dimitri," she said in a weird tone. "We can't wait to be attacked." I was thinking the same thing. I didn't want the fight going on right outside our home. The danger of someone getting through and hurting one of the other family members would be real high. The best way to approach this would be to take the fight to them.

"Yeah I know." I said sitting down on one of the benches. She stopped punching the bag and sat next to me.

"I can't stand to think of the children being in danger. If we went to the fight and left everyone down in the compound they would be safe." She obviously had thought this through and wanted my approval.

"I think that sounds better than waiting. I can't stand waiting." I stood up and punched the bag she had been working on. There was silence as we both thought of how to break this news to everyone else.

"Dimitri?" Yeva called from the door way. I stopped punching the bag and walked over to her. Her face looked grave, like she had woken up from a horrific dream. "You must not use all your power." She said as a tear ran down her face.

"Yeva what's bothering you?" I asked her. Concerned that she was not well at the moment.

"Roza, she will die recharging you two." The wind felt like it had been knocked out of my chest. My Roza had recharged us every so often when she could feel she had too much power and was able to share. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let my Roza die, not for me or for her mother. But I really didn't understand why she was unable to give that power, it had seemed so natural for her to give it. Had Janine or I taken too much from her and now her body would shut down if she gave anymore?

"Dimitri, she doesn't realize that the darkness had taken it. The next time she fights a real battle she may be lost to it for forever. She's repressed it for too long." My grandmother said as she sat on the bench.

"Yeva can we use our power at all?" I asked her.

"You must. But you cannot use large amounts of it. You can be fast and strong dealing out death like any other guardian but with better qualities. You may not conquer power balls or use your power to knock them all out at once."

So what we all thought would be an easy battle would be not so easy. We were going to have to really fight. It wasn't a big deal but it would take us a lot longer to kill all those Strigoi. Now the only problem would be trying to convince Roza that she had to stay behind. This now seemed to be the bigger problem. She didn't like being told what she could or couldn't do.

"Dimitri if she doesn't release some of the darkness she will die." Yeva told us. Janine sat down putting her face into her hands. There was no easy way around this. Roza had to fight to release some darkness but if she let it all go she could be lost to it. What the hell was I supposed to do, let her fight and hope that she could control it? She had never figured out how to in the first place, and now she hadn't used it in so long that she was going to be completely at its command. To top this all off she wanted to help Mikhail and Sonya.

"Yeva what are we supposed to do? How do we allow her to fight without losing her?" Janine asked.

"You must let her. You can't tell her of this either. It will make her angry and then the darkness will have hold." Yeva wasn't giving us any useful information and the longer we sat here discussing it the more worried I became about my Roza.

Yeva kissed my forehead than headed back to bed. Janine followed her leaving me all alone with my emotions. I had waited so long to make her my wife because she wanted for the twins to be part of it. Now that chance might be taken away from me. The women who never gave up on me was in some serious trouble and I had no idea how to help her. I had to let her fight or she would die, if she fought and lost herself to the darkness she would die, if she recharged us for battle she would die. I felt like no matter what we did I stood a very good chance of losing her.

I climbed back into bed wrapping my arms around Roza. She immediately snuggled into my chest. What was I going to do? I finally fell asleep but woke almost every hour with nightmares of Roza dying.

The next morning Nick gave me the oddest look and I swear he must know something. Someone knocked on the door while I was picking up the toys in the living room. Roza went running by me before I even had a chance to think of answering. Standing on the other side of the door was Lissa. Roza pulled her into a hug but had to pull back when she couldn't get her arms around Lissa.

Rose's POV

Wow, Lissa was huge! I stepped back to see her round in the belly. She was about to explode! She had to be ready to have a baby any day now. This was the secret she had been keeping from me. I was so relieved that it wasn't something bad that tears fell down my cheek.

"Rose why are you crying?" she asked pulling me into a hug.

"I'm just so happy your ok and you're here." I hadn't realized just how much I missed her. The tears still seeped out even when I closed the door. Christian had walked over to Dimitri shaking his hand.

"Hey Dimitri, how are you?" Christian asked him. All morning I had noticed that Dimitri looked tired and stressed about something. I figured it was because we all knew an army was coming here.

"I'm good. So this was Lissa's big secret?" Dimitri asked. Christian smiled and nodded his head happy with himself.

"Hi Christian." I told him, hugging him. He tensed but wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back.

"How are you Rose?" Christian asked me. Just then the twins came running around the corner screaming for Lissa. I had to grab both of them before the plowed her over. When they both realized why I let them go so they could hug their auntie.

"Oh, you know. There's always someone or something about to destroy my happiness." I said in a silly voice but the look on Dimitri's face had me concerned. What the heck was up with him?

"What's wrong now?"Lissa asked hugging both of my children.

"Well," I paused. I hadn't told them about Tasha and at this moment that would be real hard for them to understand. I didn't want to say it in front of the kids either. I was sure Christian would react poorly.

"Yesh, mommy spit it out." Nick told me. I shook my head not knowing where to begin. "Mommy doesn't know how to tell you that Tears released Tasha's soul." He said. My mouth hit the floor. Lissa stood up from the hugging looking directly at Christian. Nobody said anything for a long time.

"I'm sorry Uncle Chris. She was not well." Tyrla told him pulling him down to her. She reached out and put her little hand on his cheek. His eyes closed and his body tensed. I had no idea what was going on but when I moved to her Nick grabbed my hand and pulled on it. I looked down at him and he mouthed 'wait'.

We all stood there watching the two. When she pulled her hand away, Christian's eyes fluttered open. A single tear ran down his face. "Thank you Tyrla for helping her." He said to her pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"You're welcome." She said back, kissing his cheek. That was just the weirdest thing I had seen in a long time. Christian looked relieved and not sad like I thought he would be or mad. Lissa kissed him quickly.

The two took off running down stairs leaving us all. "I'm sorry Christian that I didn't say anything before. I just didn't know how." I felt so bad.

"It's ok Rose. Tyrla is really special. I could see everything she saw, felt and heard through Tasha. She showed me what Tasha had planned and that she still was thinking that Dimitri belonged to her. She's better off dead than to become a Strigoi." He sat down on the couch pulling Lissa with him. During the day we left the front door open to our floor, there was just no reason to have all the knocking. The only reason it hadn't been opened when they had showed up was because the children hadn't gone downstairs yet.

"Wow Lissa you're huge." Adrian said from the door. He walked in with Renee in his arms. She was squirming to be released so when he sat down he finally let her go. "You behave Renee." He said in a fatherly voice. She giggled and ran for Dimitri. The children loved wrestling with him. He was just so big that he was like their personal jungle gym. He swung Renee in his arms then set her down on the ground. She looked over at Lissa and I was sure she didn't remember who she was.

"Renee do you remember auntie Lissa?" I asked her. She was watching as her father rubbed the new comers round belly. She instantly got very upset at him. Her arms crossed over her chest and tears started falling. "What's wrong honey?" I asked her.

"Daddy, baby. Poooooor mommy." Then more tears fell.

"Renee, Lissa is a very old friend. The baby is his." I pointed at Christian who smiled at her in return. "Daddy has known her a very long time. We all are the best of friends. It's ok I promise mommy will not be upset that your daddy touched her belly." She wrapped her arms around my leg.

"Sweet heart come here. I want to show you why everyone wants to touch a big belly like this." Lissa slapped his arm playfully. She pulled away from me and slowly made her way over to her father. He picked her up and set her into his lap. Then he held her hand while putting it on Lissa's belly. Renee just looked at the round belly waiting for whatever her daddy had planned for her. Her expression changed when the baby kicked. She swung her head around to look at Adrian. "See the baby is moving. You used to do the same thing when I rubbed mommy's tummy when you were in there." She smiled and put her hand back on Lissa's big belly.

"Lissa when are you due?" I asked her. She looked like she was pretty far along.

"Rose I was due yesterday." She said.

"What! You left to come here knowing you could go into labor any time? Are you nuts?" I asked a little upset.

"Rose the plan was always for me to be here so that the baby would be safe. All the equipment for me to live chat with court had been sent here weeks ago. I was supposed to be here a week ago but was held up with political issues." She rubbed her belly looking almost pained. I know how she felt. The last month was agony. You felt so full and everything hurt. I bet she didn't hurt as bad as I did, having two in there at the same time.

"You're not having twins are you?" I asked.

"No but thanks for making me feel fat." She whined.

"Sorry I was just making sure. And you look great all pregnant. I can't believe you could keep this such a secret."

We all went downstairs for lunch. After the kids had been big enough to sit on their own we had to move meals into the big formal dining room. The table stretched the whole length of the room. It probably could seat up to forty people. So let's see there's me, Dimitri, Nick, Tyrla, my mom, my dad, Victor, Adrian, Viktoria, Renee, Karolina, Paul, Sonya, Yeva and Oleana in one house and now Christian and Lissa. That's a lot of people to occupy one home. But the house was so large I barely saw Karolina, Paul or Sonya. I think they liked it better at their old home and hadn't found where they fit in here. Well they would have to just live with it for now.

When Victor joined us I noticed that Lissa tensed up just a little. She still had a hard time believing he was one of the good guys. He didn't say anything to her so he wouldn't upset her but it really bugged me. "Lissa please forgive him for the things he'd done." I whispered into her ear. She looked over at me and saw the pain it was causing me to have the two so weird around one another. She stood up taking me by complete surprise. I was sure she was on her way out before she even ate but instead of heading for the door she walked right up to Victor.

He had been putting the children in their booster seats and turned almost falling over she was standing so close. He gave her a small smile then tried to maneuver around her. She shot out her arms and pulled him in for a hug. Through the bond I could feel just how much she had wanted to do this. She had felt this way for a long time. The only problem was after the way she had separated him from the rest of the family she didn't know how to take it back. He slowly wrapped his arms around her hugging her back.

"I'm so sorry Lissa. I really am." He sobbed into her long hair. "I will never hurt you again." He whispered. Everyone in the room had stopped passing out the sandwiches to finally see these two make up. They stayed together for a good five minutes before she said she was very hungry. That lunch was the best lunch I had had in a long time and it had nothing to do with the food.

"Well everyone is here so this is a real good time to tell you all what's about to happen." My mother started. Dimitri tensed next to me and I looked at him. He wouldn't meet my eyes and watched as my mother got up and pulled out a large bulletin board out. "It's not smart or safe for us to wait for Danialla and her army to attack us. We need to attack them." Yes! This was what I had been saying for the last three damn years. But now that the bad guys had the upper hand it was pissing me off that nobody listened before.

"We leave tonight. Dimitri, Rose and I are taking only a few of the guardian with us and we are going to take them by surprise." She had looked at Dimitri with sad eyes when she said my name.

"Ok, damn it what the hell is wrong with you two?" I almost yelled. Dimitri and my mother looked over to Yeva. The old women got up, grabbed my hand and pulled me from the room.

"Rose you must calm down." She said as she pulled me out of the house to my daughter's favorite garden. We sat down on the warm dirt while she sat in front of me holding my hands. "Rose you must listen. You have to control yourself. Don't let darkness take you. You must preserve your powers. I can tell you no more." She said to me. I hated these cryptic messages.

"Yeva, I'm about to go into a very big battle and your telling me I can't use my greatest assets. The darkness helps me fight. The power will ensure us a victory. I don't understand." I said to her.

"You like your mother and Dimitri may use your strength, speed and agility to fight but no more than that. Trust me Rose you will need it." She stood up walking away from me. I wanted to be furious but I just couldn't bring myself to be mad. So what if I couldn't hit the ground and take them out at the same time, it only meant that we would have more fun fighting. Something told me that my mother and Dimitri knew more about this but wouldn't or couldn't tell me any details.

Dimitri's POV

That day we sat in our home playing with our children on the floor. We had told them they would be spending some time in the compound and that we would be back shortly. I had no idea how long this was going to take us but I had no thought of not coming back to my children. Nick was upset that he wouldn't be going with us and Tyrla sat in silence. Lissa held Roza's hand while we sat on the floor playing cards. She hated that she had just gotten here and we had to leave. Christian offered his service but Roza told him under no circumstances would he be allowed to leave Lissa. As the sun started setting we went down stairs to say goodbye. Each of us had a pack with us just in case we needed anything on our journey.

"Rose please make sure you come back." Lissa said to her crying. I was so scared at this point not knowing what would happen to my Roza. They hugged for awhile until Nick demanded her attention.

"Mommy be careful." He said wrapping his arms around her neck. He let go then came over to me for a hug as well. Tyrla on the other hand sat in a corner of the room with her eyes closed. Roza walked over to her and kneeled down to pull her into her arms.

"I'm sorry baby but we have to do this." Roza told her.

"Вы должны помнить." Tyrla whispered into her ear. What I wouldn't give at that moment to know why she had told her mother that she must remember. Remember what? Roza kissed her cheeks and pulled away. We watched as our loved ones walked past the fireplace opening to the compound below. Yeva looked back at us putting her hand over her heart and then the door shut.

With everyone safely underground we set out. The three guardians that came with us were to wait in the background. We wanted to capture Mikhail and Sonya. They would keep them from escaping.

We walked in silence for awhile. We all knew where we were going thanks in part from my daughter and Abe. He knew of the house Tyrla told him about. It would take us but a day to get there, putting us there at the same time the sun would come up. Thanks to Tyrla we knew they had planned on leaving that night to attack us. So instead of a night fight so they had the advantage we made it into a day fight. Our odds were good. If only I knew how to let Roza fight but not too much. What a headache. I was going into a fight with more worry for her than I was concentrating on the fight. That was just a disaster waiting to happen.

As the night went on we made good time. We had planned on stopping half way to sleep for two hours. But when that time came none of us wanted to sleep. We wanted this problem taken care of and done with.

"Dimitri what's bugging you? You don't seem focused." She said to me

"I just worry too much. I hate that we can't just end it quickly." I told her trying to sound convincing.

"Oh, I thought there was more to what Yeva told me." She trailed off looking like she wanted to ask but knew what answer she would get.

"What did Yeva tell you?" I asked her.

"That I needed to control myself and don't let the darkness in. Oh and not to use too much power. I hate her cryptic messages, they never make sense until after the fact." She said. I knew how she felt. Yeva had done this to me my whole childhood and ever then I hated it. She only gave Roza very little information.

"You will be careful, won't you?" I asked her. She looked over at me almost mad.

"Dimitri I have two little people back there that need me. Of course I will be careful but let's not forget that this is a battle." I knew her in battle. She would go all the way just as she always had. Barreling in and taking control of the situation. I knew I couldn't stop her. If I tried we all would be in danger. I had to let what was going to happen, happen.

Instead of sleeping we ate. Janine didn't say much and I knew she was thinking the same thing I was, how to help Roza. Yeva looked like she was holding back a lot that day she told us about my Roza. She knew more but she couldn't or wouldn't tell us. Sometimes she would get visions and knew by their nature that if she revealed them there was something worse to come. So she kept her mouth shut.

Rose's POV

After eating and packing up it only took us about another hour to reach the perimeter of the run down mansion. Abe said he owned it but that it was supposed to be knocked down months ago. My guess was the construction workers no longer lived or lived without a heartbeat. The good thing about this mansion was he hadn't equipped it with a compound. Instead there was only a large basement with no windows. That was a plus for us. One of us could knock the wall in flooding the room with sun light. I just hoped it wasn't a day were the sun decided to hide behind rain clouds.

When we came upon the mansion it looked deserted. We all had noticed the humans that surrounded the place. We took them out one by one very quietly. Now we waited for the sun to peak. The sky was an orange color while we waited. This meant that the sun would shine today. All I wanted to do was get this over with.

We entered the mansion from the front door. They would know we were here by the time the first Strigoi was dead. All the windows in the place were boarded up and covered in dark curtains. We could hear movement below us and to the right of us in one of the rooms. I went for the room while my mother made her way upstairs and Dimitri made his was downstairs. I wanted to go with him knowing there would be more Strigoi down there than anywhere else in the house. Once they were gone I pulled the door open quietly. Screams echoed from below and I knew Dimitri was fighting. This alerted the Strigoi in the room to my presence. They all turned on me.

I flipped in the air landing in front of one punching a hole through his chest. The rush of adrenaline coursed through my veins. The darkness started to rise. I wasn't afraid of the darkness but in the back of my head I heard Yeva's warning. Two Strigoi came at me at the same time from different sides. One swung his long nails at me while the other kicked out. I dodged them both but didn't know another one had joined them and was waiting for me to land. He kicked me so hard in the stomach I flew across the room smashing into the wall. My vision waivered for a moment. I was mad!

I ran at them punching one after another allowing the darkness to seep in. I hadn't noticed how much was coming until it was too late. All I could feel was my body moving without my command lashing out and killing everything that came close to me. It was like a dream, yelling at myself from within but getting to response. After the last of the Strigoi in that room where dead I ran downstairs. Dimitri was hitting them too. I ran forward taking three of them down with me.

I could hear Dimitri say my name but for the life of me I couldn't respond. That's when Mikhail came forward. In my hand was a pair of metal cuffs made out of the same silver my stake was made out of. I moved so fast I couldn't fathom how. He didn't even notice the cuffs on till I had him on the floor. He struggled against me but my strength was no match for him. I pulled him out of the basement towards the door. Standing on the stairs was Sonya. She was so occupied by my presence she hadn't noticed my mother standing behind her. Janine moved putting the cuffs on her. When Sonya realized what was going on she head butted my mother hard.

Janine tackled her to the ground and we both called for the guardians outside. They rushed in and covered our captives with thick black plastic. After that things for me started to blur. I ran back down the stairs followed by my mother screaming my name.

Once I was down there. I saw that Dimitri was fighting three Strigoi while another one came from behind. He hit Dimitri across the head sending him flying forward. Blackness covered me, dark emotions took hold of me and I no longer was in control of even my thoughts. I felt like a jailed person inside blackness. No longer could I hear the battle or feel the movements that I made. The last thing I remembered before everything went completely black was that Dimitri needed help. Then there was nothing, nobody, just plain black deadness.

Dimitri's POV

I watched in horror as Roza went from trying to control the darkness than to be taken by it completely. Her face turned dark and her body moved like liquid. Her eyes looked solid black. My Roza was gone. In its place was a killing machine without any emotion. We continued to fight off the Strigoi. The sun was up high in the sky and as Strigoi were pushed out the door they burst into flames.

What nobody had expected was for Danialla to still be a Moroi. As I fought three strigoi and Janine fought by my side I saw the witch come down the stairs. In her hand she held an odd contraption. I didn't know what it was until the barbs flew out piercing Roza's skin. Her body hit the ground shaking. Danialla had a tazer gun. As more Strigoi surrounded us she lifted a limp Roza into her arms and disappeared out the door. I tried going after her but the Strigoi kept coming. I heard a truck start and pull away. My Roza was not coming back with me.

Tyrla's POV

Hatred coursed through me. I knew something was wrong. I always knew when something was wrong with my mommy or daddy. My mommy was lost in darkness, my daddy filled with hate and sorrow at the same time. Nobody was going after the truck that stole my mommy away, they couldn't stop fighting. That's when I realized we had been tricked. Danialla had made sure Tasha had gotten captured; she was tired of hearing about how Dimitri wanted her.

I jumped out of bed making sure nobody woke when I did. I stuffed some clothes in a bag, some food and water and snuck up to the door. My grandpa had made it to where he was the only one that could open it but what he didn't know was I had learned to project myself through solid objects. I couldn't bring Nick with me. He would just try to protect me and right now I needed to be captured by Danialla. I ran out of the house as fast as I could hoping to get a head start before anyone noticed my absence.

I knew exactly where I was going. About ten miles north was a paved road. This was the same road that Danialla would be driving down with my mommy. My mommy couldn't even see let alone comprehend what was going on. I needed to be close to her so I could talk to her. The her that was locked away with no feeling, no sight and almost no heart. She was comatose. Her body thrashed around inside the bag she was wrapped in but one blow to the head had her out like a light. Danialla planned on taking her to a building two states away, where they had set up a torture chamber. She was going to compel my mommy in believing that I was or Nicky was being ripped apart. In the end she would be begging me to kill her.

Dimitri's POV

She was gone, just gone. We ran as fast as we could after the truck but to no avail. My Roza was gone in more than one way. If I got her body back, her mind would be lost. We needed a vehicle and that meant getting back to the compound, jailing our two captives and searching for my Roza.

We ran the whole way home. The three guards had a hard time keeping up with us. So Janine and I slung our captives over our shoulders after hitting them over the head so they couldn't bite us and took off leaving the three guards to get home on their own. When we got to the compound the door was already opened and my worst fears surfaced. Abe was sitting at a chair not far from the door.

"Put those two in cages then come to the living room." He told us walking away.

It wasn't so difficult to put them in their cages. They would only be there a short time, as soon as Tyrla gave them back their souls.

Janine and I were exhausted but we needed to hurry so we could catch Danialla before she did anything to Roza. We entered the living room covered in blood and dirt. I looked around and noticed that Nick was curled up in a ball on my mother's lap. He was crying and shaking. I rushed over to him to see if he had been hurt. That's when it hit me. My son wouldn't cry like this for anything or anyone but only for a little girl, my little girl. I stood straight not wanting to believe it. My eyes scanned everywhere for her. She wasn't here. The looks on my family's faces were saddened. Tears welled in their eyes and everyone was holding the hand of another for support.

"No! No! Not my little girl!" I screamed. I kept searching, yelling out her name as I ran through the house. Adrian blocked my way to the front door. I wanted to check the garden, her garden.

"Move." I said. He didn't move. I punched the door with all my power shattering it into a million pieces. Two guardians grabbed me from behind.

"Dimitri, look at me now!" Adrian commanded. "She's ok." He yelled over my struggling.

I stopped resisting and collapsed to the floor, tears falling at a steady pace. I lost my love and now my child. I was about to lose myself. I managed to look up at him. Waiting for him to explain.

"Nick can feel she's alright. Dimitri she went after Rose." Wait how is that possible? How did she know, what was she going to do?

"Adrian when did she leave?" I asked.

"About three hours ago, why?" he responded.

"That's when Roza got lost to the darkness." Still crying I stood up. My little girl was out there somewhere after her mother. If I thought I was someone to reckon with when mad she was worse. We still didn't know her powers and I always had the feeling she kept some hidden. I wonder if she knew this was coming.

"How did she get out of the compound?" I asked almost angry that she wasn't being watched over more.

"The camera shows her walking through it. She didn't even tell Nick. She looked directly at the camera and smiled." He told me. "Dimitri, she's going to return and she'll be bringing Rose with her."

"How do you know that?" I asked. Did she tell him how mad she was or that she wanted to find her mommy.

"She left a note." He handed me the small piece of paper.

Dear evere one,

I love you. Don't worry bout me. Mommy needs me. Nicky don't be mad at me, you can't com this time. This will end! No more hurt! No more scarred! No more trapped! I'm tired of beating around the bush,! I'll be home with mommy in 5 days. Tyrla

She sounded so sure of herself. Just like when she went down to kill Tasha. So calm and determined. I stood there looking at the letter wondering if I should go after her. As a father I should but knowing Tyrla I would only make her mission worse. She would have asked someone to go if she was going to be in trouble. But what if she was in trouble, she was only a little over three.

Nick wrapped his arms around my legs still crying. I picked him up and hugged him to my chest. What do you say to a child that lost his best friend, the other half of him and someone he couldn't live without. I walked him upstairs leaving the door open and into my and Roza's room. I laid him down and told him to stay here while I washed. It was a quick shower but when I was clean I joined Nick on the bed holding him as he cried himself to sleep.

**Already working on the next chapter!**


	32. Little voices

**I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter. Here's another one. Enjoy, review and thanks.**

Dimitri's POV

I woke up not long after falling asleep. The house felt empty with the two females that had me wrapped around their fingers. Nick slept next to me curled up in a ball. I don't think he had realized how protective he really was of his sister until she was gone. I felt horrible. I was a father who instead of went searching for my lost daughter sat here and hoped she knew what she was doing.

I slowly pulled away from Nick and went to the kitchen. Sitting in my living room was my mother. She looked up at me sadness written all over her face. I walked over to her and sat down wrapping my arms around her. She cried into my shoulder quietly for a few minutes until finally pulling away. "Dimitri I can't lose those two. Rose brought you back to me, I would do anything for her. Tyrla is so small, I worry for her." She said to me. I hadn't known how much my Roza really meant to her.

I knew she loved her of course but she really had already taken her into the family a long time before I knew my Roza had even known them. "I know mom. I can't either." I stood up and made my way back to the kitchen for some coffee. "Mom can you lay down with Nick for awhile I need to punch something." She nodded her head walking past me to my bedroom.

I made my way to the training room. I looked around when I got there and could still feel the energy that was in it from Roza and my fighting earlier that week. The bag was hanging from the wall waiting for a beating. I hit it once. The thing burst throwing sand all over the training area. I decided to go for a walk, maybe some fresh air would help clear my head. I made my way out the front door and around the corner. My feet were directing me to Tyrla's garden. I walked in taking in the sweet scent. The garden was her favorite place because of her mother. She loved to think that the roses in the garden were named after her mother instead of the other way around. I sat on the ground taking in the night sky. My little girl was out there somewhere.

I buried my head into my hands and started crying. I had never felt so useless. If we counted this past day then she should be back in four more days. I plucked one of the roses remembering how she would get so mad at me for doing that until I would tuck it behind her ear. Instead having that memory made me crush the damn thing.

"You know Tyrla knows every flower in this garden and will be very mad at you." I turned to see Adrian looking down at me. I hated it that he saw me like this. I don't normally cry and defiantly not in front of people. He sat down next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. Out of all the people in the house I wasn't sure if it was him that should be here with me. I trusted Adrian but he did still look a bit like his mother.

"Dimitri, I'm sorry this is all happening because of a family member of mine. I could only guess how you feel. I don't know what I would do if Renee went missing. But you must understand something Tyrla is a very special little girl." He said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

"Well she has a connection to all the elements, we all know that much. She can compel people and control them with them still aware of what's going on. She can walk through walls, take souls and most likely give them back. But what we don't know the things in her aurora that I couldn't understand, I think I might know what it is now." Adrian said.

"There's more?" I asked. Tyrla was a special girl but was letting her do this making me a bad father?

"There's a lot more. She knew something was wrong. She knew where she would need to go to get Rose. She knew she couldn't bring Nick or tell anyone her plans. I also think it was only her that healed Victor. I think she took Nicks strength during the healing but I don't think he did any of the healing. I also think without a shadow of doubt that once she puts her mind to something she will accomplish it." Adrian looked energized and almost excited.

"So she's on her own mission at three and she knows what she's doing?" I asked. He nodded his head smiling at me. "Adrian she's only a little girl."

"Yes Dimitri she is but she is so much more than that. I think she will finish this all, allowing us to all go to our homes or go shopping or go on vacation. She's either going to kill Danialla, Sandy and anyone else who had caused all this or she's going to bring them back with her." Arian saying his mother's name with such hate made me realize he no longer considered her his mother. This had to be hard on him. "And not once will she hesitate or be affected by their deaths."

"So we wait?" I asked. I hated waiting and he knew it.

"Yes Dimitri, we wait." He said. We sat there for over an hour longer without a word spoken. Tyrla had a way of getting into people's hearts and taking a permanent residing in it. Adrian hated that she was gone. We all hated that they both were gone. Could I really wait for them to come back, I don't think I had much of a choice. Between Tyrla's letter and what Adrian was telling me if I interfered than her mission would fail. I almost hated myself for allowing this.

It wasn't long until the whole house woke with worry and joined us in the rose garden. Abe stood at the gates to the entrance. He searched the surroundings wanting his daughter and granddaughter to come home. Janine held on to Nick like a life line and Renee the sweet little girl with an element to earth tried making the roses grow around her arms like Tyrla would do for her. She wasn't as strong with her element yet to achieve this and broke down in tears. Viktoria held her close.

Victor sat on one of the benches. He starred off into the sky. He had a piece of my little girl coursing through him. The piece she had given him to stay healthy. I could see the loss in his eyes. The piece within him was looking for the rest of it. They had a very close relationship, connected by Tyrla. I could only guess what he was feeling. She changed his whole life and he vowed to protect them. None of us could protect her.

Lissa and Christian hadn't seen the garden and when they went looking for everyone and came upon us here they looked confused.

Lissa's POV

I couldn't sleep and wasn't surprised to turn and see Christian was awake. We had only been here a day before they left and from my understanding Rose was in some real trouble that nobody could heal her from. The darkness. The stuff she took from me all these years had finally taken over. I felt horrible. She was my best friend and I did this to her. A tear ran down my face that Christian wiped away.

"Lissa she'll be ok." He told me. He pulled me to him and started rubbing my belly. He knew when I got worked up the baby would start moving a lot. The house was quiet, almost too quiet. We went looking for everyone wondering if they had some kind of news. We looked everywhere. I was starting to get worried. The front door was wide open and in the distance I could see Abe at the gate. We started making our way to him to make sure everyone was alright when we saw the garden.

We walked up to the small entrance wondering why of all places would the whole house be outside in this garden. I remembered that Rose called this Tyrla's garden but it still didn't make sense to me. Walking through the opening into the gardens itself was like walking into another world. Tyrla. You could feel her in this place. It was like a ghost of her was floating around wrapping itself around everyone here. I didn't understand this power but it was soothing.

Nick wasn't crying but in his hand was a small rose petal that he stroked with his little thumb. Everyone looked worried but at peace. I wanted to say something, anything but nothing would come out. Christian tugged on my hand leading me further into the garden. We sat down with everyone taking in this soft feeling of a playful little girl.

Tyrla's POV

I ran through the forest as fast as I could. I was almost as fast as my mommy now. When I got back I was going to be in a lot of trouble. I was also going to have to explain to them all how I did this even though I wasn't real sure. It was just something whispering in my ear, pulling on my heart. I knew this forest might have Strigoi in them but I wasn't afraid of them, I was afraid of not getting to the road in time for Danialla to see me looking like a lost little girl hell bent on finding her mother. She would think she now would have the upper hand and I would let her think that way for only a little while. It was going to take a lot in me to reach my mommy in her head. The energy it would take me to find her in her own head would take a lot out of me. I would recover fast but I hated that I wouldn't be as strong as I would like to be.

I made it to the road but before going out there I needed to set the stage. I picked up a handful of dirt and rubbed it all over my face. The water in my bag I streaked down my cheeks making it look like I had been crying a lot. I ripped my jeans at the knees and grabbed a rock and cut open the skin on one of them. I was going to have to concentrate on not letting my body heal itself I needed to look bad. Danialla knew I could compel but beyond that she was clueless to my gifts.

I closed my eyes trying to find her. Instead for a brief moment I was in my rose garden. Everyone was there looking scared and sad. I wish they would trust me. But I could understand why they were so worried. Before I got too wrapped up in them I pulled out. I needed to find mommy. I small hint of her came only a few miles away in the right direction. They hadn't past me yet. I walked out onto the deserted road and started limping in the direction they were coming. I only had to walk for a few minutes before I saw the truck followed by three more rounding the bend in the road.

I waived my arms in the air. The first truck stopped and before the window got all the way down I started crying. "My mommy she needs help. Help me please. I can't find her. Some lady took her. Help me please." By the time the window got down Daniella was smiling from ear to ear.

I inhaled looking surprised and took off running. Three seconds later Daniella had me in her arms covering my eyes with duck tape that pulled on my hair. She wasn't going to allow me to compel her, stupid lady didn't know I still could if I wanted to. I had found out only two weeks ago that I didn't need eye contact to gain control. It had everything to do with the person's soul and souls I knew, I knew real well. I had tried it on grandpa and I was pretty sure he was upset for not seeing the signs that pointed to this last day. He was worried sick for me.

Daniella handed me off to someone and by the feel of no soul I was sure it was one of her faithful Strigoi. No worries. I kicked and screamed trying to make the thing drop me. I knew he wouldn't but I had to make it look real. Stupid lady had the thing throw me in the back of the same truck my mommy was in. I had only this time, the car ride to find her. In about six hours we were going to be at her warehouse.

I had already made that call. The warehouse was leveled by the same guardians that my grandpa thought were loyal to him. When we went down into the compound I sent them out to take care of the Strigoi packed in that warehouse. They had called everyone they knew and completed the task. Two of them had bad turned but I assured them I would change them back.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

"Little girl. You are a bigger prize than your mother. Did you compel your family to go search for your mommy?" Daniella asked laughing.

"You're not a nice lady." I said defeated. Well acting defeated. I remanded quiet as I searched my mommy's head for her true self. The darkness didn't like that I was in there and protected the real Rose so it didn't have to give away control. I pushed harder. The darkness started parting afraid of my power. With every step I took the darkness but it didn't stay with me like mommy. In my hand I held the rock and transferred it there.

When I found her she was cowering in a white room her mind had supplied for her. She was naked, stripped of anything that would remind her she was Rose Hathaway. She looked up at me with scared eyes. Recognition sparked then was gone. I crouched down in front of her. I needed her to touch me but if I touched her she would find somewhere else to hide and I would have to find her again. I didn't have time for that.

"Hi." I said in my sweetest voice ever. She looked up again scared but willing to wonder why I was there. Until I could touch her and give her herself back she was like a child. She smiled but said nothing. "Are you alone?" I asked. When she nodded her head I said, "me too." Sadly.

This seemed to catch her attention. She must know she was older than me and I was hoping that maternal feeling would want to protect anyone younger than herself. The only thing I could see was that she thought we could be alone together. I sat down crossing my legs in front of me. I buried my face into my hands and started to cry.

"What's wrong." She asked in almost the same voice as me.

"I came here trying to find my mommy." I said.

"Why is she here?" she asked me. "Did the dark stuff get her too?" she asked me. So she recognized the darkness but didn't understand it was her own.

"Yes." I said letting one of my hands fall in front of me. It landed between my crossed legs on the hard white surface. She looked down at it for a minute. The other hand still held the rock. I would have to destroy this rock when this was over. Anyone that touched it would become mad with darkness and in the current company that wasn't a good thing. I lifted my head letting a tear run down my cheek. She reached out but then pulled back again.

"Do you want to be friends." She asked me childishly. I nodded my head. She smiled at me then reached for my hand. I held my breath as her hand crept closer and closer. Her fingers touched mine and she held my hand. I wrapped mine around hers.

"I'm sorry." I said. Her face dropped and then she felt it. I flooded her with her. All her emotions, all her memories, everyone she loves rushed her. The pain in her eyes almost made me let go but she needed to feel this, to have her feelings come back. I gave her a nonstop rush of memories I took of her from the darkness of her and daddy hit her. She tried pulling away from me but I wouldn't let her. More memories of the last ten years of her life I threw at her. Her passion, her training, the love, the loss, the tears, the smiles, everything she felt when she met my daddy. The memory of telling him she was pregnant had me smiling. They had told us his reaction but to see it was comical. Her lips twitched at the same memory. I pushed meeting her father, the search for Dimitri, I had to keep throwing his name in the memories.

When I threw Lissa and Christian at her she tried pulling away again. Everyone of her friends flashed across her face. The things she did to make them safe. The one that kept surfacing was of her time after restoring my daddy. It circled around and around. Everything that had happened after he was back, the hurt that he didn't want her, then being accused of killing the queen, what the people said when given the chance to say goodbye. She started crying when the memory of daddy telling her he lied to her, stayed. Then when she revealed herself at the restaurant, stayed. She wasn't looking at the memories like she was seeing someone else's story. She knew they were hers.

She looked up at me tears running down her face. "Tyrla." She said is an exhale. Her other arm embraced me. I gave her all her memories of being pregnant and the last three years at the mansion. Then it came the time for me to show her the memories she hadn't seen. The ones that happened when she was in the darkness. I had taken some from daddy and grandma to express the loss we all felt when the darkness took over. She flinched but then her head sagged for only a second.

"Baby, what are you doing here?" she asked me in her own voice. I smiled at her.

"Mommy the darkness has you. You need to come back to yourself now." I told her. She looked down at herself and smiled. She no longer was naked. She now wore a pair of faded blue jeans and a tight tee shirt that said, "Don' screw with me". She nodded her head standing.

"How do I get back?" she asked looking around. The room no longer was plain white but splashed with colors, memories and faces.

"You do want you do best mommy, you fight." I told her turning to face what was left of the darkness. I couldn't take this darkness. This was something she had to fight so it would never try to take her again. She dropped my hand and squared her shoulders.

Dimitri's POV

Nick scared the crap out of us all when he shot up to his feet. "She found her." He said then started crying. Was that bad or good? Nobody moved. Nobody said anything. We all stared at him hoping he would tell us more. "Tyrla, she found mommy. No darkness just mommy." He said smiling and crying at the same time.

My love was back. She lost herself to the darkness. The same darkness that scared Yeva so much she cried. But my daughter found her. How? Yeva for the last two days had tried getting anything that would help but nothing came to her. For the first time she was scared without her weird visions. She hadn't even gotten a feeling that Rose was lost or found or that Tyrla would leave or find her mother. She smiled now.

"Nick how? Mommy was lost to the darkness." Yeva asked him. I was guessing that Yeva had seen that once Roza was lost there was no finding her, ever.

Nick smiled at his great grandmother, "She knows souls." He said proudly. Everyone laughed for just a second knowing we all should have had more faith in the little girl that always reminded us that she knew souls.

"Where are they now?" Janine asked. He turned to her and shrugged his shoulders.

Rose's POV

Throwing my love for everyone I cared for at the darkness like a net filled me with such strong emotions the dark vanished. Was it gone for forever? My question was answered when I looked down at my savior. She looked up at me then gave me a hard nod. We ran to the light and then my eyes opened. I was in some kind of bag. I could feel road moving underneath me.

'_It's ok mommy. I'm still here with you. But right now I need you to stay still.'_ Tyrla told me in my head. How on earth she did that I wasn't too sure, but my gut was telling me I would always be able to now.

"Let me go ugly lady or you will regret it!" I heard Tyrla yell.

"With your eyes covered little girl you're powerless." Daniella laughed. I thought I should do something. Without Tyrla being able to compel them we were in trouble.

'_Don't move!'_ she yelled at me. So she had some kind of plan. I had to trust her. She just saved my life. And from the memories that came back I knew once I was lost to the darkness I would stay that way so how in the world she could bring me back was a miracle._ 'Silly mommy. No miracle. I know souls.'_

"This is your last chance Daniella. Let me and my mommy go or instead of me taking you to jail I will kill you." Tyrla said calmly.

"What makes you think I would do something so stupid?" Daniella asked.

"Because you're about to be in a lot of trouble, ugly lady." Tyrla replied back.

Tyrla's POV

The Strigoi in this truck had all been turned against their wills. All of them were about to get a second chance at life.

"Little girl I am no ugly lady." Daniella yelled at me. I laughed causing her to turn for a brief moment then swerving back on to the road.

"Your soul is." I said.

"What do you know of my soul? Just a little girl who can't keep her mouth shut." Daniella said.

"I know souls." I said. The truck stopped then and I was pretty sure she was about to give me a spanking for being so rude. She got out of the truck and then Sandy did. I closed my eyes. Concentrating on the Strigoi in the truck, I found four and thought of the person they used to be. When Daniella opened the door she grabbed me pulling me out of the truck.

She slapped me across the face twice. "Stupid, ugly lady." I laughed. She slapped me again.

"Daniella, I think you should stop." Sandy said nervously.

"Sandy, always trying to be good. I have had enough of this disrespecting brat." She slapped me again. I smiled.

I didn't need my eye sight to know what was going on. Daniella stiffened then took in a sharp breath.

Rose's POV

The bag was taken off my head and standing in front of me was a guardian. The truck was full of them and standing behind Daniella were at least fifteen more. Where did they come from?_'I know souls, hello.'_ Tyrla said. I smilled.

" I suggest your release the girl." The guardian to my right said, the one who had unhooded me. I bet they all could feel a bit of my daughter in them. They were now loyal to her and only her. "Now." He said with more voice.

Daniella looked around. Sandy was being cuffed by one of the Strigoi turned guardians while the others moved closer to rescue their savior. Daniella wrapped her arm around Tyrla's neck squeezing.

"Lady I told you, let me go now or you'll be wishing you did." Tyrla said short of breath.

When Daniella squeezed more the guardians moved forward. Tyrla lifted her arm telling them to stop their advance. Daniella screamed loud. Her knees buckled as she dropped Tyrla to the ground. Tyrla yanked the tape off her eyes then looked down at the tape with pieces of her hair.

"Stupid lady. I don't need to see your eyes to control you. You have pissed me off. You hurt my mommy and took her away. You hurt my family. You have hurt lots of people. Your soul is ugly!" Tyrla yelled at Daniella.

"I am not ugly!" Daniella said standing up towering over my daughter.

"I said your soul was ugly." Tyrla replied back. "And your soul needs to be released." She said.

Daniella looked down at Tyrla and must have just realized that the guardians surrounding her were the same Strigoi she had loyal to her. Tyrla's little voice sank in. Her eyes grew larger as she took in the little girl who held all the power. I wasn't a threat, the guardians weren't a threat, it was this little three year girl holding us all. At that moment I was the proudest mom in the world.

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	33. Home

**Hi! Here's another one! Review! I don't own VA.**

Daniella continued to watch as my daughter came closer. Daniella tried taking a step back but the guardians had enclosed her in a circle wall. Tyrla looked up at her, "Kneel down." She said. Daniella kneeled. Her eyes moved back and forth trying desperately to figure out why she was obeying.

"I can control your body and mind if I want. You are lucky I don't want to ruin my soul by being cruel to you. Is there anything you would like me to tell Uncle Adrian?" she asked her. Daniella's head snapped up. She thought she had control but when she tried to move she couldn't. You could see in her eyes she was trying to fight Tyrla's control.

"He's not my son! Tell him that you witch!" Daniella screamed. Tyrla walked closer putting her finger under Daniella's chin making her look at her.

"Your right he's not! He's better than you. Oh and by the way just so you know Sandy is going to jail, your loving husband and his gang of Strigoi are being brought to court now. You are alone." Tyrla said.

"I have friends in high and low places. They won't rest until your family is destroyed!" she laughed at Tyrla.

"Did you not hear me? Do you not see what's happening around you? I will rid the world of Strigoi. Either I give their souls back or I end their lives. Each one will cross my path." Tyrla said calmly. The guardians surrounding us all shook their heads agreeing with her. "I am Tyrla Rose Hathaway Belikova and I am only three. My powers grow every day, my strength grows every day, and the people's souls that I come in contact with will always be a part of me." She smiled at Daniella. "Anything you would like to say?" Tyrla asked her one more time.

"No." Daniella said defeated. I knew letting Tyrla do this was wrong but I couldn't force myself to stop her. She knew what she was doing and if she thought arresting her would be the best she would have, no she thought death was better for her.

"I will take your soul now. You will finally be at peace. I hope the day we meet again I will see a beautiful soul, goodbye." Tyrla put her hands on Daniella's face. The bright light exploded around us causing us all to look away. It took a few moments but when the light was gone Daniella lay on the ground dead. The guardians around them lifted Tyrla in the air kissing her cheeks, thanking her and vowing to do her will. She laughed and giggled with complete happiness.

"It is now time to go home mommy. Oh one more thing." She turned around and walked forward. On the ground on the other side of the truck two guardians held a Strigoi. When I looked closer my heart hurt. Staring at me with red angry eyes was Eddie. Tyrla turned around to me and smiled. And I knew I would see magic before my eyes. As she approached Eddie he thrashed around until she gained control over him. He knelt like everyone else and the light blinded us again.

Eddie stood up finally looking around, "Rose," he looked at me confused.

"It's alright Eddie, you're a guardian again." I told him watching his face turn from horror to joy. Tears ran down his face. That's when he noticed Tyrla.

"Tyrla, thank you." He said picking her up and hugging her. She kissed him on the cheek and he set her back down on the ground.

All the guardians climbed into the trucks waiting for Tyrla to get into one which I would get in with her. "I want you all to go to the mansion and tell our family we are ok. We will be home in a day." she told them. A few got out refusing to abandon her. "No, this is important. I need time with my mommy." She said. Reluctantly they got back in as we watched them drive away.

We started walking back in the direction the trucks took off to. I kept looking at Tyrla for an answer to why we were making our family worry longer for us. She stayed silent for hours. The sun was setting and we were in the middle of the woods. She stopped and pulled out a sleeping bag. Tumbling out of her pocket was a rock. I reached for it.

"Don't!" she said. She picked it up holding it in her hand. "Do you know what this is?" she asked me.

"It's a rock." I said with a smile. I knew there was something more to this rock but I had no clue what.

"Yes it is. But this rock holds all the darkness you had in you." She told me. I looked down at her hand to see if I could see the darkness. I had vague memories of the events inside my head.

"Is this why we didn't go with the guardians?" I asked nervously.

"Yes. Now let's make a fire and then I will explain." She started moving around making a small camp for us. So I guess we were staying the night here. I gathered some wood and built a fire while she spread the sleeping bag out on the ground. She pulled water and some sandwiches from her bag. When she handed me a sandwich I nearly ate the plastic surrounding it.

"Ok Tyrla. I'm not a very patient person sometimes so please tell me why we are out here."

"Silly mommy. We are here because you need to see what you allowed the darkness to do so that it can never do it again." She said. I noticed that rock in her hand.

"I thought the darkness is gone?" I said.

"Almost but as time goes on it will build up again. It took me almost six hours to find you inside your own head. It took almost an hour for you to finally touch me. When I found you, you were crumbled in a corner. You were naked and balled up in a white room. When I talked to you, you sounded younger than me. I didn't know if I could get you back. That's how lost your soul was mommy. Strigoi are easy for me to change. That should tell you just how scared and gone you were." Tyrla told me. I was surprised to hear this. What she found was nothing like me. Stripped of everything she had to rebuild it but I couldn't remember how.

"How did you give me back my soul?" I asked her. She looked at me and smiled. She nodded to the fire so I watched it. She then threw that rock in it. At first nothing happened then images started dancing around in the smoke. Tyrla pointed to the fire again.

What I saw made me cry. These were parts of the fight when I was gone. The way I moved and how I killed was cruel. My body moved and I could hear Dimitri yelling my name but this person wasn't me and didn't recognize the name or his voice. I looked over to Tyrla and she pointed back to the fire.

Again more images came. How I got captured, and then it changed. The fire sparked and I saw me in the corner of that room. Not even my appearance seemed to be me. Curled up and naked Tyrla approached me. I could feel the emotions that were in me during that time and I wanted to shy away. I was scared, pathetic, a shell of nobody. When Tyrla talked I could feel how worried she was that I would run. It took about three minutes for the hour to pass when I reached out and touched Tyrla's hand. She said sorry and I thought she was going to hurt me. Mixed with emotions that I didn't want to feel I sat and felt the emotions of this shell me. Then I saw all the emotions and memories that Tyrla dumped on me. She kept a constant flow coming trying to get me to remember but I wasn't. So she went further in the past and gave those to me. The first memory to stick was of Dimitri, I laughed at that. I could still feel the worry from Tyrla as she worked to get my soul back to me. She even showed me the darkness I had to fight and defeat. I was surprised to watch myself hurl love at it. The love came from my heart, it came from the true me.

When the fire returned to nothing more than a fire I looked over to my daughter. "You risked a lot coming after me in there didn't you?" I asked her.

"Yes. If I couldn't get you to see those memories of you then I would have been stuck in there with you. So many times you let the darkness help you. You have to understand it feeds off you and you can't tap into it for the fight any longer. You gave it too much power mommy. You used it as an aid to you but didn't realize every time you used it, it infected you." She told me and she was right. I used it like an asset to my fighting. I encouraged it to help me in the fight thinking it made me a better fighter.

"Tyrla I am so sorry you had to do that." I told her. She risked her own soul for mine. A mother would do that in a heartbeat but for a daughter to do the same at such a young age was true love.

"I just don't want you to get lost again. If you let the darkness take again it knows me now and I don't think it would let me in or if it did it wouldn't let me out. You have to think of it like it's alive, because it is." She smiled at me than took a bite of her sandwich.

"Tyrla I promise if I ever feel the darkness again I will not let it take me." I told her.

"Mommy you have healers all around you. You have me to heal you, you just have to ask. When you feel the darkness creeping ask for help." She yawned and I knew it had been an emotion, physically draining day for her. I pulled her into my chest pressing her close so I could feel her heart beat against my chest. We lie down and fell asleep.

The next morning when I woke up I felt like me life was fresh and excited to get home. Tyrla woke up while I picked up everything. She seemed eager to get home too.

"So are you ready?" I asked her. She looked up at me and smiled. Taking my hand in hers we took off for home.

"Mommy home is only three hours away can we run, please?" she sounded like my carefree three year old again. I nodded at her wanting to be home. We ran. I was surprised to see she could really run. When the mansion came into view it looked beautiful. The sun hit the house showing its size and what would be waiting inside. We ran even faster to the gates. They had a lock on it but locks never stopped me. I grabbed Tyrla and did a flip up and over the tall fence. She giggled the whole way.

Walking up to the house I could already smell home. I missed it so much. It felt like I had been gone for weeks or months not just days. Movement caught our eyes in the garden. As we walked up to the entrance we paused before announcing ourselves. Everyone was here. Some were playing cards, some coloring with Renee, some drawing and then there was Nick. We were standing there for less than five seconds when he jumped to his feet turning to look straight at us. He ran for Tyrla lifting her off the ground in a bone crushing hug. Distracted by them I hadn't noticed Dimitri until two seconds later he lifted me off the ground.

His lips found mine and he kissed me with everything he had. I melted into him giving him the same force in return. Within about five seconds everyone was surrounded us. Tears ran down everyone's face as hugs were passed out. Dimitri refused to let go of my hand and moved with me. My dad had Tyrla raised above him. As he smiled at her I noticed the tears running down his face. He pulled her into his chest and she kissed his cheek.

When we finally all sat back down Tyrla looked over to her father with an angry face. "Daddy why did you hurt my rose?" she asked. Adrian laughed so hard he fell over.

"I told you Dimitri." Adrian said between breaths. Renee loved to hear him laugh and giggled with him.

"Why does nobody ever listen to Uncle Adrian?" Tyrla asked. That made everyone laugh.

"Rose I thought you were lost." Yeva said with tears running down her face. I had never really seen her cry like this. She looked at me like I had come back from the dead.

"You did mommy." Tyrla said. I looked at her. Victor had her in his lap hugging her. He loved her so much.

"Where's Lissa and Christian?" I aksed when I noticed my bestfriend hadn't been one of them to huge me.

"She's upstairs recovering from the birth of her son." Olena said. "And Christian won't leave her side." Of course he wouldn't. I knew my family wasn't going to let me go so quickly so I sat down.

"Tyrla how did you bring her back?" Yeva asked. She really was surprised to see me breathing and talking.

"I allowed my soul to enter her body." She said. I hadn't heard her say it that way.

"That was very dangerous love." Yeva told her sternly.

"Yes I know and I almost got stuck there." Tyrla told everyone.

"Really, why?" Yeva asked.

"Because the darkness had taken more from mommy than I originally thought. It took me five hour to find her and an hour to get her to touch me. I found her in a white room, naked and curled up in the corner." Tyrla told everyone. I heard a few gasps. I didn't mind that Tyrla was telling them all this it meant that more people would know it was serious when I asked for help. And I would ask for help.

"You better because I don't think I could find you again." She said. Everyone looked at me confused.

"It seems once Tyrla has touched you in any way she is a part of you. She can hear my thoughts." I told them. Victor smiled as he looked down at his own personal savior. Tyrla looked up at him in return.

She put her small hand on his cheek and then said, "I love you too." And kissed his other cheek.

"The guardians that showed up wouldn't tell us much other than that you two were ok." Adrain told us.

"Adrian those guardians were Daniella's hired Strigoi until Tyrla came along." Everyone looked shocked.

Without even thinking Victor, Nick and myself said, "She knows souls." At the same time.

"Where are my guardians?" Tyrla asked concerned.

"They said they needed to start your oath to Daniella." Dimitri told her giving her a questionable look. "You made an oath to her?"

"Yes." Tyrla said nodding her head. Everyone waited for the rest. "Ugg, I told her I would rid the world of Strigoi. I guess when I said every Strigoi would cross my path my guardians took it upon themselves to start that action." She said with a giggle.

It was hours after leaving the garden and then visiting Lissa for an hour until I needed to let her sleep that I finally made it up the steps to my home. Standing halfway up the last of the staircase was my father. I climbed up to him. He pulled me to his chest.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." He said and he was crying. My father was crying. I hugged him hard. "I love you Rose. You're my little girl." He said before pulling away kissing my forehead and headed down stairs.

Dimitri was putting the kids to bed so I took this opportunity to jump into the shower. As I pulled my clothes off I noticed I was filthy. The hot water felt like silk hitting my skin caressing it. I put my head under the water letting it cascade down. Strong hands wrapped around my waist pulling my back to a strong chest.

"I've missed you." He said in my ear then kissed down my neck. His hands moved up my waist to cup my breasts. I let a moan escape my lips. He slowly kissed down my back, cupping my ass in his hands than spinning me around. I looked down to see just how much he loved me, wanted me and graved me. He slowly kissed around my stomach, his hands roaming over my legs. One of his hands moved into the inside of my leg and made it up to my thigh. He slung it over his shoulder, kissing down that thigh he finally found my pulsing clit. His tongue lashed out and my hands immediately went to his shoulders, digging into them. His tongue moved slowly lashing out, twirling around my clit and then he teethed me.

"Oh, Dimitri. That feels great." I all but screamed. He continued until I started bucking. His hands clamped down on my thighs as he brought me to my release. I screamed load when it came. God how I missed him. He kissed up my body sending chills throughout me. His lips circled each breast a few times than up until his mouth was on mine.

He pushed me against the shower wall letting his hands roam all over my slick body. I hooked one of my legs inviting him to take me. He pulled away for a second but when he did I quivered with excitement. His eyes wondered down my body than back up to meet mine. His eyes screamed seductive, they bore into me. He lifted one eyebrow and cracked a slight grin, it was sexy as hell. My hands ran down his pecks, down his abs until they both were wrapped around his hardness.

He growled at me than his mouth found my neck again. His hand reached out pulling the hooked leg up also pulling me closer to him. I let go of him pulling my hands out between us to roam his chiseled chest. When he entered me his eyes rolled into the back of his head, he groaned than pushed further into me. "You're so tight." He said. I thought the same thing. It was like the first time all over again. He plunged into me twice growing hungrier at each thrust. His hands grabbed my ass as he lifted me up and thrust into me harder. I was moaning loudly by now and by his reaction he loved it. "Oh, Roza. You feel so good." He moaned. My hands reached to the back of his head where my hands became entangled with his hair. I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him hard, gasping between thrusts while I did this. His own moans became faster as well as his thrusts. My moans and screams became loader with every thrust. When my walls tightened around him almost at its peak he growled.

"Dimitri!" I yelled out as I went over the edge. The warmth of my climax made him thrust harder. When he released he groaned loudly then buried his face into my shoulder. He kissed up my neck than to my mouth where he kissed me passionately again. He set me down still keeping his hand wrapped around my waist.

"Well I take it you missed me." I said running my hand down his body. He smiled down at me.

"Yes very much." He said then kissed my neck.

"I'm sorry for losing it out there during the fight." I told him.

"Roza I watched you leave. The grave look in your eyes it scared me. Yeva had told me and your mother that once it took you, you would be lost for forever. I thought you were gone." He kissed my lips gently. "How our daughter returned you is a miracle. I was so scared for her. I thought I should go after her. It was real hard."

"I know and I'll never do that to you again. When the darkness comes I will tell someone, I promised Tyrla that. She really almost got stuck in there with me. Brave little girl." I said. I quickly washed my hair. Dimitri was waiting outside the shower with a towel.

"Where did my robe go?" I asked. I swear I had hung it on the hook on the back of the door.

"You won't need any clothes tonight. I'm far from done with you." He wrapped his arms around my waist as I giggled. Our lips met again and we started all over with roaming hands.

**Hey everyone. I hoped you enjoyed. Thanks for the reviews, Mandy.**


	34. Chapter 34

Hey everyone. Just dropping by to say it's been crazy! I hope you understand. I'm writing the next chapter and should be done in a few days! You all are the best! Thank you Mandy!


	35. The best surprise

**Hi everyone! Sorry about the wait. As usual I don't own VA, wish I did! Hope you enjoy and thanks for the reviews! You guys are great!**

Dimitri's POV

It was still dark when I opened my eyes and rolled over to wrap my arms around my Roza. The only thing was she wasn't there. I rubbed my eyes trying to see if she was somewhere in the room but I couldn't see a thing. I stood and made my way to the light switch and turned it on to find the bedroom door open and could hear someone talking in the living room. I made my way down the hall to see light coming from the living room. Abe was sitting on the couch with Adrian, Christian, Mikhail, Paul and Nick. They were all laughing and talking about how Rose would react.

"What are you up to and why are you concerned how Rose will react?" I asked. Abe stood and crossed the room putting his hand on my shoulder. I hated when he didn't say anything, he always waited for the suspense to build before revealing what he was up to. He knew it got on my nerves but it never stopped him anyway. "Come on Abe, what's going on?" I asked a little more irritated.

"Well I decided it was time that you married my daughter." He said with a huge smile. Nick ran up to me jumping up into my arms smiling.

"What do you think daddy. You do want to marry mommy, right?" he asked me.

"Of course I want to marry your mommy. Does Rose know about this?" I asked Abe.

"Well if she doesn't know by now she will know shortly. She's on the other side of the house with the females. Go take a quick shower and then we can get ready." Abe said as he took Nick from my arms. I headed back to my room and slipped into the shower.

As I washed I couldn't help thinking what my Roza would look like. Obviously someone had chosen the outfits we would wear and I wondered if Roza would love their decision. No matter what dress they had chosen I was pretty sure she would look breath taking.

Rose's POV

Tyrla was pulling me down to the large living room on the other side of the house from my room. She had woken me up by covering my mouth and entering my mind. She pretty much screamed for me to wake up and giggling when I jumped. As I left my floor I could see a group of people in my living room but Tyrla wouldn't even give me a chance to see who. When she opened the door the room was filled with people too. Only there was just the females of the house in the room, well except for little Tristen. Lissa had found the name in a love novel she read not too long ago when she was in bed recovering.

Tristen was small with the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen. He was a quiet little baby and we all wondered where that came from. I was sure that after he was born that they would head back to court but she had told me that she wanted to raise her child around loved ones. Court was no place to try to raise a child while trying to be queen. So the matters that she did tend to were done through video chats.

At this time there were so many rumors going around about some special child that killed or gave life. Everyone was on edge wondering whose side she was really on. I was thankful that at this time nobody knew it was my little girl. It had been maybe a month since we had gotten home and it was peaceful, no attacks, no darkness and no one was afraid to venture outside the gates to go shopping or just to get away. Dimitri and I had taken the children to his families destroyed home. It was the first time I had seen Dimitri near tears in a long time. After everything we had been through it had all started there at that house.

"Rose are you listening to a word I am saying?" Yeva asked. I shook my head and smiled at her. She was shaking her head at me. "I was trying to tell you why you are here, but if you don't want to know that fine." She said.

"Sorry Yeva I was just thinking of something. So why am I here and were is Dimitri?" I tried to seem like it was no big deal but you could feel the energy in the room. Everyone was excited about something.

"You're getting married today." Tyrla screamed. Tears started falling down my face without my permission as I looked around and saw the people that I loved so much.

"Rose, honey are you ok?" My mother asked. I threw myself at her wrapping my arms around her as I continued to cry. She rubbed my back while I clung to her. Where did all these damn tears come from I had no idea.

"Mommy, aren't you happy?" Tyrla asked concerned. I let go of my mother bent down so that I was eye level with her.

"Tyrla these are tears of happiness. I've wanted this for a very long time now." I said. She wrapped her little arms around me and kissed my check.

"_It was me and Nick's idea. I hope your ok with your dress we picked out.'_ She said inside my head.

"Baby I'm positive whatever you picked out will be perfect. Did you also pick out daddy's cloths?" I asked.

"Yes they did and wouldn't let anyone help." Lissa said. That must have been hard for her. Lissa had always dressed me and not to be allowed to even help must have almost killed her. I laughed at the look on her face.

"Ah what's the matter Lissa, didn't get to play dress up?" I said as I laughed. She narrowed her eyes at me and stuck out her tongue. Tyrla pulled me over to a long white bag with a zipper in front and positioned me directly in front of it.

"Are you ready mommy?" she asked. I reached for the zipper and started pulling down. Tyrla quickly pulled the bottom half of the dress out of the bag letting it flow to the ground. I sucked in a breath and held it. The dress was me, really something I would have picked out. Dimitri was going to go nuts over the way this looked on me.

"Do you like it?" Tyrla asked.

"I love it. How did you know which one to pick out?" I asked her.

"Silly mommy, I saw it in your head." She said proudly. She pointed to the bag next to mine and unzipped it when she had my attention. She pulled out the dark blue dress and held it up in front of her.

"Is that your dress sweetheart?" I asked. She smiled and nodded her head. It was a silk, strapless dress that went down to the floor. At the waist was a cream colored sash that wrapped around her little waist.

"Look at grandma's dress." My mom held her dress out and I was surprised to see that it was similar to Tyrla's but was a shade lighter. She also had thin spaghetti straps and instead of a cream colored sash she had a cream colored little half jacket that would cover her shoulders.

"Wow mom that's really going to look great on you." She smiled at me and blushed a bit. I wondered if she had thought how my dad would react to the dress. They seemed to be together all the time now and I had even caught them kissing once. I was hoping that my mom had finally decided to hell with her worries of getting hurt and to let herself let him in again. I wondered what caused them to break up in the first place.

"Look Rose, you have to see the one Tyrla picked out for me." Lissa said with excitement. She pulled her dress out of the bag and wow was it pretty. Her dress had one strap with flowing material at her shoulder the same color as Tyrla's dress. Instead of a sash she had a thin cream colored belt that went around her waist.

"Wow Lissa that's pretty too." I hadn't notice before but Yeva was already wearing a blue dress that covered her shoulders and her arms. I guess that she like to be covered.

Olena was wearing a darker blue dress with gem covered straps, and a gem covered waist line. I also noticed that on the bottom of the dress were a few gems as well. She looked so pretty.

"Wow everyone is going to look great. Thanks guys. I never would have thought you would do this for me." I told them as I ran my hand over my dress.

"Ok Rose it's time to get your hair done and then we will put the dress on." Lissa said to me. She pulled me to a chair in the middle of the room with no mirrors for me to look at.

Dimitri's POV

Us guys had been reading for some time now but knew it was going to take the women longer to get ready. Nick wore a pair of black slacks, a dark blue button up shirt and a black jacket that was at the time slung over his shoulder. He looked so trouble making it made me laugh. Watch out ladies when he was older. That thought made me wonder what my little girl was going to look like all grown up and I laughed at that too. Nick was going to be so overprotective of her she would never have a boyfriend, that made me happy.

The others were dressed pretty much the same way but had different shades of blue. I on the other hand wore a pair of black slacks, a white shirt that only buttoned to the top of my chest leaving part of my chest exposed. Nobody wore ties or anything like that and most of the guy's shirts were at some degree exposing their chests as well.

"Are you excited Dimitri?" Christian asked as he handed me a drink Adrian was pouring for everyone. I took a sip and almost choked. "Beware, Adrian knows his alcohol." Christian said laughing while walking away for a refill.

"Damn Adrian what the hell is this stuff?" I asked. I noticed Abe taking a long drink and then his eyes watered over.

"It's genuine homemade Russian whiskey." He said coughing after taking a drink. "Yeva made it for today." He said still coughing. Everyone laughed because none of us had ever seen a drink get the best of Adrian. The funny thing is we all still tried to seem like it didn't bother us.

Someone knocked on the door and I went to answer. Standing on the other side of the door was Yeva herself. She looked just like I remember when I saw her at a wedding when I was a kid.

"Hello grandmother. You sure do look pretty." I said as I leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you boy. Now give me a drink." She said walking in and taking a seat on the couch. "We are almost ready to begin." Adrian handed her a drink and to all our surprise she drank the whole damn thing in one gulp with no coughing or eyes watering.

"Damn Yeva how the hell did you do that?" Adrian asked surprised. At this point I had always thought Adrian would win anyone in a drinking contest, now I was sure he would lose to my grandmother if challenged.

"I was raised on this whiskey. Stop being a baby and drink your without thinking about it." Adrian took a big gulp quickly and smiled when all that happened were his eyes watering.

"So how's my Roza?" I asked. I was standing way to close because she slapped the back of my head.

"You'll just have to wait and see." She said standing up. "It's time to go." She made her way to the door and we all followed. As we went down the stairs Yeva told us that Nick, Christian, and Adrian would be walking with their women. She also let us know that even though Mikhail was in the room with us he was not really a part of the wedding party, he was the one marrying Roza and myself.

"What? Yeva asked me to and I've spent the last two weeks getting ordained." Everyone laughed because it was just odd that a guardian would do that. The only reason I could figure why he did was because when Yeva asked it was really hard to argue with the women when you didn't want to do what she said.

"Well than thank you." I said holding back the laughter. Mikhail punched my arm before walking away. That's when I heard Roza laughing from the door opposite of the grand living room that had been cleared out for the wedding. She sounded so happy and alive. It took Adrian cutting in front of me to stop my forward pursuit to see her.

"I don't think so Dimitri. Abe will kill you for trying and me for not stopping you. You'll see her in just a few minutes." He said steering me in the other direction.

"Alright I'm going." I said as I made my way up to the altar. Mikhail was already waiting while we both watched as the guys lined up waiting for their counter parts. Nick was not so patiently waiting for his sister while the others kept sneaking looks behind them.

When the door to the smaller living room opened I tried getting a few of Roza but someone had put up sheer curtains on the other side of the door blocking my view. The first one to emerge from the curtain was my little girl. She was the sweetest thing I had ever seen. The dress she wore fit her little frame perfectly and her long hair was curled. She looked so much like her mother it made my eyes water.

She smiled at me and then took her place next to Nick. He learned over and kissed her cheek and wrapped her arm in his. Lissa was the next to come out and she too looked very pretty. When my sister came out I was surprised, she looked so grown up. When did that happen? She was holding little Renee's hand as they made their way to Adrian. He kissed them both on the cheek. Nick and Tyrla were almost to the front when Janine came from out of the curtain.

She was also very pretty. I knew she was going to the front and then Abe would bring out my Roza. She smiled at me and winked. What the hell was that supposed to mean? It's like she knew how I was going to react to Roza when I finally got to see her. When the wedding march started my heart rate soared.

Abe emerged from the curtain, held his hand out and from behind the curtain Roza's hand took his. Everything seemed to slow down, it felt like it was taking hours for her to emerge. First came a foot with a white high healed shoe on it, then the dress covered her leg.

When she finally made it out I couldn't help the tears that fell. Her dress was strapless where the neck line was it plunged down past her breast, showing skin down to almost her belly button. The soft white was fitted to her waist and then it flowed down in what looked like cut pieces. When she walked forward the leg that moved forward would split the material exposing her long delicious leg. Around her waist was a dark blue sash that matched perfectly with our children's colors.

She looked up at me and I swear my heart stopped. She had very little makeup on and she left her hair down. But the look she gave me made me want to run down the aisle and engulf her in my arms and make love to her right there on the damn floor. She smiled at me and I noticed than that she too was producing tears. When she finally stood only a foot or two away Abe handed her hand to me.

"You look breathtaking." I whispered to her. She smiled and squeezed my hand. The whole ceremony seemed to fly by and when it was time to kiss my wife I couldn't seem to stop myself from enjoying it a little more than I should have.

"Ewe, daddy. It's party time." Nick said pulling on my sleeve.

We walked down the aisle and made our way to the grand ball room. Why Abe had built this house the way he did surprised me. It catered to almost every kind of situation you could think of.

"I need to bustle your dress Rosa." My mother said from behind us. Roza hadn't said much but her eyes were telling me everything I was thinking. She kissed my lips fast and walked off with my mother. That's when I noticed the back of her dress. Nothing but skin until the top of her perfect ass. That there almost had my pants getting to tight. Now I was going to have to wait till this party was over to raffish her.

"Well son in law, are you happy with her dress?" Abe asked.

"Where did you find it?" I asked.

"Tyrla saw it in her head. We searched everywhere for it. Obviously cost was not an issue. In the ending I had to have Tyrla draw it up and have the dress custom made." He said happy with himself. "I trust that you will always love her. She is your soul mate you know." He said to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. I mean I knew she was but why was he so sure.

"I've been a part of your family for a long time and never had I seen anyone have the effect she did on them. And then there's when you turned Strigoi. I had people watching her and for the life of me the pure emotion she had for you to track you down stunned me. Think about it Dimitri if it was any other girl would you have given them a choice? You couldn't kill her even in that state because of the love you could feel coming from her."

"Your right Abe. I just wish I had never hurt her then and when I was back. You can trust that I will never hurt her again." I told him.

"Dimitri, you need to let that go." Roza and my mother walked around the corner. Roza's hair was pulled up in a fancy ponytail and her dress no longer had a train. "Look at her Dimitri. I know she's my daughter but I swear I have never seen anyone more beautiful and in love so deeply. Treasure that because if you screw up again she turn into something you don't know anymore." He patted my on my back and walked away. I was pretty sure he was talking about the hurt he had caused Janine and the fact that she became one of the most well known guardians ever. But I could see her mask falling every time he looked at her. Janine still loved Abe, I guess it was going to take some time to heal from what ever happened between them.

Rosa's POV

When I reentered the room I noticed my dad walk away from Dimitri and in the direction of my mother. The wedding had been perfect. We had our family and extended family with us and a few of friends we had met along our journey. There was only about fifty or so people in the ball room but the laughter filled the house.

"Well hello Mrs. Belikov. I thought I would never get to say that." He said and I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with all the damn dirty thoughts floating in my head. He laughed and pulled away, "something on your mind sweetheart?" he asked with a smile.

"Shut up and dance with your wife." I said pulling him to the dance floor. There was a slow song playing and Dimitri swirled me around letting his hand caress my back.

"I really love this dress on you but I think I love it more on the floor." He bent down and kissed my neck.

"I was thinking the same thing about you. So what were you and my dad talking about?" I asked.

"Just about how lucky I am to have my soul mate." He said with a grin.

"Did he threaten you?" I was pretty sure there had to be a threat in there somewhere.

"Well he said if I ever hurt you again I would see you turn into something I couldn't recognize."

"He still loves my mom. I wonder what happened between them to make them so scared to try again." I said. He shrugged his shoulders and kissed me hard. All I wanted to do was sneak away somewhere and get naked with him.

I danced with my father, Christian, Adrian and then Victor.

"Rose, I want you to know I will never leave here if that's ok with you. Those kids of yours I can teach things to. Tyrla is my savior and I don't know how but some day I will show her how much she really saved me." He said.

"Victor she loves you. There's no need to show her how grateful you are, she knows. I am really happy you are here." I said and kissed his cheek.

"May I cut in?" Lissa asked. I smiled at her and let go of a nervous Victor.

A few hours of dancing, drinking and laughing we finally were told our bags were packed and it was time for us to spend some time together alone. The alone part kind of made me feel weird. I mean it had been a long time the two of us had been away from our family.

"Roza, it's about time we had some time. Besides Adrian made sure we stayed in the same house we had when we went to Hawaii. Everyone thought you would like to see the beauty of it with your own eyes." Dimitri said.

"Really? The twins will be safe with everyone, right?" I asked. I knew the answer I just wanted to hear it.

"Roza, our children are in the best hands with everyone. Everyone loves them and will keep them safe and in line while we are gone." He cupped my cheek in his hand and kissed my lips lightly.

"How long are we going to be gone?" I asked.

"Two whole, staying naked, touching you where ever I can weeks!" after saying that his hand that was on my back dipped down to my ass. His mouth found my neck and kissed it sending chills throughout me.

"That sounds fun." I replied pushing myself closer to him.

Not even a minute later we were being pushed out the door. Tyrla hugged me so hard I thought my neck popped. "I'll miss you mommy. Be good and no fighting." She kissed my cheek and then did the same with her dad.

"Mommy you'll call every day right?" Nick asked me.

"If you want me to I will." I replied.

"I would like it a lot." He hugged me and kissed my cheek too and then we were boarding the private jet to our honeymoon in Hawaii. I stared out the window till I could no longer see the house.

When I turned around Dimitri was standing in the entrance of the back bedroom completely naked. I was up and heading towards him pulling my dress off in the process. Three steps away from him I was stripped of my cloths. I jumped into his arms wrapping my legs around him. His mouth found mine and crushed into me.

My hands tangled in his hair, my chest pressed against his while his hands roamed down my waist to my ass. He took two steps backwards and kicked the door shut. He then slammed me against the wall kissing down to my neck. "Dimitri, I need you now." I whisper in his ear.

He turned and threw me on the bed. A second later he was kissing up my inner leg. When he reached my core I was already close to exploding. When his tongue stroked me I bucked. His hands wrapped around me pinning my legs in place. His tongue moved on me like a dream, my head thrashed back and forth as I reached my climax. I grabbed hold of his shoulders, sinking my nails into the skin.

He kissed his way up to my neck then whispered in my ear, "I want to be deep inside my wife. I want to be there always." And then he pushed his hardness into me, claiming me as his wife, his mate and the only person who existed in that moment. "Oh Roza I love you." He groaned.


	36. Soulless

**Hey everyone! Well you know the routine; I don't own anything but the plot! Enjoy and thanks to all those who review. I hope you enjoy.**

Tyrla's POV

The day started out pretty fun. Grandpa had got me that horse he promised only hours after mommy and daddy left. In fact I was pretty sure he had it in a trailer waiting somewhere. The moment the black horse was pulled out of the trailer I was in love. He was huge but something about him drew me in, beaconing me towards the large animal. I reached out my hand and he put his nozzle against the palm of my hand. I watched as my grandpa put the saddle on and wondered where he had learned to do that. He smiled at me and then saddled the other horse he had tied to a post.

"Are you ready to go riding Tyrla?" he asked me as he lifted me into the saddle. I fit perfectly. He handed me the reigns then got on his own horse.

"This is so cool grandpa. How do you know how to ride?" I asked him curiously.

"I learned a long time ago. My grandma had given me my first horse when I was younger than you. She made me learn to ride so that I could escape threats. You see a horse can go almost anywhere, unlike a car or truck a horse can easily run through trees, mountains and is easier to hide." He told me.

"So you can teach me?" I asked. I didn't know how long it had been since he last ridden and hoped he still knew what he was doing.

"Yes Tyrla I can. Now grab the reigns like this and use your heals lightly to put pressure on his sides to get him to move forward." I did as he told me and we both started walking through the forest that surrounded the mansion.

"Grandpa what's his name?" I asked as I ran my hand down his mane.

"Well honey that's up to you. This one here is named Rex. He's been with me for awhile. Lately I've only been able to ride him once a week or so but now that you're learning we can ride as often as you would like."

"Um, well he's black and he's really pretty. I think I'll call him Shadow." I said thinking it over.

"That's a good name. Now would you like to try a run?" he said smiling at me. I nodded my head hoping it was just as fun as walking a horse. "Ok now put more pressure on his sides and snap the reigns."

Shadow took off running and to my surprise without my leading him he dodged trees and jumped over fallen trees. I could hear my grandpa behind me doing the same. This feeling of riding Shadow was so unreal. I was very comfortable on the large animal and felt like I was flying.

We ran through the forest until we found the road. I hadn't realized we were that far from the house. I stopped Shadow and waited for my grandpa to come to a stop next to me as we both looked out on the road.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"We are waiting for Mikhail and Sonya. They with the help of your guardians have gone out and gathered a bunch of Strigoi so that you can do your work on them. I don't trust them and would rather have it done here than back at our home." Grandpa said as he dismounted his horse. He reached up and pulled me down.

I wondered if my parents knew about this and if they would approve. They had been gone for a week now, called everyday to tell us the things they did and that they would be home soon. I also wondered if Nicky knew what we were doing. It took grandpa telling Victor that he wanted some time with me alone to get Victor to stop from protesting that he should come along. I was pretty sure he would have disapproved of this all. Victor was so overprotective of Nicky and I. I don't believe he trusts anyone that wants to take me places without him. Only last week without his knowledge did I heal him again. I thought the first time would cure him but I was wrong, now with me healing him he would be even more bound to me.

I love Victor a lot but I also want him to have a life outside of me. Sadly I don't think that's going to happen. He still cries over his brother and one day I had asked who Robert was and regretted it a moment later. Nobody had told me his brother's name and it sent him into tears. With every piece I gave out I got some back and it was times like that, that I could feel the connection he had with his brother. I said sorry, kissed his cheek and ran to my room crying.

I didn't tell anyone about the things I could see about the ones I healed. They worried about me too much as it was and telling them would only make them all more protective. They would all learn soon that no matter what this was my destiny. I could see that Yeva could feel that same building that I could. I didn't know what was coming but I knew it was.

"Look there." Grandpa said pointing on the other side of the road in the trees. I looked squinting my eyes trying to get a better look. Mikhail was pulling about ten Strigoi in chains towards the road. Grandpa grabbed my hand and pulled me forward. It was my time to do my wonders. I smiled at myself thinking of the wonders nobody knew about.

We made it across the street and to Mikhail. An odd feeling pulled on me. It was like someone I knew was looking at me. And that someone was in danger at the moment. I ignored the gang in front of me and whirled around to find Nicky and Victor hiding behind a tree. What they didn't see was the group of Strigoi creeping up behind them. Those horrible things had followed us and now the two people that protected me the most stood on the losing side of the road. One of the Strigoi grabbed Nicky and sank his teeth into his neck. I tried running to him but my grandpa hadn't seen what was happening behind him and had a firm grip on my hand. I lost all control and screamed. Everyone around me even my family hit the ground covering their ears and crying out in pain. For a brief moment the Strigoi holding my brother dropped to his knees.

Nicky fell to the ground with blood running from his neck at a steady pace. I couldn't feel him like I normally could and knew if I didn't do something he would either die or become one of those creatures. Even though I knew I could heal him I really didn't want him to experience that darkness. I could heal but I couldn't take those feelings away. I jerked my hand from my grandpa who was still on the ground in pain. In a flash of movement I was on my knees next to Nicky. I put my hands on his neck and started letting the healing flow through me.

The stupid Strigoi that had bit him grabbed hold of my neck, ready to bite. Without even thinking of what my family would learn of my new abilities I punched him with my other hand sending his head flying and smashing into a tree.

"Tyrla!" Victor yelled my name. I could hear the worry in his voice. I wondered if everyone was going to start thinking I was some kind of freak. His arms wrapped around me as he pulled me to his chest. "Tyrla, Nicks ok." Victor said.

I don't know why but I burst into tears. My brother was the world to me and we were connected in a way that nobody would ever believe. Whatever happened to him would happen to me. If he was injured I would feel the pain, if he was sad I would feel the tears, if he was scared I was the one that would feel it. He was going to be a great guardian because no matter what he didn't have to worry about anything affecting him, I did. I don't think he has realized the connection yet but he would someday. He would wonder why a put or kick didn't hurt him.

"Tears, it's ok. I'm alright." Nicky said as he looked at me. Grandpa scooped Nick up and set him on his horse.

"Tyrla, honey can you still help those Strigoi?" Grandpa asked me. I wiped the tears from my eyes and nodded. The group that had snuck up behind us were all pinned down on the ground by a dozen or more of my guardians. These guardians had followed me too. It looked like no matter where I went I was going to be followed. I shook my head.

"Tyrla, some of these Strigoi swear they were sent to kill you. They also say they don't want to be healed." Mikhail told me. I patted his hand and walked to the first one. When I reached out to touch him he tried biting my hand. Mikhail hit him hard on the head and held him in a head lock so that he couldn't try that again.

This Strigoi was really dark, twisted and I couldn't find anything in him of the person he used to be. It was like he was born that way. That's when a light bulb went off. Had the Strigoi found a way to reproduce? That couldn't be right. Could it? His smile spread as he watched my concern cross my face.

"Smart girl can't figure out why I'm here can she?" He said mocking me. At this point I wasn't sure I could help him and what was even worse that without a soul existing I wasn't even sure if I could kill him. I mean the Strigoi that were turned I could see within their soul whether or not they wanted this life or if they were turned against their will. Their souls would beg me to help them or tell me to go to hell. But there was always a soul. This one had none!

"Tyrla what's wrong?" Victor asked. I knew he could feel me, feel the worry that was coursing through my veins.

"I have no soul is what is bothering the little freak." The Strigoi said smiling.

"What does he mean Tyrla?" Mikhail asked.

"He was born this way." I said gravely. How this was done I would find out but that meant they had found a way to exist without worry of dying. Anyone could kill them but they wouldn't stay dead for very long. Apart from tearing them apart, burning them and dumping their ashes in the water they would repair themselves. He grew up this way. He aged, probably not very fast but he still aged.

"That's right you freak I was." He said. I didn't know what to do. How many of them were out there? How did they do this? Questions I needed answers to.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Jay. No last name." he said.

"Jay how were you made?" I asked. He laughed bad idea. I caught his eyes and put him under my control and repeated the question.

"Little freak you can't control a soulless being." He said laughing again.

I stepped back for a moment trying to remember what I had been hearing in my head about souls. I knew I had felt this or heard this soulless thing somewhere. Knew there was a way to fix him or destroy him but I couldn't remember. I hated not knowing something. Again without worrying what my family would see I grabbed his head with both hands and dove into his head.

I could hear my family yelling at me but I didn't respond. I was in his head, just like I had done with mommy. All the answers were right there in front of me. They had kidnapped Dhampirs or Moroi and raped them. They were starting their own race. How they found out how to do this was unclear but someone old and not a Strigoi had told them. A name kept screaming at me from within his head but I couldn't make it out. It was someone I knew or someone one of the many people I had healed knew.

I returned to my body and fell backwards into Victors arms. "No." I said, tears running down my face. They were looking for the strongest of the Dhampirs and Moroi because it was a hard pregnancy and many died during the process. They were in this area because of my family. Some of the strongest of both races lived under one house. More tears dropped as I thought of my parents out there with no knowledge of these things. They would kill one and then turn their backs to it not realizing it wasn't really dead. I needed them home now.

"Nicky, I need you." I said.

"Tyrla he's still shaken up." My grandpa said from across the street still on his horse.

"I need him." I said again. Grandpa reluctantly crossed the street and with Nicky in his arms got off his horse.

"Ok Tyrla why do you need him?" grandpa asked.

"Because Hawaii is a long way away and mommy and daddy are in danger and need to come home now." I said. Concern and worry covered my grandpa's face. His little girl was in danger. He nodded his head and put Nicky on the ground next to me. I lay down and reached out for his hand so I could take his strength to make the leap to our parents.

Dimitri's POV

I woke to the sun shining through the room. Roza was sleeping next to me naked. Still as beautiful as the first day I had met her and then some. She had me wanting her at every turn. I was so in love with her I reached out and trailed my hand down between her breasts to her stomach feeling the soft skin. She smiled and opened her eyes. I leaned over and started kissing her neck and chin. She tackled me pinning me on the bed on my back.

"Good morning." She said as she straddled me and started kissing my chest. I grabbed her hips and lifted until she was directly over me so that I could enter her. She moved down and I still couldn't believe how good she felt. She started rocking back and forth on me moaning loudly. I helped her move with my hands planted on her hips. She moved faster and when I felt her close around me I knew she was at her peak. She moaned out at her release sending warm around me causing me to go into a frenzy. It took only a few more plunges for me to go over the top.

She clasped into my chest breathing hard. My arms wrapped around her as we both stayed still trying to catch our breaths.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked her as she rolled off me and lay next to me. When she didn't answer I looked over. She was as still as a corpse. Her chest moved in and out slowly and her eyes were open but rolled into the back of her head.

"Roza!" I yelled grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her. "Roza!" her eyes closed and when she reopened them she looked worried.

"Damn it!" she said jumping out of bed. "It's time to go home." She said getting dressed as quickly as possible.

"What's wrong? Are the kids ok?" I asked pulling on my shorts.

"Our special little girl is scared for us." She said. I knew it would take a lot for her to worry and say she was. Something wasn't right. Something was off.

"Scared about what?" I asked throwing clothes into one of the three suitcases.

"Soulless Strigoi." She said throwing her own clothes into a case.

"Hold on Rose. All Strigoi are soulless. I don't understand." I didn't. What would be so scary about soulless Strigoi? We dealt with the almost every day.

"Tyrla said no souls at all. That they were born that way. Born Strigoi." She said worried.

"How is that possible?" I asked.

"I don't know Dimitri. Tyrla couldn't keep the connection. All I saw was the growing up of a Strigoi, Nick in trouble and Tyrla worried." She said.

"What's wrong with Nick?" I asked worried.

"He is weak. I don't know why." She said. "Dimitri we have to go. Something's not right." She crossed the small space and kissed me.

"Ok get our stuff ready and I'll make sure the jets ready for us." I said as I pulled my phone out to call the pilot.

Several minutes after arguing with the pilot about the urgency he finally agreed to take us when I threatened to call Abe and have him tell him it was important we left now. Roza was dressed in pants and a tight tee-shirt. She had her fighting gear on, a stake in a holster at her side, her hair pulled back and her gloves on. She started wearing gloves when she had punched a Strigoi in the face when we arrived in Hawaii and blood got on her ring. That didn't sit well with her and she insisted we go find gloves. Gloves were hard to find in Hawaii for the obvious reasons.

We were on the jet in less than an hour and in the air on our way home. Our honeymoon had been cut short but it wasn't too depressing. Roza and I did everything we could on the island. We learned how to surf, snorkel and I watched as she learned how to hula. After we returned from the lessons that I refused to take part in Roza would practice or at least try to practice. She didn't get very far moving her hips around sending me over the edge and attacking her. She would laugh and run trying to make me catch her.

At first when we walked through the doors she examined everything. Seeing the place where she had once been but couldn't take in its beauty was hard on her. Especially when she found the closet she hid in before she was taken. We spent a lot of time in the house just enjoying each other and the time alone. One morning I had woken up to find her in the large pool, naked. Water sex is on a whole different level of fun. I took her out for dinner most nights just so I could see the sexy dresses she would wear. Every time after dinner we would get out of the taxi and start ripping clothes off.

There was one night when we found our place had been broken into. Waiting in the living room were about ten Strigoi. Well Roza and I hadn't fought for awhile and found it fun and fulfilling to end their lives. Just last week after we had seen everything the island offered we decided to go out and hunt Strigoi. Funny thing is no matter where you go they are always around. They loved the tourists that came to the island and attacked them constantly. After Roza and I had our fun we couldn't find anymore. That didn't mean that they weren't out there but they were staying out of our way that was for sure.

We landed and then boarded the helicopter Abe had waiting for us. We both took in deep breathes once we were out of the jet. It smelled like home. I always hated that we had to fly over my home town and see the still destroyed home I grew up in. We had made the mansion our home and everyone seemed to be very happy there but I still missed that little home.

Adrian had built a large wing off the west side for him, Viktoria and Renee. He didn't have the heart to leave like he had planned so long ago. Lissa, Christian and baby Tristen would come stay long periods of time and then leave for court again. Lissa wanted to stay but she knew she had duties. Bailey her sister had a good act for leading but nobody really knew her, she wasn't born into that and people had a hard time following her. So Lissa would go home where Bailey would tell her what was going on and then Lissa would do what Bailey suggested.

Yeva was always decorating, trying to make the mansion look less big and homier. My mother was always taking care of everyone. She would help with everything and never once complained about her lost home. My mother and grandmother lived next to each other on the first floor. It was hard for Yeva to climb the steps and she refused to take the elevator. My sisters other than Viktoria had moved out and found places of their own in small towns nearby.

Mikhail and Sonya restored the broken down mansion on the other side of the property and enjoyed their time here. Dinner was a family event and nobody was allowed to miss it for any reason.

As we landed on the roof I saw Tyrla and Nick running our way arms wide open. The rest of the family followed behind. I hadn't realized how much I missed them until my children were pressed against me. Nick seemed to be alright and at the moment Tyrla didn't look like she was upset about anything. But I was sure as soon as we were sitting inside the living room we would get an ear full of news.

**Hope you enjoyed. Update coming soon.**


	37. Search for truth

**Hi everyone. Thanks for the reviews. As usual I don't own a thing. Enjoy.**

Dimitri's POV

The kids pulled us to the living room to tell us everything that was going on.

"How is that possible?" I asked when Tyrla said that the Strigoi was born that way. There had to be some sort of explanation why all of a sudden these things could reproduce.

"I don't know daddy. I need to go back inside his head to find out?" she said sadly. She seemed disappointed that she didn't have the answers. Before I could ease her worry Rose spoke.

"There's no way in hell you are going back in his head! You could get caught in there!" she all but yelled. Now I know she meant well but Tyrla knew what she was doing. Rose needed to trust her.

"Rose can I speak with you for a moment in the kitchen?" I said standing up and giving her my hand.

"Fine." She said after looking at me. She walked with me without saying a word until we got to the kitchen.

"I know what you're going to say Dimitri but you don't understand that she has no idea what she is in for until she's in someone's head. She thought she could just get in mine and be fine but you heard her, she almost got caught in there." She ran her hand over her face signing.

"Roza, Tyrla is a smart kid she'll know what to do. Trust her." I pleaded with her. She looked up at me with those puppy dog eyes and gave me a small smile.

"I know Dimitri but she's just a little girl, our little girl. She takes on too much responsibility. I wish she could just be a kid and not worry about all this crap." I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her to my chest and kissed the top of her head. She looked tired and I thought she was worn out from all the traveling and stress.

"Roza why don't you go lay down. You look like you could a nap." I said.

"Oh, you're right I am tired. I'll talk to her about this later when I have had some sleep." She kissed my check and left the room.

I returned to the living room and sat on the couch next to Tyrla. "Honey your mother just worries about you. She didn't mean to sound so upset." I leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Daddy, I'm scared." She said and started to cry. I pulled her into my arms and held her tight.

"Honey, what has you scared?" I asked as I rubbed her back.

"I think I might know how all this happened." She said as the tears ran down her face.

"Do you want to tell me?" I asked her.

"I think it's my fault." And then the tears really came out. Victor and Nick came running into the room and straight for Tyrla.

"What's wrong, Tyrla are you alright?" Victor asked while Nick held her hand. Those two really did protect her. My little girl was going to have a hard time finding a guy that was strong enough to first deal with me then Victor and Nick. To top that all off she had her grandpa wrapped around her finger. Just a whisper of Abe's name or nickname had people scared and running. I laughed internally at that thought.

"She thinks she's the reason the Strigoi are reproducing." I told them.

"Tyrla that is ridiculous. You would never do something so cruel." Victor told her.

"No it's not. I healed someone who turned around and became a Strigoi." I closed my eyes knowing she was right. We all knew if she healed a dhampir female she could get pregnant with another dhampir. My stomach turned wondering how the evil creatures had found this out. Or worse yet tested it out.

"Tyrla, honey that's not your fault." I told her.

"Tears we can fix this. It's not your fault. You were doing what was right. Someone either decided to change or they were changed against their will. You didn't cause this." Nick said to her.

"What is going on in here?" Roza said when she saw everyone around Tyrla. I guess a nap was out of the question.

Tyrla jumped from my arms and ran to her mother crying. Roza lifted her up in her arms and walked away with her.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?" I asked. I don't know if I was asking myself or Victor or Nike.

"I'm going down to the jails and see if I can get anything out of the soulless Strigoi." Victor said and turned to walk away.

"Wait for me I'm coming with you." I said mad. I think Victor was just as mad and neither one of us had any intentions on leaving Jay until we got our answers. "Nick stay here." I told him.

"But, yes dad." He said.

Victor and I made our way down without saying a word. We heard talking when we got closer to the cells. What we found were two guardians, Abe's guardians inside the cell with Jay and Abe standing in front of him.

"Tell me do you feel pain?" Abe asked.

"Fuck you!" Jay yelled. Abe nodded his head and one of the guardians broke Jay's knee cap. He bellowed out in pain.

"See all you had to do was say yes or no." Abe said with a smile. "Now who sent you?"

Silence…

"I'm not going to ask again." Abe said.

Still silence…

Abe nodded his head and the guardian on the other side broke the other knee cap. Jay screamed out again.

"Abe?" Victor asked. He turned around giving us an evil smile. Like I said Abe is someone people don't want to screw with.

"Yeah." Abe replied.

"Um, I think you should let Dimitri try." Victor told him.

"Dimitri Belikov?" Jay asked with a hint of horror in his voice.

"The one and only. Do you know him?" Abe asked taking a step closer.

"He's one of us." Jay said trying to look around Abe and his guardians.

I walked through the jail door and right in front of Jay. "Do I look like one of you?" the longer I look at him the more I was finding that I knew this guy. But I was one hundred percent sure his name was not Jay.

Jay or whatever his name was just stared at me looking me over. A smile spread across his face when he recognized me. "Man it's good to see you." He said. From the way that he looked relieved I would guess that he thought I was going to get him out of the mess he was in.

"Can you leave us so that I can talk to the prisoner?" I asked everyone. Abe and Victor looked at my suspiciously but I think they understood what I was trying to do. Jay obviously trusted me and who knew what kind of information I could get out of him. I waited for them to leave before I walked over to him and released his restraints.

"Man what the hell happened to you?" Jay asked rubbing his wrists and then pushing his knee back into its place so it would heal right.

"Somehow they figured out a way to turn me back. Don't worry I haven't told anyone that I'm not on their side. I've been waiting for something big before I attacked them." I said looking out the door like I was checking to make sure nobody was coming. Victor gave me a thumbs up and disappeared behind the wall. "Did you hear about the powers I got?" I asked. I wanted him to trust me.

"Yeah man I heard. It's great you are on our side. But aren't those your kids?" he asked. Now I recognized him, Jesse Zeklos. The cocky SOB that I caught making out with my Roza years and years ago. My temper peeked and I knew I had to get it under control.

"That's what she says. I have no idea." I said. "What the hell is going on with you?" I asked. "I mean that little girl is the weirdest child I have ever seen. She heals Strigoi and gives them their souls back or kills them without laying so much a hand on them. But with you she freaked out."

"Man, it's the strangest thing. I was healed by her back when she came for her mother. I went out thinking about her wishes but was caught by some Strigoi who awakened me. Well you know we like playing with our women we catch. Seems I got one pregnant. The baby was born three days ago as a Strigoi. That's when we knew we had to get more. The plan is to populate the world with these soulless children." He said looking out pass the jail cell.

"Why did she say you don't have a soul?" I asked confused.

"Well from what we can figure out is once she has returned a soul it's kinda on loan. It's attached to her and if you get turned for some reason the soul just disappears. It's been a lot of help though. We heal faster, fight faster and can walk in the sun light. There are only three of us now that are tracking down Dhampir women strong enough to go through the pregnancy. The child that was born already is a growing. We guess that within this week it will be a full grown Strigoi." He said. I hid the disgust in my eyes. My stomach turned.

Tyrla thought she would rid the world of these creatures instead they found a way to become even stronger than before. It was going to break her heart when she found out she couldn't save everyone.

"So how the hell are we going to get out of here?" he asked me. I paced the small cell looking like I was coming up with a plan.

"Well I think I could convince them that I am taking you out into the woods to destroy you. But once they see us they will know I betrayed them. So we have to be sneaky about this." I said hoping he would take the bait.

"Man, you really have them fooled don't you. So when we get out of here I'll turn you back." He said with a smile.

"Can't. I'll loose my powers. If we are going up against Rose, her freaky children and her family we are going to need my powers." I said without hesitation.

"Well we don't want to be in the disadvantage. Ok so lock me up and go talk to them. When should I accept you?" he asked.

"Let's wait till sun down. It'll means us not running into Rose or the children. The little boy is stronger than me and the little girl can get into your head and make you do things with your knowledge. We want to stay clear of them until we build an army." I said as I shut the door and locked it. "Don't talk to anyone. And I hope I can keep that little girl from coming down here. She doesn't need eye contact to gain control and then she'll know what I'm up to."

"Yeah that's not a good thing." He said sitting down on the bed. "It's good to have you back." He said as I left the cells.

Rose's POV

I held Tyrla in my arms in her garden until she stopped. She had are roses crawling up her arms like a blanket of comfort. "Tyrla I'm sorry I yelled at you." I said. She looked up at me with red eyes and tears still falling down her cheeks.

"Mommy I'm scared. That soulless Strigoi is my fault." She said wrapping her arms around my waist.

"No Tyrla it's not." I said with a bit of anger.

"Your letting the darkness in again mommy." She reached up placing her hand on my cheek. Her hand started glowing and I could feel the dark emotions flow out of me. One of her precious roses turned black before my eyes. From my experience with her it didn't cross my mind to touch it. She looked down at her ruined rose in the palm of her hand. Without warning she destroyed it with fire. Even knowing she had a connection to all the elements it still surprised me. We all think of Tyrla as the soul girl and sometimes forget her other gifts.

"Thank you." I said kissing the top of her head. She pulled herself off my lap so that she was facing me.

"Mommy that guy was one of the ones I healed when I rescued you. He was turned and now his soul his lost. But I feel like there's something even more scary about him than just no soul. He was here looking for someone. Someone strong for some evil purpose." She said. Her roses crawled up her legs in a beautiful pattern.

"Why would you want to go back in his head then? He could keep you. Maybe you are what he was looking for." I said scared. If he came then more would come. Why is it that my life can't be simple? I have my family and friends that I dearly love under my protection but no matter how safe we are we still are under fire. I wanted my children to experience life not be forced to experience it with constant trouble. Was there ever going to be a time where we could all just sit back and enjoy life?

"I don't think it's me he wants. While I was in his head I kept seeing blurry pictures of women pregnant. But I don't understand what it means. I have never not known how a person feels or been unable to see their thoughts, their past, present and what they have gone through." She rubbed her temples.

"Tyrla please don't push yourself. We still don't know how your body or mind will react to all you gifts. Do you think you could be getting some darkness like me?" I asked worried.

"No mommy you see I channel it to something else. Just like when I take your darkness I transfer it to an object. It's the only thing I feel like I have to get rid of. My other powers don't leave anything behind." She said playing with a rose.

"Well for the time being can you please just relax? Promise me you won't do anything without talking to me before. I worry about you sweetheart and I don't want to loose you." She smiled at me and handed me a rose.

"Ok mommy I promise to talk to you first." She made a rose crown for herself and placed it on her head. She looked like a princess. Oh, shit Lissa.

"Tyrla is Lissa, Christian and Tristen in danger?" I asked worried.

"Not at the moment but you should get them over here soon." She said jumping up. "I'm going to go find Nicky." She kissed my cheek and skipped away leaving me in the rose garden.

I laid back on the soft grass looking up at the sun setting. It cast oranges, red and yellows across the sky. As I watched the night sky change I caught a scent. "Hello love." I said.

"You look so beautiful laying there." He said coming closer. "Is Tyrla ok?" he asked. I could hear worry in his voice and a bit of hesitation.

"Yeah she promises to talk to me before she does anything." He sat next to me. I was wearing a summer dress that flowed down to my feet. At the moment the dress was bunched up at my knees. His hand caressed my calf moving up to my knee.

"Roza, I need to talk to the family. Can you gather them and I'll meet you in the living room." He said with sadness.

"Dimitri what are you up to?" I asked sitting up.

"Please Roza just get everyone together." He said. He kissed my lips softly then got up and walked away. I knew something was very wrong. He never just left things hanging that way. He did this when he had bad news. I jumped up and ran for the house hoping to catch him and beat whatever he was keeping from me but he was already somewhere else in the house probably getting some of the family together.

Twenty minutes later the whole family was sitting in the living room. Adrian looked like he just got done swimming. His hair was soaking wet and he still had on his swim trunks. Adrian was training with Dimitri and laps were one of the things that Dimitri told him to do. It would build muscle in his legs and arms. Viktoria was holding Renee in her lap with the stuffed bear that Nick got her for her birthday last year. It was pretty late so I wasn't surprised to see she was already in her pajamas.

Yeva and Olena were sitting together holding hands with my kids on Olena's lap. They must have felt the same way I did, that Dimitri was going to drop a bomb on us. I hated when he did this. If he thinks for one minute that I'll go easier on him because everyone is here he's so wrong.

"Ok Dimitri, tell us why you have gathered us all." I said annoyed. He stood close to the fireplace rubbing the back of his neck. Sitting on the long couch together was my dad, Victor and my mom. Something about Abe's eyes were telling me that he knew what was about to be said. Why he knew everything before hand is beyond me.

"I'm going to go with Jay." He said nervous.

I didn't say a thing or move. How could he want to do this? "Why?" I finally asked.

"He thinks I'm still on their side. They are looking for strong dhampir women, impregnating them so they can build a new race. He wasn't born that way but he says that once Tyrla heals someone their soul is on loan. When he was turned again is soul just disappeared." He watched me as he told us this. I still didn't see a reason for him to go.

"So we don't allow Tyrla to heal anyone until this mess is taken care of. You don't need to run off with them." I said angrily.

"Roza, that's Jesse down there. He's taking orders from someone and we need to know who that is. He said there are three of them but that they are looking for more dhampir's men that were healed by Tyrla. If they find more and reproduce we are in a lot of trouble. Because they were healed he said they can move faster, heal faster and walk in daylight." He told me upset.

I didn't know what to say to that. He was right if Jesse thought he was on their side it could be a huge advantage to know what they were really up to. It would also be a plus to know who the ring leader was and where or how they got this information. But I was hell bent on keeping my family together and not putting them in danger. What would happen if they decided that Dimitri needed to prove himself and hurt someone?

"Rose this is the only way to really understand how to defeat them." My dad said. My mom's hand moved to his knee where she left it. I had been noticing those two were getting closer. I hoped that my mom could let down her guard and let him in. you could tell by the way he looked at her that he still loved her very much.

"Dad you can't seriously believe that. You're supposed to want to keep my husband home and out of danger." I whined. I didn't like knowing they were right and teaming up on me.

"Rose they have something up there sleeves. If they trust Dimitri than the information he gets can only help us understand what we need to do. Someone we know is behind this. Doesn't that raise the hairs on your neck? We have been betrayed and until we know who, we are going to be under constant attack. I trust that Dimitri can handle himself and won't do anything stupid to loose you or his kids." My dad said. He placed his hand over my moms and gave her a small smile.

"If it will make you happy I'll go with him." I closed my eyes hearing Victor making this statement. He would do anything for us and putting himself in danger wasn't a way to help.

"No Victor. If something goes wrong I need you here to take care of my family. If for some reason I am turned I need you to protect them." Dimitri said. He was serious too. I know he didn't think anything bad would happen but we have always prepared ourselves for the worst. If he was turned the first thing he would do was to come and try to retrieve us so that he could turn us all. In a weird way it's how the Strigoi minds works, he would either get us to change or kill us. One way or another he would control the outcome.

"Dimitri if you don't have someone pretend to try to stop you Jay will suspect something. You could tell him to change me. Tyrla can always fix me." Victor argued. He had a point if Dimitri and Jesse just walked out the front door without a problem I would think something was up. But would Jesse just turn Victor or would he kill him? Everyone knew he wasn't always on our side it could be thought that he and Dimitri were waiting for something to give them a reason to turn their backs on us.

"It's Jesse. I don't know why he gave you a different name but that really doesn't matter. Victor I don't know if he would just change you or try to kill you." Dimitri told him.

"You just said they have been looking for men who were healed by Tyrla. You could always tell him she healed me." Victor said.

Dimitri sat down next to Yeva while he rubbed the back of his neck. I could tell he was actually thinking of allowing this. It sounded smart but what if all hell broke loose. What if Victor told them after he was changed what we had planned. Dimitri would be in a situation that I really didn't want him in. I didn't want him to have to even think about hurting Victor to shut him up in that situation.

"Dimitri he has a point. I don't like it but he's right. We can't just let them walk out the front door. We also can't let him see me, Rose or the children because then he'll know it was a set up if we don't attack." My mother said.

"But we would also need the regular guardians that man the doors to attack. What if something goes wrong?" I asked.

"Rose, John and Ted are willing to take that chance. They know Tyrla can heal them if they get injured or turned." My dad said. The two guardians he was talking about stood behind him nodding their heads. All I could think was wow that's dedication. In fact the more I thought about it they both had been there through all of this standing in the shadows or in the background. The other guardians had their posts but these two shadowed my father everywhere he went. I could only imagine what my father had done for them to make them risk their lives for this family.

"I guess then you all have made your decision." I said angrily. So Dimitri, Victor, John and Ted were putting themselves in danger for us all. I was madder that I wasn't a part of the plan. I didn't want to sit around and worry about them. I wanted to be there with them protecting my family. Together we could fix this mess and go back to being a family.

I looked over to my children on Olena's lap. To my surprise they seemed to agree. Nick looked upset that he wasn't going but happy that he would be protecting his sister. Tyrla looked relieved that we would know the answers. As I passed over the faces of my family I realized that they all thought this was a good idea. My anger peeked, I stood up and walked out of the room.

Dimitri's POV

She stood with a grave look in her eyes and walked away. The children watched as she walked away looking sad that she was so upset.

"Dimitri if you let anything happen to yourself or Victor I will come after you with a force to kick your ass." Abe said to me. I had never heard him cuss like that and I found it amusing.

"That force will be me." Janine said. She looked at me with a stern look letting me know that she didn't like upsetting her daughter. I knew Roza was upset but mostly because she had to stay here. She was so much like me when it came to taking actions. Sitting back and waiting killed us and she would be doing just that.

"Boy you listen to them because I think I will be there too." My grandmother said. "Now go make your wife stop worrying." She told me. I gave everyone their hugs and kisses and took off looking for Roza.

I found her in the training room hitting a punching bag. She hit it so hard it looked like one more hit and the thing would fly across the room. Watching her reminded me of her hitting that bed in her cell so long ago. She was breath taking even then when she knew she was about to die. Those memories flooded my mind. The memory of her sitting in that chair, the doctor injecting her with the chemicals that would kill her and her finally going limp burned my heart. That day was the worst day of my life. The trip home I cried the whole way. I didn't care who saw me that weak.

Then we went out to dinner to toast to Roza. I remembered how much I hated that Tasha was there and was putting moves on me. My sister told me to ignore her and think of Roza and the times we did have. It only made me feel worse because I had pushed her away and only thought to give in a few days before she was executed. The dance I had with my sister and Tasha cutting in cut me hard. And then she was there. My personal savior, light and angel. I caught my breath as I looked her over. At the time I was sure she was a ghost and that I had gone nuts, which I didn't mind at all. Without Roza I was lost.

When I crushed my lips on her warm mouth I knew everything was going to be fine. And then I thought of waking up in Hawaii to her sleeping next to me. Her swollen belly in only a tee shirt and underwear had always warmed my heart. I would reach over and touch her stomach knowing that I was the luckiest man alive. Watching her now she was like looking at the only women that lived. The only one I always wanted to love. She was made for me and me for her. She loved me through the good and through the bad. I watched her for a few minutes before stepping forward.

"Roza." I said softly. When she turned and looked at me I noticed she was crying. She starred at me for a minute. I took a few steps forward hoping she would just let me love her before my departure.

"I can't lose you." She said quietly. "I can't do it again. I won't survive if something happens to you." I knew she was thinking of me when I was turned and turned back. She almost lost herself then and it took her a lot to pull herself together. She turned back to the bag and hit with all she had. It did fly across the room. She collapsed to the ground crying.

I rushed forward and dropped to my knees then pulled her into my chest. I stroked her long hair until she stopped crying. "Roza, I promise to come back to you. Nothing will take me away from you ever again." I said. She looked up at me with love in her eyes and sadness.

Her hand reached out and cupped the side of my face. I leaned into her hand. My hand reached up to cup her face as well. We stayed like that just looking into each other's eyes for awhile. She pushed up from the floor onto her knees and leaned forward to press our lips together softly. My hands pulled her into my chest deepening the kiss.

Her hands went up my shirt, our eyes never left each others as she pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it to the floor. I laid her down on the floor and started kissing her neck tasting her as I went. She tangled her hands into my hair. Every move we made was soft and slow. There was no urgency to it, just complete love. She still had tears roll from her brown eyes. Her hands roamed over my body like she was trying to touch every inch of my skin, trying to remember every part of me. She pushed my pants down and I pushed her dress up and over her head letting my hands caress her body on my way up.

I looked her up and down for a moment to burn the image into my mind. She was so exquisite. Her body was made for me I thought. She reached up putting her hand behind my head then pulled me down to her lips. I kissed her softly letting my tongue enter hers. She let out a small sign. She wrapped her legs around my waist allowing me entrance. I pushed into her and she let out a little louder moan.

Her warm wrapped around me. I slowly moved in and out of her. She still held my gaze as I moved. Her moans were mixed with her cries and tears. When her walls closed down on me it was my undoing. I crushed my lips to hers and pumped faster. She grabbed my back digging her nails into my skin. The pain was enjoyable. She moaned louder when she released. The heat hit me causing me to move faster. When I reached my release the world stood still. We stayed that way for a few minutes just looking at each other. I finally rolled off her to her side. She wrapped her arms around me pressing into me.

"I love you." She said softly.

"As I do you." I said. I kissed her forehead. Her hand traced over my face, her eyes looked deep into mine.

"I got something for you two days ago for your birthday next week." She said with a little sadness in her voice.

"Roza it's going to be ok." I said. She gave me a small smile.

"I thought you would always be here." She said.

"I am. You'll be in every thought while I'm gone." I told her. She reached over into the pocket of her dress and pulled out something. With the other hand she pulled my hand over palm up and place whatever was in her hand into mine. When she removed her hand, sitting in the middle of my hand was a key.

"It's to the bike I bought you." She said with a smile and I could hear her sadness. "It's a Kawasaki Ninja 2x-10R. It's really fast, black and sleek. It's been hidden in the garage. I wanted to give it to you for your birthday. I bought one for me too so that we could ride together. Take them both with you." She said.

"Roza, honey I don't want to take something you had planned to do with me." I said. She raised her hand stopping me from saying anything else.

"It would make me feel better knowing you had something fast to escape just in case. Abe says they are the best bikes out there. Victor can ride with you but bring them both back." She said.

"Roza thank you." I said. "I will return." I leaned over and kissed her lips softly. Her eyes watered over and a tear ran down her face. I reached over and whipped it away. We got dressed quickly then made our way to our floor. The kids were sitting on the couch in their pajamas waiting for us.

They both jumped up and ran to me wrapping their little arms around me. I picked up Tyrla first and kissed her cheek. "Be a good girl. Listen to your mother and please talk to her if you have any bright ideas."

"I will daddy. Be careful." She said and kissed my cheek. I put her down then squatted down to talk to Nick. He didn't like being lifted off the ground.

"Nick take care of our girls for me please." I said. He nodded at me. "Don't let your sister get into any trouble."

"I won't dad. You can trust me. Just bring yourself and Victor back safely. Can you call?" he asked.

"No Nick I can't chance that anyone might hear me or find out. But the three of you will be in my thoughts every second." He wrapped his arms around my neck and gave me a hug. I hugged him back and kissed his cheek.

When I stood up Roza had a bag at her feet. It was a birthday bag so I was sure it was a part of my birthday present.

"It's a riding suit." She said.

"No I don't want Jesse to think I had planned on what vehicle to take. Save it for me until I return." I pulled her into my chest lifting her off the ground. She wrapped her arms around my neck. I took in a deep breath taking in the smell of her hair. It would keep me strong while I was gone.

"Here I made something for you." She said. Sitting in her hand was a bracelet. But it was made from her hair. Attached to it was a silver rose. She wrapped it around my wrist then kissed the top of my hand.

I reached out cupping her face, "I love you more than anything. I'll be home soon. If I get a chance to call I will but it will be very quick." I kissed her lips again.

"Good bye daddy. Be safe." Tyrla said. "Watch over my Victor."

"Love you dad." Nick said.

"Come home to me." Roza said with tears in her eyes.

"I love you all. Stay safe for me and watch out for each other. Tyrla I won't let anything happen to Victor." With one last look at them I turned and left through the door.

When I got downstairs the rest of the family was waiting.

"Dimitri you better come back. I don't think I could deal with Rose breaking down again like the last time you left." Adrian said. He reached out his hand to shake mine. I pulled him into a hug.

"Take care of them for me." I said to him.

"We all will." Viktoria said. "Be safe big brother."

Renee was tugging on my pant leg demanding my attention. "Love you uncle Dimmy." She said. She could never say my name right when she was younger and this was the name she came up with it. Even now she refused to call me Dimitri. I kissed her head.

"Love you too squirt." I told her.

Janine had are arm wrapped around Abe smiling at me, "Take care of yourself." She said.

"Remember what I said son." Abe said. I gave him a nod.

"Dimitri come home to us." Yeva said.

"Be careful." My mother said. She kissed my cheek and turned and left the room. Everyone started parting ways to clear the area. They needed to keep quiet because Jesse would be able to tell if they were sleeping or not by the sound of their breathing.

Abe stayed behind. "Dimitri Victor is waiting to act like he's going to the kitchen for a late night snack. My guardians are outside the front door. Make sure he doesn't want to take them with you. I put locator chips on both bikes and under the seat of your bike is a phone, your stake and some money." He said

"Thank you Abe." I said.

"Dad, please call me dad. We've had this conversation before." He said annoyed.

"Dad thank you. Take care of them. I don't know how long this will take but if something goes wrong I'll find a way to let you know."

"That rose you wear has a signal. Push hard on the center and only I will get a message. Only push it to let me know to get the family into the compound. If something goes wrong with you son I do care but I need to keep everyone here safe." He said then patted my shoulder. "Get what you need and get out of there." He said more sternly.

"I will."

Abe turned and headed away probably to his floor where I was sure Janine was living now. I stood in the middle of the entry area trying to catch my breath. When I got control I made my way to the jail cells.

**I hope you enjoyed. I'll update soon. Thanks for the reviews.**


	38. Into the Lion's den

**Hope you enjoyed that last chapter, I didn't realize how long it was until I was done. Anyway I don't own a thing, no copyright intended. Please review.**

"Jesse are you ready?" I asked as I opened the jail cell door. He stood waiting.

"Yeah. So what's the plan? You know this place and the people better than I do." He looked down the long hall way for any signs of movement.

"Well everyone seems to be asleep so we will only run into the guards at the door. That shouldn't be too much of a problem. I can take care of them with a power ball. But if we run into any of the other family members you have to change them quickly and quietly." I said full of authority. I knew he would consider me his higher up because of the way he listened to me. I was real lucky that I wasn't there when Tyrla healed him.

"Ok so how the hell do we get out of here?" he asked me.

"Well this compound is under the house and the old man made it a labyrinth so that if anyone got down here that wasn't supposed to they would get lost. But I know my way around." I told him as we started walking towards the exit of the cell area.

"What old man?" Jesse asked.

"Abe Mazur or better known as Zemey. He's Rose's father." I said. I saw Jesse's eyes widen. That name would raise the hairs on anyone who knew it and there were very few people who didn't know one or the other.

"No shit! That was the guy who broke my knee caps wasn't it?" he asked mad and scared. I knew he was thinking of the stories we all heard about how Abe took care of people that pissed him off or irritated him.

"I'd like to drain the fucker of all his blood." Jesse said with a growl.

"If you want to walk upstairs and into a room with Janine Hathaway go right ahead but don't expect me to take part in it." I said angrily. "Let's just get the hell out of here and then make plans to take this family down." We rounded the corner to the exit of the compound. I held up my hand to stop him and we both stood there listening. I knew he could hear my family sleeping as I could. We would walk right past the kitchen and right into Victor.

As we sneaked around the corner the light in the kitchen turned on. Jesse inched towards the light and saw Victor turn look right at him. Before Victor could move he looked at me and acted shocked to see me, an act I was sure of. But it was enough for Jesse to rush him and bite down on his neck. I wanted to look away but Jesse's eyes were locked on mine so instead I looked at him with longing in my eyes. I needed him to believe that I wished I could do that but that I was sacrificing becoming a Strigoi again to protect us and give us more power during a battle.

Victor clasped in his arms and turned white. His chest stopped moving and his eyes slid closed. Within me for some odd reason I heard my little girl scream. It was a painful scream that burned my heart and pulled on my emotions. I wanted to sprint upstairs and hold her but instead I made my way over to Victor and Jesse. I grabbed Victor and flung him over my shoulder. I pointed to front door. Jesse scanned the entrance area and then we made our way to the door.

As soon as we opened the door the guardians saw us and charged. I gave them a sorry look and then hurled a power ball at them both. They flew a good ten feet and hit the ground hard. One of them broke a bone but I couldn't act upset. We made our way to the large garage and entered quickly.

"We need to get out of here fast. Someone had to hear me hit those guards. Look around for keys. I know they are in here but I never have used any of the vehicles. Abe always had them waiting for us." I put Victor down on the ground and started looking for keys too, or at least pretending to.

"Whoa, come look what I found. The keys are in them too." He said with happiness. I knew he found the bikes.

"Holy shit where the hell did those come from?" I asked looking them over.

"Look this one has a note on it." He said as he opened the letter. "Listen to this, Dear Dimitri, happy birthday I've enjoyed the ride this far hope to enjoy the ride with you for years to come. Roza." He said tossing the letter to the floor. "So I guess that would mean this one is yours."

"Damn this is nice. Ok make sure there's fuel in them and I'll get Victor." I said walking away.

"You mean as in Victor Dashkov?" he asked me.

"Yes, why?" I asked.

"Well everyone knows him because of his brother Robert. He told us to find him once we turned him and wanted us to turn his brother so they could be together. Robert was a bit scary, did you know him?" he asked me. That day on the plane strip invaded my mind. The way Victor screamed when they cut Roberts head off had almost made Victor go nuts. But thanks to my Roza he let her kick their asses. God I was going to miss her.

"Well Rose killed him. Let's hope that Victor doesn't hold that against anyone. I don't think anyone that was there is still living." I said as I flipped Victor onto the bike. "Hey can you tie him to me so he doesn't fall. You know having Victor on our side can be a big plus. He knows a lot of sneaky things and knows how to get what he wants."

"That's what Robert said. I guess it's a good thing he got hungry." He said laughing. He tied Victor to me while I sat in the seat.

"Yeah," I said with a laugh. "Let's get the hell out of here. Where are head quarters now?" I asked.

"It's in a warehouse we found not too far from here. We don't like it much because of the lack of rooms, which it makes it very uncomfortable when the ladies come into play." He said. "It gets really bad when one of the ones those aren't like me want a woman. It's not productive for them to have a woman." He said then started Roza's bike. It purred like a kitten and I could only imagine what she would look like on it. Better than that what kind of sex we could have on it. Yesh she really did have an effect on me. Before her I would never think of having sex or making love to anyone on a bike.

"We should look for something a little nicer that a stupid warehouse. When we lived in that mansion there was so much space we didn't worry about having stupid disagreements." I said sure of myself. "I think there's a mansion only a few miles away. It would be perfect." I said thinking of Mikhail's and Sonya's place that Abe had asked them to let go for a good cause. They were to move into our mansion before the night was over. Sonya was upset but Abe or dad promised that if anything happened to the place he would replace it and make it better.

"Ok we will have to wait till we get back and tell everyone." I knew he was holding out on who was the leader at that time. Maybe he wanted to see my reaction. But I was prepared to see someone I thought as a friend. Nothing was going to surprise me.

"Let's go." I said as I turned on the bike. It rumbled under me and the thought of Roza flashed in my mind. She would look so good on one of these. She knew me well enough to know that I would love this even though I didn't. We took off and the wind in my hair felt so good. The power the bike had was so surprising.

I let him lead us for hours. We stopped only once for gas. He had to pay and fill mine because I still had Victor strapped to me. When he awakened I hoped he knew enough about himself to not bite me. That was if we were still on these bikes.

Rose's POV

I watched through the window as he left on his bike. I piece of my heart screamed before ripping out. I crumbled to the floor in tears. Nick was in Tyrla's room holding her. She screamed in pain and because I have a connection to her I knew it was because of Victor. She had given more than one piece of herself to him to keep him healthy so she felt it when he was changed. I had to pull myself together but sitting there on the floor holding my knees to my chest thinking of him I just couldn't gather the strength to get up.

"Rose, honey its ok." Adrian said coming into my room. He bent over and picked me up setting me on my bed. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his chest. My tears spilled out with no end in sight. Adrian rubbed my back as I cried.

"I, I can't lose him." I said between cries. I don't know why I was freaking out so badly. He was a strong and powerful Dhampir. I knew he could handle any situation. I just didn't like that I didn't know what would be happening to him. I wouldn't know if he was ok or where he was and what he was going to have to do to make sure he came home to me.

"You won't lose him Rose. He knows what he's doing. He doesn't want to lose you either." He told me. I couldn't stop the tears that flowed out of my eyes. I had a bad feeling that he was walking into something bigger than what he thought originally. As I sat there in Adrian's arms my tears stopped and my eyes closed.

When I woke up I looked over to the empty space next to me. He was gone, I leaned over and took a deep breath in. His smell eased my worries, it always did. He would come home. I had to keep telling myself that because there was no other option.

After showering and dressing I headed downstairs to find my children. I found everyone in the kitchen getting ready for breakfast. The spot Dimitri would eat at was now occupied with Nick. He looked up from his pancakes and gave me a smile. Tyrla was wrapped in her grandpa's arms. She still looked upset and that she had been crying all night.

"Good morning Rose. Have something to eat." Olena said sadly. I guess we all were missing Dimitri's presence.

"I'll just have some coffee and toast." I said. My appetite was shitty at the moment.

"We need to contact all the guardians that Tyrla saved and put them on high alert. We don't want any more of those things roaming around hurting women." My father said. He kissed Tyrla's head.

"Already started a list of people we need to call." Adrian said. He really was stepping up his game lately. Viktoria leaned over and kissed his cheek. They really did love each other very much.

"Thanks Adrian. Rose you need to call Lissa and get her and her family over here." My dad told me.

"Ok." I said taking a sip of my coffee.

"Rose, Dimitri will be ok." He told me. He reached across the table putting his hand on mine.

"What about Victor?" I asked.

"He knows who he is and what they are doing there. But when he gets home he'll be happy to be himself again." Abe said.

"What do you mean he knows who he is?" I asked.

"Well Tyrla had given his so much that his soul didn't want to leave. The only change in him at this moment is his eyes and his appetite. Other than that he's Victor." He said.

That made me feel a bit better. Now I wasn't worried that he would betray Dimitri. He would have backup.

"Roza, everything will work out. Trust him. He won't be gone for long." Yeva said.

"I'm going to the training room to burn off some anger." I said getting up and walking out of the room. I could feel eyes on me but I really didn't care.

Dimitri's POV

"Dimitri did he bite me?" Victor said in my ear. The bikes were loud enough I was sure Jesse couldn't hear him. I nodded my head. "I don't feel any different other than wanting to bite you." He said.

"Victor," I began.

"Dimitri I'm not going to bite you. I just thought something went wrong. It must have something to do with Tyrla." He said happy. I guess he really was nervous like me about how he would be affected. "That's a relief. I thought I was going to go nuts on you and ruin the mission."

"You need to act the part though." I told him. "Jesse!" I yelled. He looked over and I pointed to Victor. Jesse pulled over to the side of the road and I stopped with him.

"Well you finally woke up." Jesse said untying the ropes.

"I'm thirsty." Victor said.

"I know we'll find something for you but in the meantime you are not to bite Dimitri. We need him this way. Do you understand me? If you even try I will kill you myself." Jesse said trying to intimidate Victor.

"He smells good." Victor said. We were only a few yards away from what looked to be a forest.

"I'll go find something to keep you happy for a little while until we get to the warehouse." Then Jesse took off. I wanted to call home but knew that if Jesse heard me I would be putting all this to waste. I hated the look Roza had when I left. I hadn't seen her look like that since that horrible day in church when I told her my love had faded. What an idiot I had been.

"Where are we?" Victor asked looking around while I untied him from me.

"About five hours away from home. We are on our way to a warehouse. Now remember to not look surprise when we find who betrayed us." I told him.

"O.k" he said taking in a deep breath.

"Victor stop smelling me your freaking me out." I said.

"Sorry. You smell good but I also find it disgusting that I'm fighting the feeling to bite you. You know I'm going to have to feed off someone, I don't know if I can." He said.

"You have to Victor or you'll bring attention to yourself and I promised Tyrla I would bring you back. She knew the moment you were changed. I heard her scream in my head. She really does love you." He smiled at me.

"Yes she does. I don't know who I would be without her. I wonder if it hurt her too much." He said sadly.

"Sounded like it did. I wanted to run upstairs to make sure she was ok but couldn't. Here comes Jesse." I nodded in the direction where he would be emerging from the forest. When he did he was holding a half dead deer.

"It's not very good but it will keep you satisfied for a few hours." Jesse said throwing the deer on the ground in front of Victor. Victor dove for it and drank from it. Again I pretended that I longed to be able to do that so Jesse would think I missed it.

"Sucks to be you." Jesse said sarcastically.

"Shut up." I said back. For a moment he coward away from me. That was a great thing he still feared me even as a Dhampir.

"Sorry." He said quietly. "I didn't mean to piss you off man. I guess it would really suck not to crave the taste of blood." I needed to scare this guy so he knew just how much I missed it.

Two steps brought me in front of him. I grabbed his shirt lifting him off the ground. I purposely let my hands start glowing and said, "Try to remember not to piss me off." Then I dropped him.

I got back on my bike and started it back up. He jumped on his and Victor jumped on the back of mine. We took off going a bit faster that before. I was sure that Jesse didn't want to spend anymore alone time with me and my temper.

We arrived at the ware house two hours later. The place was a rundown falling apart shack. It sat in the middle of what looked like brand new buildings with rent signs in the windows. Why in the world the picked this and not take over one of the newer building I didn't know but I planned on finding out.

"This way." Jesse said as he led us to a side entrance. "Everyone is going to be very happy to see you. Well they will once they know you're on our side. I just hope they don't attack you first." The last way he said that made me think he wanted me attacked for scaring him earlier.

"That's ok, they can come at me and I will protect myself with my powers." I said with a grin. In turn his excitement vanished. "So why don't you make sure that doesn't happen." I told him.

When we entered the building there had to be over a hundred Strigoi. The windows to the place were boarded up and the entrance we just walked through was covered with a heavy dark curtain. Once they saw me I heard growls and they started for me. Jesse was waiving his hands and yelling for them to stop but they wouldn't listen. I made two power balls one in each hand. I didn't move or throw them yet. I needed to look like I didn't want to harm them.

"I don't want to hurt you but I will!" I yelled.

"STOP!" someone yelled from behind the mob. "He will kill you." I knew that voice. But my brain kept telling me no. When she stepped forward with a grin on her face I let the power balls disappear.

"Hello Kirova." I said with a smile.

"Well well well. Look who we have here. The famous Dimitri Belokov. What do we owe for this visit?" she asked.

"Here to help out. Thought my powers could come in handy." I said back. I didn't let her intimidate me.

"Don't trust him. He's been in league with the Hathaways." Another voice I recognized said from the right of me.

"I'm sure you remember Stan Alto." Kirova said.  
"Oh I remember him. He's a moron and thinks he knows everything. I'm surprised he's still kicking." I said with a dark smile. Kirova's smile spread across her face. She liked that I wasn't afraid of the mod still waiting to tear me apart. She liked that I pointed out Stan was a moron. From my guess they had a few run ins.

"Why should we trust you?" Kirova asked, her red rimmed eyes looking me over like a piece of candy.  
"Because if he meant us harm he could have killed us all by now." That voice hurt my heart. It squeezed out in pain. Alberta was a great guardian and person. When she walked towards me her skin was white, her eyes red and she seemed angry.

"What do you mean?" Kirova asked. She hadn't been in the loop, so she didn't know of my powers but Alberta did. She was one of the first to know. She was the one who betrayed us. She was the one that put my family is danger. How in the world did she get captured and turned I don't know.

"I mean all he has to do is hit the ground using his powers and we are all dead. Is that clear enough for you or do you need me to spell it out to you." Alberta said angrily. There seemed to be a question as to who was in control of this bunch Kirova or Alberta.

"And who is this?" Kirova asked changing the subject.

"Victor Dashkov." I said. "He got in the way. I couldn't let him tell the Hathaway's what we were up to. But he's smart and sneaky so I had Jesse turn him." I said with confidence.

"So why not change you back?" Alberta asked.

"Go right ahead and change me but pre-warning once you do I lose these powers. Powers you will need to defeat the Hathaway's." I told her.

"What powers do you have other than hitting the ground killing everything?" she asked coming closer.

"I can move so fast you can't see me. I can hit so hard your head would fly hundreds of yards away. I heal faster and all my techniques I learned as a guardian are heightened."

"You would willingly attack the people you lived with for so long?" she asked me.

"Only waiting for the right time. I know everything about that whole family and I know the mansion inside and out. I know how to penetrate the compound below and where guardians are posted."

"Aren't those your children?" she asked.

"Don't know. That's what she tells me." I said

"So you were fucking her and might have gotten her pregnant and you're going to tell me you did it all for information or to know their weakness? Do we look like a bunch of idiots?" Stan asked.

"First off," I said very mad. "You are the only idiot here. Second off would you pass the opportunity to fuck Rose Hathaway?" I asked. I really hated cussing in English.

"No, I guess I wouldn't. Fucking her would be the best price anyone of us could get." He said with a smile as he thought of my Roza. "I've thought about fucking her brains out the first time I saw her." he said which made my stomach turn.

"That's what I thought." I said.

"Well then Dimitri it's good to have you with us." Kirova said as she circled me. "You sure do look good." She said.

"Kirova if you even think about biting him, drinking from him or fucking him I will tear your fucking head off!" Alberta said with authority.

"What makes you think you can tell me what to do?" she asked as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"I promise you this Kirova touch him in any one of those ways and I will kill you. We need him strong and during sex we all know that we lose control and go for the neck. I won't chance losing him if we are going to go up against that family." She said taking a few steps forward.

"Alberta you don't rule me! I will do with him what I want." She said almost growling. Things were getting out of hand. One more snap and they would be killing each other.

"Alberta is right Kirova we need him strong." Stan said proud of himself.

"You're just saying that because you want me and I won't give it to you." Kirova said with a smile.

"Enough!" I yelled. "You all sound like a bunch of teenagers. How in the world did you last this long fighting amongst yourselves? If this is how things roll around here I'm leaving to find a more mature group to take down that family."

"Dimitri if you try leaving your dead." Stan said.

"Want to make a bet on that Stan. I'm guessing you don't have powers like I do. You want to take the chance and see if you can beat me. I bet I wouldn't even have to use my powers to kick your ass." I said. This got the attention of Alberta and Kirova.

Without warning Stan lunged at me. I moved in a blur and had him from behind in a head lock. He struggled against my grip but couldn't break loose. "I'm not going to repeat myself, if this is how you work I want no part in it. If you think you can stop me from leaving give it a try." I released him.

"Stan don't." Alberta told him. "I trust that you won't harm anyone here correct?" she said to me.

"I will protect myself." I said.

"I understand that. Now in three days we are meeting the boss. At that time we will know what our next move is." She said. "Find yourself a space to relax."

"Actually Alberta these living conditions are for rats and roaches. I know of a mansion only fifteen minutes from here that has been empty for years. It's on the other side of the property where the Hathaway's live, right at their back door kind of." I said with an evil smile. I thought I had found my traitor, I was wrong. Someone else was calling the shots. My gut twisted. Someone who was in the inner circle was betraying us. I needed to get a message to Abe.

"Why three days? Why not now?" I asked irritated.

"She is taking care of matters at court at the moment." She said. She, who was she? I knew without a shadow of doubt that it wasn't Lissa but now I needed to let Abe know not to call Lissa. Whoever was behind this would see or hear of the urgency for her to leave and might find out why I was here.

"Alberta I require food. Unfortunately I no longer can drink blood. I will bring you back a feeder if you would like." I asked as I put my hand on her shoulder. Did I want to gag for flirting with her, hell yes. But playing this way would get me further than playing goodie.

"If he smells as good as you I would love it." She said looking me up and down. "Do you need someone to go with you for backup? You can take three of the others if you would like."

My hand traveled up her shoulder, up her neck to the side of her face. "I think I can handle myself if you get my drift." And then I did something that seriously made me want to hurl, I leaned in and bit her lower lip. Pulling on it till I released it. She smiled at me and winked.

"I'll be back soon. I'm pretty fast." I said walking away.

As I made my way to the door I could hear arguing.

"Alberta I want him. He's mine!" Kirova said.

"Did it look like he wants you or me?" Alberta said.

"Oh, we'll see who he wants more." Kirova said walking away.

I jumped on my bike. I must have been going almost 150 when I finally stopped to make a call. Abe's phone rang twice when he answered, "Dimitri are you ok?"

"Abe whatever you do don't call Lissa. Someone at court is the leader. Alberta, Kirova and Stan are all Strigoi and are fighting for control. In three days she, whoever she is will meet us. So I have to wait till then." I said in a rush.

"Dimitri who do you think it is?" he asked me.

"I don't know but they have to be close enough to Lissa to know about us." I told him.

"This is getting out of hand. Can we trust anyone?" he said.

"No, not anyone outside the house. That includes Lissa for the time being until I find out who really is behind all this. I have to go. Tell Roza I love her and give my kids a kiss for me."

"Take care Dimitri." And then the phone went dead. I found a burger joint and ordered me three different burgers and three fries. I hated myself for it but I found a bum on the side of the road. I found a hotel where I rented a room for a few hours. I made him shower and change into some clothes I picked on the way. He needed to smell good enough.

When he was done I hit him, knocking him out. I flung him over the bike and took off to the ware house. I dreaded what I might be coming back to knowing that both ladies wanted me and seemed to be willing to fight for me. That could work out as an advantage.

"Hey Alberta I brought you a present." I said loudly when I walked through the door with the bum over my shoulder.

"Dimitri where's my present?" Kirova asked coming around the corner.

"Kirova I didn't bring you anything this time. Maybe next time." I told the old women. I remembered her as headmistress and she was showing her age then but now with her skin so white and the skin on her face hugging the bones she looked like a walking corpse.

"Well thank you Dimitri. But I think I'll give your gift to me to Victor. He needs it more than me." Alberta said taking the bum from me and tossing it to Victor. I watched as he drank from the bum, again looking like I missed it.

"You're welcome. Alberta have you given any thought about the living situation?" I asked looking around. "This place isn't fit for someone like yourself." I told her. Kirova looked pissed and glared at Alberta.

"Yes I think we should move to that mansion." She said walking towards me. She circled me once and then stood in front of me. "Gives us more privacy." She said looking straight at Kirova.

"Alberta I have a feeling in three days you're going to lose your play thing. She's always liked Dimitri." Kirova said and then walked away.

"Not if I kill her." Alberta said under her breath. I sat down next to Victor and started eating one of the hamburgers.

"They fight amongst themselves a lot don't they?" he asked.

"Yeah," then I whispered, "Might come in handy though."

"So we are moving to the mansion? How are you going to keep Alberta at bay?" he asked.

"It's going to take some time to move everyone, especially the Strigoi that can't go in the sun light. They can't move that many at a time without attracting attention." I said.

"Well what about the other time? She's going to insist you help her with something in her room." Victor told me.

"Let's hope by then this 'she' is here and does want me. They can kill each other fighting over me." once I was done with my burger I laid down on the cot and closed my eyes. "Victor can you watch my back while I get some sleep?"

"Of course." He said. I fell asleep pretty fast. I was dreaming about my Roza when the image changed. Now I was sitting in the rose garden at home.

"Hi Dimitri." Adrian said.

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

"Yes. You know I just really need to tell you something." He said sitting down with me amongst the roses.

"Go ahead." I said.

"Well when you were taken and changed so long ago I was the one there putting her back together. Then when she went to find you I funded her voyage. When she changed you back I was there trying to help her and be with her. I'm telling you this because I've been there with her through her hard times. It took a lot out of her and she was broken. Yesterday when you left I have never seen her so broken. It scared me Dimitri. If you don't come home there won't be any pieces to pick up, she'll give up living and what little darkness is in her she will let consume her." he said.

"Adrian you have been a great friend to her. I will come home. I can't live without her. You know that." I told him.

"There's more." He said with hesitation.

"Adrian, what's wrong?" I asked worried.

"Rose is pregnant." He said looking at me. "I didn't tell her. She has too much on her plate worrying about you and Tyrla."

"Your serious aren't you?" I asked as a smile spread across my face.

"Damn Dimitri you really are happy." He said with question.

"Adrian why wouldn't I be. We've been talking about having another one. Don't tell her, I will when I get back."

"That's the thing Dimitri if you don't come home soon she'll lose the baby." He told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"She's letting darkness in. Tyrla sneaks into her room at night and takes it. She knows Rose is pregnant and can't be happier or any more scared."

"Adrian did Abe tell you I called?" I asked.

"Yes. I think I know who the boss is but you won't believe me." he said.

"Adrian I trust you. You're like a brother to me." I told him. And even though he was my brother in law I felt we were closer than that. Training with him had brought us closer and learning about some of the things Roza had done when I wasn't around really warmed my heart and made me laugh.

The images started getting blurry and Adrian was just a black blob. "Adrain!" I yelled, "Who is it?" he yelled back but all I could see was his mouth moving and then he was gone.

When I opened my eyes Alberta, Kirova and Stan were fighting again. They were screaming about who ran this show. Alberta smacked Kirova and Stan grabbed her from behind.

"Alberta you ever touch me again and I'll have your head. When she gets here you'll be in so much trouble for going against her wishes." Kirova yelled.

"She's not here to see what goes on. When she does come maybe I should be leading this group and not her. She only is around when it suites her needs. I don't like taking orders from someone who can't even show their true colors and what side they are on."

"She's doing all of this for us. If we want to succeed than we have to trust her. she' hiding her true colors because she can do more in court if she's trusted. Think about, this will make us the ones in control and she will be our queen." Kirova yelled.

"I don't take orders!" Alberta screamed back. "I've taken orders all my life from you and everyone else and I refuse to let someone tell me what I should or shouldn't do."

"Ladies this isn't getting us anywhere. When she does come everything will be great. She can compel those who are against us and we will rule." Stan said.

"I am really tired of hearing you fight. Thank you for waking me up with this bickering. Let me make this clear one more word and you won't have to worry about who she chose's as her second because the three of you won't be around. I will lead this group." I said standing up.

"How dare you threaten me!" Alberta yelled. She made a slight nod of her head and with that ten Strigoi came at me from behind. I moved in a blur punching their hearts out or removing their heads but it only took me a matter of five seconds to do it. When I was done I stood in front of the three with blood on my heads.

I grabbed Alberta by the neck lifting her off the ground. "Dimitri calm down. Please." Jesse said from behind me. When I set her down she grabbed her throat. I wasn't going to have to worry about her making any moves on me from here on out. I did however accomplish what I set out to do and that was to show them what I was capable of and scare them from ever thinking twice about my intentions.

"Jesse I want you to bring Alberta, Stan and about twenty of the others and head for the mansion. When you get back I'll have them divided up so that we aren't noticed and get to the mansion before the sun rises." I told him. He nodded.

"What makes you think you can boss us around?" Stan asked taking a step closer to me. I glared at him and he moved back two steps.

"I'm tired of hearing you three bitch if you can't keep your mouths shut and do as I say you'll be dead." I said turning around.

I waited to see if he was going to attack but I think common sense won and he went with Jesse. After they left I went and found Kirova. "What's going on with you three?" I asked.

"She said she would make one of second and the world would be ours. We would be her left and right hand and we could do what we wanted without consequences." She told me.

"You know calling her she has me wondering who she is." I told her.

"She doesn't want anyone to say her name, ever. When you meet her you'll know why. Until then just think her name is she." It wasn't quite what I wanted but I guess I would see in the matter of two more days. Time seemed to slow down.

I wanted to go home and tell my beautiful wife she was pregnant. I wanted to lay in bed with her and touch her soft skin and kiss her sweet lips. I wanted to hug my kids and to play with them. I wanted to sit in the rose garden and watch as Tyrla made the roses grow around little Renee. I wanted to watch Nick try his hardest to perfect a move. I already missed the smell of meals being cooked and the whole family sitting behind the large table laughing. I missed them all.

"Dimitri you should separate everyone into groups so we can start moving everyone to the mansion. How did you find out about this place?" she asked me.

"Well like I said it's one of Abe's places. The mansion's are very far from each other. In fact it would take a good portion of the day to ride horses to it. He had it remodeled last year. It's been sitting empty since. Mikhail and Sonya were supposed to move in but it didn't work out."

"Well it's a good thing you mentioned it. We've been living here and let me tell you there's no privacy." She said with a smile.

We waited a little over an hour and sent another twenty towards the mansion. They moved fast enough and would probably go unseen but I was really hoping that by some chance they would be caught by some guardians. Four hours later and I was leaving with Kirova, Victor and a group of ten Strigoi.

**Hope you enjoyed that. I'll update soon. Thanks for the reviews!**


	39. Betrayed

Rose's POV

It felt like I had just fallen asleep when my door creaked open. Tyrla crawled into bed with me and cuddled up against me. I couldn't sleep for very long without waking up with nightmares in the last week and it was starting to really upset me. My dad had told me Dimitri called and told him who was there and that I couldn't call Lissa which didn't make my sleeping habits any better. That hurt a lot, first because I wanted so badly to hear his voice and second because I needed to be on guard even with my best friend. My dad said Dimitri was ok and would be home right after the she person showed their face. What happens if it is my best friend? Would she really betray me that badly? I hoped not but those questions kept me away with wonder.

Just thinking of her I decided to check in on her. I hadn't done that for awhile now but it was time to see if I was missing anything. It came as a shock when I saw her starring into Christian's eyes on the other side of the room. The problem was he was handcuffed behind his back, his legs were tied together. Someone had beaten the crap out of him too. Blood was dried under his nose and over his left eye. He watched Lissa while someone was tying her up. The only problem was this person didn't come into view and somehow made sure Lissa couldn't communicate with me. I could hear an echo of her voice but couldn't make out what she was saying. Whoever it was, was blocking me out. That there had me very worried.

This person had to be the one that had betrayed us. Lissa looked around the room and stopped on a picture on her night stand. It was a picture of her and Bailey at the park. She focused on Bailey for a few minutes and then looked at Christian. She starred at him and waited. When Christian mouthed something I didn't catch it the first time but the second time I caught him mouthing spirit. I watched more closely. He would first mouth Bailey and then spirit over and over again. Every few seconds he would mouth Dimitri and give Lissa a serious look.

I realized he was doing this on a chance that I would be watching. He just kept going over those three words, Bailey, spirit and Dimitri.

I jumped out of bed and started throwing clothes on. "Mommy what's wrong?" Tyrla said yawning.

"It's Bailey. It's been her this whole time. She's a powerful and I mean more powerful spirit user than Lissa." I grabbed her and ran into Nick's room and scooped him up too. If Bailey could control Lissa my husband had no chance in hell. He was in trouble and I needed to help him or he would be lost to me. There was no way in hell I would loose him again. This felt like a huge slap across the face, betrayed by someone that close.

Thinking back I could see how different she was around us all, how she kept quiet and watched everyone. I thought she was just shy but she was just learning things about us all. She had always told Lissa what she thought on how to run the court. She always voiced how Lissa could be a better queen, she urged her to stay with us for long periods, and she very rarely came here when Lissa was here. She was learning how to take over.

I beat on my dad's door knowing I would find my mother with him. I swear it took me almost breaking down the door for my dad to open it. "Rose, honey what is it?" he asked. I could tell I woke him. He was in some really expensive looking silk pants. I had never see my dad shirtless (he didn't swim) and was surprised to see he was pretty fit.

"It's Bailey! She knows why Dimitri and Victor are with the others. She's controlling Lissa." I said in a rush. My mom came out of the room already dressed for battle.

"What do you mean it's Bailey?" he asked me.

"Really dad? Bailey is this she that Dimitri is waiting to meet. She's fooled us all and now Dimitri and Victor are in some real trouble. Christian is really beat up and both of them are tied up at the moment." I said "We have to warn him. If she can control Lissa so that I'm block out than he has no chance." I started for the stairs when my mom grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"Rose we need to make a plan not go rushing in. This has to be timed. We know that Bailey is going to be at the mansion tomorrow so let's sit down and come up with a course of action." She released me as we walked down the stairs. I hated not taking action right then and there but my mom did have a point. I didn't want anything bad to happen to Victor. Dimitri would have no problem fighting with the Strigoi but when Bailey got to him he would be in trouble.

The whole family sat down at the large kitchen table and waited for my mother to start the conversation. "We will need to leave her in a few hours to make it to the other mansion in time to pull Dimitri and Victor out before Bailey gets there. Why would she do this?" My mother said as she thought.

"She wants to be queen." Tyrla said. Nick put his hand over hers on top of the table and gave it a little squeeze. "She's waiting for your call mommy."

"Why?" I asked her

"Because she knows that you will call Lissa and tell her to get here for her protection. If you don't call she's going to know something is up." And like always she was right. Bailey might know that we have sent Dimitri and Victor there for other reasons than becoming a part of that group but she didn't need to know we knew her intentions.

I pulled the phone out of my pocket and dialed Lissa's number. It rang three times before she answered, "Hi Rose." She said. I could hear the worry in her voice but only just barely. "How are you?" she asked.

"Lissa, listen you need to get you, Christian, Tristen and Bailey here quickly." I needed to include Bailey so she would know that I didn't consider her as the betrayer.

"What's going on Rose?" she said. Something in her voice frightened me and the only way I was going to understand what she was so scared about I jumped into her head. Still I couldn't hear anything but she was watching as Bailey held Tristen. The look on her face was murderous. She was using that little boy so that Lissa would act normal. I could see him crying and squirming in her arms.

"Just get in the damn jet and come home now. Please Lissa. I'm worried about all of you." I said with concern.

"Alright Rose. If you are that worried I will pack everything and we all will be on a plane within the hour." She said. "I love you Rose." She said.

"I love you too. Be safe." I hit the end button. My head rested on the table as I thought of what to do. Then it dawned on me. I could go to Lissa right now and help her. All I had to do was use my ghost gift. "I think I should go to Lissa now and take care of this." I said raising my head.

"You can't do that." Adrian all of a sudden said with worry.

"Yes I can. I can take her out before she has a chance to get her hands on my husband and Victor." I said angrily.

"No mommy. If she see's you before your body catches up with your ghost she'll kill you. Then she'll know we know and hurt Lissa, Christian and Tristen." Why did my daughter have to have an endless amount of information? It was like she could tap into everyone's head and know exactly what to say. Was she ever going to have a somewhat normal childhood?

"So what we just wait?" I asked. I had had enough of waiting. Yet here we were again waiting. We needed to find a way to contact Dimitri and Victor. God I hope Victor was ok. Just the thought of him being a Strigoi made my stomach turn. The looks on the faces of my family told me they planned on waiting. I turned and walked out of the room.

Dimitri's POV

After everyone was moved into the mansion things started moving. Because it wasn't a open space it was easier for me to sneak around. Victor was talking to Alberta about the strategies of the fight we would be bringing to our home. He was trying to give her information that she thought would be useful but not wanting to give her too much.

I slipped into Alberta's room unnoticed and started looking for clues. She seemed a bit nervous lately with the arrival of the she coming. I still had no clue who it was and found that I too was getting nervous. I mean this person was going to be someone close to the family. I just hope I didn't show how upset I would be when I met her.

To top it all off Victor had to feed this morning and the look on his face as he drank a humans blood I could tell he was sick to his stomach. But there was nothing I could do about that until we got home.

There was no information about this person in Alberta's room. There was however a layout of our home in detail. She had been there before so that wasn't a big surprise. But the other information she had was on the security of the mansion. She knew who was guarding what at certain times. She must have been watching the house with the help of her humans to get that kind of information. A sick feeling washed over me when I thought maybe the betrayer was within the house already. I went through the family members and the guardians that were with us and knew none of them would do that. This person was close but not living with us.

I exited the room and turned the corner to see Jesse coming my way.

"Hey Dimitri. I was wondering if you could teach me a few of your moves?" he asked with a small smile.

"Sure. But I need to go find some food. I haven't eaten much since arriving here and I don't think I would be very good help if I had no energy. If anyone asks I'm going to the small store." I told him while he walked with me towards the door. It was sunny out so he wouldn't feel obligated to even try to accompany me.

"Man that must suck. That's an hour ride. So you'll teach me?" his eyes were starring at the vein in my neck while he talked.

"Jesse, try it and your dead." I said.

"Oh, man I'm sorry. It's just weird. I would never purposely bite you." He said taking a few steps back into the shadows while I started pulling open the front door.

"Dimitri wait!" Kirova yelled. I pushed the door closed again. "I need you to pick up some food for the arrival of her. Here's a list of the things she likes." She handed me a long list as well as a handful of money.

Without saying another word I eased out the door. I drove as fast as I could on my bike to the road. I pulled over and pulled out my phone. There was only one person I wanted to talk to, I had to hear her voice.

When she answered she sounded sad. She probably hadn't look at the caller ID, but then again this wasn't my phone. "Hello Roza, love." I said.

"Oh, Dimitri. I've been so worried about you." She said and I could tell she was crying. "Ugg, I'm tired of crying. I can't seem to stop the water works since you left." She said.

"Roza I miss you so much. How are the kids?" I asked.

"Damn Dimitri the she is Bailey." She said in a rush.

"What? Are you sure?" I asked.

"She is a very powerful spirit user. She has Lissa, Christian and Tristen. She's using Tristen to make them do what she wants. I can't hear Lissa's thoughts and most of the time I can't even get into her head. If she can do that to Lissa, you don't have a chance in hell. You need to grab Victor and come home. We will figure out another way to end this." She said still crying.

"Well Bailey has to come to the house first and she'll probably make some excuse as to why they have to leave. We can take her down then." I told her. "Roza, honey everything is going to be ok, please stop crying." Inside I was smiling like a fool. I didn't want to tell her over the phone, I wanted to see the look on her face when I did tell her.

"I'm sorry Dimitri. I just have been very worried. I'm not sleeping well and I hate waiting." God how I loved her.

"Roza the kids?" I asked.

"Oh they're ok. Nick has doubled his training and Tyrla sits quietly. I think she's trying to see or feel something." She told me.

"Tell them I love them and I'll be home before night fall. I just have to go get some groceries. Damn it, Roza if I leave now then Lissa will be in danger." How could I even think that I could leave? I guess I was so ready to see my wife and children that I completely had forgotten that if Bailey found out I left she would hurt Lissa's little family.

"No! Dimitri please." She said crying harder. I wish I was there to wrap my arms around her. To hold her and tell her why she was so emotional.

"What time are they arriving?" I asked.

"They should be here around four." She said.

I looked down at my watch and realized that gave me about three hours. "Ok, I'll keep my phone on me but only on vibrate. Text me when they get there and make sure she doesn't think anything is wrong." I paused to think for a minute then continued, "get all the kids down to the compound and hide them. Take Lissa with you and stay down there." I told her.

"Dimitri I need to help my mother. If Bailey is that strong we need to do this together." She said upset.

"I agree with you but if something goes wrong we need someone protecting the kids and Lissa." How in the world was I going to get her to stay out of the fight? I knew even if she did know she was pregnant she wouldn't want to be of no use. She would take it easy but this was Rose we were talking about and let's face it she doesn't stick to her plans. "Roza, Bailey is going to think everything is fine until she sees me and Victor. You can get Lissa and the kids to safety during that time."

"Dimitri if I pull Lissa away she'll know something is up. I'll text you the moment her helicopter gets here and I can distract her by cooking a meal for them. They'll be hungry. So we can all be in the kitchen closer to the compound entrance when you show up. I'll send Tyrla to the front gates so she can turn Victor back and then at let's say five we move."

I hated this. Roza always seemed to find a way to bring the fight right to her. "Ok. Roza I want you to be ready to protect the kids and Lissa. That's the most important. If something happens to Lissa by all legal rights Bailey will become the queen. Can you find out from Yeva and Tyrla if there is any way to take Bailey down? I think those two might be able to help."

"Ok. I'll get everyone ready. I'll let everyone we need to stay together. Just bring yourself and Victor home." She said.

"I love you Roza. I'll see you soon. Stay safe." I said and hit end before she could reply. I couldn't bear to hear her cry anymore. I was sure once she knew why she was so emotional than she could control it better. She had to be worried about me in the situation I was in but I was just as worried about her. I started the bike and took off going faster to make up on some time. I looked down to the speedometer and smiled when I saw it read 150mph.

Tyrla's POV

I sat in my garden waiting for something. I closed my eyes and let my guard down to see if I could pick up anything. But nothing came. I was frustrated with this all. I was trying to find a way to defeat Bailey. There had to be a way. Her compulsion was just as strong as mine. OMG, that's it I can control her. I would need the help and strength of Nicky but I was sure I could do it. I think. I could feel that my daddy was worried about mommy and that Victor was still a part of me. I knew he could still feel me in him and that made him happy. He was disgusted with himself for feeding and I had to remind him it was only temporary.

"Tyrla." Nicky said standing in front of me.

"Nicky I have a idea." I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. I got that. Why can't you just come find me instead of talking to me in my head?" he asked. I knew it bothered him but it was easier for him to find me.

"Because it bothers you." I said laughing. "You make too big of a deal about it."

"Tears, one day we are going to be in school and people don't take too nicely to people who are different. And before you think it, no you can't make them do things to themselves because they upset you." He told me. It always bothered me that he was so quiet. Always watching and learning. I on the other hand was told I couldn't keep my mouth shut and did things without thinking first. Grandpa said I was just like mommy and Nicky was just like daddy and grandma.

"You won't let anyone be mean to me." I said.

"Tears you'll never make friends if you keep having me beat them up." He told me as he took a seat in front of me.

"I don't need friends. I have everyone here and my guardians." I said. It was true. Renee would be starting school a year after Nicky and I did and then I would have the only friend I needed besides Nicky.

"Are you ever going to tell mom and dad about the ghosts?" he asked. I hadn't really told him that either. But when my emotions were high he felt what I did.

"No. They'll freak out. Besides it doesn't do anyone any good to think I'm more of a freak." I said angrily.

"Tears you're not a freak, your gifted." He told me.

"So have you told anyone you can project to anywhere in a split second. Oh and that you have a connection to animals?" I asked hm.

"Tears my gifts are used to fight. To be a better guardian. The projecting thing is useful when fighting. I can disappear and reappear behind someone." He said.

"What does a connection to animals help with fighting?" I asked him.

"Because if I asked a animal to attack, they would." He said.

"We are getting off the subject." I told him. He rolled his eyes again. "I need your strength. I think I can control Bailey."

"Are you serious? I don't like the 'I think' part. And if you take my strength and I'm needed in a fight I won't be able to help." He told me.

"Nicky please. I don't want anyone to get hurt. If I could take control of her than everyone is better off."

"And what happens if she's stronger than you think? What if she gets in your head and takes control of you?" he said.

"Why can't you just trust me?" I asked upset.

"Because you dive in without thinking. It scares me. One day you're going to take on more than you can handle. Then what?" he asked me.

"No I won't. I know what I'm doing. Just because I'm an action taking kind of person doesn't mean I have no idea what I'm doing." I said as I crossed my arms.

"That's exactly what it means. Take action and then think of the consequences. Dad was right you and mom are reckless. She's just gotten lucky nothing bad as happened." He said angry.

"Nothing bad? Are you serious? She's had a lot of hurts and pain. She has always let her heart lead and she's always ended up on top!" I yelled. I was getting mad. He needed to stop thinking and just feel. "Nicky one day you're going to have to drop your guard and feel." With that I got up and ran out of my garden.

I found myself in the stables grandpa had built for the horses. Shadow was happy to see me and nuzzled my neck. "Hi, big boy." I said as I ran my hand over his nose. He pushed on my hand which made me giggle. "You don't think I'm a freak do you." I asked. Of course there was no response. Nicky said they don't talk to him but he could feel what they wanted or how they felt. I wished I had a connection to animals. I would love to talk to Shadow.

"Tyrla honey are you in here?" I heard my mom ask.

"Yes. Over here." I called back.

"Can we talk sweetheart?" she asked while she stroked Shadows ear. He really did love that.

"Sure." I said. I had a pretty good idea what this was about.

"Come here." She said pulling me to bale of hay. We sat down and she started playing with my hair. "I need you to be a good girl and listen to what I have to say. Ok?" she asked.

"Yes mommy." I said.

"When Bailey gets here I need you to not be around. She'll try to take control of you first because of your abilities. So I'll tell her you're not feeling well and are taking a nap."

"But I can help mommy. I don't want bad things to happen to any of you." I said. I didn't realize I had tears running down my face until mommy wiped them away.

"No Tyrla. If all goes to hell then I need to know I can depend on you as a backup plan. Can you do this for me please?" she asked. "If something goes wrong I want you to take control and use whatever ability you have to take her down."

"Any of them?" I asked.

"Tyrla is there something you're not telling me about your powers?" she asked. I thought about it for a moment and remembered while I was in her head there was a memory of her and a ghost. Would it be the same as what I see? Only one way to find out.

"I see ghosts." I said quietly.

"Oh. Honey ghosts can help if you let them. But remember this if you let them in all the time they can take over." She paused. "You shouldn't feel worried about telling me any of your powers honey. If you talk to me or someone else about them maybe whoever it is could help you understand it better."

"I just didn't want you to think I was a freak." I said.

"Tyrla you're not a freak. Your powers are a huge responsibility and not one of us thinks you are a freak. We all worry about you because it's a lot for a little girl." She kissed my forehead.

Rose's POV

My little girl looked up at me. She was sad that I had asked her to disappear when Bailey arrived. Like me she wanted to be a part of the mess. Even after asking her and her agreeing I still didn't know if she would do as I asked. I was going to have ask Nick to keep an eye on her.

"Mommy? When are me and Nicky starting school?" she asked me.

"Well normally you would have started already. Do you want to go to school?" I asked her.

"Why haven't we started then? Never mind, it's because we are different." She seemed sad that she not normal.

"One reason is because of your father and I, the other is because you are different. And please don't think badly for being different. I was different and singled out throughout school and never really cared. We have been training Nick, Renee and you so that when you start school you three could start together. Nick wants to be a guardian. I think he wants to be your guardian but he's made that choice. And because of his personality I trust that that is what he wants. With you I think there's still not a sure path."

"Are you mad that I'm not sure if I want to be a guardian?" she asked upset.

"No. Tyrla. Your powers were given to you for a reason and I don't think that reason was to use them to protect some royal brat. You're not a freak but you are special. When the time comes you'll know what you're supposed to do. In the mean time you keep doing what you do by helping people get their souls back." I kissed her cheek. "Come on we need to prepare." We both got up and walked to the house. The family was waiting for us in the kitchen.

"So we can attack here." My mother said. "Oh, hi Rose. We were just thinking of ways to split up the family so that one of us was with them in different areas. It 's better to be separate in case Bailey does gain control of one of us." She said.

"That sounds good. What are we doing about the children?" I asked. "I want Bailey to think Tyrla is sick and in bed just in case all hell breaks loose and we need a backup plan. But what about the rest of them?"

"I will fight." Nick said.

"Nick. I don't know if that's a good idea." I told him.

"She will not expect for a child to attack." He said confident.

"Nick you just can't attack her and not expect that she won't fight back." My dad told him.

"I know that grandpa." He said defensively. "I also know how to fight, thank you very much." He said.

"Um, I think Dimitri has trained him well enough to fight and make his own mind up if he's capable of fighting." Yeva said from the corner.

"Yeva, you can't be serious. He's just a child. He could get hurt." Olena said upset.

"I am very serious. He has completed his training. He is trained in battle more than the guardians that guard the mansion. He can move faster than even his own father, I've seen it." Olena looked over to Nick like she knew something. Of course she knew something, she always did.

"We have about an hour before they arrive. Let's make sure there is nothing in the way to the compound and all toys are picked up. When the battle starts I don't want anything in the way to slow us down." My mother said. "All weapons need to be within our reach but not hers. We will come up with a seating arrangement that will make it safe for us all. Olena, Yeva I want you two in the kitchen making something to feed them with. The rest of us will be entertaining them. At no point is Lissa, Christian or Tristen to go anywhere without one of us. Make some excuse to tag along, I don't care what you say or do just don't let her get her hands on them."

"Adrian I want you close to the entrance to the compound. Someone get the princess and Tristen down into the compound. Anyone who gets hurt should go down there to be healed. When all hell breaks loose Adrian I want you to grab the kids and run. Close the entrance as soon as you have the children and the princess, don't worry about the rest of us."

"Hold on there Janine. As soon as hell does break loose the first person Bailey will try to get to is the princess and then the children will be in her line of fire, so to speak." My father said. I loved how he thought. "Besides if she gained control of any of us she could open the compound door."

"Then you better program that thing to only allow Adrian access. Abe we need to separate into groups so we can face her from different angles. Dimitri should come through the balcony on the second floor so he's not seen till the last moment. At 3:50 I want everyone to start moving very slowly to their spots." My mother said like a general of an army. My dad laughed but quickly stopped when my mother flashed him the evil eye.

"Janine calm down. When this family works together we can defeat anything. Stop worrying so much." Abe said casually. "Nick may I see you in the other room please." He got up and walked out Nick following behind him.

Dimitri's POV

Everyone was getting ready for Bailey's arrival. I found out through Victor that she would be arriving at this mansion around six. So she had some plan to leave our home. He also found out that she would have company. Well that wasn't going to happen.

Alberta called me over to the large table in the middle of the living room. "This is where we can sneak in undetected. If they see us coming they will go into the compound and there's no way for us to get down there. Who do you think is the strongest and that needs taken out quickly?" she asked me. She hadn't heard too much about Tyrla. She did know she could change Strigoi but she never mentioned anything else.

"Well Rose and Janine are the strongest of the bunch and like me have powers, as you already know. But it's going to be hard to take them down. You need the element of surprise with them." I said hating every word that came out of my mouth.

"Would you like to take care of Rose or is it too hard? I could totally understand if you have issues, you two have known each other very long and at one point were a couple. Just remember when we get back to give me a go. Oh and heads up, our leader has had a thing for you since she met you. She told us all to keep our hands off you. The things she wants to do with you are pretty nasty if you're into that kind of kinky stuff. Are you into kinky Dimitri?"

I reached out my hand letting it caress her cheek down to her neck. "Kinky sounds fun. Do you think she will share me?" I said. Gagging in the back of my mind the whole time.

"No I don't think she'll share but what she doesn't know won't kill her." she said looking down my chest. "But she knows things so I might not get the chance. She's pretty powerful. Maybe you could take her out and we could rule this group together." She said.

"If you want me to kill her, sure but I need to know who I'm facing and what she can do. Some of my powers have to be changed when it comes to different people. For example I could hit the ground and let the power flow to kill everyone in this house but it wouldn't hurt a Moroi or human. I have to concentrate to harm them." I said and smiled. "My speed and strength could help too but without that information I won't chance it. If you really want this then it has to be done quickly." I told her.

She took a look at me smiling. She then looked around the room to see if anyone was in listening distance. "It's the princess's sister Bailey. She is a spirit user that is very strong." She said placing her hand on my chest.

"More powerful than Lissa?" I asked.

"Only by a hair. She's controlling Lissa right now but she can't completely. She said Lissa had told her months ago that Rose doesn't visit her head anymore so she could control her so that if Rose did check in that she couldn't hear anything or see anything. But she can't do both. Like I said she's a hair more powerful than Lissa but that's still pretty powerful. Does that help? Can you take her out?" she asked me.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I can. I'm going to need some equipment. I have a bunker a few miles from the other mansion that has the things I need. I'm going to need it." I said.

"Then go, go get it so we can be together. I've always wanted you and thought that you wanted me too. But you were so by the book I was too afraid to try." I pulled her to me and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck crushing into me.

I pulled away smiling at her, "I'm going to need Victor to open the bunker. We built it together." I told her.

"But its daylight outside." She said concerned.

"I have a cape in my bike that will cover him. I wouldn't take him but the lock is an eye scanner. No other way to open the thing." I told her hoping she would fall for it.

"Go then. Get the cape and Victor and get back her before six. We need to strategize." She told me. I smiled at her, turned around and went searching for Victor. I found him in the TV room with Jesse.

"Hey Victor, we need to go get some weapons. I need you to open the lock. We'll be back before six." I told him hoping he would catch on.

"What about the sunlight?" Jesse asked.

"I have a cape in a bag on my bike that will cover him." I told him. Victor got up and worked his way to me smiling. He knew what we were up to. He waited inside the door while I went and retrieved the cape. Once covered and on the bike we took off to our home.

I couldn't wait to wrap my arms around my wife and kiss her. I felt like it's been longer than a few days since I last saw her, it feels more like months. I was looking forward to stripping her clothes off and kissing every inch of her beautiful body and then making love to her. After that I would tell her she was having another baby. I was going to be a father again.

Just thinking back when she told me she was pregnant I can remember that I felt like the luckiest man in the world. We both had thought that we couldn't have children and we were ok with that. But that moment she said she was carrying two babies I forgot how to breathe. When Adrian told me she was pregnant now I wanted to jump up and down. I loved how Roza looked when she was pregnant, so beautiful, soft, vulnerable, and mine. Always and forever mine.


	40. My Friends

**I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter. I don't own anything and no copyright intended. Also I wanted to let you know when this story is over I will say 'The End'. But I plan on continuing a new story about Tyrla and Nick. Thank you for your reviews!**

Dimitri's POV

It was almost 3:00 when we showed up to the house. That meant we had time to get things ready and for me to kiss my wife, my pregnant wife. I just couldn't get over that we were going to have another child. When I pulled up to the gates Tyrla was already waiting on the other side with Nick.

"Daddy! Hurry up and get him in here." Tyrla said jumping up and down. She just couldn't wait to change Victor back.

"I'm moving as fast as I can. Open the gates." I told Nick. "Where's your mother?" I asked surprised that she wasn't waiting with them.

"I didn't tell her you were on your way. Besides they were all in a heated discussion" Tyrla said with a smile.

"How did you know?" I asked. She stopped jumping up and down, put her hands on her hips and gave me a look. "Never mind." She could feel us coming. She was so damn cute when she got like that.

"You know she'll be upset you didn't tell her." I said with a smile as we walked through the gates. I had to lead Victor in, he was still covered.

"Mommy will forget all about that the moment you break the news." She said with a smile.

"Yes she will." I said.

"Enough with the chit chat. I'd like to be me again, sooner than later." Victor said under his cape.

I let go of Victor and went to stand with Nick. "Nick is everything alright?" I asked. Something in his facial expression told me he was upset about something.

"Yeah. Tyrla thinks she can save the world and doesn't need any more friends than she has right now. Dad, when are we going to start school?" he said. That was one thing about Nick that I was so proud of, he never sugar coated anything and he told it like it was. I knew he would always be honest to me about his sister if he felt she was in danger. He was turning out to be a very great student with training and the schooling he was getting here.

"Well your mother and I need to discuss that but if you both want to go I see no reason why you can't." I told him. "Just wait until this mess is over. So what is Tyrla up to?"

"She wants to borrow my strength to take control of Bailey." He said rolling his eyes.

"What does that mean 'borrow' your strength? You don't think she can do it?" I asked him.

"She said she thinks she can control her. What if Bailey is stronger than she thinks she is and she gets control of Tyrla. She'll be able to use Tyrla's gifts against us. It will also take me out of the fight. When she borrows my strength it leaves me completely wiped out." Nick told me while we both watched Tyrla light up Victor and herself. I still got chills watching her give a soul back.

"Wait a second son, are you telling me you two have tried this before?" I asked concerned.

"Yes. But at first we didn't know what it was. Every time she gave a soul back I felt sick and weak. We tested it on controlling grandpa and found that she wasn't aware she was taking my strength. Now she can control it and asks before she takes it."

What was I supposed to say to that? Nick was so sure of himself. If fact throughout training him I was surprised to see how he bypassed my expectations and then showed me a few moves that he made up himself. He fought using the best of both Roza's abilities and mine. He was faster than me even with my powers. I hadn't really used them so that while training Nick he wouldn't feel like he wasn't doing it right.

They would be turning four in a few months and he was already a better guardian than most. But he wasn't going to end up as anyone's guardian. He told me on one of our trainings that he was training to protect Tyrla. He thought that further down the road it was inevitable that people would find out about her and she was going to need protection. With Tyrla's abilities she didn't need much protection but Nick was sure of it so I didn't argue with him.

"Nick do you trust her to know when she needs to back off?"

"No dad. She's just like mom." He said with a smile. I rolled my eyes knowing no matter what you said to people like Roza and Tyrla nothing changed their minds.

I dropped the subject knowing that Nick would do the right thing. As we made our way to the house I asked Tyrla where her mother was. She smiled for a minute and finally told me she was in our room suiting up for battle. I kissed her head and took off.

The front door to our floor was open; it was most of the time. I crept in and sneaked to the back room. Our door was open so I peeked in. Roza for the love of god was in her underwear and bra. She was looking through a drawer for a something. I snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. She jumped but then rested her head on my shoulder.

I pulled her long hair out of the way and started kissing her neck, knowing this was a sensitive spot for her. My hands wrapped around and moved to her breasts. Her bra was a front clasp one and in one movement it was undone and on the floor. I slowly kissed down her neck to her shoulder while my hand moved from her breast down until it passed over her still flat stomach and to her wetness.

She whispered my name like a prayer as I softly rubbed her clit. When her breathing got faster I knew she was close but I had missed her so much I wanted to feel when she released. I pulled my hand out and picked her up. Her lips crushed to mine before I could make it to the bed. Her tongue slipped into mine and I was in heaven. We lay on the bed exploring each other's body while kissing. I couldn't pull my mouth away from hers.

Her hands went up my shirt to my bare chest where she explored my skin which always made me get goose bumps. She jerked it over my head and crushed her lips to mine again. Somehow while we kissed she managed to get my pants down and then off. Her hand went to my shaft where she stroked it a few times. I maneuvered myself over her and when I entered her hot center I thought I would explode. She was so wet and ready for me. Her legs wrapped around my hips trusting me into her deeper.

My eyes rolled back as I moved in and out slowly. Her moans and screams became louder and I could feel her walls tighten around me. She was on the edge and I wanted to make her go over. I pumped faster and when she released screaming my name, the heat sent me over the edge. I leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

"I missed you." She said as a few tears escaped her eyes.

I reached up and wiped them away. We stayed linked together just starring at each other for a few minutes. When we finally parted I couldn't stop looking at her now naked body. She was so beautiful and sexy. We both cleaned ourselves up but while she was standing in front of her dresser trying to find a pair or underwear I came up behind her let my hands wrap around her and slowly to her stomach as I whispered, "Your carrying my child." Then I kissed her neck.

She turned in my arms looking up to me for something. "Really?" she asked.

"Really. Adrian came to me in one of his dream things and told me." I said with a smile. She threw her arms around my neck and crushed her lips to mine. I had to pull away because no matter where I put my hands it was in direct contact with her bare skin. "Roza we need to prepare for Bailey." I said after pulling away. She kissed me once more than started getting dressed.

When we made our way down stairs everyone was already waiting. Our little get together lasted longer than I thought it did. It was ten till four. Thankfully the pilot had radioed in saying they were running late. There had been some security issue at the airport and the helicopter was grounded until it was resolved.

Rose's POV

We all sat in the living room waiting for the sound of the arrival of the helicopter. Once they arrived Tyrla would hide in a nearby closet. We had decided that in order to get Lissa and Tristen away from Bailey we would have Renee beg Lissa to come see her room but only when someone else was holding Tristen. Christian would see what was going on and act. The plan was for Viktoria to ask to hold Tristen and then Renee would know she was to grab Lissa's hand and pull her to her room. Tyrla was certain she could control Bailey but Nick was refusing to let her take his energy. He wanted to fight next to me and his father. Such a brave little boy.

It wasn't fifteen minutes later that we all heard the blades of the helicopter come close. We all stood making our way to the landing pad on the roof. We were reminding the children what they needed to do as we walked. Tyrla hid in the large closet next to the living room and made sure that she was closed so that Bailey couldn't find her. I worried so much about her, she was taking on so much.

We all made it out just as the helicopter landed. When the engine went dead and the blades stopped the pilot got out and opened the doors. Lissa jumped out and the moment I caught her eyes I could tell she wasn't totally in control of herself. She still smiled and ran to me for a big hung. I held her for a few minutes telling her I missed her to but she was here now. I didn't think it would be smart to whisper any of our plans. I had no idea if Bailey could hear me.

"Oh my, Nick you're so big." Lissa said. Christian looked as good as new and I was sure that Bailey made Lissa heal him so there were no warning signs to us. Dimitri had to stay out of sight as well, Bailey thought she would see him at the other mansion.

"Hi aunt Lissa. How are you?" he asked her while he hugged her.

"Good. Thankyou. Where is Tyrla?" she asked. I knew by the sound it was forced so it really wasn't her asking.

"She's sick and in bed." Nick told her. When he released her he turned and looked at me with concern. Then for some reason a smile spread across his face. Was he under Bailey's control? I for the first time was scarred for him.

"Oh can I hold him?" Viktoria asked Bailey looking down at Tristen. "He's gotten so big." Tristen was seven months old now and was still a very pretty baby. Viktoria played with his hand and waited for Bailey to hand him off. She hesitated for a moment but reluctantly handed him over. Viktoria started walking downstairs cooing at him the whole way.

Renee grabbed Lisa's hand and pulled on it just like we told her to, "Come see. We finished decorating my room just like you said I should. It's pretty." She said as she pulled harder.

"We were just about to make lunch. Olena and Yeva are downstairs getting it made, are you guys hungry?" Adrian asked as he steered Viktoria towards the kitchen area.

"I'm starving!" Christian said. I wondered with the way he said it if he was even under her power. My guess would be that she threatened him with Lissa. Maybe she could only just control Lissa and by the looks of it she was straining to do just that. If that was the case then Tyrla could control her very easily.

Yeva came out to tell us that lunch would be ready in ten minutes. Viktoria walked into the kitchen with Tristen and Renne was leading Lissa away to her room. It was time to act. We all knew what we should do and the signal to act was when Adrian asked everyone if they wanted a drink. The bar was close to the entrance to the compound and he had already left it cracked open.

Bailey didn't seem to see anything out of the ordinary when Adrian asked. But as soon as he did everything started moving fast. Dimitri snuck up behind her but she saw him coming. She turned around before Dimitri could act and without so much as a flick of the finger Dimitri was screaming out in pain. I had never heard him scream but the blood piercing voice of his hit me square in the chest. I rushed forward but was stopped when I felt I no longer had control of my feet. Adrian grabbed Viktoria and Tristen and pushed them inside shutting the door before she could act on them. The only problem was that Lissa was still somewhere in the house with Renee. My mom pushed my dad to the ground but only made one step before she fell to her knees. I could see the pain in her eyes as her leg twisted and snapped. My dad too clenched his fists and groaned in pain. Both of them couldn't move but I could see they were both in some pain. Whatever she was doing to Dimitri I was pretty sure she was trying to kill him.

Tyrla stepped out from the closet and walked straight towards Bailey. I tried screaming at her to stop but nothing had come out. Bailey had fooled us to think she couldn't control us all. She could, maybe it was only in small things like controlling my feet but she still had control.

"You let my family go now!" Tyrla said.

"I don't think so." She smiled wickedly and Dimitri stopped screaming but he wasn't moving. I couldn't see his chest moving either. "You make one move and your daddy is dead." She said. Bailey looked over to Christian for a moment, then he flew backwards hitting his head on the bar and he crumbled to the floor. I thought he was dead until I noticed his hands balled up in fists. I could also see the blood pooling on the ground under his head. How she did that I don't know, maybe she made him do it to himself.

Tyrla's shoulders sagged in defeat. I knew then that she couldn't get control of Bailey. From out of nowhere the doors flew open, the windows shattered and birds, so many birds came flying into the house. I heard the front door crash down hitting the wood flooring. A growl erupted from the other room and a moment later the biggest damn bear I had ever seen in my life walked in. As soon as he was in the room he stood up on his back feet, he had to be a good ten feet tall.

The birds dived for Bailey's head. The bigger birds, like the vulture that was circling the room dove at her and ripped her shoulder open. Bailey screamed out as the bird took a hunk of shoulder with him. That's when I noticed Nick standing off by himself. A large mountain lion stood next to him. My mouth fell open. It didn't seem to mind him, in fact in was acting like a pissed off pet protecting its owner like a dog.

When Tyrla hit the floor I knew Bailey and her were fighting for control over each other. But Tyrla was slowly losing the battle. That seemed to piss off every animal that now was in the house slowly moving towards Bailey. The squirrels were biting at her legs while the bear moved closer. Bailey's attention was drawn to Tyrla who was now looking at Nick. When the wolves entered through a broken window I noticed I could move my feet. I slowly walked to the back of the room.

Whatever was going on here had something to do with one or both of my children. I almost freaked out and rushed forward when one of the bigger wolves grabbed Dimitri by his shirt and dragged him to me. The wolf didn't leave one scratch on him. Tyrla fell down further but tried to straighten herself.

"Just a few more seconds Tears. Hold on." Nick said.

With one quick movement of his hand the bear and the mountain lion sprang forward. The mountain lion circled Bailey while the bear threw his big paws at her. She tried dodging but every time she moved the mountain lion would swipe at her ripping clothes and flesh.

I was crouched down next to Dimitri watching these forest animals defend my family when a squeeze took my concentration back to Dimitri. "Tell him to end it." Dimitri said.

"Tell who?" I asked confused. Did he know what was going on?

"Nick. Tell him to take my strength." I looked in his eyes scared by the way he sounded so urgent, "Tell him Rose before he takes too much from Tyrla!"

"Nick take from your father. Please!" I said as I watched Tyrla's head hit the ground.

Nick glanced my way for a split second and then nodded. The mountain lion stopped circling. He reached Tyrla who was in the middle of the room and pulled her by the back of her shirt to me. Then the huge cat stood in front of the three of us like a protector. Bailey was covering her face with one arm and waving her other around trying to get the birds away so she could see where the bear was coming at her. But when the birds took off all at once it was too late. The bear's paws came down on her chest causing her to fall flat on her back. The weight of the bear crushed down on her. I could hear her ribs crushing, the escape of air as her lungs were punctured. She gasped for air and tried to roll over, the bear reared back and smashed down on her once more. Then there was nothing.

The wolves passed Nick, every single one of them and I was sure there were about ten had to rub against him as they exited. They had been guarding every entrance into the room waiting for something. He reached out his hand and touched their thick coats letting them leave. The birds one by one perched on his shoulder for a moment and were gone too. The bear moved from Bailey and walked on all four right up to Nick. His large head bent down and nuzzled against Nicks chest. Nick hugged the giant thing and patted him on the head.

The squirrels left quickly without as much as a look back at Nick. The mountain lion on the other hand didn't leave. He stayed next to us ready for an attack. Nick walked over putting his hand on the top of his head. He looked him in the eyes and then nodded his head and then the cat jumped out the window. It was dead silent, no sound at all for a few minutes and then we heard the animals fighting. Loud crashing noises and screams.

"It's ok. Bailey had sent for the Strigoi at the mansion to meet her here. The forest animals my friends have had enough of them and are taking care of them now." He said with a smile.

"Nick you did all that?" I asked.

"Yeah. When Bailey got here Tyrla told me she was stronger than her. So she told me to take her power and call all the forest animals. Normally it doesn't take any to talk to them but I had never had to call to them. Tears was positive they would come. So she fought off Bailey from controlling me so that I could use her power. That's why she got so drained." He said.

"But how did you know you could talk to animals?" I asked. Just then Victor crawled out of the closet that Tyrla had been hiding in.

"You did great. Both of you did great." Victor said out of breath.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked worried.

"Tyrla needed someone's strength to keep this all up. So I gave mine." He told us.

"Yeah you did without my ok." Tyrla said with her hands on her hips. "I could have killed you if I hadn't noticed I was getting something from someone. That was dangerous and stupid." She said mad at him. But she wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek, "thank you."

The door to the compound opened and Adrian, Viktoria, Yeva, Olena and little Tristen came out. "That was the most awesome thing I have ever seen. I need a drink." Adrian said.

Lissa ran into the room with Renee. She saw Bailey lying dead on the floor then saw Viktoria holding Tristen. Her eyes searched until they landed on Christian. She ran to him dropping to her knees when she reached him. Her hand went under his head as she bent over him and kissed him. I felt it, felt it when she healed his head. His eyes opened and then he pulled her down and kissed her passionately.

Lissa helped him up and moved to my mom and dad. "Wait, you can heal my dad but not my mom. If you do she will lose her powers. Tyrla can you?"

"No mommy she can't. She doesn't have the strength and I don't have it to give to her." Nick said sadly.

"Lissa heal her, please." My dad said as he brought my mom's body to his. I hadn't noticed the amount of damage that had happened to her. She had long cuts down her face and neck which were bleeding heavily. Lissa walked over, placed her hands on my mom and again I could feel her heal her. My mom looked up at my dad who now had tears in his eyes.

"Janine, marry me." my dad said without warning. He pulled a ring out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Oh, Abe. You worry too much." My mother said looking at the huge stone.

"That's not an answer Janine." My dad said raising one eyebrow.

"Of course I will." She said. Then he kissed her. My mom pulled away, "I feel strange." She said.

"Grandma, I couldn't heal you. You don't have powers anymore but you're alive." Tyrla said almost in tears.

"Tyrla, honey. It's alright. Please don't cry. I'm glad to be without them." My mother said honestly. And I could understand why, with these powers came trouble. I had almost wished it had been me who could have given away my powers but then I looked at my children and realized that these powers would help protect them. They were going to at some point need protection and on that day myself with Dimitri would be there and so would everyone else in the room.

"Nick what you just did was impressive. How come you never told anyone?" Adrian asked and then took a drink of the alcohol in his hand. After what just happened having a drink sounded great but I couldn't of course.

"Because if she knew," he said pointing at the still body on the floor, "then she would have attacked me first."

"You're such a good boy." Yeva said as she wrapped her arms around Nick steering him towards the kitchen. "Let's all go eat." We all followed them into the kitchen to sit at the table, talk, laugh and eat. For now and hopefully for awhile things would be calm, until the children started school in a couple of months…..

THE END

**I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I have. I will start writing the next chapter of their lives focusing on the children when they start school. I'm going to call it 'Starting a new'.**


End file.
